Vínculos
by Mady Richellier
Summary: [1x2,3x4] Dois irmãos, sentimentos confusos e crenças sendo testadas. Seria a hora de fortalecer, quebrar, ou desenvolver novos laços, novos vínculos. O quanto se pode resistir sem sucumbir ao que sua mente e o mundo diz ser proibido... [AU]
1. I

**- **Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc.

1x2, talvez um 3x4 e _talvez_ mais alguma coisa. -

"Dois irmãos, sentimentos confusos e crenças sendo testadas. Seria a hora de fortalecer, quebrar, ou desenvolver novos laços, novos vínculos. O quanto se pode resistir sem sucumbir ao que sua mente e o mundo diz ser proibido...".

**E... **Salientando o fato doloroso de Gundam Wing não me pertencer...

* * *

Vínculos.

**I**

* * *

_Duo POV_

Acendi o segundo cigarro em menos de cinco minutos. Levei o doce veneno aos lábios tragando sofregamente como se aquilo pudesse de alguma forma aliviar meus temores, meus anseios... Minhas dores.

Um emaranhado de sucessões causadas pelo destino traiçoeiro, e eu me encontrava ali, no saguão de embarque do espaço-porto, esperando que o maldito ônibus estacionasse para que eu finalmente pudesse embarcar para o meu destino indesejado.

O paradoxo em meu raciocínio fez um sorriso cínico contorcer meus lábios e num movimento dos mesmos deslizei o cigarro para o canto da boca de forma que pudesse andar livremente sem precisar segurá-lo. Estava indo de encontro a tudo que fugi nos últimos... Nove anos? Não... Não podia ser tanto tempo... Eu ainda era um garoto. Mas posso afirma com todas as fibras que formam esse belo corpo, que na última vez que meus olhos encontraram os dele há cinco anos atrás, eu tinha completa certeza. Certeza do que eu queria, e do quão absurdo e doentio aquilo tudo era.

Eu podia ser novo na época, mas não era idiota para não perceber o clamar de cada célula do meu corpo pelo o dele. E também não era cego para não perceber que daquilo, boa coisa não poderia vir. Não... Não poderia.

Traguei profundamente sentido o peso do conformismo sobre meus ombros. Em algum ponto da vida, principalmente na adolescência, muitos se encontram em um dilema difícil onde o amor parece impossível e que tudo no mundo parece conspirar para que você e seu amado fiquem separados. Sexo... Distancia... Idade...

Agora o que um a pessoa sentiria quando enfrentasse por seu caminho não apenas essas três barreiras, mas também uma muito inconveniente como a que eu tinha:

Ele era um homem assim como eu, morava na Terra enquanto eu morava em uma colônia. Era oito anos mais velho do que eu, e ainda por cima era meu irmão.

O turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos que essa constatação me trazia fez o cigarro diminuir pela metade em meus lábios. Por dias... Noites, horas a fio, tentei me aquecer seguro na idéia de que éramos irmãos sim, mas apenas porque um papel ditava aquilo.

Balancei a cabeça, resoluto de que lembrar das circunstancias adversas em que eu entrei para a família não seriam bem vindas. Não por serem dolorosas, e sim por me jogarem na cara que eu nunca teria o que realmente queria. Essa era a segunda grande certeza que eu tinha em minha miserável vida.

Eu nunca teria aquilo com que tanto sonhava, os vínculos que eu tanto queria..

Ajeitando a alça da mochila nas costas atirei o cigarro na primeira lixeira em que meus olhos bateram e segui pelo corredor estreito desembocando no ônibus e me acomodando na poltrona indicada. Olhei instintivamente para a janela. Não esperava ver ninguém me acessando ou coisas do gênero, a única pessoa que poderia fazê-lo estava hospitalizada no momento, lutando entre a vida e a morte.

E eu? Eu estava ali atendendo a um pedido estúpido dela.

Esse pensamento fez uma parte do meu cérebro cogitar a hipótese de deixar o transporte. Não fazia nenhum sentido eu estar ali enquanto aquela mulher precisava de mim.

A minha outra parte, um pouco maior do que a anterior mandava eu me sentar e relaxar. Eu estava ali para realizar um pedido... Ou melhor dizendo, um desejo de alguém que estava para bater as botas e nada mais justo do que ter sua súplica atendida.

Afinal de contas... Devia muito a ela.

Mecanicamente recorri à primeira lembrança nítida que tinha dela. Seu semblante firme apesar dos olhos doces me encarando seriamente para contar que me levaria com ela para um lugar novo... Droga! Aquele não era o momento. Lembrar...

Lembrar daquelas coisas me jogava contra uma realidade dolorida. Eu estava perdendo. Estava perdendo minha mãe e ao invés de me prontificar ao seu lado eu estava embarcando naquele maldito ônibus!

- Diabos... – vocalizei o pensamento mais coerente desde que havia pisado no espaço-porto.

- Precisa de algo senhor? – a comissária parou solícita ao meu lado, sorrindo de forma ampla.

- Preciso... – suspirei. – Você faria o favor de me empurrar para fora? – indaguei sério, mas deixando transparecer em meus olhos o teor da brincadeira. Brincadeira essa que não estava tão longe da realidade.

- De maneira alguma senhor... – fingiu-se indignada entrando na minha. – Além do mais... Seria uma perda lastimável... – deixou a frase no ar fugindo de meu olhar pelo corredor.

Aquilo me fez relaxar um pouco. E eu que costumava não ser muito receptivo a cantadas...

Meus amigos costumavam me repreender pelo fato, a final eu era um rapaz de 19 anos - e com o perdão da modéstia - lindo demais para andar pelo universo desacompanhado. Não apenas desacompanhado, mas também intocado.

Sim, eu havia feito questão de me manter puro. Só não digo imaculado, porque antes que tivesse real conhecimento sobre certos sentimentos meus, já havia mergulhado nesse lance todo de beijar e ficar. Mas aquela parte, a parte realmente importante permaneceria intacta. Intocada para o dia em que ele...

- Não haverá dia Maxwell... – praguejei jogando a cabeça para trás lançando um ultimo olhar para a colônia L2. Minha casa. Casa essa que eu não veria por pelo menos um mês, como foi pedido por minha mãe.

Pedido esse sem cabimento algum. O que foi que ela viu em meus olhos aquele dia para me pedir tal coisa? Será que ela sabia? E se soubesse, entendia o quanto me doía estar partindo desse jeito?

Senti uma lágrima nublar minha visão e cerrei meus olhos, decidido a não quebrar minha primeira regra básica de sobrevivência. Sim. Eu era uma das criaturas mais emotivas do Universo, mas não me permitia chorar.

Nem por ela.

Nem por ele.

Aquela maldita viagem estava me afetando, mais do que eu gostaria... Chegar a Terra me afetaria ainda mais e seria preciso fortalecer todas as minhas barreiras e seguir a risca as minhas preciosas regras, para que com sorte, eu voltasse com todos os pedaços do meu coração em seus devidos lugares. Algo em mim se contraiu em uma lívida pontada de dor, e eu soube que não seria assim. Aquele lugar me marcaria mais do que eu estava pronto para agüentar.

Essa era a terceira grande certeza que eu tinha em minha vida.

A primeira?

A primeira... Eu comprovaria assim que colocasse meus pés no planeta azul.

* * *

(#w#)

_Heero POV_

Olhei para o relógio contando quarenta segundos desde a última vez que o verifiquei, e se minha memória não falhasse - o que dificilmente acontecia - havia um minuto desde a penúltima vez que eu fitei o visor.

Eu estava nervoso. Não nervoso por ansiedade, eu estava era irritado com o maldito atraso.

Passava das cinco horas da tarde e eu já havia perdido três reuniões em meu escritório, e pelo visto perderia a quarta, planejada para o final do dia. Tudo por causa de um pedido irrecusável e de um moleque que caía de pára-quedas em minha rotina bem formada no auge dos meus vinte e sete anos.

Grunhi algo incompreensível até para mim, mais do que aborrecido com essa situação. Aquela mulher realmente tinha algo na cabeça, porque só isso explicaria a maldita ligação repentina e o pedido mais do que estranho. Era preciso estar desprovido de suas faculdades mentais para pedir uma coisa daquelas.

Franzi o cenho inconsciente refletindo sobre meu pensamento anterior. Nem de longe parecia estar me referindo a minha mãe e meu irmão. Irmão esse que estava há vinte minutos atrasado e eu poderia xingá-lo se minha personalidade fosse mais propícia para isso.

Quando minha secretária transferiu uma ligação dizendo ser da minha mãe, senti que nada de agradável poderia vir daquele telefonema.

Primeiro porque as ligações entre nós aconteciam apenas uma vez a cada mês. Algo estranho para mãe e filho, mas não no nosso caso. Aquilo para nossa situação se bastava. O fato é que eu já havia recebido minha ligação periódica no início do mês e toda e qualquer razão para aquele telefonema não poderia ser algo bom para mim.

E isso me levava ao segundo motivo para recear a ligação.

Há um mês e meio a Srª. Yuy se encontrava internada cuidando de um tumor que sabíamos não ser operável. Isso me levava a crer que o motivo da ligação seria a notícia trágica, ou quem sabe uma despedida já que o bom filho não se dispôs a ir até lá.

Mas para a minha surpresa, não era nenhum nem era outro.

Depois de cinco anos de completa ausência de minha parte, minha mãe simplesmente me pediu que recebesse _seu_ outro filho em minha casa. _Meu_ irmão.

Minha primeira reação foi negar veementemente ao pedido esquecendo completamente da situação dela naquele hospital. Com certeza as más línguas que tanto gostavam de me apelidar de _sem coração_ ou _cubo de gelo, _creditariam mais pontos contra mim diante da falta de tato da minha parte.

Infelizmente eu não era tão ruim quanto falavam e acabei por aceitar a vinda dele ignorando a sensação incômoda que sua presença sempre me trazia, e que me atormentaria pelos trinta e um dias em que sua presença seria imposta.

Mais um pedido absurdo. Porque ela fazia questão que fosse um mês? Não poderia apenas passar uma semana e dar-se por satisfeito?

Olhei mais uma vez para o relógio, e mais cinco minutos haviam se passado. Virei meu rosto para fitar o placar luminoso que indicava as partidas e as chegadas dos ônibus vindos das colônias sentindo mais uma pontada de irritação me açoitar. Eu teria de me controlar para não receber aquele garoto com quatro pedras na mão.

E pensar que um dia, lá no começo quando ele entrou em minha vida, eu o adorei de uma forma quase possessiva. Carregava aquele pequeno comigo para todos os lados cuidando... Zelando por sua felicidade. E jogando a modéstia de lado, poderia afirmar com toda a certeza que eu conseguia meu intento ao ver aqueles grandes olhos me encararem contentes por qualquer coisa boba.

Eu que um dia poderia ter sido considerado _"o retrato de um perfeito irmão mais velho"_ agora queria evitar a todo custo estar em sua presença. Havia conseguido isso a tanto custo para ver desmoronar dessa forma.

- Kuso... – deixei escapar passando a mão em meus cabelos.

O gesto me fez lembrar dos cabelos longos que ele tinha. Será que ainda estavam lá?

Quando o vi pela primeira vez tinha apenas dez anos e ele dois. Era uma coisa pequena com grandes olhos cor de ametistas e os cabelos cor de mel um pouco grandes demais em sua opinião. Com o passar dos anos os cabelos nunca foram cortados defendidos a finco por seu dono orgulhoso e por mim que acabei por me juntar a causa daquela criança. Minha criança...

Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças que me incomodavam de várias formas que não estava disposto a debater no momento. Novamente meus olhos correram para o placar onde algumas letras e números mudavam informando a chegada do ônibus espacial vindo da colônia L2.

Quase sorri de alívio pelo termino da agonia que estava se tornando esperá-lo. Caminhei em passos lentos e decididos até onde veria o corpo franzino despontar para o saguão, e pela primeira vez nos últimos dias me deparei com o fato de que não tinha nenhuma idéia de como ele estaria, e me estapeei mentalmente por ter esquecido desse detalhe.

Ele não poderia ter mudado tanto poderia? Quando o vi pela ultima vez deveria ter uns quatorze... Quinze anos. Não deveria estar tão diferente assim.

* * *

(#w#)

_Duo POV_

Estalei meus dedos e puxei minha longa trança para frente tirando a fita negra que prendia as pontas e a recolocando mais firme para não correr o risco dos fios se soltarem. Aquele grande pedaço de cabelo era algo sagrado para mim e ninguém poderia vê-los soltos, não sem minha permissão.

Olhei para o relógio e depois para a janela. Passavam das cinco e o ônibus estava atrasado. Com certeza um japonês muito irritado estava me esperando no desembarque, e eu ainda não tinha certeza de como encará-lo.

Meu irmão exótico e eu não tínhamos nenhum contato, nada físico, falado ou escrito há quase dois anos. Estranho para alguns, extremamente confortável para nós e principalmente para mim.

Quando nossos pais se separaram cada um levou um filho para seu lado. Eu tinha apenas dez anos e fui com minha mãe, Heero tinha dezessete e pela comodidade de permanecer na Terra e continuar com seus estudos, ficou com nosso pai.

Lembro ter sido difícil - para não dizer doloroso - partir para longe, a final ele era o que eu poderia chamar hoje de _"um modelo clichê de irmão mais velho_" e eu me senti extremamente perdido sem a presença protetora do meu irmão.

A princípio nos falávamos com freqüência e ele me visitava sempre que podia. Sim, me visitava. Eu sempre tive a certeza de que sua ida era pura e exclusivamente por minha causa, já que ele e nossa mãe não se davam muito bem.

"_Idéias conflitantes"_ ele dizia para mim em uma das noites em que acompanhava o meu sono. Eu sabia que aquilo era mentira e sabia que fazia aquilo apenas por seu papel de irmão.

E essa certeza prepotente só fez aumentar a chama que se ascendia aos poucos dentro de mim.

Com o passar dos anos, as visitas diminuíram tendo a última sido há cinco anos atrás. Depois dela os contatos se resumiram apenas a e-mails sem grandes conteúdos. Apenas alguns relatos meus sobre a vida adolescente e o desenvolvimento no colégio, e ele contava algo sem importância sobre sua vida ocupada e suas pequenas conquistas no trabalho.

Até que um dia sem que percebesse não havia mais e-mails. Tentei jogar a culpa em meu desinteresse pela máquina odiosa que me eram os computadores, mas no final admiti para mim mesmo que eram meus instintos me protegendo.

Protegendo de mim mesmo, da ânsia de esperar algo dele que nunca viria.

Mas por que diabos estava me torturando dessa forma trazendo essas lembranças? Eu era um sádico?

Sim eu era!

Sádico por ter atendido ao pedido. Sádico por ter entrado no ônibus e sádico por não ser covarde o suficiente para permanecer ali e esperar que o transporte retornasse.

- Senhor Yuy? – a voa suave chamou minha atenção e me virei para encarar mais um dos sorrisos simpáticos da comissária, que durante a viagem descobri se chamar Hilde.

- Maxwell... – a corrigi deixando minha voz soar divertida, tão diferente de como eu realmente me sentia. – Mas sinceramente prefiro que me chame de Duo.

Ela pareceu ponderar por longos instantes sempre mantendo o sorriso nos lábios. Tudo bem que eu mesmo era o senhor sorrisos, mas aquela garota exagerava. E me senti simpatizar ainda mais com ela.

- Duo... – falou finalmente testando o som do meu nome e não impedi um sorriso genuíno que só fez o dela aumentar. Aquela garota deve sentir uma dor incômoda na boca no fim do dia. – Bem, Duo. Vim ver se gostaria de mais alguma coisa antes de deixar o ônibus.

- Não, mas obrigado! – pisquei com um dos olhos virando para a janela confirmando que já estava em terra firme.

- Ok. – sorriu novamente, mas percebi uma pontada de desapontamento em seus olhos. – Espero que tenha gostado dos nossos serviços. – se afastou um pouco, dando espaço para que eu me levantasse e retirasse a mochila no suporte em cima das poltronas.

- Os _seus_ serviços foram maravilhosos, senhorita Hilde... – sorri amplamente como ela fazia.

- Obrigada... – ela corou levemente e eu a achei ainda mais graciosa. – Olha... Eu... – começou hesitante retirando um pequeno papel dobrado de dentro do bolso. – Não quero parecer prepotente ou...

Ela não precisaria continuar para que eu entendesse exatamente o que queria dizer. Normalmente teria cortado o assunto por ali mesmo tirando-lhe as esperanças, mas aquela viagem estava mexendo muito comigo e com meus nervos. Logo me vi pegando aquele papel e guardando antes que ela terminasse sua frase gaguejada.

- Eu ligarei. – e com mais um sorriso e uma outra piscadela deixei o ônibus.

Ainda não estava preparado para o que viria, mas estava anestesiado o suficiente para ter flertado com a comissária. Talvez aquela viagem me servisse de alguma coisa. Poderia sair magoado, machucado, infeliz, e outros adjetivos bonitos. Mas talvez... Talvez eu pudesse sair curado dessa doença bizarra que eu havia contraído e da qual estava sofrendo todos esses anos.

Encurralei tais pensamentos em um canto sombrio de minha mente aproveitando os últimos segundos para escolher que máscara eu usaria: A do Duo risonho e inabalável, ou a do Duo sarcástico e igualmente inabalável.

Estava prestes a optar pela primeira, afinal seria a mais cordial das duas opções, quando senti ser observado e minha pele queimar em resposta.

Quando ergui meu rosto para o saguão mirei meus olhos violetas nos olhos azuis que eu tanto quis evitar e esquecer nos últimos anos. Nenhum ensaio idiota me prepararia para a enxurrada de reações que aqueles olhos me causaram

Naqueles segundos ínfimos eu soube qual da máscara escolher.

O velho Duo sorridente não suportaria um minuto.

* * *

(#w#)

_Heero POV_

Estalei o pescoço já aborrecido com a demora. Aparentemente todos os passageiros já haviam deixado o ônibus. Por que logo ele demorava tanto? Essa pergunta me levou a uma outra que me fez cerrar os olhos, irritado.

E se ele não tivesse embarcado?

Não ele não faria isso, e tenho certeza que Natsumi Yuy não deixaria que ele o fizesse, ainda mais tendo sido dela a idéia toda.

Maldita idéia.

Me espantei com a capacidade que tinha de praguejar repetidamente contra um mesmo assunto. Acho que algo nunca prendeu minha atenção por tempo o suficiente para que isso acontecesse. Aprendi a ser sempre tão frio, impessoal. Tratar todos como mais um.

Era isso que o resto do mundo era para mim. Todos seriam sempre mais um na multidão.

Encarei o relógio num gesto já familiar e peguei meu celular no bolso, resignado de que o dia não renderia absolutamente nada. Teria de ligar para o escritório e atestar o óbvio: Eu não voltaria para lá naquele dia. Apertei o número dois no display luminoso e confirmei a ligação. Dois toques depois a voz aborrecida respondia:

_- Relena._

- Dia cheio? – perguntei sem rodeios.

_-Yuy... Não imagina como gostaria de vê-lo aqui._ – declarou deixando a voz transparecer um pouco de cansaço. _– Não queria admitir, mas essa empresa não funciona sem você._

- Hn. Eu já sabia. – deixei um pequeno sorriso escapar. – Tive alguns contra tempos, mas estarei aí pela manhã.

- _Mas... _– e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, Relena era tão cuidadosa com as palavras quanto eu, talvez até mais sendo a relações públicas de nossa empresa. - _Não era hoje que o seu irmão..._

- É Lena... – afirmei não gostando do rumo da conversa. Em nenhum momento em que ela havia surgido seus frutos foram positivos. - _Mas isso não me impede de trabalhar amanhã._

- _Como não Heero?_ – sua voz fina soou quase histérica e eu me arrependi de ter telefonado. – _Quem vai..._

- Isso não importa agora. – disse em tom de quem encerra a conversa. – Nos vemos amanhã. – e desliguei o aparelho sem cerimônias.

Não estava disposto para conversar e logo um americano estaria me fazendo companhia e não poderia recebê-lo nervoso daquela forma. Deveria parecer mais aberto, até onde me lembrava ele sempre fora muito tagarela e sinceramente esperava que essa pequena característica houvesse desaparecido.

Isso me levava a pensar em como o trataria naqueles dias em que permaneceríamos sobre o mesmo teto. Prometi a mim mesmo tentar ser mais ameno, afinal éramos irmãos. Na pior das hipóteses teria de deixar o garoto confortável até que aquilo tudo terminasse. Ele era uma vítima assim como eu das idéias sádicas da Srª. Yuy.

_"Sem máscaras..."_

Ergui meu rosto pronto para varrer todo o saguão com os olhos, mas isso não era necessário. Passando no meio de um grupinho de garotas afoitas vinha um rapaz... Não, um homem. Um pouco mais baixo do que eu com o rosto baixo alheio a tudo a sua volta. Uma comprida trança despencava pelo ombro esquerdo, muito maior do que eu poderia imaginar.

Esperava um rapaz franzino e descordenado, como sempre imaginava que ele seria. Mas para meu espanto ele estava longe de ser aquilo. Muito longe.

E sem nenhum aviso, aqueles grandes olhos violetas se voltaram para mim, e digo com toda certeza que nada me prepararia para aquele primeiro contato.

.Naquele momento senti aquele... Aquela coisa estranha que sempre me atingia quando ele estava perto.

Talvez aqueles dias não fossem ser tão ruins...

(#w#)

_**Continua...**_

**_

* * *

Pra quem interessar, Natsumi é algo como um bonito verão._**

_**Comentários:**_

**N**a verdade não tenho nenhum comentário. Simples assim, como a fic.

**N**enhuma idéia muito pretensiosa. Talvez pra fugir um pouco da outra fic que estou me dedicando...

**S**imples assim...

**S**e alguém se interessar... Reviews!

**E**ssa é a única forma de saber se o projeto foi bem recebido. E de a fic continuar, é claro.

**B**ye


	2. II

**- **Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc.

1x2, talvez um 3x4 e _talvez_ mais alguma coisa. -

"Dois irmãos, sentimentos confusos e crenças sendo testadas. Seria a hora de fortalecer, quebrar, ou desenvolver novos laços, novos vínculos. O quanto se pode resistir sem sucumbir ao que sua mente e o mundo diz ser proibido...".

**E... **Gundam Wing ainda não me pertence... Mas eu já tenho planos para isso... (sonhando)

* * *

Vínculos.

**II**

* * *

(#w#)

_Duo POV_

Toda aquela coragem que eu havia juntado durante a viagem se esvaía rapidamente, dando lugar a insegurança e ao nervosismo. No fundo eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mas não podia deixar de me sentir menos tolo. Minha decisão recém tomada titubeava e uma vontade incrível de correr para dentro do ônibus espacial crescia.

Eu deveria ter ficado lá dentro no fim das contas. Na verdade, não deveria ter saído do lado da minha mãe.

Infantil, mas eu não podia evitar, a final eu não sou tão durão assim...

Por outro lado, se eu estava aqui a culpa era dela e do meu coração mole. Que se foda os pensamentos piedosos! Eu deveria ter sido duro com ela e ficado lá onde era o meu lugar! A idéia de juntar dois gênios opostos como eu e... Yuy era idiota para dizer o mínimo. Ainda não entendia o porquê disso tudo, mas faria questão assim que voltasse.

Maldito mês de trinta e um dias!

Mas... Eu estava aqui, e não poderia fugir, poderia? Ele já tinha me visto... Melhor dizendo, queimado a minha pele com o seu olhar...

Cinco anos haviam se passado e ele - se possível - estava ainda mais lindo do que quando partiu de sua ultima visita. Os cabelos cor de chocolates estavam mais volumosos e a franja rebelde caía um pouco sobre os olhos dando um ar sexy e um pouco sombrio no belo rosto. E para completar crescera uns bons centímetros me passando em pelo menos dez.

E seu corpo... Bem... O que posso dizer... Heero sempre foi tremendamente abençoado, e até onde aquela camisa e calça social me deixavam ver... Ele continuava a mesma coisa.

"_Ah Duo... No que foi que você se meteu..."_.

E mais uma vez balancei a minha cabeça. Eu sabia que aquele gesto maldito não surtia efeito algum, mas era automático. Talvez eu pensasse que sacudindo minha cabeça aquele pensamento fosse embora. Se esse milagre ocorresse, eu colocaria no lugar um lembrete em letra garrafal:

"_Não babe Duo, ele é seu irmão!"_

Levei uma das mãos ao bolso a procura dos malditos cigarros, que para o meu desespero haviam terminado, o novo maço estava dentro da mochila. Não bagunçaria tudo agora apenas por um veneno idiota!

Quando comecei a fumar aos 17 anos, não imaginei que fosse ficar tão preso a esse maldito vício. Tudo bem que eu fumava apenas quando estava nervoso, mas parecia que meu cérebro só funcionava regado à fumaça e às vezes com uma boa garrafa de bebida alcoólica. Outro maldito vício, como se eu já não tivesse minhas manias.

Sem nenhum veneno e resignado, comecei a caminhar. Apertei a alça da mochila com uma força desnecessária e não pude deixar de me sentir como um condenado pronto para se apresentar ao pelotão de fuzilamento. Essa idéia me parecia mais agradável do que ficar me torturando ao lado daquele homem.

Eu estava nervoso, um pouco desconcertado e indeciso.

Como eu deveria agir? O velho truque do ataque para a proteção? Sarcasmo?

Parei quando cheguei perto o suficiente para mergulhar naquele mar azul. Ele continuava o mesmo, só maior, mais bonito e... Um pouco mais sério eu diria. Também me parecia um pouco irritado, no mínimo com minha demora. Um sorriso divertido formou-se em meus lábios involuntariamente diante desse pensamento. Acho que ele pensou que o gesto era dirigido para ele, pois logo curvou o canto dos lábios minimamente no que eu sabia ser o verdadeiro sorriso Heero Yuy.

E Deus! Como aquilo era maravilhoso.

- Há quanto tempo Duo. – agradeci estar de casaco. Tenho certeza que todos os pelos do meu braço estavam arrepiados.

A voz dele estava ligeiramente rouca e um pouco mais grossa do que a última vez que a ouvi. E não era para menos, eu e ele não trocávamos uma ligação há muitos anos.

Isso me levou a questionar: Que espécie de irmãos nós éramos?

Eu esfregava tanto na minha própria cara que os meus sentimentos eram bizarros e doentios simplesmente porque eu e Heero fomos criados como irmãos. A verdade é que não nos comportávamos dessa forma há muito tempo.

Vi uma sobrancelha perfeita se levantar e me toquei que estava calado há muito tempo.

- Pois é Yuy... – disse sem muita emoção e a outra sobrancelha se ergueu.

Ótimo, eu o havia chamado pelo sobrenome! Um hábito que eu tinha adquirido quando conversava com a minha mãe sobre ele, uma forma de defesa eu diria.

Toda vez que ela e... Heero terminavam sua ligação mensal, ela ia até meu quarto, onde eu me enfiava para não ouvir de forma alguma a conversa deles Mas ela parecia não notar - ou apenas me ignorava - entrando no meu espaço e me contando em todos os detalhes o que eles haviam falado.

No fundo, não eram grandes coisas; apenas alguns detalhes bobos do dia a dia, a forma como ele progredia visivelmente com sua empresa... Uma vez ou outra ela dizia ter tecido alguns comentários a meu respeito. Coisas sem a menor importância. Heero sempre foi muito recluso e falar sobre seus sentimentos e coisas pessoais não era a sua cara.

Nunca foi.

Mas mesmo assim eu não queria saber de suas namoradas, de seu emprego maravilhoso e toda a sua bela vida onde eu não estava incluído de forma alguma. Com isso em mente, acabava por dispensar a conversa deixando minha mãe muito desconfiada.

- Como vai Heero? – engatei começando a andar indicando que não estava à vontade ali parado e que não haveria cumprimentos calorosos. Ele apenas me olhou por alguns segundos e começou a me acompanhar, ficando um pouco mais a frente para me indicar a direção.

Continuando o raciocínio... Eu não dava à mínima se ela estava desconfiada ou não. Eu não estava cometendo nenhum crime! Às vezes desejava com todas as minhas forças que ela descobrisse logo, assim eu não teria de me manter escondido de seus olhos. Na pior das hipóteses eu seria apenas o filho adotado, ingrato e pervertido que via com olhos luxuriosos o homem que lhe criou como um irmão...

Ok. Essa era uma péssima hipótese.

Eu não tinha medo apenas disso, temia a reação das pessoas ao descobrirem os meus sentimentos. Temia que me condenassem! Posso dizer que o número de conhecidos não eram poucos. Entre vizinhos colegas e amigos só em L2 já faria um belo estrago.

E ainda tinha mais uma coisa... A coisa realmente importante nisso tudo.

Heero.

Eu seria capaz de ignorar qualquer um e enfrentar tudo se tivesse apenas a aprovação dele, mas não conseguiria viver depois de ter visto decepção... Ou nojo naqueles olhos azuis...

Bem... Eu poderia viver sendo ignorado, mas repudiado... Isso não!

- Muito bem, obrigado. – ele respondeu um pouco seco, provavelmente ofendido por eu tê-lo chamado pelo sobrenome. Mas isso era bom. Se ele não fosse muito gentil comigo eu não me sentiria um crápula por não tratá-lo bem. – Fez boa viagem?

- Ah sim! – sorri polidamente. – Foi uma viagem encantadora...

Eu não estava mentindo! Apesar de ter ficado em um debate interno por metade da viagem, havia sido bom por ter conhecido aquela garota, Hilde. Moça bonita de boa estatura, cabelos curtos e negros, belos olhos e um copo muito do curvilíneo. Devia ser uns dois anos mais velha que eu, mas isso não me importava nem um pouco.

Primeiro porque eu não conseguiria sentir nada por ela enquanto uma certa pessoa estivesse viva. Segundo por que homens sempre me interessaram mais que mulheres, e se futuramente houvesse uma amizade entre nós a idade não seria empecilho para mim. Esperava que não fosse para ela também.

- Bom... – Ah... Eu não havia me esquecido do quão monossilábico o Yuy poderia ser, e novamente me vi agradecendo.

Meus planos consistiam em manter uma distância segura para não cometer o erro de deixar meus sentimentos serem descobertos. Para isso precisaria de muita força de vontade, já que teria de reprimir uma de minhas principais características:

A boca grande.

* * *

(#w#)

_Heero POV_

Yuy.

Ele me chamou de Yuy.

Isso me chocou, e muita, _muita_ pouca coisa nesse universo é capaz de me chocar.

Nossos pais sempre me ensinaram que temos de estar preparados para tudo. Isso me fez calculista e frio demais, admito. Talvez, lá no começo, se eu não tivesse seguido tão bem aquelas ordens, hoje eu poderia ser um pouco mais comunicativo.

E isso seria uma benção porque no momento Duo estava calado e isso ao invés de me aliviar, estava me deixando extremamente inquieto.

O baka ao meu lado poderia ter deixado de ser muita coisa, mas não acredito que seu cartão de visita pudesse ter sido abandonado dessa forma.

Uma vez tagarela sempre tagarela.

Estávamos em silêncio há vários minutos enquanto cruzávamos o lugar em direção ao meu carro. O que diabos havia acontecido com aquele adolescente desbocado? O que minha mãe havia feito com ele nesses cinco anos?

Talvez, se eu tivesse acompanhado melhor sua vida nos últimos anos, pudesse ter a resposta. Pensando bem eu não deveria ter sido tão ausente. Estava ao lado do meu irmão e não fazia idéia de como agir simplesmente por não conhecê-lo.

Olhei de soslaio tentando ver algumas mudanças superficiais. Ele andava com o rosto baixo agarrado em sua mochila. Balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro e vez ou outra apertava os olhos. No mínimo deveria estar pensando sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, não duvido muito que ele tenha sido pego tão de surpresa quanto eu.

E nós continuávamos em silêncio quando avistei o meu carro. Olhei mais uma vez para ele. Tinha mudado é verdade. Estava um homem muito diferente da imagem que eu havia criado. Os cabelos estavam mais cumpridos - quando soltos deviam descer pela cintura... Os olhos estavam mais tristes, mas ainda eram violetas como sempre.

E... Ele tinha me chamado de Yuy.

- Está tudo bem Duo? – perguntei deixando um pouco de preocupação transparecer em minha voz. Eu havia criado o costume de mantê-la sempre fria para afastar os outros de mim, mas no momento não era isso que eu tinha em mente.

Ele levantou os olhos um pouco assustado, mas depois voltou a fitar o chão como se isso fosse bem mais interessante do que eu.

- É pode ser... – disse sem muita emoção apalpando os bolsos a procura de algo que certamente não encontrou.

- Você está muito calado... – abri as portas e entrei no banco do motorista me afundando no assento. Estava sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginei. – Logo você que costumava ter um longo repertório...

Virei meu rosto para fita-lo e vi um pequeno sorriso ameaçando dançar em seus lábios, assim que percebeu meu olhar o sorriso morreu.

- Você nunca pareceu agradado com... Como é mesmo que você dizia? – levou o indicador aos lábios e adotou uma expressão pensativa. Eu sabia que ele só estava fingindo e aquela cena toda começou a me irritar. – Ah sim, _a minha conversa sem fim de americano baka_... Não era assim que você falava Y... Heero...?

Yuy. Ele ia me chamar de Yuy novamente. O que aquele americano baka tinha? E por que ele estava sarcástico daquele jeito?

Novamente vi minhas boas intenções serem pisadas pela vinda daquele garoto. Primeiro cancelei meus compromissos e ele atrasa, agora que desarmo um pouco de minha máscara, ele é sarcástico. E ainda quer me chamar pelo nome de família, como se ele não fosse um Yuy também.

Quando o olhei novamente ele já estava remexendo meu porta-luvas, aparentemente reconhecendo o território. Olhou uma ou duas contas jogadas lá dentro e o fechou desinteressado.

Espaçoso demais. Como sempre foi...

Duo entrou em minha família em uma jogada que hoje, considero suja. Esse era um dos principais motivos de desentendimento entre nossa mãe e eu. Posso ser maduro o suficiente para entender seus motivos, mas não posso dizer que concordo com eles.

Nosso pai era um diplomata, um homem sério, rigoroso acima de tudo. Casou-se com minha mãe ainda muito nova e tentaram por anos ter um filho, até que ela ficou grávida de mim.

Mais dez anos se passaram sem que nenhum outro herdeiro viesse e as pressões só aumentaram. Até onde sei, o respeitável Sr. Yuy ameaçou deixá-la simplesmente por não conseguir lhe dar mais filhos. Infelizmente não posso dizer que meu pai tenha sido um homem muito generoso e compreensivo.

Lembro-me claramente de uma manhã em que ela saiu um pouco nervosa me prometendo uma surpresa quando voltasse. Fiquei irritado por não conseguir descobrir o que ela traria, eu odiava que me deixassem no escuro dos acontecimentos. Ainda odeio. Mas naquele dia eu não pude discutir, pois estava pasmo demais para formular qualquer reclame. Foi realmente surpreendente vê-la entrar em nossa casa com uma coisa pequena e cabeluda em seus braços que não tinha mais que dois anos e um grande par de olhos violetas assustados, que apesar da novidade assombrosa de uma família nova, brilhavam em curiosidade com tudo a seu redor.

Naquele momento eu tinha apenas dez anos, e apesar de um pouco mais esperto do que muitas crianças da minha idade, não pude compreender completamente seus motivos para trazê-lo para nossa casa.

Mais tarde descobri que ela esperava que aquela criança fosse capaz de amolecer o coração do meu pai. Oito anos depois o divorcio veio e ele se recusou a levar Duo conosco por ele não ser seu filho. Foi dolorido me separar, admito.

No fim das contas o coração amolecido não foi o do meu pai, e sim o meu.

- Heero? Você vai dar a partida ou prefere que eu o faça? – a voz debochada me despertou dos devaneios. – Eu estou cansado sabia?

Olhei-o com um alerta estampado na cara e pensei... Pensei em falar algumas verdades para aquele rapaz. Estávamos indo para a _minha_ casa, onde _eu_ fazia as regras. Se eu desse asas o suficiente para ele, esse mês seria infernal. Eu tinha um trabalho e toda uma vida, não tinha tempo para ficar bancando a babá de ninguém.

Qualquer protesto meu foi interrompido pelo barulho de algo vibrando e um ruído abafado. Apalpei meu bolso instintivamente - talvez Relena tivesse tido algum contratempo - mas vi Duo remexer a mochila preta e pegar um celular. Aproveitei a deixa para tirar o carro da vaga e fingir concentração no trabalho de sair do estacionamento, enquanto escutava a conversa dele. A final, um bom irmão deve zelar pelo outro, não deve?

- Hei loirinho! – ele atendeu animado, mas logo se recompôs provavelmente por estar ao meu lado.

Eu sabia que certas pessoas nunca mudavam e Duo era uma delas. Não me convenceu aquele ar fechado e o jeito calado, aquilo não era ele. Desde pequeno o americano distribuía sorrisos e agrados para todos os lados contrariando a todas as ordens do nosso pai, homem que colocava muitos poderosos acuados no canto da parede, mas que não conseguia exercer uma moral aceitável sobre um garotinho.

Isso me levava a pensar no porquê dele estar tão contido comigo. Não tinha o menor cabimento aquela postura quase defensiva.

Não sou nenhum ingênuo, sei que ele deve estar bem magoado com esses anos em que estive ausente. Quando mais novos éramos tão próximos, e nos últimos anos nem me dei ao trabalho de lhe fazer uma ligação.

Eu não esperava um abraço saudoso, não esperava presentes ou euforia. Mas admito que acreditei em um aperto de mão e numa conversa difícil, porém agradável sobre os velhos tempos. Pensei até em aproveitar o momento para explicar o porquê de meu sumiço.

Sim, eu havia ensaiado.

Sim, estava incrivelmente frustrado e me sentindo ridículo por ter tido esperanças de que algo de bom saísse daquele encontro.

Retiro o que disse. Talvez eu fosse um pouco ingênuo por esperar mais do que aquele olhar distante e reservado, aquilo me incomodava mais do que estava preparado para aceitar. Nunca fui desses tipos sentimentais ou com grandes laços afetivos, aquele distanciamento deveria me deixar aliviado. Não era isso o que eu queria? Não havia me queixado, dizendo que sua vinda não daria certo?

Mas aquela reserva... O medo que vi em seus olhos quando ele finalmente me notou no aeroporto... Ele parecia me analisar, me julgar!

Inferno! Eu não fui nem serei o último parente do universo que se afastou da família. Não vou ser julgado por isso.

Não... Eu não quero que Duo me julgue por isso...

- É... Eu cheguei sim... – e se eu tinha dúvidas de que aquilo estava sendo desconfortável para ele, o tom contrariado que ele adotou deixava tudo bem claro. Devo me lembrar de perguntar mais tarde as circunstâncias que levaram a Srª.Yuy a ter aquela idéia miraculosa.

A partir dali uma sucessão incrível de não e sim veio com alguns gestos largos que lhe era de costume. Duo sempre foi muito expansivo, principalmente quando falava. Suas conversas sem fim costumavam ser animadas, por mais que eu fingisse não prestar muita atenção a elas. Por muitas vezes ele ficava irritado tentando me acertas com um de seus punhos e isso me fazia rir.

Sim, eu lembrava de muitas coisas, e em certos momentos sentia saudade delas.

Aquele garoto era a única criatura no universo que conseguia fazer Heero Yuy Cubo e Gelo se divertir verdadeiramente. Talvez a constatação desse fato tenha sido um dos motivos que tenha levado a me afastar.

Nem eu mesmo sei!

A idéia de alguém exercer tal influência sobre mim chegava a... Assustar.

- Sim... - repetiu mais uma vez levando à mão a testa e afastando a franja. – Olha. Eu já te disse, o endereço é aquele mesmo, está satisfeito? – grunhiu irritado e eu o encarei abertamente.

Eu havia me mudado a cerca de um ano para um apartamento maior, buscando mais conforto e comodidade, além do condomínio ser mais perto do trabalho do que o prédio em que eu morava antes.

A questão é que nesse espaço de tempo eu não falei com ele, e muito menos dei o endereço a minha mãe...

Como ele sabia?

* * *

(#w#)

_Duo POV_

Amigos.

Amigos são pessoas extremamente confiáveis. Pessoas em que você poderia jogar a vida nas mãos sem pensar duas vezes.

Amigos podem - ou não - ter os mesmos gostos que você, mas existem muitas coisas em comum. São pessoas para as quais você conta de tudo, pessoas que se preocupavam com você.

Pois bem. Eu tinha um grande amigo em minhas mãos, que reunia todas essas qualidades e algumas outras, mas de uma forma quase agressiva.

No momento, Quatre Winner estava tentando arrancar palavras da minha boca. Palavras que eu não poderia proferir enquanto estivesse ao lado do Heero.

E ele sabia... Ah! Eu sei que aquele sádico sabia que eu não poderia falar no momento, eu estava fazendo questão de ser bem monossilábico e sisudo. Ele não era tão tapado assim. Mas como eu disse, Quatre reunia todas as coisas boas que eu procuro em um verdadeiro amigo, só que num nível exagerado.

E isso no momento não era bem vindo, na verdade era irritante, enervante, insuportável.

- Está satisfeito? – murmurei irritado e tive a impressão de vê-lo sorrir na minha cara.

Olhei para o lado e Heero já estava com a atenção na rua novamente. Ele certamente me ouviu comentar sobre o endereço. Eu só podia rezar para que ele não tirasse conclusões e não fizesse perguntas.

Diabos! A quem eu estava enganando? Se Heero fosse Heero as perguntas logo viriam.

Eu _sabia_ onde ele morava.

E ele _nunca_ havia me dito.

_- Não fale assim comigo Duo..._ – e o safado se fez de inocente com aquela voz doce. Eu não estava em um bom dia para encarar Heero Yuy e um Quatre curioso.

- Olha loirinho... – suspirei cansado. – Nos falamos quando _eu_ estiver melhor, ok?

- _Você não vai me procurai, mas tudo bem. Quero conversar com você de qualquer forma... Para que me conte mais expressivamente sobre os acontecimentos. Até mais Duo Maxwell Yuy._

Eu não respondi.

Apenas fechei o flip e joguei o celular dentro da mochila. Nada nesse mundo me irritava mais do que ser chamado pelo último nome.

Não, Yuy não é um nome pavoroso, soa bem no fim das contas. Eu adoraria tê-lo bem ao lado de Maxwell se significasse outra coisa. No momento isso no final da minha carteira de identidade atestava para quem quisesse confirmar que legalmente eu e Heero somos irmãos.

E eu _odiava_ esse fato. Com todas as minhas forças.

- Preciso comentar que escutei a sua conversa? – a voz grossa me tirou de alguns devaneios e eu me encolhi involuntariamente. Direto como sempre.

- Isso é falta de educa-...

- Não me importo e você sabe. – ele me olhou sério e eu senti meu coração derreter diante daquele olhar.

Para qualquer pessoa normal um olhar severo, ainda mais como os de Heero, poderia causar até choro, mas em mim... Bem, como o bom sádico que eu era, eu simplesmente me arrepiava... E me odiava por isso.

- Certo Yuy, o que você quer saber? – me olhou nervoso e eu percebi que essa não era a melhor forma de me dirigir a ele, por mais satisfação que seu olhar zangado pudesse me trazer.

Por alguns segundos ele apenas manteve o olhar sobre mim. Heero era muito calculista e eu não duvidava que naquele momento estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas, pesando cada uma delas querendo esclarecer aquela situação de forma clara e precisa. Como dizem por ai, certas coisas nunca mudam, e Heero Yuy era uma delas.

- Como? – ele disse por fim.

Bem... Pensar nas palavras não quer dizer eloqüência...

- Acrescente algumas palavras para meu melhor entendimento... – retorqui sarcástico. Sabia que o que ele queria eram respostas sobre o meu conhecimento sobre o seu endereço, mas me fazer de idiota parecia mais divertido no momento.

- Engraçadinho... – grunhiu apertando os dedos no volante. – Não seja petulante...

- O que posso fazer se os anos não aumentaram o seu vocabulário? – dei de ombros procurando mais algumas tiradas sarcásticas. Acabava de descobrir um passatempo para os dias em que ficaria ali.

- Mas o seu parece estar em dia... E muito afiado... – rebateu, e eu percebi uma pequena veia saltar em sua testa. Ele não devia estar muito acostumado a ser desafiado. Que ser humano com amor à própria vida teria tal audácia? – Agora pare de gracinhas e diga logo como descobriu o meu endereço...

- E fale mais alto Heero... – debochei deixando um sorriso sardônico se formar em meus lábios. O japonês ao meu lado costumava baixar consideravelmente o tom de voz quando estava irritado com alguém ou alguma coisa. Aquele era um sinal claro para parar e retroceder. Estava sendo divertido encarar aquele rosto carrancudo, mas eu pretendia voltar para casa inteiro. – Eu não seria idiota de vir para cá sem ter noção de onde você mora... – menti sentindo uma queimação descer pelo meu pescoço. – Pedi para um amigo averiguar e pronto!

- E como você pode ter certeza? – ele retorquiu desconfiado, mas aqueles instantes me deram tempo o suficiente para inventar mais desculpas. Eu já tinha as respostas na ponta da língua.

- Suas correspondências. – bati levemente com um dos pés no porta luva recebendo imediatamente um olhar de censura.

Por algum tempo ainda fui alvo de seu olhar enviesado, mas fingi estar mais interessado em algo dentro da minha mochila. O mesmo silêncio constrangedor de alguns instantes atrás voltou a se instalar no carro, e eu não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

A verdade é que eu queria falar, falar e falar. Perguntar também. Aquela pose de sujeito sério e centrado não era para mim, isso cabia ao resto dos Yuy e eu fazia questão de ser o completo oposto.

Quando nossa família ainda era _unida, _eu costumava sofrer certa pressão por parte do meu pai, um homem cego demais para enxergar os próprios filhos, e ríspido demais para ter qualquer relação mais afetiva. Ainda não entendo como minha mãe conseguiu ficar tanto tempo com ele... E ainda amá-lo. Para minha sorte ele estava morto.

Me repreendi pelo pensamento odioso, mas que não deixava de ter seu fundo de verdade. Eu realmente não gostava daquele homem que causou tanto sofrimento a minha mãe, e indiretamente a mim.

Virei meu rosto para encarar o do Heero. Tinha tanto daquele homem, mas ao mesmo tempo tão pouco... Provavelmente Yuy tenha sido o que mais sofreu com o pai genioso que tinha, tendo que estar no alto, sendo sempre o melhor, tentando corresponder às expectativas de um tirano.

Ele esperava ter o filho perfeito.

Um soldado perfeito...

Assim que eu o chamava quando era menor...

Hee-chan... My Perfect Soldier.

- O que é?

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e eu corei levemente diante das lembranças. Como eu podia querer aquele homem ainda tendo em minha mente tantas recordações? Que espécie de doente eu era?

- Nada... – respondi seco não suportando mais um minuto ali trancado com ele.

- Não se preocupe... Já chegamos.

Abri a porta do carro sem esperar que o mesmo parasse e desci aliviado em poder respirar algo que não fosse o maldito perfume dele.

Que era muito bom por sinal.

Observei o carro preto entrar para o que seria uma garagem subterrânea e me permiti admirar o lugar enquanto o japonês não voltava

O pátio onde eu estava era a céu aberto adornado em árvores cuidadosamente podadas. A direita um prédio em mármore negro fazia sombra com seus seis andares e o lado um pouco mais para o centro do terreno, havia um segundo prédio idêntico. Apesar de grandes, apenas duas sacadas enfeitavam a fachada dos edifícios.

Aquele lugar era podre de tão luxuoso.

Tudo ali ostentava muita riqueza e bom gosto. Isso me deixava desconfortável. Não que eu fosse um morto de fome, muito pelo contrário, apenas não gosto de ostentar o que tenho.

Heero pelo vista tinha outra opinião.

- Vamos... Não basta o chá de cadeira que você me deu? – falando no diabo...

Ele surgiu a minhas costas rodando o chaveiro em um dos dedos, e não pude deixar de babar um pouco diante daquela visão. Pensei sinceramente que assim que me acostumasse com sua presença, aquela aura fantasiosa que o rodeava diluiria notavelmente diante de meus olhos.

Mas eu estava terrivelmente enganado.

Ele parecia ainda mais bonito a cada vez que meus olhos batiam nele.

* * *

(#w#)

_Heero POV_

Deixei o carro em minha vaga reservada e olhei para a pequena escada que levava de volta ao pátio central do condomínio. Poderia muito bem pegar um elevador direto para meu apartamento e finalmente relaxar, mas ainda havia um baka me esperando lá fora.

Resignado, deixei a garagem rodando a chave em minhas mãos. Eu desejava uma bebida muito forte, como há muito não fazia, e se não houvesse parado de fumar juro que estaria no segundo pacote. Tudo culpa desse encontro desastroso que mexia com meus nervos a ponto de desejar algo que eu havia largado há quase um ano.

Duo estava lá, parado olhando tudo com aqueles grandes olhos curiosos. Admito que o lugar era um pouco ostensivo, mas reunia tudo o que eu precisava.

Praticidade, segurança e tranqüilidade.

Meus visinhos - se é que eu os tinha - eram pessoas silenciosas, provavelmente por não passar grande parte do dia em seus apartamentos, assim como eu. Algumas vezes na semana uma empregada fazia a limpeza do espaço, ordenada pelo próprio condomínio. Ocupado como eu era não tinha tempo para pensar nessas pequenas coisas.

Eu gostava de ordem, de chegar em casa e apenas aproveitar o meu espaço, mas simplesmente não havia lugar em minha agenda para afazeres domésticos.

- Vamos... – parei a suas costas o fitando de cima como nossas estaturas exigiam. Ele apenas rodou os olhos me encarando por alguns instantes e algo naquele olhar me incomodou, mas eu estava cansado demais para divagar o que aquele moleque pensava. – Não basta o chá de cadeira que você me deu?

- Culpe o maldito ônibus... – fez uma careta debochada e virou o rosto.

- Sempre assim, fugindo de suas responsabilidades...

- Como é? – ele franziu o cenho parecendo ofendido, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso. – Seja claro Yuy.

Estreitei meus olhos, visivelmente irritado com o insistente uso do meu sobrenome. Certo, não havia uma amizade linda entre nós, mas daí a me chamar pelo sobrenome era um pulo muito grande.

- Prefiro que me chame de Heero se não se importa... – nunca pensei que chegaria a pedir para alguém me chamar de uma forma mais intima.

Em resposta ele apenas emitiu um muxoxo e começou a andar. Nos dirigimos em silêncio até chegar aos elevadores em um dos extremos do hall do primeiro prédio. Distraído, deixei meus olhos caírem pela longa trança que serpenteava pelas costas enquanto o baka mexia a cabeça de um lado para o outro analisando todo o lugar.

As ações inconscientes dele eram tão diferentes daquela postura que ele adotava enquanto nos encarávamos diretamente. Com toda a certeza ele tinha algo contra mim.

- E como Natsumi está? – perguntei cansado daquele silêncio. Os papéis estavam mais do que invertidos ali.

- Hn... Para quê _você_ quer saber? – perguntou sem dirigir o olhar. – Se sua intenção é puxar assunto não use o nome da _minha_ mãe...

Se eu não fosse bom em não demonstrar emoções estaria de boca aberta.

- Olha aqui garoto. – puxei seu cotovelo com força fazendo com que ele me encarasse. Vi muita coisa passar por aquelas duas ametistas, mas novamente ignorei estando indisposto demais para dar atenção. – Não seja insolente desse jeito. _Nossa_ mãe não te deu educação?

- Não! – ele puxou o braço se encolhendo em uma das paredes espelhadas me olhando contrariado. – _Minha_ mãe me deu educação, cabe a mim decidir como e com quem usar!

Concentrei o resto de paciência que me sobrava naquele final de dia e suspirei. Por mais cego que eu estivesse tentando ser, havia mais coisas do que ele estava tentando aparentar.

- O que você tem? – perguntei deixando minha voz soar fria para que ele entendesse que eu não estava para brincadeiras.

- Não tenho nada, só não sei o que você pretende perguntando sobre ela...

- Não posso tentar iniciar uma conversa civilizada? Além do mais, ela é minha mãe, se você não se lembra.

- Eu não tenho o que conversar com você... – ele fechou os olhos virando a cara. – E se ela é tão sua mãe você devia ter ido visitá-la mais vezes... Ah é! Você não foi nenhuma! – terminou num tom acusatório abrindo uma das ametistas para e observar.

Eu me calei assim que as portas abriram no sexto andar, não daria nenhum escândalo para o meu vizinho. Saí esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo e depois de me olhar desconfiado e de a porta ameaçar se fechar, ele o fez em pulo parando o mais longe que podia.

Girei a chave na fechadura do seiscentos e um e entrei deixando a porta aberta para que ele passasse.

- Há algo muito errado, – comecei – mas não quero falar disso agora e pelo visto você também. – suspirei passando a mão pelos cabelos. Uma bebida realmente seria reconfortante.

- Muito inteligente... – ele retrucou fechando a porta do apartamento e parando no meio da sala com aquela mesma expressão distante, mas desafiadora.

- O corredor a esquerda leva aos quartos, o seu é o penúltimo. O da direita dá na cozinha. Sinta-se a vontade... Maxwell...

Seus olhos pareceram um pouco... Chocados? Magoados? Não me importava! Aquele garoto estava me escondendo alguma coisa grande, e mesmo cansado eu não era nenhum idiota, não era apenas o meu distanciamento que o incomodava...

Ele apanhou um cinzeiro de metal sobre a mesinha e o levou consigo, sumindo dentro do corredor.

Andei até o bar e catei a primeira garrafa que vi pela frente virando-a nos lábios sem me importar com um copo.

Eu não faria questão nenhuma de saber o que ele sentia. Era distância o que ele queria? Pois era isso o que ele iria ter.

(#w#)

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**Obrigada** **pelos comentários**! Influenciaram e muito a "rapidez" na postagem.

**E**u queria demorar mais um pouquinho, mas achei justo postar logo já que estava pronto. Todos vocês que comentaram foram muito gentis, realmente espero que esse capítulo agrade a vocês.

**Q**uanto a fic. Como deu pra perceber, o Duo e o Heero não são irmãos de sangue. Eu realmente pensei na hipótese, mas além de não serem nada parecidos, do jeito que está já atende as necessidades.

**E**spero que tenham gostado... Criticas e sugestões educadas são sempre bem vindas.

**E **se não for pedir de mais... _Comentem!_

**É** a única forma de eu saber o que vocês estão achando.

**B**ye


	3. III

**- **Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc.

1x2, 3x4 e _talvez_ mais alguma coisa. -

"Dois irmãos, sentimentos confusos e crenças sendo testadas. Seria a hora de fortalecer, quebrar, ou desenvolver novos laços, novos vínculos. O quanto se pode resistir sem sucumbir ao que sua mente e o mundo diz ser proibido...".

**D**eixando claro que Gundam Wing não me pertence... Infelizmente... E que esse trabalho é sem fins lucrativos... Infelizmente novamente... u.u

* * *

Vínculos.

**III

* * *

**

_(#w#)_

- Pois e agora heim? – o rapaz mais alto debochou segurando a trança cumprida entre os dedos grossos. – O irmãozinho não está aqui não é mesmo? – fingiu uma voz fina que soou grotesca nos lábios daquele brutamonte.

Os olhos violetas marejados de lágrimas se estreitaram permitindo algumas gotas correrem pela face. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza assim como seu irmão havia ensinado, mas era algo impossível naquele momento. Estava perdido sem Heero para ajudar. O garoto era muito maior e mais velho do que ele e nada poderia fazer para evitar a provável surra que levaria. Se... Se ele estivesse ali nada disso aconteceria... Se tivesse escutado não estaria naquela situação embaraçosa.

- Me solte! – exigiu trêmulo não tendo forças para fingir-se mais forte. – Eu não fiz nada para você seu animal! – gritou com sua voz fraca, mas logo se arrependeu. Um puxão mais forte logo veio e sentiu a raiz de seus cabelos protestarem dolorosamente.

- Um molequinho que nem você não deveria ter um cabelo tão grande! Veja só... Parece uma menina... – sorriu malicioso puxando mais a trança em suas mãos fazendo o corpo pequeno ficar na ponta dos pés. – Agora... O que eu poderia fazer com você, ahm? Talvez cortar essa linda trancinha... Assim ensinaria uma lição para o bastardo do Yuy... E quem sabe você aprenderia a ser um garotinho de verdade.

Duo arregalou seus olhos assombrado com a possibilidade de se separar dos seus preciosos fios castanhos. Não iria, não podia permitir que aquele brutamonte cortasse algo tão precioso! Era uma lembrança de alguém muito querido e não queria se desfazer de tudo assim.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que a culpa era sua por ter desobedecido a uma ordem de seu irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo estava confuso. Estaria o sujeito horroroso fazendo tudo aquilo para se vingar do Heero?

Na verdade não importava. De um jeito ou de outro estaria evitando que o japonês estivesse em seu lugar e isso já valeria, mesmo com toda a dor que o processo pudesse causar.

- Agora... Antes que o Daichi aqui comece o showzinho... – sorriu debilmente enrolando a trança no punho. – Quero que se lembre de dizer aquele japonês bastardo que eu não esqueci o que ele fez com a minha irmã... – e num movimento rápido a mão que segurava a trança afrouxo o aperto acertando em cheio o estômago do americano que caiu de joelhos curvando-se involuntariamente sobre o próprio corpo.

Duo ofegou por alguns segundos tentando ao máximo não chorar. Não queria ser fraco na frente daquele covarde que tentava surrá-lo por um motivo que desconhecia totalmente. Mesmo tendo sido burro por ser deixar ser pego, faria Heero se orgulhar por ter agüentado tudo sem derramar uma lágrima. Alguns segundos se passaram e apesar da dor que quase o cegava, pode perceber que mais nenhum golpe estava vindo. Esperançoso ergueu os olhos, querendo acreditar que apenas aquele soco certeiro seria o suficiente, mas para o seu desespero uma mão forte agarrou sua nuca para depois arremessá-lo contra a grama.

- Não fique inconsciente moleque, você precisa dar um recado a seu irmão... – zombou maldosamente se preparando para chutar o corpo menor caído a seus pés.

- Então me dê o recado você mesmo...

O rapaz sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ser pego desprevenido pela voz fria. Virou o rosto bem devagar esperando sinceramente que aquela voz tenha sido apenas uma brincadeira sem graça de sua mente perturbada, mas para o seu desespero... Ele estava lá.

- Hee-chan... – a voz chorosa chamou abafada, tendo seu rosto praticamente enfiado contra a grama.

- Yuy... O que faz aqui? – perguntou incrédulo. Havia se certificado de que o garoto estaria no curso àquela hora, sendo esse o momento perfeito para colocar sua vingança em prática.

O moreno não disse uma palavra. Em um movimento rápido já se encontrava frente a frente com Daichi que era um pouco maior, mas sem se importar desferiu um soco certeiro no rosto branco fazendo-o recuar uns bons passos. Sem dar chance para que se recompusesse, Heero acertou um chute na lateral do abdômen, depois outro em um dos joelhos e finalmente um no meio do rosto quando o corpo caiu de encontro ao chão.

- Da próxima vez que quiser me passar algum recado... – murmurou com seu costumeiro tom frio, se agachando para pegar em seus braços o corpo machucado do irmão menor. – Venha até mim. – lançou um olhar desdenhoso para o rapaz que tentava se levantar e depois para o irmão, que se encolheu escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

Duo permitiu que um soluço deixasse sua garganta sentindo-se aliviado por ter sido encontrado a tempo. Aconchegou-se melhor nos braços protetores apoiando sua cabeça nos ombros fortes do irmão. Heero não havia dito nada até o momento, e não sabia dizer se ele estava zangado com sua travessura que resultara nessa confusão. Queria falar alguma coisa, expressar suas desculpas, mas sentia uma dor muito grande na boca do estômago impedindo qualquer palavra coerente de se formar em seus lábios.

- Você está bem?

O americano tremeu levemente diante da voz fria, cerrando os olhos com força para impedir que algumas lágrimas teimosas deixassem seus olhos. Abriu e fechou a boca tentando proferir alguma palavra, mas apenas um novo soluço deixou sua garganta.

- Peço que me desculpe. – a voz mais contida pegou seus ouvidos de surpresa, parecia mais amena, da forma que o japonês sempre se dirigia quando falava com ele. – Você se machucou por minha causa...

Duo escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do irmão, sentindo um calor reconfortante o dominar. Heero não estava zangado, muito pelo contrário, estava se desculpando.

- Hee-chan...

- Shhii... – encostou a cabeça nos fios macios da cabeça alojada em seu pescoço e suspirou aliviado. – Cuidaremos de você... Depois conversaremos...

- Uhum...

* * *

_(#w#)_

_Duo POV_

- Hee-chan... – murmurei entre aquela barreira da inconsciência e o despertar, sentindo uma sensação de paz me apossar por aqueles breves momentos. Quando abri meus olhos algumas imagens do sonho ainda me abordaram e eu apenas me permiti sorrir em apreciação. Eu sentia falta dos mimos e dos abraços do Heero, mais do que eu gostaria de admitir, demais para o meu próprio bem.

Estava amanhecendo o meu terceiro dia na casa de Heero Yuy, e aquilo tudo estava fazendo um grande mal para minha mente já perturbada. Infelizmente não posso acusar a sua presença atordoante de ser a causadora dos meus sonhos nostálgicos, simplesmente porque a visão do japonês era inexistente a meus olhos nesses dias.

A última vez que o vi de relance foi no dia em que cheguei. Sucinto, veio me lembrar de sua agenda superlotada e que eu não precisaria me preocupar com sua presença. Devo acrescentar que seu tom me soou um tanto magoado, mas como o belo bastardo que sou, ignorei esse aviso completamente e lhe ataquei com todo o sarcasmo que restava em minha bagagem.

Seria estúpido dizer que não me sentia culpado pelo sumiço do japonês. Tudo bem, eu desconhecia completamente seus hábitos, não fazia idéia se ele realmente era do tipo de negar o conforto de seu lar por noitadas de trabalho ou Deus sabe o que, mas... Ele não podia ser tão ocupado para sair junto com sol e chegar altas horas da madrugada... Poderia?

Algo que eu desconfio ser minha consciência diz que o que eu fiz tinha sim relação com o sumiço do Heero. Quando encontrei seus olhos naquele aeroporto vi tantas coisas diferentes... Havia receio, isso estava claro, mas talvez ele estivesse pronto para me aceitar novamente, e eu estava simplesmente pisando em cima dele!

Merda! Apesar dos meus atos estúpidos eu amava aquele japonês! Minha pose de durão estava me matando, e não tê-lo visto nesses dois dias só aumentou minha culpa. Eu queria os mimos de volta, os abraços carinhosos... Queria aquela atenção que era só para mim... Minha e de mais ninguém...

Rolei no colchão afundando minha cabeça em um dos muitos travesseiros espalhados pela cama. A verdade cruel era simples: eu estava com ciúmes do seja-lá-o-que que tomava tanto tempo dele o tornando indisponível para meus surtos sarcásticos e tiradas de mau gosto. Era frustrante ter passado mais tempo com a diarista dele do que com o próprio! Que tipo de executivo era esse que não tinha vida?

- Não seja baka... Ele tem uma _vida_... – grunhi contra a fronha preta babando o tecido no processo.

Eu não era um idiota... Na verdade eu era, mas não um tapado completo. Eu sabia que ele não ficava todo aquele tempo no trabalho, ninguém era tão dedicado assim, nem mesmo o meu soldado perfeito.

Logo no primeiro dia, mais para a noite, uma mulher simpática por demais ligou aqui para casa procurando pelo _Heero_... Eu o conhecia e sei que ela não o chamaria dessa forma se ele não permitisse. Havia algum tipo de intimidade entre eles e eu até podia imaginar qual seria. Ninguém chega de madrugada depois de um dia de trabalho sem um bom motivo, e nas ultimas duas noites meu relógio avançava três da madrugada quando ele entrou no apartamento.

Sim, eu ficava até tarde acordado esperando ele chegar... Sou um irmão preocupado...

- Oh merda! Eu sou um tolo, ciumento e apaixonado...

Virei meu rosto para o lado e encarei o celular em cima do criado mudo. Eu poderia ligar... Um simples telefonema. Mas o que eu diria? _" - Heero onde você está? Quero devorar você com os olhos enquanto finjo te ignorar!"_

É... Belo discurso.

Ainda olhando para o aparelho sentir algo em minha mente estalar e atentei para um detalhe importante que eu havia ignorado durante os últimos dois dias...

Quatre.

Se não me falha a memória o loirinho havia prometido manter contato, e curioso do jeito que aquele falso anjo era, aquele silêncio era quase bizarro. Estive tão ocupado pensando em Heero e tentando ignorar a necessidade de sua presença que atualizar o loiro com as ultimas fofocas foi esquecido. Ainda estava agradecido por ter lembrado de ligar para minha mãe. Quatre acabou ficando em terceiro plano.

E Deus me livre se um dia ele souber disso.

Um bater suave na porta fez minha linha de pensamento ser interrompida. Tentaria guardar um lembrete mental para ligar para o loiro mais tarde.

- Entra!

Alguns segundos se passaram até que a porta se abrisse completamente e nesse tempo ínfimo desejei tolamente que Heero entrasse por aquela porta, apenas para que pudesse vê-lo, me tranqüilizar e maltratá-lo logo em seguida.

- Bom dia Duo... – a voz serena invadiu o quarto e eu sorri para a moça que já adentrava indo em direção a janela bem em cima da minha cama.

Minha cama... Bem grande e confortável por sinal.

Lembro do susto que levei ao entrar no quarto indicado por Heero, logo na noite em que cheguei. Não era simplesmente um quarto de hóspedes limpo para receber uma visita, parecia que haviam tido todo um cuidado pra escolher a decoração do lugar, que não tinha nada a ver com a do outro quarto de hóspede. Meus lençóis e colchas eram pretos, e as cortinas que forravam as janelas eram de um azul bem escuro dando um toque sombrio ao quarto.

Era tão... Eu...

Cobri o rosto em antecipação desconfiando das intenções daquela mulher quando suas mãos tocaram as cortinas aveludadas. Momentos depois o quarto foi atingido por uma claridade que certamente atingiria meus olhos sonolentos. Esperei alguns segundos para revelar um de meus olhos para fora da proteção, e encarar emburrado a figura sorridente.

- Não vejo motivos para riso... – me sentei espreguiçando o corpo que estalou em pontos estratégicos. – Como ousa me chamar a essa hora da madrugada?

Ela cruzou os braços rentes ao uniforme azul marinho, me encarando de forma divertida. Era uma bela morena, diga-se de passagem... A idéia de Heero ter aproveitado a boa vontade de sua faxineira não me passou despercebida.

- São dez da manhã, se pretende tomar um café é melhor se levantar. O Sr.Yuy deixou ordens para que eu...

- Blá blá blá Sr. Yuy... – zombei sentindo o mau humor brotar só pela menção do bendito sobrenome. – Se ele tinha algo a me dizer que viesse até mim e não mandasse recados... – balancei uma das mãos dando o assunto por encerrado e andei até o banheiro batendo a porta no processo.

- Não seja ranzinza... Tudo isso porque te acordei? – ouvi a voz abafada pela madeira, mas não me importei me dedicando, a tarefa de escovar os dentes. – Só queria saber o que você faz acordado até tão tarde pra levantar a essa hora...

Engasguei com a espuma e cuspi o que não havia engolido. Que pergunta mais impertinente!

Dede quando empregados perguntam a seus patrões o que eles fazem? Tá, eu não era diretamente o chefe dela, mas era irmão do sujeito, ela me devia respeito!

E o que eu poderia dizer? Que fico esperando o _Sr. Yuy_ chegar em casa para poder dormir sossegado?

Respirei fundo encarando meu rosto contrariado no espelho. Meus cabelos estavam um pouco desgrenhados, havia olheiras em baixo de meus olhos, mas no geral eu estava até bonitinho. E pensar que todo meu potencial seria consumido pelo dia maravilhoso trancado naquele luxuoso apartamento na companhia da faxineira boazuda do meu... Irmão.

Novamente a idéia de Heero aproveitando dos serviços da boa empregada Cathrine Alguma Coisa me veio em mente, assim como o sonho que alguns minutos atrás. Uma das primeiras coisas que aprendi quando atingi uma idade mais consciente, foi que o japonês de olhos azuis herdeiro dos Yuy era o terror dos homens compromissados e a perdição de qualquer mulher que tivesse belas pernas e seios fartos. Eu que o diga já que levei uma quase surra de um brutamonte simplesmente porque Heero havia se engraçado com a garota errada.

Lembro parcamente de ter meu pequeno ferimento tratado, enquanto Heero, como bom irmão que era, tentava me explicar em seus padrões morais o que havia acontecido entre ele e o garoto que tentou me surrar. Eu tinha oito anos e ele achou que não era idade o suficiente, e que eu acreditaria que ele e a irmã do tal Daichi apenas saiam para brincar de vez em quando.

Depois _eu_ era o baka.

Hum... Sei muito bem do que os dois _brincavam_... No mínimo do mesmo que ele e a empregada...

Suspirei resignado já livre do pijama e entrando com tudo de baixo da água morna. Não gastaria muito tempo me embelezando e cuidando da aparência, ficaria o dia todo ali entregue ao marasmo.

Eu poderia muito bem sair e fingir ser um bom turista e simplesmente conhecer a cidade, mas havia dois fatores que me faziam hesitar.

Primeiro... Bem... Eu já conhecia a cidade, por mais desconhecida que essa informação fosse para o japonês.

E segundo... Eu nutria uma esperança chata de que Heero tiraria algumas horas de seu precioso dia, apenas para me levar para algum lugar interessante. Idiota, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

Como eu era contraditório.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu rezava por distância eu o queria perto de mim. O amor realmente deixa as pessoas bobas, e eu só me dei conta disso agora tão perto dele.

* * *

_(#w#)_

_Heero POV_

Esfreguei meus olhos tentando afastar o sono atrasado, ainda havia trabalho a ser feito e eu não sentia a menor vontade de terminá-lo. Senti alguns pontos em minhas costas protestarem pelo longo período em que permanecia sentado, mas tentei ignorar focando minha concentração naquelas planilhas que não ficariam prontas se eu apenas olhasse.

A manhã e tarde haviam passado como um borrão para mim, assim como os últimos dois dias em que aquele garoto estava em minha casa. Nunca pensei que fosse tão desconfortável receber visitas.

Na verdade, não deveria ser.

Talvez eu fosse o sortudo por hospedar o dono de uma das línguas mais ferinas do universo.

Com isso em mente, resolvi não voltar para casa enquanto o _Sr. Maxwell_ ainda estivesse consciente, evitando assim mais uma troca de farpas como aconteceu na noite em que ele chegou. Graças a isso meus dias se resumem a trabalhar até tarde e convenientemente estender algumas horas na companhia de Relena. Mas por mais divertido que fosse passar as noites com a minha sócia, sentia falta de umas horas de sono a mais em minha própria cama.

Irônico. Se alguém me dissesse tempos atrás que eu estaria negando o conforto do meu apartamento por quem quer que fosse, eu daria uma de minhas raras risadas. Nunca me imaginaria chegando tarde em casa apenas para evitar o meu irmão.

O que houve com o insensível e frio Heero Yuy que não mudava absolutamente _nada_ em sua vida em função dos outros? O bloco de gelo acostumado a ignorar as necessidades alheia para atender as suas? E por que eu me importava tanto com aquela baka para negar o meu próprio conforto?

Eu deveria simplesmente voltar e fazê-lo engolir a minha presença, assim como eu havia aceitado digerir a dele. Além do mais, não havia motivo aparente para todo aquele sarcasmo e indiferença. É eu estive longe, mas aquilo nos olhos dele não era mágoa, disso eu tenho certeza. Mas eu estava disposto a não descobrir, a não interferir e se para isso tivesse que negar meus próprios instintos... Eu o faria.

Um toque do telefone fez meus pensamentos voltarem à realidade e fitei aborrecido a maldita planilha inacabada. Sem muita paciência tirei o aparelho do gancho pronto pára dispensar qualquer cliente em potencial.

- Hn.

- O senhor tem visita Sr. Yuy.

- Não tenho nada marcado. Dispense. – disse simplesmente pronto para encerrar aquele chamado quando ela interpelou.

- Mas senhor...

- O que é?

- O senhor Barton pediu que insistisse...

- Barton? – ergui uma sobrancelha fitando a porta ainda fechada. – Trowa Barton está ai fora?

- Sim senhor...

-...

- Sr. Yuy?

- Peça para que entre.

Coloquei o telefone no lugar sem tirar os olhos da porta que não tardaria a se abrir. A presença do meu ex-cliente e _amigo_ no meu escritório no fim do expediente era no mínimo... Curiosa.

Trowa era o dono de uma importante empresa de eletrônica e há alguns meses atrás havia solicitado os nossos serviços para montar o sistema de segurança do prédio e dos computadores de sua sede na cidade. Com interesses e alguns aspectos em comum, acabamos por nos aproximar, nos tornando... Amigos, e algum tempo depois vizinhos. De qualquer forma, assim como eu, ele era um homem ocupado, e visita no trabalho era algo completamente atípico.

- Sr. Yuy. – a porta se abriu revelando a silhueta curvilínea da minha secretária, que dava passagem para a visita inesperada.

- Obrigado Une. E não transfira ligações Heero estará muito ocupado. – ele disse num tom casual como se dar ordens para a minha secretária fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo. Ela me olhou por cima dos ombros e eu apenas assenti.

- A que devo a visita? – vocalizei a coisa mais óbvia que me veio em mente.

- Dia de folga. Algumas pessoas fazem isso. – ele disse simplesmente se acomodando no sofá de dois lugares em um canto da sala. Estava trajando roupas casuais e me quase me estapeei por não ter pensado nisso antes. Eu realmente precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

- Estava passando aqui em frente, suponho. – relaxei na cadeira cruzando as pernas, encarando a expressão sempre calma que Trowa sustentava.

- Na verdade, foi algo planejado. – ele se calou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha esperando que continuasse. – Não tenho o tenho visto Heero, queria apenas saber como meu amigo está.

Uma pequena risada escapou de minha garganta e foi a vez dele erguer sua sobrancelha livre da franja que tampava um lado de seu rosto.

- Você quer saber sobre Duo... – murmurei ainda com o sorriso no rosto. Trowa podia ser um homem centrado e aparentar indiferença, mas no fundo era tão curioso como qualquer pessoa normal.

- Já que você falou...

- Hn. Está me saindo um belo de um fofoqueiro.

Voltei meu olhar para o monitor fingindo concentração na planilha abandonada. Por mais próximos que nós fossemos ainda não era fácil falar sobre coisas pessoais, não para mim. Trowa por outro lado, era mais aberto a comentários, sem grandes pudores ou rodeios, mas também não era de dar detalhes, muito menos de grandes falatórios.

- Vamos Yuy o que está esperando? –levantou do sofá em que estava sentando em uma das cadeiras frente a minha frente.

- Estou trabalhando não está vendo?

- Não seja infantil, você não está prestando atenção nisso. Está estampado na sua cara.

Lancei um olhar repreensivo para ele que apenas sorriu ignorando por completo minha má vontade. Suspirei, travando uma pequena batalha interna dividido entre mandá-lo para o inferno ou desabafar a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos. A verdade é que no fundo eu realmente estava precisando de alguns conselhos sobre o garoto da pá virada que eu tinha hospedado em minha casa, e talvez Trowa pudesse esclarecer a situação em que eu havia me enfiado.

- O que você quer saber? – perguntei resignado, se não fosse ali, ele daria um jeito de me procurar em casa.

- Tudo o que estiver disposto a me contar. – se ajeitou na cadeira, pronto pára começar a ouvir o meu relato.

Comecei deixando claras as minhas boas intenções para como garoto, por mais "inconveniente" que sua presença pudesse ser. Havia feito questão de preparar um quarto que eu lembrava ser de seu agrado. Estoquei em minha geladeira e armários porcarias que também eram do gosto dele e por fim contratei Cathrine, a empregada que cuidava do nosso andar, para ir todos os dias até o meu apartamento simplesmente para deixar tudo arrumado para que ele não precisasse se preocupar em fazer limpeza.

Depois de expor minha boa vontade, terminei por relatar a forma estúpida como fui tratado, a lista de tiradas sarcásticas de qual fui alvo da recepção no aeroporto até a chegada nada agradável no apartamento, onde mais uma vez fui destratado apesar da minha cordialidade. Sem deixar de ressaltar a minha volta tardia para casa, apenas para evitar mais um confronto com o garoto.

Como resposta Trowa soltou uma gargalhada bem audível me deixando mais que confuso com aquela situação. Não havia nada engraçado em ter um moleque debochado dentro da minha casa.

- Do que esta rindo? – perguntei ríspido indignado com aquela risada fora de hora.

- Da situação. – disse sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Pode rir... Não é você que tem um garoto problemático em sua casa... – sussurrei reconsiderando a idéia de pedir o conselho.

- Seu primeiro problema está ai Heero. Ele já tem 19 anos e por mais que você não queira admitir, ele já é um homem. O primeiro passo é tratá-lo como tal.

- Aquele pirralho? – ergui uma sobrancelha totalmente descrente. – As atitudes dele não demonstram muita maturidade.

- Justamente. Ele só é um pouco mimado, além do mais deve ter seus motivos. – atestou o óbvio. – Se você não manter o pulso firme, vai ter que dormir na cama da Peacecraft o resto do mês...

Murmurei alguns palavrões coçando o pescoço no processo. A idéia de dormir com Relena o mês inteiro não era das mais interessantes. Não que eu não gostasse dela, ou que não fosse boa, simplesmente eu era um homem que não gostava de se apegar às pessoas, e um mês inteiro com ela significaria no mínimo alguma espécie de compromisso.

E eu estava longe de querer isso.

- O que você me aconselha? – indaguei no meio de um suspiro, fechando o programa em aberto desistindo completamente de terminar qualquer trabalho hoje.

- Vá para casa, e não importa o que aconteça, fique lá.

Ele me sorriu tentando passar um pouco de conforto e eu tentei fazer o mesmo, não tendo tanto sucesso. Estava cansado e a perspectiva de uma noite complicada não ajudava muito as coisas. Por que tudo não poderia ser simplesmente como naqueles filmes ridículos em que todos se aceitam e fazem as pazes sem fazer maiores perguntas?

Seria tão mais fácil colocar uma pedra naquilo tudo e começar como se nada fosse... Mas aqueles olhos não deixariam que as coisas seguissem esse rumo. Aquelas ametistas pediam por mais alguma coisa que eu não conseguia entender.

- Mais alguma coisa Heero?

Franzi as sobrancelhas considerando a hipótese de Trowa ser algum tipo de leitor de mentes.

- Não... – balancei a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Havia prometido não mexer nessas coisas, e não faria enquanto aquele americano baka estivesse agindo daquela forma. – Está indo pra casa?

- Carona?

- Relena me buscou hoje cedo... – disse sem mais explicações pegando algumas coisas dentro de uma das gavetas e enfiando de qualquer jeito em minha pasta.

Ele apenas sorriu mais uma vez esperando que eu terminasse de pegar as minhas coisas, prendendo os olhos verdes em algum ponto da janela.

* * *

_(#w#)_

_Duo POV_

Desliguei o telefone com a certeza de que a Srª. Yuy agüentaria mais um dia, resistindo bem até que eu voltasse. Assim eu esperava.

Sua voz estava um pouco fraca, mas nada muito diferente de quando a deixei no hospital antes da viagem. Como nos outros dias, ela fez um esforço considerável para falar normalmente, e até conseguiu considerando que sua boca deveria estar com algumas inflamações e quem sabe algumas feridas devido a radioterapia.

Quando ouvi sua voz baixa senti ímpetos de largar o telefone e pegar o primeiro ônibus para a L2, ignorando o pedido, Heero e qualquer outra coisa que naquele momento não aprecia ter a menor importância. Aquela mulher havia me dado tanto e quando minha hora de retribuir chegava... Eu estava de mãos atadas.

Imaginar minha mãe sozinha naquela cama de hospital fez meu coração apertar um pouco. Eu sabia que Sally estava fazendo companhia para ela, mas isso não amenizava minha culpa por não estar lá quando ela realmente precisa de mim.

Sally... Quem iria imaginar que eu sentiria falta da governanta mais grudenta e super protetora do universo? E eu realmente queria que ele estivesse aqui para preparar uma daquelas comidas saldáveis dela... E quem sabe me fazer companhia...

Suspirei fitando a sala vazia. Cathrine deixou o apartamento no meio da tarde tendo realizado todas as suas tarefas, partindo para o apartamento vizinho. Pelo resto do dia me conformei em perambular pelos cantos revirando a dispensa e a geladeira devorando algumas das porcarias que Heero havia comprado, provavelmente para mim.

E mais uma vez a porcaria da culpa.

Já havia anoitecido e a esperança chata de um dia com Heero já estava adormecida, esperando a manhã chegar para me atormentar novamente. O japonês deveria estar atolado em seu trabalho, ou quem sabe indo para o apartamento da mulherzinha educada.

- Culpa e mais culpa! – esbravejei irritado chutando um tapete felpudo que rodeava o bar.

Debrucei-me sobre o encosto do sofá e mirei o fim do corredor, mais especificamente a porta do Heero.

Ainda não havia reunido coragem o suficiente para entrar lá e espiar. Parecia bobeira, mas nos outros dias um medo de ser pego em fragrante foi maior do que a minha curiosidade. Mas Heero não voltaria tão cedo... Voltaria? E se voltasse, que mal tem eu dar uma olhada em seu quarto. Ele disse que eu poderia ficar a vontade no fim das contas...

Bati levemente na calça jeans surrada, me preparando para a pequena aventura que seria me infiltrar no quarto do soldado perfeito. Provavelmente encontraria um cômodo esterilizado e desprovido de decorações muito pessoais. Provavelmente branco. Quem sabe nem tivesse cama, do jeito que chegava tarde não parecia fazer questão de dormir.

Em passos lentos entrei no corredor passando pelo primeiro quarto de hóspede e pelo banheiro social que havia logo em frente. Mais alguns passos e estava passando pelo escritório impecável e pelo meu quarto, restando apenas mais uma porta.

Hesitei por alguns instantes refletindo se seria a coisa certa a fazer. Pessoalmente, não gostaria que alguém fuxicasse as minhas coisas enquanto eu estivesse fora, mesmo que esse alguém fosse... O meu irmão.

- Merda de palavra difícil de dizer... – murmurei socando a porta fechada.

Estendi a palma sobre a madeira esperando que algum poder sensitivo se manifestasse e a minha pergunta fosse respondida:

Deveria ou não invadir a privacidade alheia?

Certo de não ter poder algum e que minha consciência comandaria meus passos, decidi ouvir a voz tentadora em minha cabeça que dizia incessantemente que eu deveria abrir a maldita porta e acabar logo com isso.

Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios toquei a maçaneta redonda e a girei com uma leve pressão para ouvir um estalo e ver uma pequena fresta mostrando o quarto banhado pelo escuro.

Respirei fundo, pronto para abrir e me surpreender com o bom gosto de Heero Yuy soldado perfeito.

- Reconhecendo o território inimigo?

Meu corpo tremeu involuntariamente ao sentir um hálito quente bem próximo da minha nuca. Larguei a maçaneta enrijecendo o corpo sem nunca virar para encontrar os olhos azuis que certamente estavam ali.

Merda de sorte que eu tinha!

- Me perguntava quanto tempo demoraria para que a curiosidade fizesse você bisbilhotar o meu quarto...

Ele estava me chamando de fofoqueiro?

Senti meu sangue se aquecer e virei prontamente ignorando completamente a proximidade entre nós. Péssima idéia. Heero estava há um pouco mais de três palmos de distância, os braços cruzados e os cabelos revoltos como sempre. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram os olhos cobalto que pareciam brilhar no corredor escuro como o breu.

- Como sabe que não entrei? – vocalizei a coisa mais inteligente que minha mente conseguia desenvolver, torcendo para que a minha voz não me traísse.

- Hn... Sabendo. – e curvou os lábios minimamente em um daqueles seus sorrisos únicos.

Mesmo coma vontade de desfalecer ali mesmo, tentei esboçar uma expressão insatisfeita e quando pensei que ele apenas me responderia com algo seco vi seus braços se descruzarem e uma de suas mãos partir em minha direção. Segurei a respiração e estreitei um pouco os olhos sentindo o corpo maior se curvar sobre o meu e o braço forte roçar em minha cintura empurrando a porta atrás de mim.

- Você tem um cheiro diferente... – disse, me encarando profundamente fazendo meus joelhos fraquejarem. – Eu saberia se você tivesse entrado.

- Ahm... – murmurei debilmente não tendo voz, força ou ar para vocalizar qualquer outra coisa, ainda não tinha reunido coragem o suficiente para respirar com ele ali tão perto.

Como eu era patético.

- Agora se me der licença...

Dei alguns passos para o lado me escorando na parede, não confiando em minhas próprias pernas para me manter firme sem um suporte. Ele passou por mim deixando aquele cheiro tão peculiar, que lembrava vagamente dias chuvosos.

Inclinei a cabeça para trás encostando-a na parede tentando normalizar a minha respiração. Que droga de situação havia sido aquela? O que Heero fazia em casa tão cedo?

- Não precisa ficar ai fora Duo, entre se quiser...

Abri os olhos ao ouvir meu nome e notei que o quarto já estava mais iluminado. Um pequeno debate interno ocorreu em questão de segundos, mas acabei por ceder a minha curiosidade e entrei cautelosamente.

A primeira coisa que avistei foi a enorme cama no centro do quarto, bem embaixo da janela, assim como a minha, mas essa era bem maior... E... Um pouco pecaminosa eu diria. Várias almofadas e travesseiros se espalhavam pelo colchão cobertos por fronhas num tom de verde bem escuro, assim como as colchas que escondiam um lençol irritantemente branco. Tudo estava impecavelmente arrumado como eu imaginava, mas estava longe de ser uma tela em branco.

- Belo quarto... – soltei um pequeno assobio após alguns segundos de verdadeira apreciação. Não podia ver o seu rosto, mas com certeza havia um sorrisinho naquele rosto perfeito.

- Hn.

Ignorei o grunhido e continuei olhando uma coisa ou outra, sempre de costas para ele evitando aquele olhar que havia me arrebatado há alguns instantes. Como eu pude ser tão patético daquele jeito? Onde estava o Duo sarcástico e prepotente?

Minhas barreiras cuidadosamente montadas estavam sendo demolidas com um simples olhar absolutamente normal. Bem... Normal não era a palavra certa. Eu tinha um olhar normal, Heero parecia querer derreter a minha pele quando olhava para mim.

Esse misto de sentimentos fez com que o desejo que me atormentou por toda a manhã sumisse de repente.

Eu não o queria mais por perto.

Aquele olhar, aquele cheiro, aquela voz... Tudo contribuía para tirar a minha sanidade e eu não sei se resistiria muito tempo agüentando aquela tortura. Por mais dolorido que fosse a coisa certa a se fazer era me afastar dele.

- Vou tomar banho.

Ouvi a voz atrás de mim e me virei corando ligeiramente. A blusa social outrora impecável estava ligeiramente aberta e Heero já havia se desfeito do cinto, sapatos e meias, carregando nas mãos uma peça de roupa qualquer que não me dignei a observar. Se eu continuasse olhando pra ele da forma como certamente estava, ganharia uma reprimenda, ou na melhor das hipóteses babaria pelo canto dos lábios.

- Quero conversar com você, não suma. – balancei a cabeça num gesto mudo de aceitação deixando a oportunidade de uma tiradinha de mau gosto escapulir dos meus dedos.

Não tinha voz nenhuma naquele momento.

E ele me deu as costas entrando no banheiro da suíte.

Deus era muito generoso...

Se Heero continuasse daquele jeito, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção... Eu não dava dois dias para minha para minha tentativa de ser um Yuy 2 **(1)** se despedaçar diante dos meus olhos destruída pelo maldito coração mole... E por uma partezinha em especial.

Eu precisava do meu maldito autocontrole de volta... E eu nem tinha cigarros!

- Vício inútil... – grunhi batendo a porta do quarto sem cerimônias, decidido a esperar pela conversa na sala.

Aquele cheiro... Ou melhor, perfume que impregnava o quarto, me passava uma calma, uma segurança... E se eu pretendia manter minha máscara intacta eu precisava bater de frente com Heero.

* * *

_(#w#)_

_Heero POV_

Terminei o meu banho o mais rápido possível, não querendo adiar por muito tempo a conversa que teria em alguns minutos. Não que eu fosse de tomar banhos demorados, mas uma certa ansiedade fora dos meus padrões normais, me consumia fazendo processo prático se tornar ainda mais rápido.

Quando deixei o banheiro, já previamente vestido, me deparei com o quarto vazio. Eu já esperava por isso. Duo podia ser uma criatura muito escorregadia quando lhe interessava. Talvez ter avisado sobre a conversa não tenha sido uma das minhas atitudes mais inteligentes, mas achei que pegá-lo desprevenido só traria mais dor de cabeça e palavras ferinas para as quais não estava com muita paciência e nem vontade de engolir.

Mas... Eu tentaria ser um pouco mais paciente do que a minha média habitual, assim como Trowa havia me instruído.

É... Eu finalmente tinha encontrado uma boa utilidade para toda essa coisa de amigos.

Sim, eu era um bastardo frio e sem coração.

Meu pai dizia que confiar demais nas pessoas era um erro, e isso fez com que eu me tornasse introspectivo demais para o meu próprio bem. Durante a infância, me mantive completamente isolado das outras crianças da minha idade, tornando-me maduro demais para acompanhá-las. Já na adolescência, estava tão concentrado em estar sempre à cima das expectativas que não tinha tempo para gastar com relações... Quer dizer, a menos que algum interesse sexual estivesse escondido no meio.

De qualquer forma, amizades nunca foi muito o meu forte, a não ser que eu tivesse algum lucro vantajoso com elas. Assim foi com Relena, que além de amiga, era sócia e uma amante em potencial. Apenas Trowa estava fugindo a essa regra, e isso não era de todo o ruim.

Esquecendo esses pensamentos, tentei me centrar no furacão que estaria me esperando lá fora. Ainda desconhecia os motivos que me moviam a tomar essa decisão, pois poderia simplesmente voltar tranquilamente para minha casa ignorando completamente a existência daquele garoto. Mas por alguma obra divina, eu não desejava que aquela situação se estendesse por muito tempo. Queria que as coisas se resolvessem de alguma forma.

Aquilo deveria ser simplesmente uma típica reação de irmão... É, era assim que eu gostava de pensar.

Com um suspiro longo e pesado deixei o meu quarto, avistando o corpo esbelto jogado preguiçosamente pelo sofá.

Desde quando eu classificava o corpo do baka?

Ele ignorou minha presença cantarolando alguma coisa qualquer enquanto brincava com a ponta da trança comprida que lhe caia pelo ombro. Me apoiei na parede esperando que ele me notasse, o que não demorou muito a acontecer.

- Se não se importa gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas... – ele me olhou longamente, mas não manifestou qualquer imprecação contra a minha proposta. Já era um começo. – Essa situação é insustentável.

- Você acha? – perguntou deixando um pouco de ironia serpentear em sua voz. – Pois para mim está tudo muito bem. – voltou seu olhar para o teto emitindo um grunhido qualquer.

- Estou tentando conversar civilizadamente, poderia cooperar? – cruzei os braços o encarando de forma fria, tentando acabar de vez com as brincadeiras.

- Me surpreende Yuy, você nunca foi de falar, não é mesmo?- entoou debochado sustentando um pequeno risinho. Aquilo fez ruir todo e qualquer resquício de paciência que eu tinha que na verdade era muito pouca. Eu realmente precisava trabalhar mais esse meu lado.

- Escuta aqui garoto. – me aproximei em passos rápidos, ele sentou apreensivo se encolhendo em um canto distante do sofá. – Não estou pra brincadeiras então preste bem atenção. Você tem um problema que está se tornando meu também...

- Você não tem que assumir nada!

- E eu tenho escolha?

- Sinto muito ser um estorvo para você, e se não sabe, eu também não tive escolha! – ajoelhou no sofá tentando me encarar, mas eu ainda era alguns centímetros mais alto e usaria aquilo a meu favor.

- Como se eu tivesse...

- Você tinha sim senhor! Você passou malditos cinco anos negando a minha existência, dizer um simples _não_ seria muito fácil!

E aquelas palavras me acertaram em cheio, causando mais impacto do que deveriam. Abri e fechei minha boca algumas vezes, na tentativa vã de replicar, mas estava perturbado demais para formular algo descente. Se aproveitando desse momento, ele se ergueu ainda no estofado apontado um dedo longo para a minha cara.

- O que foi Yuy? Difícil encarar a verdade? – pressionou o dedo contra o meu peito fazendo com que eu recuasse alguns passos. – Ignorou o _seu_ irmão por cinco anos, mas não conseguiu negar um simples pedido da _minha_ mãe, não é mesmo? E por que será? Ah sim porque ela esta morrendo!

Toda aquela ironia e presunção foram demais para os meus nervos já estremecidos. Sem pensar duas vezes segurei aquele dedo acusatório e puxei o corpo para o chão, empurrando Duo com tudo contra a parede mais próxima o prendendo entre a divisória e o meu corpo.

- Não... Fale de coisas... Que você não sabe... – murmurei friamente, procurando pelos olhos ametistas enquanto controlava minha respiração alterada pelo nervosismo.

- Hee... Heero...

Encarei o rosto apreensivo observando atentamente as mudanças que corriam pelos olhos exóticos. Havia medo, dor... Magoa. Mas... Acima de tudo estava um outro sentimento que eu não conseguia descobrir, o mesmo que eu iria ignorar e que provavelmente traria uma luz para aquela situação.

- Heero... Me solta... – pediu com a voz fraca chamando minha atenção para o meu próprio braço em sua cintura e a outra não em seu pescoço.

- Civilizado... – disse num suspiro soltando o corpo dele do meu aperto. Aquilo não parecia em nada com a conversa que eu tinha em mente minutos atrás.

- Isso não me pareceu muito educado...

- Sua língua espanta a minha boa educação.

- E você tem alguma? – replicou aparentemente recomposto.

- Você é muito petulante garoto, já te disseram ISSO? – subi o tom da minha voz tentando sobrepujar o toque da companhia, que pela insistência, deveria estar sendo apertada há um bom tempo.

- E você é um grosso! – rebateu indo em direção a porta.

- O que pensa que vai fazer?

- Atender a PORCARIA da sua porta!

- Não grite comigo MAXWELL!

Aquilo havia passado dos limites! Estava gritando a plenos pulmões por causa de um garoto idiota! Onde estava a porcaria do meu autocontrole? Olhei da porta para o bar decidindo se expulsava a visita indesejada ou aliviava o meu estresse com alguma coisa forte, mas optei pela primeira opção ao ver Duo pregado no batente da porta como se tivesse hipnotizado por alguma coisa do lado de fora.

- Duo Maxwell Yuy...

A voz calma e desconhecida chegou a meus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que eu percebia um ligeiro tremor no corpo de Duo ao ter seu nome completo proferido. Aquilo me causou uma ligeira curiosidade e fiz menção de me deslocar um pouco para ver o que havia atrás da madeira entre aberta. Mas antes que fizesse o primeiro movimento, a porta se abriu revelando um completo desconhecido para mim.

- Qua... Quatre? – balbuciou debilmente dando alguns passos para trás, nada parecido com o valentão que eu enfrentava há alguns segundos.

- Eu disse que conversaríamos mais tarde... – o garoto disse no mesmo tom calmo sem tirar seus olhos de Duo em nenhum momento. – Algo me dizia que as coisas estavam muito erradas e agora eu e o prédio sabemos o que é.

Com a ultima frase o tom do loiro parado em minha porta passou de sereno para reprovador. O baka apenas abaixou a cabeça fitando muito interessado no piso do apartamento. Eu não fazia idéia de quem aquele garoto era, mas passei a ficar verdadeiramente agradecido com a interrupção.

_(#w#)_

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**(1)** Tatianne, moça que deixa uns comentários fofos, e em um deles me deu essa luz! Espero que ela não se importe por ter ajudado... Qualquer coisa pode falar, viu?

* * *

**E**m primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer e muito aos reviews que vocês deixaram! Respondi a maioria um por um, mas mesmo assim acho esse agradecimento válido. 

**F**iquei muito empolgada com a receptividade de vocês, e acabei ficando ansiosa para postar um novo capítulo. Espero que gostem! Ficou um pouquinho grande é verdade, mas se vocês preferirem algo mais curto, é só falar.

**E**, desculpem pelos possíveis erros...

**R**eviews please!

**É** bom saber o que vocês estão achando. Isso me dá motivação, e ainda influencia o que vocês vão ler! Além de agilizar o processo de postagem, é claro!

**B**ye


	4. IV

**- **Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc.

1x2, 3x4 e _talvez_ mais alguma coisa. -

* * *

"Dois irmãos, sentimentos confusos e crenças sendo testadas. Seria a hora de fortalecer, quebrar, ou desenvolver novos laços, novos vínculos. O quanto se pode resistir sem sucumbir ao que sua mente e o mundo diz ser proibido...".

**E... **Gundam Wing ainda não me pertence... Mas eu já tenho planos para isso...

* * *

(#w#)

_Duo POV_

Deixei meu corpo cair frouxo no sofá jogando minha cabeça para trás, soltando um suspiro longo e pesado. Virando o rosto sutilmente pude ver Heero sumindo dentro do seu quarto sem deixar que eu visse a sua expressão. Mas... Pelo relance que tive segundos atrás... Não era uma das melhores. Ele apenas grunhiu coisas incompreensíveis enquanto eu fazia as formalidades e deixou a sala sem dar um pio.

Senti minha cabeça latejar terrivelmente, fruto da discussão de segundos atrás. As coisas haviam fugido do meu controle e os finalmente nada tinham a ver com a minha idéia inicial. Tudo o que eu queria era deixar claro para Heero que aquela conversa não era bem vinda e que talvez fosse melhor deixá-la para outro momento...

Mas... Voltando ao pensamento inicial... As coisas fugiram ao meu controle.

Meu sangue ferveu há níveis inesperados, e no calor da discussão me senti quase bêbado falando coisas que não queria, jogando acusações na cara dele palavras que eu realmente não queria dizer. Era o velho instinto do _machuque antes de ser machucado, _e foi isso o que eu fiz, sem me dar conta de que quem estava saindo machucado era eu.

- Bela recepção... Calorosa, no mínimo.

Ouvi a voz serena e mirei meus olhos sem foco na imagem do loiro sentado ao meu lado. Os fios claros estavam ligeiramente rebeldes hoje, os olhos de um azul muito claro passavam tranqüilidade... Paz. Me lembrava as águas calmas de uma de muitas praias paradisíacas que nós visitamos em férias. Muito diferente do mar revolto que transparece nos olhos azuis do Heero...

- Pois é... Se soubesse de sua chegada teria preparado um show melhor... – ironizei me empertigando no sofá. – Onde está a fina educação dos Raberba Winner?

Os lábios finos se curvaram num sorriso muito familiar para mim. Apesar de completamente surpreso, estava aliviado por ter um rosto amigo por perto... E também um pouco receoso eu diria. Os motivos que levaram Quatre a vir ainda me eram obscuros, mas devia ser realmente importante para ele.

Afinal de contas... Ninguém faz uma viagem relâmpago como àquela sem um bom motivo.

- Nem preciso dizer que precisamos conversar... – fitei seu rosto sério e senti um ligeiro arrepio. – Pelo que eu e os vizinhos escutamos as coisas não estão nada bem.

Balancei a cabeça num sinal de reprovação. Não queria acreditar, mas era óbvio que Quatre estava ali para continuar nossa pequena conversa deixada de lado antes que eu partisse para a Terra. Eu devia saber que o loiro não desistiria tão fácil...

- Sinto muito Q, mas tive um dia difícil como pôde _escuta, _não estou afim de mais sermões...

- Ah... Mas você vai me escutar Yuy. Quem te vê nem parece que tem um bom conselheiro como eu.

Estreitei meus olhos adotando a expressão mais séria que meu cansaço podia formular. Vindo de Quatre, o maldito _Yuy_ era mais do que comum, mas não menos irritável. Quantas e quantas vezes eu já havia pedido para o loiro não usar o bendito sobrenome... Mas funcionava? Ele parecia ter um prazer sádico em ver meus olhos brilharem em reprovação.

- Se é tão bom conselheiro devia confiar mais em seu pupilo...

- Disse que _eu_ era bom... Mas não posso dizer o mesmo das _suas_ qualidades como ouvinte... – ele rebateu com seu sorriso ampliado, olhando tudo ao seu redor com grande curiosidade.

Antes que pudesse formular qualquer resposta a altura, o som de passos chamou minha atenção e me virei rapidamente encontrando outro par de olhos azuis. Os de Heero. Para minha surpresa o japonês estava devidamente vestido... Bem demais na verdade. Tentei divisar alguma coisa em seu olhar, mas ele virou o rosto encarando Quatre sentado ao meu lado, que se levantou assim que percebeu a entrada.

- Espero não estar incomodando Sr. Yuy. – ele sorriu polidamente mostrando seus dentes brilhantes e aparentando um ligeiro embaraço. Os Winner tinham um bom ator na família e nem sabiam...

- Heero. Já escuto _Yuy _demais para o meu gosto... – comentou lançando um olhar discreto em minha direção, prontamente entendido pelo loiro.

- Não se preocupe Heero, é costume do Sr. Maxwell usar a formalidade de forma debochada quando se sente acuado.

- É mesmo? – um sorriso legítimo se formou nos lábios perfeitos e senti minhas faces corarem. Aquele anjo do pau-oco entregando os meus podres daquela forma descarada. – Fico encantado em não ser o único alvo dessa adoração.

- Igualmente.

- Ficará conosco Quatre? – perguntou se adiantando até a porta. Ao que tudo indicava Heero estava pronto para sair... Mas para onde?

- Não, já estou devidamente instalado, mas muito obrigado. – agradeceu sustentando o mesmo sorriso branco e fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Certo. Nos vemos.

A porta do apartamento se abriu e fechou sem que eu tivesse tido a coragem de indagar para onde Heero estava indo. E o mais importante, quando e se ele voltaria... Mas ele tinha de voltar não é? Claro que, não deveria ser muito agradável retornara para sua própria casa e ser recebido com um saco de pedras... Mas aquele japonês era tão cabeça dura quanto eu... Ele não desistiria tão fácil assim... Não é?

Mas eu não queria que ele desistisse?

Merda! Eu estava confuso demais para o meu próprio bem...

- Em fim sós.

Senti um peso se juntar ao meu no sofá e virei meu rosto incrédulo para o do meu amigo que apenas sorria como não havia parado de fazer desde que Heero entrou na sala. Segundos depois percebi que ele trazia dois copos na mão e que um deles estava estendido para mim. Ele havia sido definitivamente rápido.

- Toma isso... – algo gelado foi pressionado contra a minha pele e procurei focar minha visão. – Vai te fazer acordar... Só espero que seu irmão não se importe de eu ter mexido no bar...

_Seu irmão..._

Aquelas palavras me fizeram acordar e eu me sentei ereto tomando o copo que me era estendido. Um líquido cor de caramelo preenchia o recipiente dividindo o espaço com alguns cubos de gelo. Sem pensar duas vezes virei tudo de uma vez na garganta, sentindo essa queimar no processo.

Todas as imagens voltaram a minha mente em um só baque. A briga, as feridas... As palavras duras... Heero me imprensando contra a parede... Ah... Esse havia sido o ponto alto naquela discussão toda. Agüentar aquele corpo forte contra o meu sem vacilar foi a prova de que eu era um homem forte. Quantas pessoas agüentariam sem sucumbir à tentação ambulante que era Heero Yuy?

Isso me fez pensar no que eu não daria para que ele desejasse mais do que socar a minha cara ao me imprensar daquele jeito...

Doce sonho.

O contato com seu corpo havia sido quente, um choque certeiro atingiu minha espinha e meus joelhos fraquejaram completamente. Se ele não estivesse me prendendo pelo pescoço, eu possivelmente teria encontrado o chão, sem força nenhuma em minhas pernas, assim como tinha acontecido no contato breve que tivemos quando ele me pegou tentando espiar o seu quarto.

- Não sei se já percebeu, mas vim até aqui para conversar...

- É eu percebi... – respondi seco sem disposição para mais uma de nossas discussões.

- Sabe, quando conversamos em L2, pensei que as coisas estavam resolvidas... – ele começou e procurei aguçar meus sentidos que pareciam longe enquanto pensava na sensação do corpo do Heero contra o meu.

- _Você_ pensou... – apontei-lhe um dedo de maneira acusatória e estreitei meus olhos balançando a cabeça numa negativa. – Não entendo... O que você esperava encontrar aqui? Um casal de pombinhos? – me afundei novamente no sofá descansando a mão na lateral do corpo.

- Não... Eu esperava uma decisão, mas pelo visto nada aconteceu. – virei para ele no mesmo instante, encontrando pesar em seus olhos. – Onde estão os seus cigarros? Não está fumando como uma chaminé?

Deixei um sorriso tímido brincar em meus lábios e ele fez o mesmo se ajeitando melhor querendo me encara completamente. Eu não precisava de poderes sobrenaturais para adivinhar o que estava por vir.

Quatre era um amigo de longa data, uma criatura maravilhosa que esteve presente em meus altos e baixos, sempre com uma palavra reconfortante e um pedaço de chocolate no bolso. Mas, se havia algo em que não nos entendíamos completamente era o tópico:

_Heero; Verdadeiro amor, ou apaixonite adolescente._

Ah... Esse assunto rendia boas conversas, algumas um pouco acaloradas eu diria. Quatre sempre foi a favor da declaração, ou na pior das hipóteses, de uma decisão de minha parte. Para ele ficar nesse chove e não molha era imaturo demais e prejudicial tanto para mim quanto para Heero. Mas eu achava isso uma besteira.

Eu defendia a omissão e indiferença, achando que a melhor forma de lidar com o assunto era deixando os sentimentos de lado. Heero nunca descobriria os meus sentimentos se eu não os contasse e assim eu seguiria em paz... Quanto menos eu remexesse esse assunto... Mais reclusos seriam os meus sentimentos...

Bem... Era isso o que eu pensava, e hoje vejo que estava completamente errado.

Mas nunca admitiria isso para o loiro ao meu lado.

- Pois é... – disse depois de um tempo em silêncio, sentindo os olhos azuis ávidos sobre mim. – Meus brinquedinhos acabaram e não tive tempo de comprar mais... – terminei com uma risada seca diante da menção do _tempo_.

Aquela havia sido uma mentida deslavada. Tempo foi o que eu mais tive durante aqueles dias. Enfurnado naquele apartamento como um parasita só fiz andar, andar e pensar.

E comer também.

- Teve tempo pra pensar eu presumo.

- É tive... – respondi vago sem olhar em seus olhos.

- E não quer dividir com seu amigo? – me olhou daquele jeito que deixava claro que eu não poderia fugir. Ele sempre teve essa capacidade... Era só me olhar daquela forma e eu nunca poderia lhe esconder nada.

Depois de um tempo, Quatre acabou por assumir a figura do irmão que Heero havia deixado vaga em minha vida. Por ser muito mais maduro, o loiro ficou com a figura do irmão mais velho, mas algumas vezes parecia mais a minha mãe do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Ter pensado não significa que cheguei a um consenso... – Um pensamento anterior em que a presença de Quatre era um alívio me pareceu muito errado olhando daquele novo ângulo.

- Duo... – pegou em uma das minhas mãos fazendo com que eu o encarasse. – Está me dizendo que olhou naqueles dois olhos azuis e não encontrou suas respostas?

Franzi o cenho um pouco enciumado com o comentário. Aquelas eram _minhas_ duas pedras azuis, mesmo que Heero não soubesse desse detalhe... Na verdade, que ninguém soubesse desse detalhes... Mas isso não importava agora.

As coisas não eram fáceis daquele jeito, eu não poderia simplesmente chegar e tomar uma atitude impensada... O que o loiro esperava? Que eu tomasse a decisão mais importante da minha vida em setenta e duas horas? Eu precisava de tempo, precisa refletir, precisava...

- Então você realmente não sabe o que sente por ele... – ouvi a sentença e parei imediatamente a minha linha de raciocínio. – Já discutimos isso milhares de vezes, sobre diferentes ângulos e em vários níveis de maturidade. Tínhamos quatorze, quinze, dezesseis anos... Agora temos dezenove... São cinco anos Duo, e infelizmente devo dizer que continua olhando o problema com os mesmos olhos imaturos.

Levantei num estalo sentindo o ar me faltar.

Uma facada doeria menos eu presumo.

Olhei para ele ainda sentado no sofá, observando minhas reações como se fosse um daqueles programas sobre a vida animal, interessantes num todo, mas muito previsíveis. Sua postura continuava a mesma, calmo e sério sem deixar de sustentar meu olhar por um segundo se quer. Senti ímpetos de socá-lo e tirar aquela expressão neutra de seu rosto, mas me contive em pegar uma garrafa sobre o bar e encher meu copo novamente.

- Isso doeu... – afirmei olhando para uma decoração qualquer.

- Talvez porque fosse verdade...

- Talvez porque fosse maldoso...

- Está sendo infantil novamente. – ele acusou e eu o fitei indignado. – É difícil aceitar que estou tentando te ajudar?

- Me esfaqueando desse jeito?

- Eu quero que seja feliz Duo... E desse jeito você não vai chegar a lugar algum! Não posso te mimar para o resto da vida!

- Se viajou meio Universo para jogar essas coisas na minha cara... A porta da rua é serventia da casa! – apontei a porta, mas ele não moveu nenhum músculo. – Olha aqui Sr. Winner... Costumo agüentar os seus bons conselhos de mamãe pato, mas quando o assunto são os meus sentimentos... Prefiro que fique fora a partir de hoje!

Ele me olhou analítico, para depois sorrir gentilmente. Certamente estava com pena de mim, a mesma pena que ele sentiu por todos esses anos desde que havia lhe contado sobre os meus sentimentos pelo Heero. Era isso o que eu deveria esperar dos outros não era?

Apenas pena...

E era dessa forma que Heero me olharia se eu lhe contasse a verdade... Eu não precisava disso! Preferia vê-lo com ódio de mim!

- Que seja. – ele deu de ombros refazendo o sorriso que agora parecia mais natural. – Quando estiver disposto a conversar... Me procure. – levantou tirando um cartão meio amassado de dentro do bolso e o jogando sobre a mesinha.

- Não quero o seu cartão...

- Pois deixe ai que ele ainda lhe será útil... Só espero que entenda que esses vinte e oito dias que você ainda tem pela frente é uma chance única de concertar as coisas como seu irmão...

- Eu não...

- Não diga que não quer nada dele. Somos amigos, seja sincero. – e com isso ele se aproximou e me abraçou, se afastando rapidamente sem me dar tempo de responder ao contato. – Infelizmente nem todos nós podemos ter tudo Duo... O que você quer? Um amigo, um irmão... Um amante... Decida e agarre essa chance, ela pode ser a última. Heero não vai esperar você para sempre...

Novamente vi a porta do apartamento se abrir e fechar, mas dessa vez estava sozinho. Abandonei o copo em algum lugar e procurei pela garrafa esquecida, virando uma quantidade desnecessária fazendo minha garganta arder com o líquido que descia queimando. Algumas lágrimas teimosas escaparam dos meus olhos, mas me convenci de que era apenas pela ardência.

Homens não choravam...

A única coisa que eu realmente tinha feito questão de guardar dentre todos aqueles ensinamentos idiotas que meu _pai_ havia tentado me passar...

Essa era minha primeira regra, e não quebraria meu sistema perfeito por causa de um japonês idiota.

Agarrando uma outra garrafa qualquer segui em direção ao meu quarto. Nada como o álcool para fazer a cabeça funcionar e quando eu finalmente estivesse bêbado, esqueceria todos os problemas e poderia descansar em paz.

O que era uma enxaqueca em troca de um alívio momentâneo?

"_O que você quer? Um amigo, um irmão... Um amante..."_

Eu queria tudo... Queria tudo, e isso Heero nunca poderia me dar...

* * *

(#w#)

_Heero POV_

Senti a bebida descer acompanhada de uma leve ardência, mas nada que chegasse a me incomodar. Aquilo ainda estava fraco para o que eu precisava para sanar minhas dúvidas.

E elas eram muitas.

As cenas da discussão de horas atrás não paravam de ribombar na minha cabeça fazendo-a latejar, incitada pela batida frenética que tocava ao fundo abafada pelos vidros que protegiam a área da boate em que estávamos. O lugar não era o mais tranqüilo para uma conversa, mas ali eu teria privacidade o suficiente para conversar e beber sem me importar com quem estivesse ao meu redor.

- E o garoto chegou do nada? – perguntou perdendo seu olhar nos corpos que dançavam além do vidro grosso que tentava impedir a passagem do som.

Assim que deixei meu apartamento liguei para o celular de Trowa, não confiando muito na possibilidade de bater em sua porta, sendo ele uma pessoa muito _ativa_. Para meu contento, ele aceitou o convite prontamente concordando em ouvir mais um pouco sobre minha batalha contra o trançado de língua ferina.

Já estávamos há mais de duas horas ali e o assunto ainda era o mesmo. Eu nunca estive tão tedioso em minha vida...

- É... Mas não foi de todo o inconveniente... – balancei o copo em minhas mãos fazendo o gelo sacolejar timidamente. – Não sei o que poderia ter acontecido se continuássemos a discutir... Aquele garoto cerca a minha razão. – admiti abertamente, com certeza sobre o efeito relaxante do álcool.

- Verdade... Você chegou a imprensá-lo contra a parede, não é verdade?

O olhei atravessado entendendo muito bem o peso de suas palavras.

- Não seja ridículo, ele é meu irmão.

- Corrigindo, você o _considera_ como irmão... – replicou abrindo um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos.

Parei por um momento analisando aquele rosto calmo tentando ver qualquer tipo de brincadeira escondido naqueles olhos verdes. Ele não estava falando sério... Estava?

- Hn. Só poderia ter saído de quem... Trowa Barton.

- E qual o problema? – perguntou sério dobrando a manga da camisa preta que usava. – Me considera algum mundano por acaso?

- E não é? – rebati com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Assumo. E você Yuy?

Descansei o copo sobre a mesa olhando mais seriamente para o rosto que me encarava. Sabia que Trowa era um homem liberto dos falsos moralismos que regavam nossa sociedade, e em parte eu concordava plenamente com ele.

Com a morte do meu pai e a entrada na vida adulta, certos pensamentos "antiquados" que eu resguardava acabaram por desaparecer, assim como muitos dos meus conceitos se modificaram.

O sexual, por exemplo.

Hoje não pensaria duas vezes em afirmar que um tórax bem definido me atrai muito mais do que um par de seis fartos. Mas... Daí a acreditar que o moreno a minha frente estava insinuando algo entre Duo e eu...

Era um passo largo demais para as minhas pernas.

- Sabe... Mundano pode ser empregado de várias formas... – ouvi sua voz distante e tentei voltar a realidade, cortando minha linha de pensamentos. – Por exemplo... Se dormir com um sócio é ser mundano... – estendeu um olhar significativo para mim escondendo um sorriso nos orbes verdes. – Acho que você se enquadra no perfil.

- Concordo. – cruzei os meus braços sobre o peito encarando-o da mesma forma. – E se... Dormir com homens for considerado mundano... Você se encaixa no perfil.

- Certo. – ele relaxou na cadeira estalando o pescoço num movimento sinuoso. – Mas acredito que nesse você se encaixe novamente.

- Dois a um Barton... – sussurrei na borda do copo sorvendo uma grande quantidade da bebida logo depois.

- De qualquer forma somos mundanos, e isso nos leva ao assunto anterior... Você imprensando Duo contra a parede. – ele fez uma pequena pausa, onde pareceu refletir sobre suas palavras. Essa era uma de suas principais características, nunca falar sem confiar plenamente no que estava pra dizer. Isso me fazia crer que ele realmente estava levando a sério o seu ultimo comentário. – Me diga Heero... O que você sentiu naquela hora?

Tenho certeza que minhas sobrancelhas se uniram completamente em minha face diante da força que fiz para compreender aquela pergunta. Como o que eu senti? Eu estava possesso demais para realmente sentir alguma coisa. A única coisa que eu queria era fazê-lo calar aquela boca grande, de onde só saiam besteiras. Aquele garoto falava muito rápido sem me dar tempo para resposta, a saída que achei foi... Calar à força.

- Vontade de socar a cara dele? – arrisquei, fazendo meu amigo dar o primeiro sorriso genuíno daquela noite.

- Além disso...? – fez um gesto largo com as mãos pedindo para que eu prosseguisse com minha análise.

- Mas o que mais eu poderia dizer?

- Acho que nada... – suspirou resignado descansando as costas no encosto almofadado. – E ele como reagiu?

- Hn... – deixei um pequeno sorriso se formar em meus lábios lembrando da cara de tacho que aquele baka fez quando o surpreendi. – Ele fechou a boca... Por segundos, mas fechou.

- Não era para menos... – comentou olhando para algum ponto atrás de mim. – Qualquer hora dessas farei uma visitinha para ele.

- Fique longe do meu irmão Barton... – murmurei num tom de alerta, mas ele apenas riu.

- Qual o problema Heero? Talvez Duo saiba o que é bom... – apanhou o copo que tinha abandonado, ainda com os olhos presos em algum lugar.

- Acho melhor você dar o fora, já ajudou o suficiente... – sei que soei ríspido, mas ele não ligaria. Depois de algum tempo meus melhores olhares frios e meu tom agressivo deixaram de fazer efeito.

- Certo... E se me der licença... – levantou retirando uma nota do bolso e jogando sobre a mesa.

Respondi com um meneio de cabeça rápido e ele deixou minha companhia, provavelmente para encontrar outra definitivamente mais interessante... Ou não. Trowa era do tipo que não perdia tempo. Quando o chamei para aquele lugar já imaginava que não voltaria para casa com ele, não que me importasse. Nós já havíamos conversado o suficiente para toda uma vida apenas naquele dia.

Provavelmente o moreno de descendência latina que eu tinha como amigo voltaria para casa com um belo espécime. Enquanto eu voltaria mais uma vez para o inferno que havia se transformado o meu apartamento, sem o direito de levar algo que me distraísse, mesmo que só por algumas horas. Esse era um dos principais motivos que me impeliam a recusar todo e qualquer tipo de visita em minha casa. A sensação de perder a liberdade por estar dividindo o lugar com outra pessoa era insuportável.

A porta da sala se abriu num rompante enchendo o lugar do barulho que agitava a pista de dança lá fora. Me virei irritado para fuzilar com os olhos a criatura inconveniente, e não fiquei surpreso a dar de cara com um casal, _ocupado_ demais para tentar ser mais discreto em suas ações. Com um suspiro cansado, deixei a mesa juntando uma de minhas notas a que Trowa havia deixado e abandonei a sala passando pelo casal afoito.

Com certa dificuldade fui passando em meio aos corpos dançantes, levando vez ou outra uma passada de mão mais ousada. Tentei olhar frio para os inconvenientes, mas em lugares como aqueles as pessoas não pareciam ter muito senso do perigo. De qualquer forma eu já estava acostumado. Lugares como esse não eram um de meus favoritos, mas caiam muito bem quando o objetivo era aliviar as tensões do dia a dia.

Inevitavelmente liguei o assunto em questão ao americano baka, que desde novo era muito ligado a musica, sendo boates o seu habitat natural. Lembro que em uma de minhas ultimas visitas, encontrei uma identidade falsa escondida no meio de suas coisas, mas não consegui repreendê-lo. Aquele sorriso maroto que ele me dava sempre que aprontava algo me impedia de tomar uma atitude mais séria.

Não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido com o garoto alegre e descontraído que eu conheci um dia. O Duo que estava em minha casa parecia em uma constante reflexão e seu olhar se perdia em vários momentos, perdendo todo aquele brilho que lhe era tão comum. E o mais intrigante era que aquilo parecia ser dirigido só para mim.

Isso me lembrou as palavras do tal de Quatre:

"_Não se preocupe Heero, é costume do Sr. Maxwell usar a formalidade de forma debochada quando se sente acuado."_

Por que ele se sentiria acuado ao meu lado? Minha presença lhe fazia tanto mal assim?

Talvez fosse mais sensato reconsiderar a minha idéia inicial e ficar o mais longe o possível daquele garoto.

O fato de ter me afastado por anos não significa que deseje o seu mal, muito pelo contrário. Quando o visitei pela ultima vez e olhei em seus olhos... Tive a certeza de que o melhor que eu podia fazer era me afastar. Algo me perturbava quando a íris violeta me encarava... A mesma coisa que...

- Sr. Yuy? – Balancei a cabeça olhando ao meu redor. Estava tão distraído que nem ao menos percebi a presença do homem que segurava a chave do meu carro em suas mãos. Ele me olhou com certa estranheza, mas deu de ombros me entregando o chaveiro. – Uma boa noite para senhor.

- Igualmente... – respondi seco entrando no carro.

Dei a partida e rumei para meu apartamento esperando que Duo já estivesse dormindo quando eu chegasse, ou pelo menos enfiado em seu quarto como em todas as outras noites. Eu não queria pensar no porquê de suas palavras duras e de seu distanciamento, muito menos no que seus olhos me diziam quando me encaravam daquela forma. Pela manhã, mais descasado e com a cabeça no lugar, eu decidiria o que fazer a respeito.

Mas... As coisas nunca pareciam seguir o rumo que a gente esperava.

Quando cheguei fui recebido pelas luzes acessas da sala e um cheiro de bebida que estava impregnado por todo o cômodo. Tentei ignorar o estado de alerta em que aqueles pequenos sinais me deixaram, mas foi impossível não me irritar ao dar falta de duas garras que deveriam estar exposta no bar. Era a única coisa que me faltava, um baka bêbado andando pela casa.

Sem pensar duas vezes entrei com tudo em seu quarto disposto a falar algumas verdades para ele, mesmo que tivesse que amordaçá-lo dessa vez. Mas para o meu espanto Duo parecia longe de estar consciente para discutir.

Deixando a irritação de lado, me aproximei do corpo adormecido no chão que abraçava possessivamente a minha garrafa de vodca. As maças de seu rosto estavam avermelhadas assim como seus olhos que apresentavam um leve inchaço, como se ele tivesse chorado por horas. Não pude deixar de imaginar mil coisas que poderiam ter acontecido entre ele e aquele amigo para que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto.

- Duo? – chamei sacudindo-o levemente para ter certeza de que não estava desmaiado. – Duo! – chamei mais uma vez não obtendo resposta.

Passei um braço por trás de seus joelhos e apoiei seus ombros em meu peito, o levantando junto comigo. Senti o corpo em meus barcos tremer ligeiramente e logo um par de olhos ametistas se abriram me encarando de um jeito estranho, meio delirante.

- Heero? – a voz pastosa chamou e me permiti sorrir aliviado.

- O que foi baka? – o coloquei sobre a cama sentando ao seu lado.

Ele me olhou longamente e eu apenas sustentei seu olhar. Era muito provável que não conseguisse falar muita coisa depois de ter virado duas garrafas de bebida, mas eu ainda tinha esperanças de que ele me esclarecesse aquela situação.

- Ah Heero as coisas estão dando muito errado... – seus olhos se encheram de água e ele se encolheu buscando o calor do colchão. Me lembrava muito o menino de anos atrás que ajudei a criar.

- O que aconteceu entre você e seu amigo? – perguntei deixando minha voz sair suave.

- Nada aconteceu Heero...

- Nada? – insisti gostando de toda aquela amabilidade. Talvez embebedá-lo diariamente não fosse uma má idéia.

- Nada... – repetiu puxando de maneira desastrada o edredom para junto do corpo. – Quatre é uma boa pessoa... – acrescentou. – Só fala verdades demais...

Uma lágrima solitária percorreu seu rosto e eu me adiantei para secá-la. Ele parecia muito triste com alguma coisa e isso me incomodava. Eu preferia ver aquela bola de energia gritando comigo pela casa do que chorando daquele jeito.

- Verdades? – indaguei tentando desviá-lo novamente para as conversas sem sentido.

- É Hee-chan... Verdades...

Senti meu coração se aquecer com a forma pela qual fui chamado. Não ouvia aquele apelido há anos e não esperava ser chamado assim depois de tanto tempo.

Logo que fomos apresentados, Duo mostrou uma dificuldade interessante de pronunciar "Heero" de forma aceitável e acabou por encurtar até onde sua língua permitia sem enrolar. Com o tempo, o sufixo foi colocado no final e a criança tagarela chamava "_Hee-chan"_ para todos os lados. A principio a idéia não me pareceu uma das mais geniais, mas acabei aceitando... E até gostando eu diria.

- Heero?

- Hn? – olhei para o seu rosto e ele segurou uma de minhas mãos.

- Eu estou meio bêbado...

- Deu pra perceber... É melhor você dormir.

- Você não gosta mesmo de conversar comigo, não é?

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Não apenas a pergunta, mas o frio que senti quando suas mãos abandonaram as minhas. Ele baixou os olhos fitando o tecido negro do edredom brincando com um fio solto da costura. Ele definitivamente estava adorável daquela forma e a idéia de estocar garrafas de bebida na casa voltou com tudo em minha mente. O único problema seria fazer com que ele se embebedasse novamente, mas nada que eu não pudesse resolver.

- Não é isso... Apenas quero privá-lo de uma situação... Interessante, quando você acordar. – seus grandes olhos me fitaram novamente e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram no centro da testa. – Se você disser algo de que vá se arrepender e se lembrar amanhã... Provavelmente tentará me matar.

Uma risada melodiosa e um pouco alterada pela bebida preencheu o quarto e eu me lembrei do quanto gostava daquilo.

- Você tem razão... Uma pena que as coisas tenham que ser assim... – disse triste deixando a voz ainda mais pastosa. – Quatre disse umas coisas e... Eu sei que ele está certo Hee-chan, mas... É tão difícil... – coçou os olhos sonolentos e voltou a encarar o edredom.

- O que ele disse? – perguntei confuso com suas palavras soltas.

- Não podemos ter tudo o que queremos...

- Isso não é verdade. – ajeitei a coberta em torno de seu pescoço e ele sorriu satisfeito. – Me diga o que você quer, e eu trago pra você...

No mesmo instante me arrependi daquelas palavras. O sorriso repentino sumiu e foi substituído pelo mesmo olhar melancólico de segundos atrás. Nunca conheci alguém com um temperamento tão inconstante quanto o dele.

- Isso não é justo Heero... Eu bebi pra esquecer e não pra relembrar... – se empertigou todo revirando no lugar até deitar de costas para mim. – Me deixa em paz.

- Certo... – levantei convencido que o efeito da bebida já deveria estar passando.

Dei uma ultima olhada no quarto catando as duas garrafas do chão e deixando a luz do banheiro acesa com a porta entreaberta. Se o baka passasse mal não ganharia alguns hematomas na corrida e meu carpete continuaria limpo no dia seguinte.

- Boa noite Heero... – a voz sonolenta me alcançou enquanto eu deixava o quarto.

- Boa noite Duo...

Fechei a porta e ganhei a escuridão do corredor sentindo meu corpo mais leve e a mente mais confusa. Talvez ele não me odiasse tanto quanto eu imaginava. Como dizem, muitas vezes o álcool mostra nossa verdadeira personalidade, e a daquele baka estava longe de ser a pura arrogância que eu conheci aqueles dias.

Ele realmente parecia triste... Acuado como seu amigo havia dito, mas eu não consegui enxergar um bom motivo para isso.

Poderia ser nossa mãe, mas não era isso que seus olhos me diziam, não era preocupação que via em seus momentos de fúria...

Definitivamente precisava ter uma conversa com ele... Mas sem o aditivo de arremessá-lo contra a parede.

Andei até a sala tentando colocar um pouco de ordem na bagunça feita pelo baka. Enquanto catava alguns copos vislumbrei sobre a mesa uma espécie de cartão que eu sabia não estar lá quando saí para a boate. Peguei o papel amarrotado e passei os olhos pelas letras douradas com o logotipo de um hotel de classe que ficava a algumas quadras na avenida principal.

Virei o cartão munido de uma curiosidade nada costumeira, e numa letra bem desenhada estava o nome do rapaz que me foi apresentado mais cedo como amigo do Duo.

Se é que poderia considerar o garoto como amigo, dado o estado em que o baka estava depois daquele encontro. Alguma coisa muito séria havia acontecido entre os dois... Eu devia ter imaginado.

A forma como Duo se comportou quando o viu... A determinação nos olhos azuis do tal... Quatre.

Algo me dizia que o loiro tinha as respostas que eu precisava para entender o que estava acontecendo com aquele americano baka. Na primeira hora do dia eu estaria na porta do Sr. Quatre Winner e colocaria em pratos limpos toda essa situação.

Se Duo não queria me contar da própria boca... Eu teria de descobrir pela do seu melhor amigo...

(#w#)

* * *

_Continua..._

**M**ais um capítulo...

**P**erdoem os erros... Não tenho muita paciência para corrigir... .

**M**as espero que vocês gostem...

**M**andem seus comentários, é bom saber o que você estão achando o/

**B**ye


	5. V

**- **Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc.

1x2, 3x4 e _talvez_ mais alguma coisa. –

* * *

"Dois irmãos, sentimentos confusos e crenças sendo testadas. Seria a hora de fortalecer, quebrar, ou desenvolver novos laços, novos vínculos. O quanto se pode resistir sem sucumbir ao que sua mente e o mundo diz ser proibido...".

**E... **Gundam Wing ainda não me pertence... Ah... Eu teria matado a Relena se assim fosse...u.u

* * *

Vínculos

**V

* * *

**

(#w#)

_Heero POV_

Estava ali sentado a cerca de quarenta minutos e apesar do meu corpo presente, minha mente estava muito longe daquele café. Tentei por várias vezes voltar a minha atenção para o loiro que falava empolgado; dando ênfase a tudo com seus gestos, mas quando eu me distraía por um instante... Estava pensando em como o baka estaria.

Assim que meu relógio marcou sete horas, não hesitei em pegar o pequeno cartão, tentar localizar Quatre Winner e com ele algumas respostas. Para minha surpresa o loiro parecia muito satisfeito com a ligação. Ousava dizer que ele estava esperando por ela, por mais absurdo que esse pensamento fosse. Não conversamos mais que três minutos e já tínhamos um encontro marcado paras às oito e meia no café do hotel em que ele estava hospedado.

Rápido demais para o meu gosto. Mas, mesmo desconfiado aceitei sem pestanejar.

Sai do apartamento por volta das oito deixando um Duo inconsciente e tranqüilo, ronronando coisas incompreensíveis e babando em uma das almofadas. Eu não queria ter saído do seu lado, apesar de saber que quando ele acordasse, eu provavelmente receberia uma chuva de pedras como agradecimento pela minha preocupação. Mas... Eu não havia contratado a diarista para ficar com ele, sendo assim, ele estava lá sozinho e provavelmente começaria a ter os sintomas da ressaca. Ele precisaria de remédios, uma xícara de café, um bom banho e...

- Heero?

Ergui meu olhar que nem ao menos percebi ter baixado para a xícara. Eu estava novamente me perdendo em coisas que eu deveria fazer, mas que nunca teria a oportunidade. Não enquanto as coisas estivessem daquele jeito, e é por isso que eu estava aqui.

Os olhos azuis me analisavam com curiosidade e um sorriso tranqüilo brincava pelos lábios avermelhados. Ele parecia um belíssimo boneco de porcelana, daqueles que enfeitam prateleiras de colecionadores, e não pude deixar de pensar na dupla bonita que ele e Duo deveriam fazer. A primeira vista, o loiro deveria ser o mais centrado dos dois, visto a tranqüilidade com a qual ele se portava; um contraste violento com a bola de energia que Duo era.

- Não sou muito de palavras, como já deve ter percebido. – murmurei não querendo entrar em detalhes sobre o caminho que meus pensamentos percorriam.

- Ah, mas disso eu sei. – comentou com um sorriso brilhante iluminando a face pálida. – Duo falou e falou milhares de vezes sobre as suas habilidades verbais.

- Hn. – ele sorriu ainda mais, como que agraciado com um de meus grunhidos. Me permiti acompanhá-lo, mas sem grande exagero; sorrisos não eram o meu forte.

- Sabe o que é? – se debruçou sobre a mesa como se fosse me confidenciar algo. – Foram muitos anos com Duo. Quando percebo estou falando pelos cotovelos como ele faz...

- Ah... – deixei escapar sentindo meu coração se apertar um pouco.

O loiro não fazia idéia, mas havia acabado de me dar a prova concreta de que Duo realmente tinha algo contra mim, visto sua maneira contida a meus olhos quando para os outros ele se mostrava de corpo e alma. O baka ainda era o mesmo tagarela como eu imaginava. Mas para mim, sobravam apenas os movimentos calculados ou os olhares assustados e perdidos...

" _Você não gosta mesmo de conversar comigo, não é?"_

Minha mente conseguiu reproduzir aquele mesmo tom de voz magoado, aquela mesma voz pastosa de horas atrás, como se ele estivesse falando aqui para mim. Eu devo tê-lo machucado tanto e tantas vezes... Quatre disse que ele falava sobre mim... Teria sentido a minha falta? E se sentiu, por que nunca me procurou, por que nunca insistiu?

- Imagino que deva estar sendo bem difícil lidar com Duo esses dias, não?

Voltei a fitar a xícara incomodado com o peso de suas palavras. Ele provavelmente havia escutado boa parte dos gritos, e se era assim, também estava ciente de todas as acusações... De tê-lo abandonado... Eu não deveria estar me incomodando com isso depois de tanto tempo, mas uma parte minha não queria esnobar, não queria dormir em paz sabendo da magoa nos olhos ametistas, da dor... Aquele sentimento estranho que sempre passava pelos olhos dele quando eu estava muito perto, como naquela noite...

-... E o estado da mãe dele só faz as coisas piorarem... – sua voz soou distante novamente, mas tentei me agarrar a ela quebrando minha linha de raciocínio. Eu precisava me concentrar e fazer logo as perguntas certas para me ver livre desse encontro improvisado e resolver logo qualquer problema no inferno que um dia chamei de "meu apartamento".

- Já pensei nisso, mas não é a preocupação por Natsumi que eu vejo quando estamos brigando. – falei sem grandes rodeios notando um certo brilho nos olhos claros. Ele realmente sabia de alguma coisa, o que era de se esperar. Pelo que eu havia entendido até ali, eles eram realmente muito amigos.

- Você pega as coisas rápido... – levou a própria xícara aos lábios sorvendo um pouco de seu chá. – Infelizmente, eu não posso simplesmente contar tudo o que eu sei sobre Duo e esperar que ele ainda seja meu amigo depois disso.

- Justo. – recostei-me no encosto cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Mas pode me dar uma luz para que eu resolva o meu problema?

Uma luz era tudo o que eu precisava. Passei a madrugada toda divido entre vigiar o sono de Duo e pensar a respeito do que fazer para resolver a nossa situação. Já havia dado o braço a torcer e seria capaz de admitir para mim mesmo que a preocupação para como baka era maior do que a minha teimosia em me abster dos acontecimentos.

Novamente eu estava sendo atingido pelo velho instinto que me levaria afazer qualquer coisa que aqueles olhos me pedissem, como quando éramos mais novos...

E só haviam se passado três dias.

- Ele falava muito sobre a forma como você se afastava algumas vezes... - pisquei algumas vezes confuso coma mudança repentina de assunto, mas deixei que ele continuasse. – Sei que parece muito estranho, mas eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que a sua recusa chamava mais a atenção dele do que qualquer outro gesto.

Curvei o corpo para frente tentando encarar mais de perto os olhos azuis. Finalmente suas palavras aparentemente sem nexo fizeram um pouco de sentido, e me vi relembrando alguns momentos no passado.

Quando pequeno, Duo era uma bola de energia ambulante e não era preciso muito para agradá-lo, mas eu fazia questão de satisfazer todas as suas vontades, que na verdade, não eram grandes coisas. Enquanto várias crianças se descabelavam por brinquedos e outras futilidades, a atenção de Duo era voltada para pequenas coisas como sua comida, ou a temperatura da água que bebia... E até mesmo o leite, que ele cismava ficar ruim quando o chocolate não desmanchava. Pessoalmente, eu achava aquilo ridículo, mas não era capaz de negar uma coisa tão pequena, principalmente quando a recompensa era um de seus enormes e brilhantes sorrisos.

Às vezes eu tentava dizer a mim mesmo que era errado, que eu não mimá-lo daquela forma, mas fazê-lo sorrir acabou virando uma questão de honra para mim. Tentar apagar a lembrança ruim que ele tinha até entrar em nossas vidas... E ainda as repreensões constantes do meu pai, que não parecia satisfeito até vê-lo sentido com suas palavras. Definitivamente ele precisava de mim, precisava dos meus cuidados... Era assim que eu pensava.

Meus pais tinham os seus problemas, e restava para mim atarefa de fazer companhia para Duo, que não parecia se incomodar muito com isso. Ele permanecia quieto a maior parte do tempo, mas bastava ser ignorado por alguns segundos e já começava a tagarelar e gesticular tentando chamar a atenção com a primeira coisa que passasse pela sua cabeça.

Antes que eu entendesse que isso era apenas coisa de criança, foi difícil me acostumar com aquela presença elétrica. Mas no final acabei mudando certas rotinas apenas para acomodá-lo, deixando-o feliz e a mim em paz.

É... Quatre não podia estar mais certo.

- Interessante... – murmurei pegando a xícara abandonada. – Mas o que você sugere?

Olhei para ele pela borda da porcelana, observando um sorriso diferente formar-se em seus lábios. O loiro estava realmente empenhado em me ajudar, e mesmo que eu não entendesse bem os seus motivos, aceitaria de bom grado. Eu não poderia forçá-lo a contar tudo o que sabia, e teria de me satisfazer com o que estivesse disposto a falar.

- Olha Heero, eu realmente estou disposto a ajudá-lo, não acho que faça bem para o Duo passar um mês aqui vivendo em constante atrito com você. – ele disse calmamente recostando-se no encosto do assento. – Ele tem um jeito difícil... Espero que esteja disposto a agüentar um pouco.

- Agüentar? – ergui uma sobrancelha não entendendo completamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Você sabe... Alguns chiliques, uns gritos... Nada do que você não tenha presenciado na noite anterior. – comentou com um certo toque de diversão em sua voz.

- Terei de agüentar tudo sem socá-lo? – perguntei me sentindo mais disposto, até para fazer uma piada.

- Não! É isso que ele vai querer, te deixar nervoso... – debruçou-se novamente e dessa vez eu o acompanhei. – Duo tem um jeito muito estranho de demonstrar afeto... Você já deve ter percebido, não é Sr. Yuy? – e com uma piscadela se afastou.

Deixei uma pequena risada escapar de meus lábios e me surpreendi com o repentino bom-humor. Quatre era sem dúvida uma companhia agradável e de fato um bom amigo. O loiro havia saído de sua casa apenas para acompanhar o momento difícil pelo qual o amigo passava, e agora estava ali me dando conselhos de como lhe dar com a situação.

Certas pessoas ainda conseguiam me surpreender.

- Certo. Farei o possível.

- Mas lembre-se Heero... Em hipótese alguma ele pode saber do que estamos conversando. Eu perderia um amigo... E você grande parte dos seus pertences.

Me permiti mais uma risada, imaginando o ataque que o baka teria se soubesse onde eu estava, e com quem estava falando. Certamente não sobraria muita coisa depois que o Furacão Maxwell passasse pela minha casa.

Olhei para o relógio que marcava nove horas. Ainda teria um tempo antes que Duo pensasse em acordar, e o aproveitaria para tomar nota das idéias de Quatre que parecia verdadeiramente empolgado com a situação.

- Então... O que você sugere Sr. Winner? Sou todo ouvidos...

* * *

(#w#)

_Duo POV_

Mergulhei lentamente o dedo dentro do líquido preto sentindo a temperatura morna envolver meu indicador, que fazia largos círculos dentro da caneca de café. Aquela era a segunda dose e ainda não me sentia completamente acordado; não como deveria, mas mais do que esperaria para uma manhã de ressaca. Eu conhecia bem os sintomas de uma manhã pós-porre e estar de olhos abertos era definitivamente um bom sinal, ter conseguido preparar o meu café... Era melhor ainda.

Beber nunca foi nem nunca será o remédio para nada e eu sabia disso, mesmo tendo mergulhado de cabeça na burrada. Entornar uma garrafa de vodca foi uma burrice, mas beber outra - tão grande quanto - de um líquido desconhecido foi demais para minha cota de imbecilidade.

Essa não foi nem a primeira nem a ultima vez que eu abusei do álcool para fugir dos meus problemas, mas ainda não era o Sr. Degustador para beber o que viesse pela frente.

O resultado da brincadeira: uma mente doída, porém mais clara, partindo do princípio que a dor me deixa mais racional.

Com minha nova visão fui forçado a rever cada fato ocorrido na noite anterior e a única palavra para resumir tudo o que me passou foi _vergonha_.

Eu tinha uma lembrança vergonhosa sobre Heero e seus cuidados para comigo, outra de uma conversa com Quatre na noite anterior... E é claro, a nova visão gerada pela ressaca me fazia ter ainda mais _vergonha_ de tudo que joguei sobre o Heero...

Acho que nunca usei tanto essa palavra na minha vida. Mas, mais uma vez...

Eu estava envergonhado.

Provei o café em meus dedos aprovando a quantidade certa de açúcar e da temperatura ideal. Nem muito doce nem muito amargo, nem muito quente nem muito frio. Mais uma frescura da minha longa lista de outros itens...

A água sempre fresca tanto para banho quanto para beber, comidas com uma cara estranha ou que eu não conheça de longa data. Aquelas bolotinhas estranhas que o achocolatado deixa quando misturado no leite... Coisas tão ridículas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão minhas que eu já não sei mais o que pensar.

Na verdade, eu nunca havia pensado a respeito disso. Talvez seja o tempo esfriando, ou os acontecimentos recentes... Ou a saudade dos mimos que eu tinha em minha casa... O interessante é que naquelas duas horas em que eu me encontrava sentado nessa cozinha tomando café como um viciado, eu havia pensado mais sobre esse assunto do que em qualquer outro momento. Juntando os novos dados que recolhi de minhas lembranças com a conversa com Quatre, chegava à conclusão de que às vezes, eu era um ser extremamente infantil.

Quando fui recebido pela família Yuy, estava tão agradecido que tudo parecia maravilhoso. As bolotas do chocolate ou a água gelada demais; qualquer coisa era melhor do que o destino que me aguardava... As ruas.

Eu tinha apenas dois anos, mas já era muito inteligente - pelo menos para entender o que era gratidão - e não me importava com luxos, queria apenas estar abrigado e retribuir o gesto de caridade.

Mas... Infelizmente - ou não - não consegui me ater muito a essas simplicidades deixando-me corromper pelos mimos desenfreados da desesperada Natsumi e um pouco depois, da proteção desenfreada de um atencioso irmão mais velho que não se cansava em bater a porcaria do leite até que não sobrasse sinal das malditas bolinhas.

Sorri na borda da caneca acalentado por uma lembrança qualquer de Heero em cima de um banquinho na beirada da pia empenhado em deixar a coisa do jeito que eu queria. Era sempre assim... Eu pedia e ele não se continha em realizar o meu desejo, por mais estranho ou idiota que ele fosse. Às vezes tentava disfarçar, me dava voltas, fazia cara feia... Mas no final eu sempre tinha o que queria...

Droga! Eu era uma merda de menino mimado... Mimado pela mãe, pelo irmão... Até pela governanta que me arranjaram. E o pior de tudo, eu gostava das coisas desse jeito. Não me importava com as preocupações da minha mãe, ou com o exagero de Sally me examinando a cada espirro. E acima de tudo, eu sentia falta do leite... Heero era o único que conseguia deixá-lo do jeito que eu gostava... Talvez por isso eu o tenha substituído pelo café assim q o japonês não estava mais disponível para satisfazer o meu capricho bobo...

"_... e infelizmente devo dizer que continua olhando o problema com os mesmos olhos imaturos..."_

Senti uma pontada maior em minhas têmporas para depois contemplar a volta do lateja enjoado e constante. Estava me entupindo de aspirinas desde que eu acordei. Meus olhos ardiam, minha cabeça girava, meus músculos protestavam e não conseguia focalizar nada que não fosse a maldita dor insistente que não me deixava permanecer no maravilhoso mundo dos sonhos... Mundo esse que estava me dando o alívio que eu procurei em troca de me envenenar um pouco com grandes quantidades de álcool...

Uma falha na missão eu diria.

Não passava das dez da manhã e eu estava ali, sozinho, com sono e cansado, com uma puta ressaca que me trazia apenas o gosto da derrota por não ter conseguido ficar dopado o suficiente para ter um momento de alívio maior que as poucas horas na madrugada.

"_... Não podemos ter tudo o que queremos..."_

As lembranças do meu desastroso encontro noturno com Heero vieram com tudo em minha cabeça e senti meu estômago se revirar.

"_... Me diga o que você quer, e eu trago pra você..."_

Droga! E se ele soubesse que eu o quero? Com cada fibra do meu ser? Ele se entregaria a mim? Continuaria tão gentil? Ainda me colocaria de volta a cama depois de mais um porre infundado? Me devolveria os mimos que eu tanto sentia falta...? Os abraços...

"_... O que você quer? Um amigo, um irmão... Um amante..."_

E as palavras de Quatre nunca me deixaram tão confuso como agora. Eu tinha total conhecimento de seu significado e isso tornava tudo mais doloroso por não saber ao certo que era mais importante para mim.

"_... e infelizmente devo dizer que continua olhando o problema com os mesmos olhos imaturos..."_

Eu não sabia o que procurar em Heero... Quatre estava amaldiçoadamente certo!

Eu queria as brincadeiras, os abraços... Coisas que um amigo e um irmão poderia me dar naturalmente. Era preciso apenas que eu baixasse a guarda, permitindo que Heero se aproximasse de mim novamente. Eu não guardava rancores por seu afastamento, eu quis que fosse assim, eu tentei esquecer também... Não seria difícil abrir meus braços e aceitar...

Mas a cada vez que eu o olhava...

Eu queria me afundar no mar revolto de seus olhos, queria beber em sua boca, queria mais que um abraço... Eu queria ser pressionado contra todas as paredes daquele apartamento, não com raiva, mas com desejo... Luxúria... Eu queria seu amor, mas não o fraternal... Eu deseja um amor além disso...

Eu desejava coisas demais...

"_... Infelizmente nem todos nós podemos ter tudo Duo..."_

Apoiei meus cotovelos sobre o balcão e ao redor da caneca, afundando meu rosto nas palmas de minhas mãos. Um suspiro profundo e doloroso rompeu meus lábios rachados... Eu queria tudo... Queria demais... Heero conseguiria me dar tudo o que meu coração desejava?

Fechei meus olhos ardidos pelas lágrimas contidas e revi mais uma vez a cena em meu quarto. Os olhos disfarçados, mas preocupados; os toques livres da hesitação apenas por eu estar ali, com a guarda baixa, sem pedras nas mãos prontas para atirar a qualquer momento; as palavras curtas, mas dotadas do mesmo carinho que era apenas meu há anos atrás.

Eu estava bêbado demais para perceber na hora, mas não tão chapado para não recordar cada movimento, cada olhar... E lembrando agora, eu me dou conta do quanto gostava daquilo.

Minha alma estava repleta de anseios, minha mente confusa pelas dúvidas, mas uma coisa não poderia ser ignorada...

Eu o queria para mim, de qualquer forma, mas tinha que ser meu novamente!

- Isso é um absurdo... – murmurei rouco, fitando o café tremular com o ar que escapava dos meus lábios.

Eu precisava de um plano de uma maneira de me aproximar... Sem máscaras, como amigo... Amante... Irmão...

"_... Só espero que entenda que esses vinte e oito dias que você ainda tem pela frente é uma chance única de concertar as coisas como seu irmão..."_

- Vinte e sete dias agora... – bufei vendo o café ondular dentro da caneca mais uma vez.

Antes de mergulhar em planos absurdos eu precisava tomar uma decisão. Não da forma preguiçosa e infantil como eu estava fazendo; precisava de algo certo. O que uma criança poderia oferecer ao Heero? Ele era tão forte, tão seguro de si, com toda a sua vida já organizada...

É sinceramente eu não conseguia enxergar um lugar para mim.

Céus! Eu havia jurado a mim mesmo não me deixar levar pelos sentimentos que Heero poderia despertar... E cá estava eu, sentado na cozinha dele acabando com seu estoque de café, pensando num jeito de me aproximar e recolher as migalhas da sua atenção... Existiria alguém tão inconstante quanto eu?

Pensei em formular uma resposta para essa pergunta tão óbvia, mas o som da campanhinha preencheu todo o apartamento fazendo minha cabeça zumbir desesperadamente. O que diabos levaria uma pessoa a tocar a campanhinha dos outros às dez horas da madrugada de pleno sábado? Onde estava a maldita diarista boazuda quando eu precisava dela? Por que diabos Heero não havia chamado aquela mulher?

- Droga! Ele sabia que eu estaria de ressaca... Ele sabia... Vingança... Ele só poderia querer se vingar pela garrafa de conteúdo desconhecido...

Parei no meio da sala e estapeei minha testa tentando por fim a infantilidade. Imediatamente me arrependi, acuado pelo latejar irritante e pelo tocar da campanhinha que mais uma vez ecoava na minha cabeça e no cômodo espaçoso. Senti ímpetos de deixar o maldito ser inoportuno do lado de fora; plantado esperando por uma resposta, afinal de contas o apartamento nem era meu. Mas um terceiro toque me fez pular no lugar e agarrar minha cabeça com as duas mãos, andando a passos apressados até encontrar a porta.

Tentei colocar no meu rosto uma das caras que via Heero fazer frequentemente, mas, momentos depois desisti. Estava com muita dor e ciente de que aquela frieza toda não era para mim. Eu estava tentando há quatro dias, por Deus! Errar tudo bem, agora, insistir...

Encarei um par de olhos verdes ligeiramente divertidos... O que fazia uma pessoa se divertir àquela hora da manhã? Estaria ele tão bêbado quanto eu estive noite anterior?

- Desculpe, mas... Heero não está... – anunciei sem me importar com apresentações. Minha voz saiu mais rouca do que eu esperava e o sujeito ergueu uma das sobrancelhas visíveis, já que a outra estava escondida por um pedaço de cabelo que caia por um lado de sua face... Como ele conseguia manter uma franja como aquela?

Eu estava um tanto quanto questionador essa manhã...

- Uma manhã difícil?

Senti alguns pelos de minha nuca arrepiarem-se diante de sua voz. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios bem desenhados e eu me vi perguntando de onde saíra aquele espécime... De qualquer forma ele era bem surreal. Poucas pessoas conseguem ficar tão bem ainda pela manhã, vestidas num terno marrom impecável... E é claro, tinha aquela franja que realmente chamava atenção.

Bem... Certos homens tinham tranças que atualmente estavam para tocar as coxas, por que não uma franja exótica?

- É... – balbuciei debilmente, ainda ocupado inspecionando o nem tão maldito ser inoportuno...

- Isso me cheira a ressaca... – seu tom leve me fez sair de meus devaneios e uma leve irritação me acometeu. ´Tá, ele podia não ser mais inoportuno, mas agora estava virando um impertinente.

- Eu...

- Apenas experiência própria, desculpe se estou enganado.

Eu pensei em replicar, ou quem sabe deixar no ar uma de minhas piadas sem graça... Mas o a forma descontraído com a qual ele dava de ombros e encaixava suas mãos no bolso do blazer... Fez qualquer pensamento racional fugir de minha cabeça. Só pude imaginar o quão bonita poderia ser a imagem desse desconhecido ao lado do Heero.

Deus estava sendo legal comigo novamente... Talvez por eu estar clamando tantas vezes em apenas uma manhã...

- Ah cara, relaxa! – joguei minha trança para trás e sorri o máximo que conseguia. – E você acertou em cheio. Estou apenas de mau-humor por causa da enxaqueca, mas nada que o tempo não cure não é? Já tomei aspirinas como um viciado, mas não aprece ter dado muito jeito, quer dizer... Um pouco. Veja só já estou até falando como uma matraca!

E a velha máscara do garoto risonho nunca falha! Fui recompensando com uma magnífica risada... Breve, mas ele não me parecia ser de muitos sorrisos, o tipo de pessoa séria demais para um gesto tão banal.

- Você deve ser Duo... – ele me estendeu a mão, mas não consegui me mover de imediato. Como ele sabia quem eu era? Seria ele realmente um amigo do Heero... Deus! Heero tinha amigos? – Perdoe-me novamente... Sou Trowa Barton, amigo do seu... Do Heero.

Me perdi por alguns segundos no jogo entre as palavras _seu_ e _Heero_, e nada me pareceu mais certo. Segundos depois eu estava tentando meter na minha cabeça que não era certo coisa nenhuma. Estava aí a resposta à pergunta do: _"Existiria alguém tão inconstante quanto eu?"_

E mais alguns instantes depois eu me via apertando com entusiasmo a mão estendida, acrescentando alguns pontos no tal de Trowa por ter me poupado do taxativo "irmão". Eu não sabia se havia sido proposital, não poderia ser... Mas o cara já tinha a minha gratidão.

* * *

(#w#)

_Heero POV_

A conversa se desenvolveu com uma facilidade impressionante, e apesar de minhas _habilidades verbais_, não tivemos muitas dificuldades em nos entender. Afinal de contas eu estava ali para escutar, e realmente me dediquei a isso na meia hora que ficamos entretidos comentando certas coisas do meu passado com o Duo, e do seu presente com o loiro. Quatre realmente mostrou um conhecimento amplo sobre as ações e reações de Duo, parecendo rever cada detalhe antes mesmo de algo acontecer.

Em certo momento, quase me senti enciumado vendo toda a cumplicidade que parecia existir entre eles. O loiro havia tomado para si o meu papel na vida de Duo, eu deveria ter sido o irmão mais velho, eu deveria tê-lo aconselhado...

Havia perdido tanta coisa...

Por volta das dez, deixei o restaurante com a promessa de ligar depois de colocar o "plano" em prática; ligação essa que eu não tardaria a fazer. Sendo Duo terreno inexplorado, Quatre era a minha única fonte de informações e referências, e se eu estava realmente disposto a resolver o problema, precisaria do loiro para me auxiliar.

Não voltei para o apartamento de imediato e tentei me convencer de que Duo ainda demoraria um pouco para acordar, e que eu estava me comportando como um idiota.

Passei por alguns lugares comprando algumas coisas sem nenhuma necessidade, havia enchido a geladeira e os armários uma semana antes do americano chegar e duvidava que ele tivesse terminado com tudo em tão pouco tempo. Só o que eu queria era um pouco mais de tempo para pensar no que eu estava fazendo e no que eu iria fazer quando entrasse naquele apartamento.

Quatre e eu havíamos concordado que a melhor forma de chamar a atenção de Duo era ignorá-lo, não completamente como eu estava fazendo nos últimos dias. Eu precisava estar lá, mas não dar atenção para ele.

Era uma idéia idiota o bastante para dar certo, e era com isso que eu estava contando.

A primeira coisa que eu precisava fazer era entrar em contato com Lena. Começaria a trazer os trabalhos para casa, o que não era uma coisa tão difícil. Minha presença no escritório era necessária apenas quando os clientes desejavam reportar seus pedidos diretamente a mim, fazendo suas especificações ou retoques. Eu permanecia lá apenas por comodidade, mas ficar em casa não seria de todo o ruim.

Com isso toda a tarefa "social" ficaria com Relena, nada complicado. Tenho certeza de que muitas pessoas ficariam encantadas de não precisar se dirigir diretamente a mim durante um tempo. O Sr. Cubo e Gelo não era uma pessoa muito popular... Como seu ligasse para isso.

Sempre tive uma personalidade introspectiva, nunca fui de palavras e isso nunca me incomodou. Mantinha as pessoas afastadas de mim sem mais transtornos, e eu conseguia levar a minha vida sossegado. Quanto a Duo, eu me permitia... Amolecer um pouco quando estava a seu lado, e ele parecia estar ciente disso, mas nunca comentou nada a esse respeito depois de adquirir certa idade.

Tentei afastar esses pensamentos que não dariam em nada, apenas me fariam remexer mais em sentimentos que já deveriam estar lacrados. Busquei pelo meu celular e disquei um número já conhecido; o da minha sócia. Dias de sábado costumavam ser apenas meus na empresa, colocando alguns trabalhos em ordem, não havendo necessidade dos dois ficarem nos escritório.

Se bem que... Em certas ocasiões sua companhia foi muito bem vinda. De qualquer forma, Relena costumava passar seu final de semana resolvendo seus assuntos pessoais, e seria muito pouco provável que estivesse em casa.

Alguns toques depois a ligação caiu sem ser completada. Tentei mais uma vez, mas novamente não tive resultados. Teria que deixar para avisá-la mais tarde, o que desencadearia uma pequena discussão, mas isso não era importante agora.

Olhei ao meu redor tentando me dar conta de onde estava. Havia saído de casa sem o carro, disposto a fazer uma pequena caminhada, já que o hotel não era longe. No momento eu me encontrava frente a uma vitrine toda decorada em dourado, repleta de doces e chocolates, até onde meus olhos conseguiam alcançar. Devia ser uma dessas lojas onde serviam todo o tipo de guloseimas, em todos os formatos e tamanhos. Duo com certeza estaria encantado se pudesse ver essa loja.

Sem pensar muito, passei pela porta de vidro, não contendo o velho impulso de mimar aquele baka.

Quinze minutos depois e eu já estava na frente do prédio com algumas sacolas repletas congelados, chocolates e outras porcarias. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem ao menos percebi o que estava comprando, e com certeza aquelas coisas não eram para mim. Mesmo inconsciente eu havia começado mal o plano de "ignorar" o meu irmão...

Meu irmão. Uma parte um pouco estranha do nosso acordo. Quatre havia me instruindo a não usar essa palavra se eu pudesse evitar. Isso me deixou um pouco desconfiado, mas preferi acreditar em sua desculpa tão sem sentido quanto o pedido em si.

Ele havia me explicado que talvez Duo não me enxergasse mais a minha figura depois de tanto tempo ausente. Aquilo me incomodou, mas fiz um esforço para não demonstrar totalmente. Imaginar que seu irmão não o via mais como tal... Era no mínimo angustiante.

E eu que pensava que não pudesse sentir esse tipo de coisa.

Agora, como eu conseguiria reconquistar a amizade dele em menos de um mês? Se ignorar o baka para fazê-lo se aproximar não desse certo - como certamente aconteceria - não me sobraria muitas opções. Infelizmente - ou não - eu não era o Sr. Comunicativo, e atrair pessoa não era o meu forte.

E se eu tornasse a nossa relação ainda mais fragilizada?

- Não temos uma relação Yuy... – murmurei para mim mesmo passando pela entrada principal do meu prédio. – Atenha-se ao plano principal... Manter distancia...

* * *

(#w#)

_Duo POV_

- Duo Maxwell... Yuy. – forcei um sorriso um pouco maior tentando encobrir o costumeiro incômodo. – Sinto muito que tenha vindo aqui Sr. Barton, mas o Heero não está.

- Não tão longe... Sou seu vizinho... – ele apontou a porta do outro lado do corredor com um movimento de cabeça reforçando as suas palavras. – Queria apenas saber como estavam as coisas... Mas melhor ainda, tive a sorte de conhecer o famoso Duo.

Não sei se foi o sorriso enigmático, - que por segundos me lembrou os dispensados por Quatre - não sei se foi magnetismo, ou o mais provável, ele ser vizinho e amigo do Heero. O que sei é que cedi passagem para ele e o convidei a entrar. Definitivamente Trowa Barton parecia ser uma pessoa interessante...

E por Deus! Amigo do Heero! De quem mais eu poderia arrancar uma informação?

A perspectiva de algumas horas na companhia de uma pessoa interessante me encheu de empolgação e por hora a dor de cabeça seria esquecida.

- Hoje é sábado! – atestei estendendo o braço num sinal claro de que ele deveria entrar. – Nem Heero trabalharia aos sábados... Não é?

- Bem... Eu trabalho. – fez um gesto com uma das mãos apontando para o terno. – E Heero é um viciado. Provavelmente está no escritório.

- Sr. Barton...

- Trowa. – interrompeu com um ligeiro levantar da sobrancelha visível. – Assim pareço mais velho do que realmente sou.

- Não seja exagerado... Quantos anos, se me permite?

Senti um pouco de hesitação da parte do moreno dos olhos verdes. Na verdade eu me senti ousado demais, praticamente flertando o amigo do Heero. Não que essa fosse a minha intenção.

Bem... Eu estava de ressaca, me sentia infeliz e não queria passar pelo menos cinco minutos na companhia de alguém interessante...

Era justificável não?

- Vinte e nove, acredita?

- Não! – respondi sincero, ele não aparentava mais que vinte e cinco, apesar do ar extremamente maduro.

Muito parecido com Heero.

- Certo Trowa... Não vai recusar um pedido de um pobre homem de ressaca, vai? Algo me diz que Heero não tardará a voltar, não gostaria de esperá-lo?

Uma leve hesitação novamente, mas meu convite foi aceito dessa vez. Dei espaço para que ele passasse, agradecido por sua generosidade. E no final das contas, eu realmente acreditava que Heero não tardaria a voltar. A cortina fechada e a luz do banheiro acesa, eram sinais claros de que o japonês havia se preocupado e ele provavelmente estava ciente da "fossa" em que eu estaria quando acordasse.

Isso me fez pensar no quão ingrato eu era, o tratando como um inimigo quando não guardava mágoas... Não as que ele pensava que eu supria.

Balancei a cabeça tentando afugentar os pensamentos negativos, isso não tornaria as coisas melhores. Quando me virei Trowa já havia encontrado um lugar para si em um dos sofás, provavelmente acostumado com o lugar.

Eu tentaria ter uma manhã agradável e tentaria saber mais a respeito do Heero.

Quinze minutos depois eu já estava sorrindo para o moreno que terminava sua porção do café, contando um pouco sobre o seu trabalho. Trowa era mais um empresário do meio eletrônico, e a matriz de sua empresa ficava bem aqui na cidade. Heero havia sido contratado para montar um sistema de segurança para a empresa do Trowa e por fim acabaram por ficar amigos.

A conversa havia sido realmente proveitosa, e naqueles poucos minutos consegui reunir algumas informações preciosas, inclusive a que mais me interessava.

Depois de três dias tentando ignorar minha curiosidade para saber quem era a dona da voz enjoadamente educada... Eu havia obtido a informação sem fazer nenhum esforço!

Mas não posso dizer que fiquei inteiramente feliz com a descoberta.

Relena Peacecraft é o seu nome.

Perfeita ele disse.

Uma bela loira de olhos azuis claros, pele branca e sedosa aos olhos. Sócia na empresa com o meu Hee, cuidando das relações públicas. Os elogios de Trowa terminaram depois do "inteligente também...", mas eu tinha certeza de que ele poderia falar muito mais se não pensasse que eu estava completamente desinteressado pelo assunto.

- Preciso ir.

- Ahm? – ergui num salto do banquinho em frente ao balcão da cozinha. – Mas já?

Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, muito parecido com os sorrisos do Heero e eu me senti felicitado mais uma vez. Como eu imaginava, Trowa não era do tipo expansivo. Basicamente, eu tagarelei nos primeiros cinco minutos, até me dar conta de que eu deveria colher informações, não abrir minha vida como um livro para ele.

- Trabalho, lembra?

- Ah é... – balbuciei um pouco triste.

Heero ainda não dera sinal de vida e sem a boazuda eu teria de passar o dia sem nenhuma companhia. E por Deus, eu sentia que a terceira caneca de café estava fazendo efeito...

Quem me agüentaria falando pelos cotovelos? Talvez fosse uma boa idéia ligar para Quatre, por mais que isso fosse ferir um pouco o meu orgulho. Eu teria de admitir que ele estava certo, admitir que eu estava finalmente aceitando o que ele me dizia há cinco anos...

- Duo. – senti uma mão tocar o meu braço, e sem perceber já havia chegado até a porta do apartamento. – Sei que não deveria me meter, afinal, mal nos conhecemos. – ele olhou para um ponto qualquer no apartamento fugindo do meu olhar. Parecia pensar se deveria prosseguir ou não, e eu não seria bobo de deixá-lo partir sem saber o que estava tentando me dizer.

- Pode mandar cara! É sobre o Heero não é?

Seu único olho visível voltou para mim e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso de encorajamento. Qualquer informação que eu pudesse obter, uma única que fosse, seria de grande ajuda.

- Heero... – suspirou me olhando com convicção. – Dê um crédito a ele.

- Não entendi Trowa o que você...

- Ele está sozinho há muito tempo Duo, não é fácil para ele.

Minhas sobrancelhas franziram e tenho certeza que se juntaram no meio de minha testa.

- Isso não quer dizer nada... – dei de ombros abrindo a porta para que o moreno passasse. – Além do mais ele tem essa tal de Relena não tem? – parei ao lado do batente me sentindo uma namoradinha enciumada, o pensamento havia se formado tão rápido que nem tive tempo de impedi-lo de vocalizar.

Mas eu precisava aprender, eu não podia sair por ai dando mostras claras do meu ciúme pelo japonês. Se eu realmente quisesse ficar ao lado dele eu precisava me controlar... Eu precisava...

- Olha isso é...

O ruído do elevador cortou a fala de Trowa e Heero Yuy saiu detrás das portas metálicas, trazendo consigo algumas sacolas de tamanhos e formas variadas. No primeiro momento pude perceber uma leve confusão em seu rosto, mas rapidamente sua velha carranca estava de volta. Ele e Trowa trocaram um olhar estranho, mas foi tudo muito rápido para que eu pudesse entender o que se passava entre os dois.

- Vejo que o conheceu Trowa.

- Bom dia para você também Heero.

- Hn.

Mais uma troca de olhares incômoda ocorreu, como se eu nem ao menos estivesse ali.

- Não vai trabalhar hoje, Heero?

Senti um ligeiro toque de desafio na voz de Trowa, e por um momento pensei que Heero não fosse responder.

- Hn... Não. A partir de hoje trabalharei em casa por um tempo...

Tenho a certeza de ter executado o comando para que meus lábios se abrissem, mas não consegui escutar nenhum som saindo da minha boca, que continuou abrindo e fechando sem que uma palavra se formasse. Minha mente deu uma volta completa em si mesma, assim como meu sensível estômago que se contorcia me deixando um tanto nauseado.

Não tive muita consciência dos fatos seguintes. Quando dei por mim, Heero já estava passando ao meu lado, sem dizer uma palavra se quer. Enquanto isso, Trowa parecia estar dizendo alguma coisa, se despedindo talvez, mas eu não conseguia ouvir a sua voz. Minha mente gritava desesperada a ultima frase proferida pelo japonês:

"_... trabalharei em casa por um tempo..."_

Deus! Vinte e quatro horas por dia com aquele homem de baixo do mesmo teto? Nós acabaríamos mortos no amanhecer do domingo.

(#w#)

_Continua...

* * *

_

_**C**omo sempre, desculpem os possíveis erros, continuo péssima pra corrigir... _

**U**hm... Espero que não esteja muito ruim... Infelizmente a vida real acaba atrapalhando um pouco as coisas, e por sinal, está interferindo um pouco aqui. Mas tentarei continuar atualizando com freqüência, e fazendo o meu melhor. o/

**G**ostaria de agradecer a vocês que comentaram: **Blanxe, Ayami Yuy, Litha-chan, Tammy, Yukii, Saiyo e Tsuki-chan**. E as pessoas que também passam seus olhos por essas linhas, mas que não deixam seus comentários por vários motivos. A fic é pra vocês tbm.

**A**té o próximo.

**E** comentem, please!


	6. VI

**- **Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc.

1x2, 3x4 e _talvez_ mais alguma coisa. –

* * *

"Dois irmãos, sentimentos confusos e crenças sendo testadas. Seria a hora de fortalecer, quebrar, ou desenvolver novos laços, novos vínculos. O quanto se pode resistir sem sucumbir ao que sua mente e o mundo diz ser proibido...".

**G**undam Wing não me pertence, e esse trabalho é sem fins lucrativos... Talvez se eu ganhasse alguma coisa... Podia conseguir os direitos da série pra mim! E faria algumas modificações, como matar a Relena, e criar uma grande cena de casamentos... (sonhando novamente)

**OBS: E**m **negrito**, estão as mensagens lidas pelo Heero. Em _itálico_ sugere lembrança - sem o auxílio da famosa sinalização de "flashback" – já o outro uso que usei pra formatação, vocês serão capazes de entender.

* * *

Vínculos

**VI

* * *

**

(#w#)

_Duo POV_

Virei o rosto fitando o pequeno calendário em metal que contribuía para a decoração. Se forçasse um pouco a minha imaginação, quase poderia ver os riscos vermelhos cortando os dias que já se passaram, como em uma daquelas folhinhas presas em quadros de cortiça.

Era a tarde do domingo em que eu esperava já ter esganado Heero, ou quem sabe entrado em mais uma de nossas discussões. Ou, pior ainda, me jogado em seus braços declarando todo o meu amor por ele.

Bem... Nada aconteceu.

Como o prometido, Heero não havia ido trabalhar no sábado, e quando percebi que ele cumpriria a sua palavra cheguei a cogitar que nos mataríamos antes que o domingo chegasse. Pensei que ele viria até mim com toda sua gentileza e me interrogaria sobre a discussão do dia anterior. Pensei que ele questionaria a minha bebedeira sem motivos... Pensei muitas coisas... Na verdade, passei cinco horas apenas _pensando _em quanto tempo demoraria para a porta do meu quarto se abrir e aquele par de olhos cobaltos me fitarem com intensidade e exigir suas respostas...

Mas passaram-se seis horas e ele não veio exigir nada... Não ouvi nada dele a não ser o som de seus passos.

Isso me deixou intrigado... Muito intrigado. Mas eu era um Yuy no fim das contas; podia não ter os genes, mas cresci com seus portadores, e não seria uma ignoradinha que me faria sair e ceder a minha curiosidade...

Esse pensamento sumiu completamente quando completei sete horas.

Um sorriso amargo se formou em meus lábios diante da lembrança das horas em que passei enclausurado olhando para porta, desejando intimamente que ela se abrisse. Eu havia descido mais baixo do que eu poderia ter imaginado quando deixei o meu lar. Havia criado táticas para me defender de Heero, mas não tinha nada pronto para me proteger... De mim mesmo.

Afinal de contas, quem em sã consciência passa sete horas, trancado dentro do próprio quarto esperando para levar um sermão? E tudo isso de livre e espontânea vontade?

Passava das cinco da tarde, quando meu estômago venceu o meu orgulho. Eu não havia comido nada além de um saco de biscoito abandonado em cima da cômoda e as três xícaras de café na parte da manhã; estava faminto, e minha curiosidade não podia ser mais controlada.

Como ele conseguia dar passos tão silenciosos pela casa? Ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com a minha clausura? E... O que diabos tinha acontecido com ele para que não agisse como... Como Heero?

Essas eram apenas algumas das milhares de perguntas bestas que fervilhavam meu cérebro ávido por respostas.

Ainda lutei comigo mesmo, na tentativa de esperar mais um pouco... Heero ainda nutria aquela coisa toda de afeto fraternal e bla bla bla, ele não me deixaria morrer ali...

Mas no final acabei cedendo.

Maxwell tinha um segundo grande defeito: a não menos importante... Curiosidade.

O que era orgulho quando se tinha fome e um poço de perguntas idiotas a serem respondidas? Foram quatro dias me escondendo e contendo a minha boca, pedir para que eu domasse o segundo demoniozinho era demais.

Sai do quarto como se nada fosse; como se não estivesse trancado ali dentro há horas, e muito menos, tivesse um buraco no lugar do estômago. Lancei uma olhada rápida para o escritório que ficava quase em frente ao meu quarto e a única coisa que encontrei foram os livros e um odioso laptop abandonado. Continuei meu caminho na direção da cozinha onde um estoque de suprimentos congelados estaria a minha espera, e se eu estivesse com sorte - o que era muito pouco provável - Heero estaria em algum canto e eu conseguiria vê-lo apenas para matar um maldito desejo insano.

Mas... Contrariando as leis que regiam a natureza... Eu tive uma prévia de sorte; ele estava lá...

E posso dizer que nunca tão bem acompanhado e tão bonito.

Uma calça jeans e uma regata branca cobria o corpo que eu sabia ser perfeito. Os cabelos bagunçados, uma mão no paneleiro do armário e os pés descalços batendo de encontro ao chão, no que deveria ser uma música que apenas ele estava ouvindo... E por Deus! Ele estava cozinhando massa! E não era nada congelado ou pré-feito, encomendado... Era a pura e velha comida caseira!

Meu coração apaixonado e meu estômago esfomeado se contraíram em dor. Dor por saber que eu nunca o teria... Assim como não teria aquela macarronada que parecia estar sendo feita na medida exata para ele...

Entrei na cozinha com a maior cara de pau do mundo, pronto para levar um sermão por não ter almoçado, ou por qualquer outra coisa que eu havia imaginado no quarto...

Mas misteriosamente nada aconteceu.

Não houve palavra, nem olhares, nem nada! Heero continuou dando atenção a sua panela no fogo como se eu não tivesse entrado na cozinha...

Isso era inaceitável! Já não bastava não ter tido a decência de bater na porta para saber se eu estava vivo?

Congelei minhas lembranças nesse exato momento, sufocando meu rosto em um dos travesseiros e me sentindo uma das pessoas mais idiotas do universo. Estava para contemplar um daqueles momentos que as pessoas passam a vida rezando para poder voltar e apagar. Sabia que meu rosto já deveria estar cor de rosa, e me vi frustrado com isso.

Bati um pé contra o colchão liberando o meu rosto do aperto. As lembranças sempre estariam lá, eu quisesse ou não; eu deveria enfrentá-las por mais idiotas que fossem...

Heero havia me ignorado, isso era fato. Minhas entradas costumavam ser bem audíveis, e sendo ele o senhor reflexos e sentidos perfeitos, eu não havia passado despercebido.

Mas não era isso o que parecia.

Minha mente maquinou várias formas de chamar a atenção ao mesmo passo em que eu fornecia ao meu estômago a distração necessária. Foi assim que eu dei início ao meu vergonhoso show.

Fingi um pigarro; bati a porta da geladeira; tropecei no banquinho; bati três diferentes portas do armário; mexi na panela ao lado da dele; estourei um saquinho de confetes; deslizei ruidosamente as gavetas; derrubei o saleiro e comi um saco de batatas de boca aberta... Tudo isso em menos de dez minutos, e ele não se dignou a me dar uma olhadinha que fosse.

Minha frustração atingiu níveis máximos, e quando sei por mim, estava encenando um acesso teatral de tosse induzida por uma engasgada com o refrigerante.

Se isso fosse verdade eu poderia estar morto por falta de ar... E ele nem mesmo teria olhado para minha cara.

Quando me recompus do acesso muito bem feito, pensei no quão idiota e dramático eu estava sendo. Tratei de me recolher, levando comigo mais um saco de um salgadinho qualquer e o peso daquele ato vergonhoso e extremamente infantil...

O que eu estava pensando? Que tinha cinco anos de idade?

Lembro que naquele momento, a primeira coisa que me ocorreu foi que Heero deveria estar apenas zangado... Que logo voltaríamos a discutir...

Mas daí chegou o domingo de manhã e ele não estava falando ainda.

Tomamos café no mesmo cômodo, pelo tempo em que pude suportar a sua hostilidade... O que não foi muito tempo, na verdade. Eu ainda esperava manter a minha máscara impassível, e ele não fazia a menor questão de quebrar o silêncio palpável em que estávamos. Engoli meu café, que não estava lá essas coisas, e sai da cozinha, deixando para trás um pedacinho meu.

E chegou a tarde... E nós ainda estávamos vivos; debaixo do mesmo teto, nos encontrando em vários cômodos da casa... E ele não havia me dirigido um olhar. Suas palavras, então? Nem se fala.

Literalmente.

Nos breves instantes em que pude contemplar o som de sua voz, ela estava dirigida para o telefone, onde ele desencadeava uma conversa quase, eu disse quase, animada sobre um trabalho que estava dando certo. Senti o diabinho da curiosidade se revirar em seu posto, doente para saber que trabalho era esse, e se por acaso era isso que o mantinha distraído durante todo o dia naquele escritório, grudado em seu laptop e encenando o papel de rei da indiferença.

Girei mais uma vez abraçando uma almofada consideravelmente grande. Me sentia ligeiramente impotente e um tanto fragilizado. O relógio a minha frente estava prestes a virar para cinco horas, como na tarde do dia anterior, e eu estava ali deitado, resignado... Imaginando quando eu levantaria novamente, se ele falaria comigo...

Apesar dos pesares, sempre pude me considerar o Sr. Otimista; o típico sujeito que olha para as piores situações e ainda consegue manter no rosto um sorriso, e guardar uma esperança ínfima de que no final as coisas possam dar certo.

Acho que isso se deve a um lado meu em que nunca vi grande futuro. Já que eu não seria abastado no amor, pelo menos no resto dos assuntos eu deveria ter um pouco mais de sorte, não é mesmo?

Sinto que no momento o meu ângulo não estava focado no melhor lado dos acontecimentos. Infelizmente, eu não conseguia enxergar nada de positivo em minha atual situação, e algo me dizia que as coisas só tendiam a piorar.

(#w#)

* * *

_Heero POV_

Desviei meu olhar do laptop, encarando a porta do quarto logo em frente. Ela estava fechada desde o almoço, e provavelmente permaneceria assim por um bom tempo. Quando não estava enclausurado, Duo andava pelos cantos da casa, fazendo sua observação distante. Há algum tempo atrás teria dito algo a respeito, mas depois de sua encenação vergonhosa na cozinha, talvez ele mereça algum espaço.

O baka passou sete horas trancado dentro do próprio quarto, sem comer ou beber nada. Foi difícil segurar a vontade de ir vê-lo, mas para que tudo desse certo. Eu precisava continuar com meu jogo, e foi isso que eu fiz.

Ele levantou um pouco depois das cinco da tarde, como se nada tivesse acontecido e esbanjando um de seus tradicionais sorrisos engana-bobo. Fez uma entrada barulhenta na cozinha e varreu tudo que via pela frente, no mínimo querendo compensar o dia perdido. Continuei ignorando sua chegada, e não foi preciso esperar muito para que ele desse início ao seu show. Observei tudo de meu lugar à frente do fogão sem interromper por um segundo a minha tarefa. Dez minutos depois ele estava engasgando, e sem conseguir resultado partiu me deixando um pouco culpado, mas intimamente satisfeito.

A noite se arrastou sem que ele deixasse o quarto e, por mais que eu estivesse preocupado com esse comportamento, obriguei minhas pernas a me levarem até a cama. Não ouvi nenhum som dele até cair na inconsciência; desconfio que não tenha comido nada até o outro dia.

Pela manhã, o observei preparar um café horroroso, contendo um desejo de arrancar aquela xícara de suas mãos e prover algo menos nocivo para que se alimentasse. Novamente fui obrigado a engolir todo o meu instinto superprotetor, e resumi meus atos a pequenos goles em minha própria xícara enquanto ele degustava aquela coisa. Não demorou muito para que Duo cedesse, e novamente me vi vitorioso no joguinho que ele mesmo havia criado.

Uma vingança perfeita por suas palavras desaforadas... Mas que não me trazia conforto algum, apesar do bem que fazia ao meu orgulho.

Demoraria muito para que ele saísse daquele quarto e me pedisse desculpas por suas palavras grosseiras?

Ou quem sabe eu deveria ir até lá e pedir desculpas pelo péssimo irmão que fui nos últimos sete anos?

Voltei os olhos ao laptop, dando atenção a mensagem que acabava de pular na tela. Seguia o mesmo padrão dos últimos e-mails: curtos, diretos e sem nenhum conteúdo.

"**E aí, cara? Blz? Espero que os negócios estejam indo bem. Estou me preparando para as provas, por mais incrível que pareça. Essa noite visitarei uma boate nova da cidade, pra depois me esconder em casa por duas semanas, até que as provas acabem.**

**Não repare se meus e-mails diminuírem, estarei ocupado.**

**Duo."**

A idéia de recorrer aos e-mails havia partido de Quatre, que continuava a me dar idéias ainda disposto a ajudar a resolver o _nosso_ problema. Aproveitei o período em que Duo estava trancado em seu quarto para fazer uma ligação, e agradecer ao loiro por sua colaboração, afinal, já era manhã de domingo e ninguém estava morto.

Muito menos arremessado contra a parede.

Durante a ligação, fui pego de surpresa por uma pergunta muito simples: _"você ainda tem os e-mails do Duo?"._

Mais surpreso ainda fiquei ao descobrir que não tinha apagado as mensagens, como também tinha arquivado quase seis anos de e-mails, fotos e cartões virtuais, todos mandados por Duo...

Eu não sabia que eram tantas... Na verdade, eu não lembrava de tê-las guardado. Ou melhor, talvez eu soubesse delas, mas nunca tinha me dado ao trabalho de ler a maioria ou simplesmente deletá-las.

Esfreguei meus olhos com os nós dos dedos, sentindo o cansaço de um dia inteiro sentado na frente do computador. Quando me lancei a essa tarefa, não tinha idéia de que seria tão trabalhosa, muito menos que eu ficaria mais de cinco horas preso nesse processo.

Os dois primeiros anos foram os mais fáceis de serem lidos por serem poucos os e-mails. Em parte, eu atribuía esse fato as visitas que eu fazia frequentemente a casa deles em L2 e as constantes ligações, que pareciam ser a forma de contato mais apreciada por Duo. Por outro lado tinha o _apreço_ que o baka tinha por máquinas, principalmente computadores; o que me fez imaginar o quão difícil deve ter sido para ele sustentar essa ligação fria por tanto tempo.

Uma lembrança assaltou minha memória e me vi sorrindo ironicamente para o meu próprio laptop.

Era um dos aniversários de Duo, e imaginei que o presente perfeito fosse um computador como o meu. Já havia presenciado olhares furtivos do americano dirigidos para a máquina, e pensei que fosse amor à primeira vista, assim como eu quando tinha a sua idade. Encontrei o laptop na lixeira dos fundos na manhã seguinte; teclas afundadas, visor rachado e algumas partes danificadas demais para ter sido um simples tombo.

Tentei por dias persuadi-lo a me contar o porquê daquela travessura, mas ele se recusou terminantemente, ficando semanas emburrado até que lhe dei algo do seu agrado. Mais tarde, minha mãe me convenceu de que um laptop não era um presente muito interessante para um garoto de oito anos, e apesar de discordar, acabei aceitando sua tese...

O terceiro ano do diretório veio acompanhado do décimo terceiro aniversário de Duo, e com ele parecia que as coisas iam mudando palpavelmente. Os e-mails não eram mais iniciados com o tradicional "Querido Hee-chan", e nem eram tão afetuosos quanto costumavam ser. O apelido se perdeu com o tempo, e me pergunto se naquela época meus olhos bem treinados haviam percebido isso... Ou quem sabe ignorado.

O _Hee-chan_ foi substituído por um _Hee_, esse por um _Heero_ e o último por um "_cara_". Para completar, seus e-mails passaram a não perguntar mais pelo meu retorno, e a partir da minha última visita, não havia menções a isso em lugar algum.

E eu chequei umas três vezes.

Além das mudanças óbvias no tratamento, era notável sua mudança comportamental e de interesses. No começo, seus e-mails eram maiores e mais detalhados. Alguns com desabafos pessoais sobre a rotina da vida em L2; algumas situações especiais para ele e outros momentos que até para mim pareciam realmente importantes...

Com o avançar de mais um ano, o conteúdo foi baixando consideravelmente. Não havia mais descrições de brigas com Natsumi, ou com a governanta que, com o tempo, passou a ser mencionada pelo nome. A maioria das mensagens mais recente não passava de discrições de restaurantes que ele havia freqüentado, ou locais que tinha conhecido em viagens com os amigos, que notei ficarem mais freqüentes com o avançar de sua idade. Algumas se resumiam a como ele fizera para conseguir entrar ilegalmente em uma boate, enquanto outro contava que ele estava se preparando para as provas, como o que eu havia lido minutos atrás.

Seus e-mails que eram diários passaram a ser semanais; na ultima pasta anual havia apenas duas divisões, meses completamente distintos, que não somavam cinco mensagens. Avancei rapidamente para as próximas mensagens percebendo que era ali que tudo começava a acabar.

Selecionei a última esperando encontrar a resposta para a pergunta que me levara a sentar ali por tanto tempo perdido no trabalho de ler e reler e-mails antigos:

Afinal de contas, quem havia encerrado o contato?

Abri um novo e-mail que possuía patéticas duas linhas:

"**Hey, aqui está tudo bem sim. Espero que ai também.**

**Duo."**

Não era preciso e ser nenhum gênio para perceber que nenhum de nós havia cortado a comunicação de fato. Eu não conseguia ver muito que ser respondido nessa mensagem, e provavelmente ele pensasse a mesma coisa quando recebia uma das minhas. Seguindo esse raciocínio, me deparei com a idéia quase incontestável de que talvez, Duo também estivesse procurando um motivo para encerrar o contato, assim como eu.

Esse pensamento levou consigo toda a culpa que eu senti durante todas essas horas, enquanto remexia em seus e-mails carinhosos e tentava lembrar o que eu tinha na cabeça quando resolvi ignorá-los.

A partir dessa mensagem seguiam dois anos de pura distância entre nós dois, sem telefonemas, cartas, visitas... E talvez nesses dois anos estivesse a resposta para a pergunta que eu havia tentado ignorar, mas que fazia todo um sentido no momento:

Por que Duo havia decidido encerrar o nosso contato?

Fitei novamente a porta do quarto enquanto minha mente me assaltava com várias especulações que em nada me agradavam. Todos giravam em torno de seu desagrado pelo meu comportamento distante e minha falta de tato. Não era de se estranhar que ele não me visse mais com um irmão. Em seu lugar eu faria o mesmo...

Mas ainda assim, algo ali não se encaixava e seus e-mails não haviam sido o suficiente para acabar com todas as lacunas daquele _grande_ mistério. Não havia mais onde eu pudesse procurar; nada que estivesse inteiramente acessível, e só haviam três pessoas que poderiam me ajudar no momento: o próprio Duo, Quatre, e minha mãe.

Ou seja, não havia esperanças.

Eu seria um ingênuo se acreditasse que Duo fosse despejar tudo de livre e espontânea vontade, e creio não estar curioso o suficiente para atirá-lo contra a parede novamente. Quatre já havia deixado bem claro que nunca trairia a confiança do amigo, mesmo que seja para uma _boa_ causa. E Natsumi... Bem, ela estava hospitalizada, e apesar de ser considerado um tanto quanto insensível, eu ainda não havia alcançado níveis tão altos de indelicadeza.

Remexi dentre os arquivos até encontrar uma pasta com algumas fotos antigas, tiradas no tempo em que morávamos todos juntos aqui na Terra. Um sorriso melancólico se formou em meus lábios sem grandes dificuldades, enquanto um punhado de imagens passava por meus olhos.

Uma seqüência em especial chamou minha atenção. Era um passeio que uma de minhas turmas fez a uma cidade do interior para fazer pesquisas complementares para diferentes matérias. As fotos em questão haviam sido tiradas dentro de uma gruta, e devido ao conteúdo das fotografias, acredito que a maioria delas não tenha sido tirada por mim. Em algumas delas, havia pessoas das quais eu nem lembrava e muitas já não sabia mais os nomes.

Passei as ultimas fotos com verdadeira curiosidade tentando recordar o máximo daqueles tempos, que apesar de importantes, eu não havia aproveitado em nada. Para a minha surpresa, a ultima foto do álbum em nada tinha a ver com o acampamento. Era uma foto de Duo, ou o que parecia ser ele; embolado em um amontoado de cobertas e cabelo. O ângulo não permitia ver muito além de seu rosto, os edredons e um pequeno braço agarrado a um travesseiro. Os olhos firmemente fechados enquanto sua face espelhava a tranqüilidade do sono que estava tendo.

Tentei recordar os acontecimentos no momento em que a foto foi tirada, e quando as lembranças me assaltaram, um outro sorriso foi roubado de meus lábios.

**-Flashback-**

- O que ele está fazendo ali? – Heero mirou seus olhos no amontoado de lençóis e edredom onde seu irmão estava aninhado. O corpo pequeno de quatro anos quase se afogava no meio de tantos panos e travesseiros.

- Não brigue com ele... Foi um final de semana difícil.

O japonês encarou a mulher ao seu lado, os longos cabelos negros caindo pela camisola cor de pêssego. Trazia o mesmo semblante sereno de sempre, mas parecia um pouco mais cansada do que de costume. Podia jurar que havia olheiras em volta dos olhos delineados, e sua mãe sempre fora vaidosa demais para permitir que marcas como aquelas estampassem seu rosto.

Aquele pensamento lhe fugiu da mente quando voltou a fitar sua cama ocupada por Duo, esparramado no centro do colchão. O japonês queria descansar; estava há quatro dias fora em um acampamento idiota com pessoas que não eram em nada do seu agrado. Já era tarde de domingo, teria aula no dia seguinte, e a última coisa que esperava encontrar quando chegasse em casa era cena que tinha diante dos seus olhos. Não que Duo nunca tivesse entrado em seus quarto, ou deitado em sua cama, mas o americano tinha seu próprio quarto, e era lá que costumava passar suas noites.

- Difícil como? – entrou no quarto jogando a mochila em um canto, decidindo se acordaria o garoto ou dormiria em outro quarto da casa.

Um silêncio estranho caiu sobre o cômodo e Heero estranhou mais ainda aquele comportamento.

- Natsumi? – viu sua mãe erguer os olhos da figura adormecida, e o encarar com o mesmo semblante contrariado que adotava toda vez que a chamava pelo primeiro nome.

- Não sei se reparou Heero, mas foi a primeira vez que Duo ficou tanto tempo em casa sem o irmão mais velho...

- E? – ergueu uma sobrancelha ainda não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Ele... Ele passou os dois primeiros dias correndo pela casa... Se recusava a dormir enquanto você não voltasse. – suspirou esfregando os olhos com os nós dos dedos. – Ele deu muito trabalho para os empregados, e só sossegou nas poucas horas em que foi vencido pelo sono...

Heero permitiu-se sorriu ao observar o movimento preguiçoso do pequeno entre as cobertas, cobrindo-se ainda mais com elas. Ao seu lado, sua mãe olhava para o menino como se a qualquer instante ele fosse saltar da cama e iniciar a _maratona_ dos últimos quatro dias. Agora entendia o motivo da sombra de cansaço no rosto pálido e do silêncio incomum que o recebeu quando chegou em casa.

- No terceiro dias eu já estava muito preocupada, cogitei a idéia de pedir que você voltasse. – o japonês virou-se para sua mãe, que parecia mais tranqüila quando Duo não deu mostras de que acordaria. – Ele passou um tempo choroso pelos cantos e no final do dia o encontrei dormindo aqui, agarrado nas suas coisas... Ele dormiu umas boas horas, mas quando acordei de madrugada ele estava chorando novamente. E é só isso que fez desde então. Acorda, pergunta por você e dorme novamente.

Heero não disse uma palavra, apenas ficou ali, encarando o sono do irmão. Não admitiria para ninguém, mas também sentira muita saudade da pequena bola de energia e sua falação sem fim. Passou aqueles dois anos se perguntando se era normal uma criança tagarelar daquele jeito, mas com o tempo acabou por se acostumar e até mesmo apreciar todo aquele entusiasmo.

Essa foi sua primeira oportunidade de se afastar por mais de um dia do garoto, e na segunda noite já estava inquieto tentando imaginar o que o seu pequeno baka estava fazendo. Quando toda essa história de adoção começou, não tinha muita certeza se gostaria da idéia; hoje poderia dizer que nada era mais certo que isso.

- Ele está dormindo há quanto tempo? – perguntou retirando da mochila o estojo onde guardava a câmera.

- Não vá acordá-lo! Os empregados precisam e de descanso, Heero!

O japonês se permitiu rir sonoramente, se aproximando da cama onde o irmão dormia tranqüilo. Procurou por aquele que julgava ser o melhor ângulo e bateu a foto do americano imerso em sua redoma.

**-Fim do Flashback-**

Fechei meus olhos tentando me apegar o máximo as sensações que essa recordação me trazia. A presença do americano estava despertando memórias enterradas por anos, e eu me vi apreciando uma delas, muitas delas. Era como se apenas aquela foto trouxesse uma enxurrada de outras lembranças que eu havia feito questão de esquecer; momentos tão simples como esse, mas que em sua época tiveram um significado muito especial para mim.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar na minha insensibilidade em botar uma pedra em tudo aquilo, sem respeitar o que Duo deveria estar sentindo. Ele pode ter tido seus motivos para se afastar, mas tenho certeza de que quem deu o primeiro passo fui eu.

A idéia de me desculpar surgiu em um lapso. Eu era um homem de vinte e sete anos na cara e estava fugindo das minhas responsabilidades. Ignorar Duo era uma boa idéia, mas pedir desculpas pelos meus erros era melhor ainda. Seria difícil, eu provavelmente engasgaria, mas pelo menos estaria com a minha consciência tranqüila.

Quando dei por mim, já estava de pé, caminhando a passos largos na direção do quarto ocupado pelo americano. Com um suspiro resignado, avancei até a maçaneta, mas antes que tivesse a chance tocá-la a porta se abriu, revelando Duo, vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés e com seus cabelos firmemente trançados. O fitei como se fosse a primeira vez, enquanto minha mente se revirava nas lembranças dos e-mails e meus olhos constatavam que ele havia realmente crescido.

- He... Heero?

- Hum?

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos onde seus olhos espelharam mais surpresa do que ele provavelmente gostaria, se misturando com uma ponta de mágoa e outras coisas que eu não conseguia identificar. Senti ímpetos de abraçá-lo e falar tudo o que eu havia me proposto a dizer, mas minhas pernas falharam em se mexer e minha coragem se esvaia enquanto eu observava seu rosto se contorcer em vários sentimentos diferentes.

Talvez fosse um sinal para continuar com os planos traçados por Quatre.

- Heero? O que você está... Fazendo aqui?

- Eu moro aqui se não se lembra... – respondia no automático, me recriminando segundos depois ao ver a expressão sofrida em seu rosto. – Eu...

- Certo, como eu pude me esquecer... Com licença.

Ele passou por mim evitando meus olhos, e seguiu para a sala. Foi quando me toquei na roupa que ele vestia, e que provavelmente não estava indo dar um passeio pelo condomínio.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei me adiantando em sua direção.

Duo parou com a mão na maçaneta encarando a porta da sala, da mesma forma que eu havia feito com a sua minutos atrás. Deveria estar considerando se responderia a minha pergunta, e eu me vi rezando para que a resposta fosse positiva.

- Não deve ter reparado Heero... Mas estou confinado aqui há seis dias. Se você não se importar, vou dar uma volta.

E sem mais uma palavra ele deixou o apartamento, seguindo para o destino que não havia informado.

Enquanto a porta se fechada, me vi chegando a conclusão de que o Yuy pelo qual ele me vinha me chamando nos últimos dias era mais confortável do que o Heero que saiu de seus lábios. A quantidade de sentimentos expressos naquela única palavra foi o suficiente para me deixar mais do que atordoado.

Eu havia feito muito mal aquele garoto e não conseguia ver uma forma de concertar o meu estrado, nem reaver o tempo perdido.

Voltei ao escritório ao perceber que ele não voltaria mais, e corri em direção ao laptop acessando a pasta com as fotos que eu estava olhando anteriormente. Sem conter um impulso, imprimi a mesma foto em que Duo dormia tranquilamente enrolado em meus antigos edredons e esperei apenas o tempo de secagem para dobrá-la e enfiar no bolso.

(#w#)

* * *

_Duo POV_

Fitei o interior da vitrine não me atendo a nada, mas olhando a tudo. Era uma daquelas lojas de roupas onde você poderia comprar de tudo para a nova estação, e no momento caminhávamos para o inverno, o que fazia o interior estar recheado de sobretudos, capas longas, calças de todos os tipos e outras diferentes roupas e acessórios, para nenhum gosto botar defeito... É claro, se você tivesse uma carteira bem gorda.

Fiz uma careta para alguns preços exorbitantes, principalmente quando observei a quantia de três dígitos que eu teria de desembolsar caso continuasse a admirar um certo cachecol vinho com detalhes em preto, preso em um dos manequins. Não que eu não tivesse dinheiro o suficiente para comprá-lo, mas me parecia um absurdo pagar o que era pedido em um pedaço de pano tão pequeno. Em uma loja mais ao lado, havia uma blusa com triplo de pano e pela metade do preço, o que me fez cogitar a hipótese de ter algum ponto em ouro no cachecol da outra loja.

Preso em divagações tão sem sentido quanto essa, percorri toda a avenida, sem adquirir nada nas dezenas de lojas pelas quais passei meus olhos. Quando finalmente me dei por satisfeito e suficientemente distraído, já passava das sete da noite e meu estômago roncava em protesto pelo abandono. Eu não havia comido muito no almoço, e meu quarto não estava mais abastecido com salgadinhos durante a tarde... Mesmo que estivesse, não creio que conseguiria colocar muita coisa para dentro naquele momento.

Heero tinha esse efeito sobre mim... Na verdade, causava vários outros efeitos que eu jurava poder encher linhas e mais linhas com uma interminável lista do que sua presença poderia me causar. Encabeçando a listagem estaria a falta de apetite, e logo abaixo as belas olheiras que eu estava observando em meu reflexo nos vidros de mais uma loja.

Tentei não levar esse pensamento adiante, afinal, estava cientificamente comprovado que pensar em Heero não trazia bons frutos. Foquei minha atenção no interior da loja em questão, e para a minha surpresa, estava fitando o interior de uma completíssima loja de doces. E quando digo completa, era completa mesmo; com tudo que o cacau, corante, aroma artificial e o açúcar poderiam me oferecer.

Entrei na loja sem muitas cerimônias, sendo recebido prontamente por uma simpática vendedora que me apontou uma mesinha em um dos extremos da loja, me guiando até ela através da massa de clientes entretidos entre fazer seus pedidos, ou enfrentar a pequena fila que já se formava próximo ao caixa. Meu estômago zumbiu em clara alegria, e eu me permiti sorrir, enxergando o primeiro momento de diversão naqueles dias... Na verdade, o segundo, eu diria.

Não poderia me esquecer da ajudinha, mesmo rápida, que Trowa me deu na manhã anterior...

É... E quem disse que não havia mais vizinhos prestativos?

Me vi recordando uma das conversas que tive com a Srta. Boazuda em meu primeiro dia de estada, onde falávamos a respeito dos moradores. Dentre os vários comentários sobre os vários "bons" visinhos que eu ainda teria de conhecer, elogios não faltaram para descrever o "meu" visinho de porta, como sendo um rapaz muito educado e com um _bom_ porte. Querendo ou não, eu tinha que concordar com aquela garota. Trowa barton estamparia seu perfil em um daqueles dicionários ilustrados, bem ao lado da palavra "bom".

No mesmo instante me vi tentando achar uma palavra que classificasse Heero e seu belo corpo em alguma palavra do mesmo volume. É claro que eu tinha algumas na ponta da língua, como: bonito, forte, gostoso, maravilhoso... Teimoso, irritante, pretensioso, arrogante...

Hum... Acho que apenas "perfeito" está bom pra mim.

- Senhor?

Ergui meus olhos para fitar a jovem que me atendeu minutos atrás, e percebi que ela aguardava um pedido. Apontei meia dúzia de porcarias, como tortas, refrigerantes e alguns outros doces... Se eu saísse com vida daqui, teria sérios problemas internos.

Com meia dúzia de sorrisos e uma piscadela, deixei que a garota partisse, e coloquei-me a observar a pequena rua, uma das muitas que davam acesso a avenida principal. A mágica das luzes do lugar e o burburinho no interior da loja funcionaram como um mantra, e me vi perdido naquela linha de pensamento distante do meu cérebro.

Eu estava recordando as noites mal dormidas, resultado das horas esperando Heero chegar, ou da madrugada do porre, ou quem sabe, o novo tópico que se juntava a lista:

Por que Heero estava me ignorando?

E por que isso era um problema?

Me senti imensamente idiota enquanto ali sentado, revisando as diversas trocas de humor e mudanças de opinião que me acometeram nos últimos dias. Estava cada vez mais certo de que o problema aqui era a minha indecisão, e não qualquer coisa que Heero pudesse estar fazendo... E se eu parasse para pensar bem, isso se resumia a nada, já que o japonês não fazia _nada_ além de existir... O que já era um bom tormento...

Todos os irmãos ficavam maravilhosamente bem em uma regata branca semitransparente e apertada? E quando juntavam isso a uma bela calça jeans desbotada apertada em lugares estratégicos? E se acrescentássemos o cabelo naturalmente bagunçado, os olhos azuis e...

Acho que não preciso ser nenhum gênio para chegar a conclusão de que Heero Yuy é único. Tão único quanto um homem de descendência oriental, com os olhos azuis e uma pele tentadoramente bronzeada...

É... Definitivamente Heero estará ilustrando a palavra perfeito na próxima edição de um desses dicionários...

Tive meus pensamentos interrompidos mais uma vez pela jovem simpática, que trazia uma bandeja recheada de varias porcarias que eu havia pedido há poucos minutos. Quando tudo foi disposto a minha frente, levantei uma das sobrancelhas diante da incompatibilidade da maioria das guloseimas.

- Er... – apontei para a mesa, numa indicação obvia de que nada fazia muito sentido, e me dei conta de que eu não estava prestando muita atenção no cardápio quando apontei a maioria das coisas.

- O Sr. também acha que torta de chocolate não vai muito bem com refrigerante? Muito menos com essa bomba de chocolate... Ou quem sabe...

- É, é... Acho que não estava muito atento... – dei um pequeno sorriso desolado para os meus queridos doces.

- Temos variedades ótimas de café, uma mistura com caramelo cairia muito bem.

Encarei a jovem de longos cachos loiros, imaginando o quão enjoativa poderia ficar essa mistura se combinado a todos os derivados de chocolate que eu tinha na minha mesa. Acabei chegando a conclusão de que seria melhor do que um cortando o sabor do outro, como provavelmente aconteceria se eu optasse por permanecer com aquela lata de refrigerante.

Deixei que ela partisse novamente enquanto eu degustava de um pouco de cada coisa na bandeja. Minutos depois ela estava de volta, com o que reconheci ser um dos melhores cafés que eu já havia bebido na minha vida.

Sozinho, e com uma deliciosa tarefa pela frente, deixei que meus pensamentos retornassem ao ponto anterior, tendo o cuidado de voltar a fita para um pouco antes de eu me perder em conjecturas sobre dicionários ilustrados e palavras que estampariam o rosto de Heero. Meus olhos vagaram pela pequena rua, e sem que eu percebesse, estavam mirando o alto da torre de um dos hotéis principais da cidade; um que eu sabia estar hospedando um certo loiro.

Eu não precisava de cartões para saber onde encontrar Quatre, e me surpreendia o fato de ele ter deixado um deles para mim... Cartão esse que eu não tinha idéia de onde estava, mas de qualquer forma, eu tinha o número gravado no celular. Afinal de contas, eu mesmo já me hospedei ali em outra ocasião.

Desviei minha atenção de mais uma lembrança indesejada, e foquei minha atenção na falta que o loiro me fazia naquele momento.

Nunca pensei que fosse sentir falta dos sermões repetitivos de Quatre; mas, como dizem, só damos conta do valor das coisas quando perdemos. Mesmo já tendo um dos longos discursos sobre Heero decorado na memória, eu sentia falta do meu guia... Da mão amiga e do abraço protetor...

Deus! Como eu sentia falta dele... Mas eu era orgulhoso demais para ligar e admitir que tudo o que ele vinha me dizendo estava certo.

Não, não, eu morreria antes de dar esse gostinho... Assim como não daria o gostinho de ver Heero saindo triunfante dessa batalha de mudinhos. Eu estava me quebrando aos poucos, mas sairia vencedor...

Ah... Eu sairia.

Hum... Ironicamente eu estava fazendo justamente o que planejei antes de deixar a colônia, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que todas as minhas barreiras não estavam protegendo o meu coração...

Eu poderia sair vencedor daquela pequena disputa, mas acho que não levaria um coração inteiro.

-

Uma hora depois, enjoado, e com as pernas doendo, cheguei ao apartamento encontrando Heero saindo da cozinha, os cabelos levemente molhados indicando que havia acabado de sair do banho... E se os cabelos não fossem a dica, provavelmente a toalha enrolada em sua cintura seria um bom indicador.

Fitei aquele pedaço de tecido aproveitando seu momento de distração, e me vi desejando dolorosamente ser aquele maldito pano. Toalhas eram objetos felpudos e de muita sorte; podiam estar em qualquer lugar da pele dourada sem maiores compromissos, a não ser secar cada pedacinho daquele corpo... Como os braços trabalhados, as pernas musculosas que o pano estava escondendo, ou quem sabe outras partes, não é mesmo?

Queria eu um compromisso como aquele.

E... Excitante também seria uma palavra perfeita para ele estampar com seu perfil... De toalha...

- Seu celular não parou de tocar...

Desviei meus olhos da toalha para encontrar as duas pedras azuis me fitando; e eu podia jurar que havia um quê de... Preocupação? Seja o que for sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu; sua atenção já estava direcionada para a tv, onde provavelmente ficaria pelo resto da noite.

Antes que eu me colocasse em uma divagação sobre o quão sortudo era aquele aparelho, ordenei que minhas pernas me levassem ao quarto, território seguro para meus inevitáveis grunhidos de frustração.

Larguei minha roupa enquanto fazia o caminho do chuveiro, me atirando debaixo do jato de água quente. Tomei um banho longo dando atenção especial aos meus cabelos, passando duas vezes o condicionador pela extensão dos fios e escovando enquanto o agente condicionante fazia enfeito.

Cultivar uma trança longa como aquela era trabalhoso além de não ser nada funcional. Mas ainda assim era o meu bem mais precioso...

A única coisa que me lembrava de uma época muito distante e da qual eu não tinha memórias. As poucas que eu possuía, foram construídas com a ajuda das recordações da Natsumi...

"_Ela tinha os cabelos assim... Cumpridos... E quando a luz do sol tocava os fios... Eles luziam exatamente como os seus... _

_E davam tanto trabalho como os meus?_

_Davam... Mas quando ela o deixava solto... Fazia valer a pena..."_

A única coisa que me assegurava de que eu realmente tinha algo da minha verdadeira mãe...

Senti a leve névoa da lembrança desanuviar meus sentidos, fazendo-os atentar para o celular que já devia estar tocando há um bom tempo. Enrolei meus cabelos em uma toalha e envolvi minha cintura com outra, correndo em direção ao quarto lançando um olhar atordoado para o amontoado de roupas espalhadas pelo chão e tentando descobrir em qual das calças eu havia deixado o aparelho.

Lembrei automaticamente do aviso que Heero havia me dado, e me amaldiçoei por ter esquecido de levar o aparelho.

- Inferno...

Puxei uma, duas, três bermudas de um monte onde o toque parecia ser mais alto; vasculhei os bolsos retirando alguns papeis de bala, mas nada que se parecesse com um celular. Em um monte mais no canto, peguei duas calças encontrando no bolso da primeira o maldito aparelho, o atendendo antes que perdesse a ligação.

_- Por Deus Duo, onde você estava?_

A voz de Sally me alcançou assim que eu abri o flip, e meu coração saltou em reconhecimento. Eu estava tão obcecado na idéia do Heero que havia esquecido completamente de fazer as ligações para o hospital, ontem e hoje.

Agora, além de idiota, eu estava me sentindo tremendamente culpado por não ter lembrado da minha mãe.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito Sally... – desabei na cama não vendo outra opção; a leveza das horas de distração fugia por entre os dedos, dando lugar para a expectativa do que estaria por vir.

_- E eu que pensei que Heero fosse dar um jeito em você..._ – quase pude ver seu semblante sério e sua cabeça mexendo de um lado para o outro. – _Continua o mesmo cabeça de vento de sempre._

- Também te amo Srta. Pô. – esperei por seu reclame costumeiro, mas a única coisa que obtive como resposta foi uma pequena inspirada de ar. As notícias não deveriam ser nada boas. – Como ela está? – perguntei não querendo fazer da ligação um grande rodeio.

_- Não muito bem Duo, eu sinto muito..._ – seu pesar foi quase palpável, e percebi no silêncio que ela não se sentia nada a vontade em ter de me dar aquela notícia. Sally estava conosco há quase dez anos, e juntos formávamos aquela família quase bizarra, sem nenhuma ligação sanguínea, mas com vínculos iguais ou maiores do que qualquer outra.

_- _Não sinta, apenas... Conte-me...

Um outro momento de silêncio caiu entre nós, e fiquei ali, deitado e corroído pela sensação de estar atado e vendado. Eu não poderia fazer nada de tão longe, muito menos ver o que estava se passando. Minha única fonte de informação era um maldito telefone, e eu nem tinha certeza se Sally ou os médicos estavam sendo totalmente verdadeiros quando falavam comigo.

- _Os médicos iniciaram um processo conjunto de radio e quimioterapia. O tratamento anterior não estava sendo suficientemente eficaz..._

- Não tem sido o suficiente? – indaguei não confiando no tom de sua voz.

- _A ressonância... Apontou um crescimento significativo do tumor... Foi indicada a quimioterapia com aumento das seções de radio..._

- Deus... – murmurei angustiado, tentando imaginar a dor da minha mãe ao receber essa notícia. – E isso vai dar certo?

_- Não... Não sei dizer Duo... Ela está muito sonolenta ultimamente... Tem sentindo várias dores... Eu... Eu não sei dizer o que é melhor ou não..._

- Entendo... – suspirei não encontrando nada melhor para dizer ou fazer. – Foi por isso que andou me ligando?

_- Também. Foi preciso uma autorização para iniciar o tratamento, como eu não sou parente..._

- Uma autorização? – perguntei, sentando de imediato. – E como você conseguiu?

Nos breves segundos que ela precisou para formular uma resposta, eu já tinha uma em mente. Liguei o novo fato a carranca do Heero e seu olhar receoso quando encontrou o meu. Ele havia dado a autorização que Sally precisava.

_- Eles precisavam dessa autorização... Eu não vi outra escolha a não ser ligar para o Heero, ele também é filho dela e..._

- Ela está bem? – interrompi suas desculpas querendo finalizar a ligação o mais rápido o possível. Muito provavelmente, ela não estava acessível para falar comigo ao telefone; prolongar a conversa com Sally não me traria mais conforto.

_- Dormindo com os remédios... Acho que não vai acordar até a hora dos medicamentos. Vão inserir um cateter quando ela acordar para a próxima rodada de remédios..._

- É mesmo necessário? – perguntei, me recusando a imaginar outro daqueles tubos em seu corpo fragilizado.

_- Não temos certeza de quanto tempo será preciso injetar o medicamento... Vai ser menos doloroso pra ela se for dessa forma..._

- Certo... Você pode me ligar quando ela acordar? Não importa a hora.

_- Eu ligarei... Mas, como vão as coisas entre você e Heero? Conseguiram se acertar? Sua mãe não pôde dizer muito, eu..._

- Até mais Sally...

Finalizei a ligação jogando o aparelho em um canto qualquer... Não me importaria se ele voltasse a tocar; de notícias ruins eu já estava cheio.

Alguém tinha idéia do quão doloroso poderia ser tratar assuntos como esse via telefone?

Me encolhi abraçado aos joelhos. A imagem da minha mãe deitada naquela cama teimava em me atormentar, e eu não sabia se deveria ou não esquecê-la. A lembrança não me deixaria esquecer das coisas realmente importantes; mas também não aliviaria a minha estadia ali.

Eu queria correr e abraçá-la bem apertado; e se possível, sugar toda a sua dor para mim, fazê-la esquecer desses quase dois meses de dor e angustia.

Tive tanta fé que as coisas melhorariam... Que a biópsia traria boas notícias e que o maldito tumor pudesse ser curado; que uma cirurgia pudesse ser feita... Vi todas as minhas esperanças serem esmagados junto com a liberação dos resultados dos milhares de exames aos quais ela foi submetida...

Seu rosto pálido no dia em que seus longos fios negros foram cortados nunca será apagado da minha memória...

Sentei na beirada da cama sentindo meus olhos arder na tentativa de conter as lágrimas. Puxei a toalha que enrolava meus cabelos e deixei que caíssem soltos. Eu cuidaria deles mais tarde. Catei uma calça de moletom e uma regata do armário, isso serviria até eu decidir o que fazer com as próximas horas.

Morpheus não me visitaria essa noite.

Comecei arrumando o resto das roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão ou jogadas em cima das estantes; eu nunca fui do tipo organizado, mas meu quarto nunca foi assim, nem nos meus piores dias.

Na verdade, muitas coisas ali estavam completamente fora do normal.

Confinamento em quarto e lamúrias sem fim também não fazia muito o meu estilo. Eu sempre fui o tipo de pessoa que quando tem um problema recorre a primeira diversão que encontra pela frente. Incontáveis foram as noites em que eu me enfurnei em uma boate até altas horas da manhã, tentando esquecer qualquer discussão com a minha mãe ou afastar meus pensamentos das lembranças do Heero. Sempre achei a autoflagelação física mais interessante que a mental...

Passei a mão por dentro de um dos bolsos da calça que eu tinha em mãos, encontrando um pedaço de papel que não me era estranho. Larguei a roupa em um canto e me sentei para ler seu conteúdo, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao encontrar um número acompanhado de um nome que não havia me ocorrido durante esses dias:

Hilde Schbeiker.

Aquele único nome foi capaz de ligar vários pontos distantes na minha cabeça, traçando uma linha única que terminou em uma idéia _quase_ brilhante.

Eu precisava de uma distração, livrar minha mente da pressão que a presença de Heero exercia; precisava deixar minhas mente vagar para algum lugar onde não houvesse câncer, mágoas de amigos, um irmão postiço asiático ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse me perturbar. Eu iria dançar, beber - sem exageros é claro -, e quem sabe até compraria meus velhos amigos cigarros!

Nada muito recomendável ou saudável, mas eu poderia até me divertir se Deus desse uma forcinha.

Se a Srta. Schbeiker estivesse em terra firme e não tivesse compromissos...

Bem... Ela teria de se encontrar com Duo Maxwell.

(#w#)

* * *

_Heero POV_

Sempre me considerei um homem de poucos arrependimentos. Talvez por pensar demais antes de realizar um movimento, por mínimo que ele seja, fazendo com que os efeitos sempre atinjam as minhas expectativas, ou até mesmo superando-as. Essa vida _bem sucedida_ não me preparou em nada para suportar o peso do arrependimento que caía sobre os meus ombros agora, muito menos para a tonelada de culpa que eu estava sentindo.

Passei a maior parte do tempo relembrando as várias linhas dos vários e-mails que li durante todo o dia, remoendo esse novo sentimento dentro de mim, e alimentando-o com lembranças há muito esquecidas em alguma parte da minha mente.

Abri a porta da varanda sendo recebido pelo ar frio da noite. Uma luz azulada invadia a sacada do lado, indicando que meu visinho estava em casa e, provavelmente sozinho.

Depois de um tempo morando ao lado da mesma pessoa, você acaba descobrindo pequenas coisas sobre ela, querendo ou não.

Trowa era o meu "alvo de estudo" desse prédio, e depois de um bom tempo de observação involuntária, seria capaz de descrever com precisão algumas passagens da sua rotina.

Meu visinho era do tipo funcional, e nas muitas visitas que fiz a seu apartamento, tive a confirmação ao contemplar a decoração limpa e extremamente prática que todos os cômodos tinham. A luz azulada que me lançou em toda essa análise, vinha das luminárias fincadas próximas ao chão de todas as paredes da sala branca decorada basicamente de aço e vidro. Poucos móveis e algumas obras de arte davam vida aos ambientes; o típico apartamento se solteiro, não muito diferente do meu.

Certa vez, ouvi um comentário sobre as luzes serem algo relaxante e pessoal para ele, e talvez seja por isso que nunca as veja acesa quando ele recebe _alguém_ em seu apartamento. Pelo que sei, suas companhias nunca passaram da sua concepção de _funcional_; sendo assim, nunca ninguém permaneceu naquele apartamento tempo o suficiente para curtir um momento calmante proporcionado pelas luminárias azuis.

- Estamos pensativos hoje, não estamos?

Ergui meus olhos para encontrar o dono das luminárias me estendendo uma garrafa de cerveja, que foi prontamente aceita. Trowa me analisava de forma contida e, comprovando meu palpite inicial, vestia suas roupas de casa. Mais uma tese levantada depois de alguns meses de observação. Ele adotava apenas uma calça de moletom larga quando queria ficar a vontade, nada parecido com seus ternos impecáveis ou suas roupas casuais escolhidas a dedo para chamar atenção para o seu porte. Poderia dizer que Trowa se vestia para os outros a maior parte do tempo, deixando de lado toda sua imponência nos momentos em que ficava só.

- Quem cala consente, hum?

Pisquei algumas vezes percebendo que havia entrado em mais um devaneio e balancei a cabeça timidamente, levando um pouco da cerveja aos lábios.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntei visivelmente interessado.

- Não sabia, apenas esperei que estivesse. – respondeu, deixando no ar um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos. – Como foi o dia?

- Foi... Interessante. – comentei esperando por uma indicação para me aprofundar ou não no assunto.

- Algo relacionado ao belo espécime que você esconde ai dentro de casa?

- Como é? – lancei-lhe um de meus olhares mais gelados, que não fez efeito algum já que ele estava de costas para mim, apoiado no parapeito.

- Você sabe... Duo... – levou a própria cerveja aos lábios, e eu podia jurar que ele escondia um pequeno sorriso por trás do gargalo.

- Mantenha as suas garras longe do meu irmão Barton, e não teremos problemas...

A risada sonora que ganhei como resposta me fez corar, e notar o quão possessivo eu estava sendo. Infelizmente isso era algo que eu não conseguia evitar; pensar em Duo como mais um a contemplar a caríssima decoração do interior do apartamento de Trowa, não era nada acolhedor. Deus sabe a quanto tempo que eu não sinto esse sentimento de posse por alguém... Não que Duo me pertencesse de alguma forma... Mas ele estava sobre os meus cuidados, eu não deixaria que algo de ruim lhe acontecesse.

- Certo, sem garras. – declarou erguendo as mãos para o alto. – Mas não posso negar que você esconda algo muito interessante aí dentro...

- Posso classificar como casual a sua vista de ontem?

- De forma alguma... – respondeu deixando que visse o pequeno sorriso que curvava seus lábios. Ele estava se divertindo. – Agora me conte, o que é tão interessante para deixá-lo nesse estado?

Trowa se aproximou, debruçando na divisa entre as duas varandas. A iluminação azulada contrastando com a noite escura, deixava sua pele pálida e seus olhos verdes brilhantes no meio das sombras. Ele parecia realmente disposto a ouvir, e mais uma vez eu estava sedento por conselhos; um comportamento que vinha se repetindo muito nos últimos dias.

- Ainda não estamos muito bem. – comecei, esperando que ele ligasse a situação à pessoa. – E para completar, recebi um fax do hospital onde minha mãe está internada... As coisas também não estão nada boas para aqueles lados...

Alguns segundos se passaram, talvez minutos, enquanto ficamos ali em silêncio, contemplando nossos próprios pensamentos. A figura sobrenatural de Trowa me encarava sem realmente me ver; e eu retribuía seu _olhar_, pensando no que dizer quando a hora de continuar chegasse.

- Talvez ela soubesse que as coisas tomariam esse rumo. O câncer é inoperável; talvez ela não quisesse que Duo a visse nesse estado...

Recuperei meu foco a tempo de vê-lo tomar mais um gole da cerveja, e acabei por imitar seu gesto na intenção de limpar a garganta. Demorou um pouco até que eu conseguisse alcançar sua linha de raciocínio.

- Foi a primeira coisa que me veio em mente... Não consigo ver outro motivo para fazê-la ter essa idéia fantástica... – murmurei quase grunhindo no final. – Soa poético demais afirmar que ela tenha feito isso em prol do meu relacionamento com Duo...

- Hum, e se ela não for esse monstro que você pinta? – indagou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu nunca a pintei como um monstro, apenas como relapsa.

- E se ela estiver tentando concertar os erros? Não é isso que as pessoas fazem em seus últimos dias?

Desviei meus olhos dos dele, fitando a garrafa de cerveja entre as minhas penas, fugindo da intensidade com que Trowa me encarava, e do peso daquelas poucas palavras.

E se ela estivesse querendo se redimir, apenas se redimir?

Era uma idéia simplista, mas desde quando as coisas deveriam ser tão complicadas?

Natsumi estava morrendo, e a autorização que eu precisei assinar hoje foi apenas a prova irrefutável do pouco tempo que tínhamos até seu momento final. Os antibióticos da quimioterapia não fariam nada bem ao seu organismo já debilitado pelas seções de radioterapia. O tumor aumentava a pressão no cérebro aos poucos, e eu já via a hora em que muitas de suas ações básicas, como falar ou até mesmo se mexer, fosse completamente afetada pelo avanço da doença.

- Você pensa em se despedir?

Nossos olhos se encontraram novamente, e um sorriso involuntário escapou dos meus lábios.

- Quando meu pai veio a falecer... Já não nos falávamos há um bom tempo... – as palavras me deixaram sem que eu tivesse controle sobre elas. – No momento em que o médico anunciou a morte, eu me lembrei imediatamente da ultima vez em que nos vimos, da frieza com que nos tratamos... – levantei da cadeira apoiando a garrafa vazia na divisa. – Prometi a mim mesmo lembrar que a ultima vez que vemos uma pessoa... Pode ser realmente a _ultima_... Acho que não honrei com essa promessa... Como desonrei tantas outras... – murmurei dando uma ultima olhada no céu enegrecido.

"_- Hee-chan...?_

_- Está fazendo o que deitado na minha cama baka?_

_- É você sim... O seu trabalho da escola já... Já acabou?_

_- Uhum... Eu disse iria voltar não disse?_

_- Disse... Você promete que vai voltar sempre Hee-chan?_

_-..._

_- Hee... Você promete?_

_- Prometo, baka..."_

Já de costas, puxei o papel que havia guardado em meu bolso, observando o semblante adormecido registrado na foto. Ele era tão inocente... Eu havia prometido que voltaria...

- Faz parte da mágica do tempo, Heero... – ouvi a voz de Trowa distante, já dentro do próprio apartamento. – Fazer com que esqueçamos de algumas promessas que fazemos...

(#w#)

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**U**m comentário sem noção... Eu sempre quis tomar uma cerveja com o Trowa o.O ... Oras, isso não é pecado, é? XD

**P**rimeiro, gostaria de pedir desculpas por duas coisas: a demora, e os possíveis erros... Como sempre XD

**A** culpa da demora foi da falta de internet, já os erros... Isso não tem desculpa... T.T

**N**ão pude responder aos reviews de todos, e nem lembro bem quais eu tive a oportunidade. Como agradecer nunca é demais, aqui vai:

**Blanxe, Tammy, Litha-chan, Tsuki-chan, Yuukii, L'Arcan, MaiMai e Saiyo.**

**T**ambém a** Dark Vampira**, que deixou um e-mail super fofo pra mim.

**M**uito obrigada pela atenção de vocês. Talvez não percebam, mas saibam que seus reviews são sempre aproveitados.

**A**cho que muitos, ou quem sabe todos, esperavam algo cômico para esse capítulo, mas eu estou tentando aprender a escrever angst para algumas situações futuras da fic, e a única forma é treinando... Por isso, se tiverem críticas e sugestões... Sou toda ouvidos... Inclusive para outros erros que vocês encontrem por ai.

**P**rometo tentar colocar mais humor no próximo capitulo.

**E**spero que gostem e... Até a próxima!

**C**omentem! o/


	7. VII

**- **Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc.

1x2, 3x4 e _talvez_ mais alguma coisa. –

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Disclaimer:** Lembrando sempre que infelizmente Gundam Wing não me pertence... Nada, nadinha de nada... . E que esse trabalho não possui fins lucrativos... .

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Vínculos.

**VII**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Heero POV_

Afinal, quanto mais um cara de vinte e seis anos pode amadurecer?

Até alguns dias atrás eu diria que "não muito" ou um definitivo "nada"; mas hoje eu havia provado novamente do poder que o destino poderia ter, principalmente quando agia de forma a dar uma reviravolta em nossa vida com um golpe único e certeiro.

Mas não sou um estreante quando o assunto é "guinadas". Há alguns anos, mudei para me adaptar a nova vida sem as pressões e influências do meu pai e outra, para me adaptar melhor ao novo mundo que se abria para mim, onde as pessoas não olhavam para além do seu umbigo, onde competição era a palavra chave e o único meio de sobreviver era estar sempre no topo.

Certa vez, li uma citação em um livro qualquer que viria muito a calhar no momento: _"É impossível não acabar sendo do jeito que os outros acreditam que você é"._

Nos últimos anos, o que seria apenas "fama" transformou-se em fato, e eu havia me tornado uma das pessoas mais sem tato que já caminharam pela Terra. Eu queria estar no topo, conquistar meu próprio espaço e precisei passar por cima de muita gente para transformar meus objetivos em projetos concretizados. Aos poucos, abandonei minha família e deixei que as coisas rumassem para um caminho sem volta.

Apesar de ter engordado minha conta corrente, não posso dizer que o fruto dos meus esforços tenha trago mais do que realização profissional. Se eu fosse realmente honesto comigo mesmo, admitiria que andar de cama em cama não é lá uma base muito sólida para construir os alicerces de uma vida plena e... Feliz.

Dei uma olhada nas sombras do apartamento escuro, nada parecido com o que eu costumava chamar de lar até alguns dias atrás. Na verdade, não sei mais dizer se o que tinha anteriormente poderia ser classificado dessa forma.

Talvez a descrição mais sábia seja _"lugar para onde eu voltava depois do trabalho, ou de uma foda"._

A gente se acostuma com o que tem... Com o pouco que tem; acha mais prático, mais confortável. Depois de um tempo nem notamos as pessoas se afastarem, assim como não percebemos que a ausência delas não nos faz a menor diferença. No final, quando não reparamos mais no que há ao nosso redor, morar sozinho em um lugar três vezes maior do que a real necessidade também deixa de fazer diferença.

Deixa de ser solitário para se tornar irrelevante.

Desliguei a Tv deixando um suspiro resignado e aborrecido sair de meus lábios. Estava sentado ali há um bom tempo, e nenhum programa havia me entretido o suficiente para afastar aquelas conjecturas filosóficas, que resumidas, giravam em torno de Duo; nossa mãe e, por conseqüência, nosso futuro sem ela.

A tarde nostálgica e o fax no fim do dia, trouxeram uma perspectiva completamente diferente a meus olhos; e no momento, me via estranhamente amadurecido, por mais estranha que uma afirmação como essa possa parecer.

Agora, minha meta não era evitar Duo ou se quer me preocupar com o que ele estivesse sentindo a longo prazo, muito menos o motivo de suas ações tão estranhas. O que me atormentava era a certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde, más notícias não tardariam a chegar servindo como o divisor de águas na vida de Duo e indubitavelmente na minha.

A pergunta que não queria calar era: O que seria dele quando nossa mãe partisse?

Pode parecer estúpido, mas eu ainda não havia parado para pensar a respeito. Pelo menos não até Trowa ressaltar em suas frases cheias de significados.

É claro que a idéia de deixar Duo à deriva nem me passou pela cabeça. O fato de nunca ter atentando para esse detalhe, não significa que eu pretenda ignorá-lo novamente.

Eu não era homem de cometer muitos erros, que dirá repetir uma fatalidade.

A chance de concertar algumas falhas me era entregue em bandeja de prata com direito a sinalizadores fluorescentes; que tipo de idiota eu seria se recusasse?

Duo estava em de volta a minha vida, mesmo que superficialmente. O difícil seria convencê-lo disso, e pior ainda, fazer com que ficasse depois que o pior acontecesse...

Eu no seu lugar não ficaria.

Estávamos tendo um começo mais do que conturbado; ele não tinha nenhuma lembrança boa aqui que o fizesse pensar mais do que dois segundos na hora de me dar uma resposta. Sinceramente, não via nenhum futuro nessa minha mais nova idéia brilhante; mas não me parecia correto deixá-lo depois do choque que será perder a mulher que foi a figura materna e sua família nos últimos dois anos...

Até aquele momento, minha mente já havia me presenteado com várias prévias da reação que Duo teria quando a notícia finalmente chegasse e até a mais leve delas fazia meu coração contrair-se em seu lugar. Era aquele sentimento de "apreensão" que não me deixava desde que li o conteúdo do fax...

Talvez, esse sentimento estivesse ali, escondido, mostrando apenas um pouco de sua face a cada vez que eu cogitava qualquer coisa relacionada a Duo. Talvez eu pudesse finalmente nomear a sensação estranha que me acometia a cada vez que eu fitava seu rosto...

Seria isso apenas apreensão?

- Heero? – a voz suave ecoou pela sala, e me vi erguendo o rosto para fitar um Duo inquieto em seu posto a uns dois metros de mim. – Heero? Você está bem?

Ele hesitou diante do meu silêncio, mas avançou alguns passos, sempre mantendo uma distância "segura" entre nós. Lancei-lhe um olhar contido observando suas roupas; não eram as mesmas de mais cedo, mas eram tão negras quanto.

- Vai sair de novo? – vocalizei um pensamento, soando mais autoritário do que devia. Aquele tom causou uma reação quase imediata no garoto.

Observei com certo fascínio um conjunto de emoções diferentes brotarem em sua face e uma sobrancelha delineada ser erguida. Por fim, o som de sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos, acrescida de sua costumeira ironia.

- Te aborrece eu sair para respirar? – replicou com a língua afiada. – Ou prefere que eu crie bolor aqui? – cruzou os braços me encarando duramente.

Respirei o mais profundo que podia, convicto de que aquele ciclo de brigas que nós havíamos iniciados deveria acabar de uma vez por todas; e se ele não daria o primeiro passo...

Bem, que eu o desse então.

- Estava apenas curioso, sinto muito. – praticamente forcei as palavras a deixarem seu refugio, mas poderia dizer que havia soado o mais próximo do audível e convincente.

Duo abriu e fechou a boca sem emitir nenhum som, me olhando como se uma cabeça a mais estivesse pregada em meu pescoço. Algum lugar em minha mente estalou no momento em que o vi morder os lábios, provavelmente desconfiado com a minha súbita mudança de comportamento.

Estava ali, claro como o dia, gritante como letreiro de néon.

Eu e Quatre não poderíamos ter nos equivocado mais.

Ele estava certo em um ponto: provavelmente, Duo não me via mais como irmão que esteve ao seu lado durante toda a infância.

E por que?

Bem, faltava uma coisa essencial para qualquer relação:

Confiança.

Eu havia quebrado promessas, me deixado afastar; é claro que ele teve sua nota de participação, afinal de contas, não fui procurado durante todos esses anos. Mas isso não retirava a minha carga de culpa... Eu havia lhe faltado, perdido sua confiança...

E certamente eu não a conquistaria de volta ignorando-o da forma como estava fazendo.

- Será que um dia poderemos conversar normalmente? – perguntei entre um suspiro tentando assimilar aquela nova informação.

- Com você é meio difícil... – respondeu ainda desconfiado, mas numa posição menos defensiva. Seus olhos me analisaram por alguns momentos, e vi um quase fraquejar do que quer que ele estivesse pretendendo fazer. – Mas... Eu vim aqui em missão de paz... Hoje.

Franzi as sobrancelhas até o centro da testa, surpreso com aquela declaração de paz.

- Veio... Conversar? - indaguei, tentando não soar pretensioso.

Seus olhos exóticos voltaram a me analisar, uma aura calma formando-se ao seu redor. Agora eu tinha certeza de que ele estava decidindo o que fazer, usando aqueles instantes para analisar suas opções. E é claro que eu não deixaria a oportunidade escapar.

- Acho que está mais do que na hora de nós... Colocarmos algumas coisas em discussão. – a lembrança da nossa conversa acalorada me veio em mente, me alertando para a péssima escolha de palavras. A minha frente, Duo torceu o nariz, provavelmente lembrando do mesmo episódio. – Sem gritos. – acrescentei.

- E sem paredes... – replicou distante, como se recuperasse a memória daquele dia.

- Você...

- Sally me contou... Me contou o que você fez hoje, Heero... – começou num tom calmo, novidade para meus ouvidos.

- Ah... Isso... – murmurei, repousando as costas no encosto do sofá. – Não foi nada...

Duo se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua posição de sentido para segundos depois marchar em minha direção e sentar-se ereto ao meu lado, sempre com uma distância entre seu lugar e o meu.

Ele baixou o rosto para fitar o carpete, fazendo sua trança correr pelo tecido negro e descansar em seu peito. Observei o pedaço de cabelo tentando recordar a ultima vez que havia tocado as madeixas castanhas. Pelo que me lembrava, eram um pouco menores e menos volumosas.

- Sei que não é seu desejo se envolver nisso...

- Não é bem assim Duo... Posso não ter estado lá, mas sempre me mantive informado sobre...

- Isso não é o suficiente, Heero... – ele me cortou, erguendo o rosto para me encarar. Havia tanta decisão e aquela mágoa. – Simplesmente ligar para o hospital e _"manter-se informado"_, não é o suficiente...

Me calei, sem qualquer argumento. Como eu o contestaria depois de uma afirmação daquelas? Ele parecia tão cheio de razão... Nada que eu dissesse naquele momento acabaria com o brilho ressentido em seus olhos.

- Sinto por... Por ter deixado as coisas correrem dessa forma... – disse diante do seu silêncio. As palavras brilhando como neon em algum lugar do meu cérebro, mas se perdendo no caminho para a boca. – Eu... Não fui o melhor irmão de todos... – assumi, não encontrando outras palavras para me expressar.

Os olhos ametistas arregalaram-se ligeiramente, e o rosto redondo se contorceu.

- Você está...

- Eu nunca fui bom o bastante... Eu... – senti um nó atravessar minha garganta, tentando impedir a saída das minhas palavras recém encontradas.

- Acho que você não é muito bom nisso... – interrompeu-me com um sorriso triste brincando em seus lábios. Pela primeira vez, eu podia ler claramente o que sua expressão me passava; havia confusão; surpresa acima de tudo, mas também uma quantidade considerável de tristeza.

- Concordo. – lhe retribuí o mesmo sorriso melancólico, incapaz de me expressar de outra forma. Pela primeira vez em dias, sentia que as coisas se ajeitariam e quando o pior acontecesse, eu poderia protegê-lo, poderia... – Mas eu preciso me desculpar...

- Não. – cortou, me olhando com uma seriedade quase bizarra.. – Não preciso e nem quero suas desculpas Heero... Muito pelo contrário. Só vim aqui para agradecê-lo...

Congelei em meu lugar, sentindo meu pequeno sorriso esmorecer. Ele estava dizendo que minhas desculpas não lhe importavam?

Que não precisava delas...?

Teria Duo me anulado de sua vida de tal forma a ponto do meu afastamento não ter significado nada?

Não... Isso ia contra a todos os seus atos nos últimos dias, ia contra tudo que Quatre havia me contado...

E o pior é que ele estava ali, me agradecendo por uma coisa tão... Tão pequena; nada mais que minha obrigação, e eu estava com dificuldades para pedir perdão pelos meus erros...

- Não era sua obrigação assinar o documento. – sua voz cortou meus pensamentos, e eu me virei para encará-lo. – Gostaria de agradecê-lo por isso...

- Não diga besteiras. – grunhi tocando seu braço. Ele levantou a cabeça surpreso, e me dei conta de que estávamos mais próximos do que no início da conversa. Parte de mim temeu que isso o fizesse se afastar, mais o outro lado imaginava estar fazendo a coisa certa. – Precisamos colocar isso em pratos limpos, de uma vez por todas!

- Não! – protestou puxando o braço que eu segurava, como se de alguma forma, minha mão pudesse queimá-lo, mas eu ainda era mais forte. – Acho que nossa conversa acaba por aqui...

Suas palavras passaram bem longe de meus ouvidos, e tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi ficar preso àqueles olhos azuis arroxeados, tentando achar as palavras que me faltava e rezando para encontrá-la antes que aquele momento se perdesse.

"_Você passou malditos cinco anos negando a minha existência, dizer um simples não seria muito fácil!"_

- Custa tanto assim me desculpar?

- Já disse que não quero conversar sobre nada, não com você!

"_Faz parte da mágica do tempo, Heero... Fazer com que esqueçamos de algumas promessas que fazemos..."._

- Me solta Heero!

"_Você promete que vai voltar sempre Hee-chan?... Hee... Você promete?"_

- Eu não... – libertei o braço do meu aperto e fitei as duas ametistas que me encaravam temerosas. – Não fui capaz de cumprir as minhas promessas... Eu não voltei... Sinto muito...

A minha frente, Duo retrocedeu dois passos; o temor em seus olhos expandiu-se por todo seu rosto, contorcendo sua expressão em um misto de dor e incredulidade. Era a primeira vez que eu conseguia lê-lo completamente e me entristecia ver o tamanho da dor que estava causando a ele...

Ainda ficamos ali, nos encarando sem dizer nada por um longo minuto, e eu compreendi nas entrelinhas que aquela era a única resposta que eu teria: o seu silêncio.

E o que mais eu poderia esperar?

Lancei-lhe um ultimo olhar e entrei no corredor buscando o abrigo do meu quarto. Acionei o ar condicionado enquanto encostava a porta, e me enfiei de baixo das cobertas, fazendo dos edredons e travesseiros o meu casulo. Num ultimo gesto, puxei desajeitadamente a foto que ainda estava em meu bolso sem enxergar muito, mas já tendo decorado a imagem ali registrada.

"_Você promete...?"_

É... O que eu poderia esperar além do seu silêncio?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_(#w#) _

_Duo POV_

Olhei para o cigarro entre os meus dedos tentando imaginar como eu havia conseguido ficar tanto tempo sem provar um pouquinho daquele veneno apesar da quantidade de problemas que caia na minha cabeça. Pode não parecer, mas uma semana sem fumar para quem era quase um viciado é muita, muita coisa. Ainda mais quando se está em uma situação classificada como estressante.

Talvez deva creditar essa graça ao meu porre no meio da semana, que por mais dolorida que tenha sido a ressaca, levou consigo um pouco da minha inquietação.

Mas lá estava eu, quase meia noite, sentado no meio-fio de uma das ruas que circundava o prédio onde eu "morava", fumando como uma chaminé na esperança de ter a confusão que me consumia sanada pelo excesso de nicotina.

Eu não sou idiota, eu sabia que isso jamais iria acontecer, mas o cilindro sumindo pouco a pouco nos meus lábios soava como uma contagem regressiva, como o caminho da pólvora que antecede a grande explosão. E quando isso acontecesse, eu teria de levantar a minha bunda daquela calçada com uma decisão tomada; para pior ou para melhor; mas que colocasse um fim naquele joguinho que eu havia criado, e por conseqüência, Heero acabou se jogando de cabeça.

Mas eu estava farto! Farto de ficar confuso; farto de me sentir um idiota, de agir como um idiota!

Quatre tinha toda a razão... Eu estava agindo com o um imaturo, e mesmo que eu ainda não conseguisse ver um futuro ao lado do Heero, nada aconteceria se eu não desse continuidade àquele primeiro passo, independente do amor que eu esteja nutrindo esse tempo todo.

E porque tudo isso agora?

Simplesmente porque me doía lembrar do rosto do Heero ao me pedir desculpas... Não só o seu rosto, mas as palavras que ele usou... Aquilo... Foi como se ele buscasse no fundo por alguma lembrança que me era completamente desconhecida, mas que para o japonês tinha todo um sentido...

E pelo peso, pela angustia que eu senti em seus olhos, ele realmente estava arrependido de não ter cumprido...

Como eu poderia não perdoá-lo?

Bem... Minha mente estava tentando arranjar várias formas de responder essa questão.

Eu deslizava entre o flash do pedido de desculpas de momentos atrás e as recordações de vários e vários momentos em que senti o meu coração se quebrar um pouquinho a cada rejeição que eu sofria dele. Pelo menos, era assim que eu encarava as ligações que ele fazia lá pra casa e nunca pedia pra falar comigo. Todas as vezes que minha mãe se aproximava para contar o que havia descoberto sobre o filho, sempre ficava no ar a certeza de que ele nem se dignara a perguntar por mim, e quando eu vocalizava a minha duvida, ela me trazia para um abraço e dizia_: "ele estava um pouco ocupado, pequeno..."._

Apesar de me conformar, e de internamente agradecer, não posso dizer que nunca tenha ficado magoado com aquilo. E era esse ponto que uma parte de mim usava para promover uma revolta contra Heero.

Mas eu sabia que não ia durar... Não depois daquele pedido de desculpas...

No momento eu não tive a menor idéia do que fazer. Fiquei apenas ali, pregado no chão olhando para o nada, tentando fazer meu cérebro funcionar depois do blackoutcausado pelo choque daquelas palavras inesperadas. Sinceramente, quando fui agradecer por sua ajuda, não esperava ouvir aquilo; de forma alguma.

Tecnicamente, meu pretexto para rejeitar Heero havia acabado de fragmentar-se diante dos meus olhos. Afinal, era pelas desculpas que eu estava supostamente esperando durante aqueles dias, não era?

Agora estava tudo acabado.

Se a minha intenção era vencer aquele jogo do silêncio que havíamos criado... Bem, isso eu já havia conseguido. Ele deu o primeiro passo. Restava apenas colher os louros da vitória e decidir entre ficar ali ou arrumaria as minhas malas de volta para casa.

Não. As desculpas de Heero não haviam fundido meu cérebro a ponto de me fazer esquecer que eu tinha uma mãe hospitalizada; muito pelo contrario. Ali, sentado no meio-fio, acabei por me dar conta de que Heero seria em breve a minha única família, assim como eu o seria para ele. É claro que deveriam existir alguns parentes espalhados por ai, mas nenhum próximo o suficiente.

Hum... Se ele não se incomodou comigo e com a minha mãe... Que dirá com pessoas que ele mal tem contato?

Deixei uma risadinha escapar, realizando aquele gesto clichê que envolve finalizar o cigarro e pisar com a sola do sapato. Levantei da pedra e bati um pouco na calça, para tirar um pouco da poeira contrastante com o tecido negro. Eu ainda não tinha nada em mente, quer dizer, além da grande bagunça de recordações boas e amargas que montava a balança dos prós e contras; mas já estava mais do que na hora de voltar para casa e dar uma resposta para o _nosso_ problema.

E assim que esse estivesse resolvido, outra já estava na fila de espera:

Me redimir com Hilde.

Eu havia convidado a aeromoça para sair, precisando urgentemente de uma distração. Mas depois do ocorrido, minha cabeça estava muito longe das luzes coloridas da pista de dança, ou de uma possível "social". É claro que me senti um bastardo completo por dispensá-la, principalmente por saber que ela havia se interessado por mim durante aquela viagem, e provavelmente estivesse encarando aquela saída como um possível encontro. Sei que nunca seria capaz de retribuir qualquer expectativa que ela esteja nutrindo e esperava ter a oportunidade de dizer isso a ela e ainda conquistar sua amizade...

Não é do meu feitio magoar uma pessoa...

Não sem um bom motivo.

E ela havia sido tão gentil comigo... Eu definitivamente precisava dar um jeito de recompensar o meu deslize.

Meus pés me levaram até o prédio sem que eu percebesse; enquanto cruzava os portões, fui atingido pela mesma sensação que tive ao ir de encontro a Heero naquele espaço-porto... Como se um pelotão de fuzilamento estivesse a minha espera. Puxei mais um cigarro... Aquela seria a ultima contagem regressiva.

- Duo? – me virei a tempo de pegar a ultima corrida do "meu" vizinho de porta. Ele vestia uma regata branca, calça de moletom e tênis, e pelo seu estado, já estava correndo há um bom tempo.

Segurei o portão para que ele também passasse e fui recompensado com um pequeno sorriso, que julguei ser de agradecimento.

- Corridas noturnas? – perguntei, acendendo um cigarro.

- Não gosto de movimento... – respondeu, deixando o corpo cair em um dos bancos de jardim. Num movimento preguiçoso, puxou a camisa de algodão pelos braços, usando a parte eca para enxugar o suor do rosto.

Bem... Eu não sou bobo... Nem cego. Então digamos que o cigarro em meus lábios diminuiu consideravelmente.

- Ar fresco. – respondi, tentando estampar um dos meus sorrisos mais brilhantes. – Nada melhor do que o ar puro pra arejar a cabeça...

- Ou seria o cigarro?

Ergui uma sobrancelha cultuando sua perspicácia e me aproximei, parando a uma distância em que a fumaça não fosse um incômodo.

- É... Pode se dizer que sim... – murmurei, dando de ombros e usando cada fibra do meu ser para não deixar meu olhar fugir para onde não devia.

Convenhamos... O cara conseguia ficar "apresentável" numa manhã de sábado, usava uma franja exótica, ficava impecável num terno e, melhor ainda, eu acabava de comprovar que o recheio do terno também não era de se jogar fora.

Alguém deveria me dar os parabéns por não secá-lo por inteiro.

- Você é algum tipo de anti-tabagista? – perguntei, tentando encontrar algum "defeito" no cara, aproveitando para findar o silêncio.

- Muito pelo contrário, – ele respondeu, desistindo de secar o rosto – posso? – e estendeu uma mão na direção do meu cigarro.

Deixei que retirasse o cilindro dentre os meus dedos, e levasse aos lábios. Ele deu uma tragada profunda e demorou alguns segundos até liberar a fumaça por completo. Era um verdadeiro fumante, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Vamos repassar... Terno impecável, um bom recheio e... Acho que "charmoso" é a palavra certa. Se eu fosse um pouquinho mais cara de pau perguntaria se ele estava solteiro... Não que eu estivesse com segundas intenções... Quer dizer, não _ainda_; mas seria realmente surpreendente descobrir que um cara como aquele estava livre!

- Mas isso fica entre nós... Determinados vícios costumam passar uma imagem negativa para as pessoas... – e com mais uma tragada ele elaborou. – Por exemplo, um jantar de negócios com um vegetariano e um fumante.

- Faz sentido... – respondi, depois de terminar com o cigarro. – Porém, devo dizer que não confio em pessoas que não comam carne.

Trowa deu uma risada breve, parecendo realmente divertido com a minha declaração. Olhei para o filtro que eu havia jogado no chão, sinalizando que meu tempo havia acabado. Não tinha como correr; era subir, colocar tudo em pratos limpos e resolver logo as coisas antes que se transformassem em algo ainda maior...

- Interessante... Mas e agora? – levantou, passando a camisa branca pelo pescoço. – Está pronto para encarar o Heero, ou ainda precisa de um pouco mais de tempo?

Ergui meus olhos para encará-lo, surpreso por ele saber exatamente o que passava pela minha cabeça. Seus lábios estavam curvados naquele pequeno sorriso que eu o havia visto dar no dia em que nos conhecemos, quando adivinhou só pela minha cara que eu estava de ressaca.

Pelo visto, Trowa se divertia com seu dom para adivinhações.

- Você é bom nisso, hm? – murmurei, dando voz aos meus pensamentos. – Mas não creio que adiar vá fazer alguma diferença... – dei de ombros, iniciando as passadas na direção da portaria.

- Eu e Heero tomamos uma cerveja mais cedo... Ele estava incomodado com alguma coisa... – seu semblante tornou-se pensativo por um instante, onde ele parecia selecionar as palavras. – Algo sobre promessas não cumpridas, não sei se isso faz algum sentido para você.

Olhei para ele realmente interessado, diminuindo a constante dos passos quando percebi que já nos aproximávamos do elevador. Trowa estava falando da mesma coisa que Heero havia me dito em seu pedido de desculpas sem sentido.

Nesse momento, me dei conta do tamanho do laço que unia aqueles dois. O japonês nunca fora muito de falar da sua intimidade, em nenhum aspecto. O fato de Trowa saber algo tão pessoal mostrava quanto Heero o considerava, e de certa forma aquilo me machucava...

Não como a inveja das toalhas; era mais o sentimento de algo perdido...

- É... Tenho uma ligeira idéia do que você está se referindo... – declarei desgostoso, quase afundando o botão de número seis.

O momento rápido que permanecemos ali foi coberto pelo silêncio; eu com minhas divagações sobre toalhas e melhores amigos, e Trowa provavelmente com seus próprios pensamentos. Quando chegamos ao andar me despedi com um aceno de cabeça, e tentei me concentrar no que estaria me esperando quando eu passasse pela porta. Mas antes que eu pudesse entrar, ouvi meu nome ser chamado num murmúrio. Trowa ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar olhando para os lados como se esperasse que algo pudesse saltar de uma das portas ou quem sabe, do elevador.

- Eu espero que vocês possam se entender... Pense que, talvez, ele esteja tão confuso quanto você... Mas se precisar de alguma coisa... – apontou a porta do próprio apartamento com um aceno de cabeça.

- Obrigada, eu...

E com essas palavras ele me deixou ali, com as engrenagens trabalhando a mil tentando compreender a profundidade daquelas palavras.

- Você está perdido Duo Maxwell.. Yuy... – murmurei para o vazio.

Abri a porta tentando ser o mais silencioso o possível, o que pensando bem, era um intento idiota. Se Heero estivesse dormindo eu teria que acordá-lo de qualquer forma. Barulhos só iriam facilitar o meu trabalho... Se bem que... O japonês não costumava ser muito receptivo ao ter seu sono interrompido... Eu sei que seria muito mais sensato esperar até uma hora mais plausível, mas quanto mais eu prolongasse "a coisa", mais difícil seria.

Era aproveitar a nicotina no sangue, o leve torpor depois de ver o "bom" vizinho e a minha coragem recém adquirida.

Cruzei a sala em dois passos, mergulhando no corredor escuro. Fiz minha primeira parada no escritório, afinal, viciado em trabalho do jeito que Heero era, a possibilidade dele estar lá não era nula. Mas para variar o lugar estava tão vazio quanto o resto do apartamento. Mais alguns passos e estava olhando para a porta entreaberta do quarto. Respirei fundo e empurrei a madeira, indicando claramente que eu pretendia entrar. Caso Heero fizesse objeção, haveria tempo o suficiente para alguma coisa voar em minha direção.

Interpretei a falta de objetos voadores como uma permissão, e entrei por completo no cômodo.

A primeira coisa que observei foi um Heero enrolado nos edredons que eu havia visto forrar sua cama da ultima vez que entrei no quarto. O ar-condicionado estava ligado sem a menor necessidade, tornando o lugar muito mais gelado do que do lado de fora. Tateei a parede ao lado da porta a procura do controle de temperatura e baixei um pouco, me recusando a permanecer naquele iglu. Problema resolvido, me aproximei da cama pelo lado desocupado e me sentei com cuidado, tentando não acordá-lo com a movimentação no colchão. Liguei o abajur no criado mudo e fui presenteado com as feições relaxadas do japonês viradas para mim.

Eu já havia me esquecido como o rosto dele ficava ainda mais bonito enquanto ele dormia... Na verdade, duvido que Heero consiga fazer alguma coisa que prejudique a beleza dos seus traços...

É... Eu era um idiota apaixonado...

Retirei uma madeixa cor de chocolate que cobria um de seus olhos e ele torceu o nariz suspirando e encontrando uma nova posição, dessa vez, deitando de costas para o colchão. Ainda esperei um minuto na esperança de que ele acordasse sozinho, mas seu sono parecia pesado demais para deixá-lo notar minha presença.

Sem outra opção, ergui minha mão para tocar seu rosto novamente, mas a meio caminho me deparei com um pedaço de papel dobrado saindo debaixo de um dos travesseiros.

"_Pegue Duo! Pegue!"_ – o pequeno diabinho da curiosidade gritou do seu canto, e como não havia mais nenhuma voz para contrapor...

Comecei a abrir o papel com cuidado, segurando minha respiração por temer acordar o japonês com um suspiro. Acho que ele não gostaria muito de me ver ali, que dirá mexendo nos seus pertences. Inclinei o corpo para trás buscando a luz do abajur, e se a situação me permitisse, teria exclamado em surpresa.

Não era um pedaço de papel qualquer; era uma foto impressa... E não uma simples fotografia...

Era uma foto minha...

Uma foto de mim.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e um calorzinho reconfortante me preencheu, sobrepondo o frio do quarto. Eu estava surpreso, para não dizer admirado, e até mesmo encantado em ver aquela foto em sua posse.

Quando eu poderia imaginar que ele tinha alguma coisa minha, ainda mais, tão antiga?

Talvez... Talvez isso tivesse a ver com aquele pedido de desculpa repentino... E se ela estivesse ligada àquela fotografia, explicaria eu não ver nenhum sentido em suas palavras. Eu era jovem de mais para lembrar daquele momento capturado.

- Droga Heero... – murmurei na escuridão, dobrando a foto e a colocando onde havia encontrado.

Eu estava completamente derretido, e se ele não acordasse me dando coices, seria capaz de colocar uma pedra em nossos desentendimentos sem grandes dificuldades.

Aquela foto foi um golpe muito maior do que o meu sentimentalismo barato poderia agüentar...

Era uma grande merda ter um coração mole...

Suspirei, decidido a acabar com aquilo antes que Heero me surpreendesse com outra coisa. Aproximei-me um pouco mais e segurei a manga da sua camisa, puxando ligeiramente.

- Heero... – chamei, sem obter resposta alguma. Desde quando o sono dele era tão pesado? – Hei, Heero... – puxei mais forte, dessa vez, conseguindo um movimento maior.

- Vai dormir na sua cama...

Que história era essa de _"vai dormir na sua cama"_? Com quem aquele... Aquele baka estava sonhando.. E confundindo comigo?

- Eu não quero dormir com você, seu idiota! – bem... Isso não era inteiramente verdade... Mas eu estava furioso, e por Deus! Eu não poderia dizer que queria deitar ali, não? – Heero!

O corpo do japonês se retesou ao meu lado e os olhos azuis se abriram num rompante. Sua expressão antes tranqüila tornou-se séria e levemente surpresa, e ele passou a me encarar abertamente.

- Duo?

- É... O Duo. Que tipo de sonhos você estava tendo Heero? – perguntei, não contendo minha curiosidade.

- Ora, não é da sua conta... – ele grunhiu em todo o seu mau humor. – O que você esta fazendo aqui... – fitou o relógio no criado mudo ao seu lado. – Há essa hora?

- Como o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – repeti, fingindo um tom indignado. – Pensei que ainda nos restasse alguns assuntos pendentes...

Ele sentou em um pulo, levando a mão à cabeça segundos depois, talvez atingido por um mal-estar.

- Pensei que seu silêncio já fosse uma resposta... – disse baixo, mas não o suficiente para que eu não notasse a leve nota de mágoa em seu tom de voz.

Lembrei das palavras de Trowa; estaria Heero realmente tão perdido quanto eu? E se o deixasse entrar em minha vida novamente... Isso melhoraria as coisas? Ele havia passado tanto tempo sem mim e nunca me pareceu infeliz, de forma alguma.

Quer dizer... Não pelo que minha mãe contava.

Que garantinhas eu tinha de que tudo seria melhor com aquela aproximação?

Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento dúbio que tentava minar a minha decisão de colocar um ponto final naquilo.

- Olha Heero, nós vamos conversar apenas uma única vez; _essa_ única vez. – ele virou-se para me encarar, parecendo surpreso com o tom sério que eu empregava a cada palavra.

- Estava na hora de...

- Eu não quero as suas desculpas, não por não aceitar de você, e sim por achar que você não me deve nada...

- Mas eu...

- Eu ainda não acabei... – interrompi, e ele grunhiu contrariado. – Mas se isso é tão importante pra você... – suspirei, olhando rapidamente para o lugar onde eu havia colocado a foto, e voltando a encará-lo. – Suas desculpas estão aceitas, mas entenda que as coisas são diferentes agora. As pessoas mudam Heero, eu mudei... Você ficou fora da minha vida por muito tempo, assim como eu da sua. Não tenho mais oito anos, você não é o meu super irmão e sinto lhe dizer que pouco restou do que havia entre nós, pelo menos da minha parte. Mesmo assim... Se você quiser, nós podemos... Começar de novo... E... É isso.

Quando terminei o meu longo discurso, Heero estava olhando para mim com o cenho franzido em uma expressão séria, e ao mesmo tempo... Triste. Por um longo momento me vi perdido na melancolia daqueles orbes azuis, e de certa forma, até me agradava ver aquele sentimento oscilando em seus olhos.

Não que eu fosse sádico ao ponto de gostar de vê-lo sofrer; mas aquela era só mais uma prova do quanto ele se importava.

- Eu entendo o seu ponto de vista mais ainda acho que temos muito que...

- Tudo tem seu tempo Heero. As explicações irão surgir quando for à hora...

A verdade é que eu não estava afim... Não estava preparado para levar a conversa adiante; não naquele momento. Acho que já foi um grande passo ter me acertado com ele, explicações só tornariam as coisas mais difíceis. Minha intenção era colocar uma pedra em cima de tudo, não ficar cutucando a ferida... E sendo um pouco mais sincero, eu também tinha medo de escutar o que ele tinha a dizer e não gostar nem um pouquinho.

- Começar de novo? – ele disse depois de um tempo em seu torpor, me assustando.

- É Heero, começar de novo. – lhe sorri o melhor que pude. Estava cansado demais para enfiar a máscara do menino bobo. Talvez amanhã. – E prometo que se você for bonzinho, eu tento tornar a minha estadia aqui o mais suportável o possível.

- Hum... – ele fechou a cara, mas eu podia perceber que era só uma fachada. Sua postura estava muito mais relaxada do que quando começamos a conversar. – E você sugere que nós comecemos como?

Pisquei algumas vezes, me ajeitando no colchão de forma a ficar ajoelhado e alcançar sua estatura.

- Que tal... – pigarreei. – Duo Maxwell... – lhe estendi a mão. – Posso fugir e me esconder mais eu nunca minto... Bem, quase sempre.

Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha e me presenteou com um pequeno sorriso estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar. O calor daquele pequeno contato foi o suficiente para em provocar arrepios, e dei graças a Deus pelo ar-condicionado estar ligado; se ele percebesse, pelo menos teria uma desculpa.

- Heero Yuy. – anunciou em seu tom pomposo, e sem que eu esperasse, puxou meu corpo de encontro ao seu, me envolvendo em um abraço. – Obrigado por essa chance Duo... E dessa vez, vou fazer por merecer a sua confiança...

Eu sei que não devia, eu sei! Heero estava me abraçando com intenções completamente diferentes das minhas, mas eu não conseguia evitar... Meu corpo estava me traindo...

Maldito!

A única coisa que eu pude fazer foi passar um braço ao redor de sua cintura e apoiar minha cabeça em seu peito, ficando ali imóvel, aproveitando aquela pequena demonstração de afeto.

"_Me diga o que você quer, e eu trago pra você..."_

Será que se ele imaginasse o que eu realmente queria dele... Ainda seria capaz de me dar tudo?

Ou aquele abraço seria "o tudo" que eu poderia esperar?

- Eu é que agradeço Heero... Eu é que agradeço...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_(#w#)_

_Heero POV._

Escorei-me no batente levando a xícara de café aos lábios, sorvendo um pouco do líquido negro e ainda muito quente. Estava um pouco mais forte e amargo do que eu gostava, mas a noite havia sido longa e um pouco tensa, e nada melhor que uma xícara de café para dar um jeito na sonolência.

Mas não posso dizer que tenha sido um desperdício de sono, muito pelo contrário. Surpreendente era a palavra chave para descrever o que havia me acontecido nas horas consumidas entre uma conversa difícil e depois às voltas com a minha consciência.

Surpreendente porque havia me deparado com um Duo Maxwell que eu nem imaginei poder existir. Tinha tanta decisão, tanta... Maturidade em seu olhar, que durante a nossa conversa foi impossível esboçar uma única reação que não fosse um arregalar de olhos.

E acredite, nunca foi do tipo que escuta calado ou ao menos replicar, ainda mais quando o assunto me diz respeito.

Mas que outra reação eu poderia ter quando Duo me mostrava uma faceta inimaginável? Tão longe daquela que ele vinha me oferecendo naquela semana nebulosa pela qual passamos, e agora, posso dizer que sobrevivemos. Vendo seus pequenos ataques histéricos e birras, nunca poderia imaginar que por dentro também lhe cabia uma parte tão séria e amadurecida como muitos nunca chegariam a alcançar e me atrevo a dizer que eu fatalmente estaria incluído nesse grupo de desditosos.

E durante a madrugada, depois que ele me deixou só com esses mesmos pensamentos, cheguei à humilhante conclusão de que meu julgamento havia sido vergonhosamente precipitado, e que no fim das contas o _infantil_ havia sido eu, e não Duo. Certo que a decisão de dar o primeiro passo havia sido minha, mas suas palavras apesar de curtas e diretas, mostravam a sensatez de alguém muito vivido; e pela pouca idade que ele tinha, me restava imaginar pelo quê ele havia passado para conseguir amadurecer daquela forma.

Mas a minha menor preocupação era essa; afinal, ele mesmo havia me garantido que teríamos tempo de colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares, e depois daquela noite não seria capaz de duvidar de suas palavras.

Como os papéis estavam invertidos, não?

O que me incomodava, e, me levava a estar ali na porta do seu quarto observando o seu sono, era a incerteza sobre nossa nova posição no tabuleiro.

Como as coisas ficariam quando ele despertasse? Como eu deveria tratá-lo?

Duo havia sugestionado que começássemos do zero, e não questionaria seus motivos de forma alguma. Mas depois daquele abraço, suas únicas palavras foram "boa noite", e para mim ficava a dúvida do que exatamente mudaria entre nós.

De qualquer forma, eu já havia pensado mil e uma formas diferentes de tentar me aproximar dele novamente, de conquistar a sua confiança. E dessa vez, sem a ajuda nem interferência de ninguém.

Quatre que me desculpe, afinal não era a sua culpa minha fraqueza; mas se eu não o tivesse procurado, se tivesse aceitado logo a minha condição e simplesmente me desculpado, as coisas teriam se resolvido muito mais rápido; quem sabe, até mesmo no primeiro dia.

É... Essa deveria ter sido a minha primeira atitude.

Ainda no loiro, me surgia uma questão: deveria eu ligar e deixá-lo a par dos novos acontecimentos... Ou Duo gostaria de fazer isso por si próprio?

Por mais que a ajuda de Quatre tenha sido infrutífera, não poderia deixar de creditar sua boa vontade em nos ajudar. Não apenas ele, mas Trowa também tinha lá o seu crédito. Não desconsidero a hipótese de algo na cerveja que ele ofereceu tenha me causado um efeito anestésico e assim, permitido que eu desse aquele passo importante.

Afastei minhas conjecturas para um lado já abarrotado da minha cabeça, observando um pequeno movimento na cama ocupada por Duo. O lençol fino que ele usava escorregou por suas costas revelando a blusa fina e a calça de moletom que ele adotara como pijamas, assim como a longa trança quase desfeita. Alguns segundos se passaram sem outras mostras de que ele acordaria, e pensei que eu mesmo teria de fazer o trabalho; mas seu corpo voltou a remexer-se no colchão e ele terminou por sentar-se ainda de olhos fechados, parecendo incomodado com alguma coisa.

As grades ametistas abriram sonolentas, para tornarem-se surpresas e por fim, uma nota de esclarecimento brilhou em seu rosto.

- Eu sabia que era cheiro de café... – ele fechou os olhos respirando profundamente, aspirando o cheiro que só agora eu me dava conta de que havia se espalhado por todo o quarto. Os olhos abriram-se novamente, mais despertos e com um leve brilho de divertimento. – E café descente...

Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele e fitei minha xícara quase intocada. Me veio à mente o dia em que o vi preparar um café horroroso para ele, e tomar tudo com um certo ar desgostoso. Ficava claro que Duo não era do tipo com grandes habilidades na cozinha, não apenas pelo café, mas também pelo seu consumo excessivo dos congelados que eu trazia. Agora que estávamos começando a nos acertar, talvez fosse uma boa idéia começar a cozinhar algo descente para ele.

- Achei que isso te acordaria. – menti, mas achei uma desculpa plausível para estar parado ali na porta do seu quarto.

- Está muito cedo Heero... – lançou um olhar desolado para o relógio e torceu o nariz para mim, estendendo a mão em minha direção. – Ficaria feliz se você me desse uma boa explicação para me acordar às oito horas da manhã...

Andei até a beirada da cama lhe entregando a xícara, e retrocedi alguns passos encostando o corpo na escrivaninha. Ele envolveu a porcelana com ambas as mãos, e sorveu o cheiro do café, como havia feito em seu despertar. Satisfeito, deu uma grande golada, e depois de piscar algumas vezes sorriu na minha direção.

- É.. Até que seu café não é tão ruim assim... – aprovou, num tom provocador.

Duo voltou a beber o café eu fiquei apenas ali, observando-o em sua tarefa gostando do silêncio agradável que caíra entre nós. Era algo completamente diferente da tensão que nos rondava durante todos aqueles dias. Naqueles minutos comprovei a veracidade de suas palavras que me prometiam uma "estadia suportável", e tive minha primeira prévia de que a tranqüilidade do meu "lar" estava inteiramente ligada ao estado de espírito daquele garoto.

- O que foi Heero? – ergui meus olhos para ele, sem recordar o momento em que os desviei. Duo me olhava com curiosidade e um ligeiro divertimento. – Algo te incomoda?

- Não, eu só... – sim! Eu estava me corroendo por dentro, tentando imaginar como as coisas ficariam a partir dali. Mas ele parecia tão seguro, tão... Mudado. Eu queria ser tão ou mais forte do que ele, mesmo que fosse apenas exterior. – Estarei voltando para a empresa hoje. – anunciei, notando a fagulha de surpresa em seu olhar. – Agora que nós já... Bem, que nós nos acertamos, não vejo mais motivos para levar a diante a idéia de negligenciar meus compromissos trabalhando em casa.

- Oh... – ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios; a decepção estampada claramente em seu rosto. Aquilo me trouxe um contentamento, doentio, eu sabia; mas não pude deixar de imaginar que aquele desapontamento poderia significar um desejo seu de permanecer ao meu lado, mesmo que esse fosse ínfimo. Mas de qualquer forma, eu não pretendia deixa-lo ali, não mais. – Eu entendo... Foi para isso que você me acordou? Avisar que estava saindo?

- Não.. – peguei a xícara vazia que descansava em seu colo e o fitei seriamente, querendo estar atento a sua reação. – Vim avisar que você só tem vinte minutos para se arrumar... – olhei no relógio. – Agora quinze, para se arrumar e me encontrar na sala.

- Me arrumar? – seus olhos piscaram em aparente confusão e eu sorri, satisfeito.

- Eu tenho uma reunião as nove, e depois levarei você para conhecer a empresa, e quem sabe, dar uma volta pela cidade.

- Mas...

- Catorze minutos...

Deixei o quarto ouvindo apenas uma imprecação qualquer e o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo fechada. Sorri mais uma vez, não me atendo ao fato desse ato ter se repetido tantas vezes naquele curto espaço de tempo. Estava mais interessado na sensação distinta que me invadida, indiferente a mim faz muito tempo. Era um misto de ansiedade, expectativa, e porque não, o alento de passar uma tarde corriqueira ao lado de Duo.

A idéia inicial de que talvez, aquele mês fosse uma completa perda de tempo voltava com tudo e eu poderia me dizer _quase_ grato ao destino, por suas guinadas surpreendentes, que, pela primeira vez, me agraciava não com mudanças drásticas, e sim como uma nova perspectiva.

**_Continua..._**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_(#w#)_

**D**esculpem-me pelos erros...E eu sei que a correção do texto é importante... Mas eu ainda não sou boa nisso nem tenho paciência... Sorry... -.-''''

**P**rimeiramente, gostaria de me desculpar pela looonga demora. Mas eu tive uns problemas com o computador, e quando foi resolvido, não conseguia escrever de jeito nenhum. O capítulo já estava "pronto" há uma semana, só "esperando" as correções...

Não posso dizer que tenha ficado satisfeita... Mas espero ter conseguido passar a minha idéia...

Nem preciso dizer que as coisas começam a tomar um novo rumo a partir daqui, né?

**A**gora sim, aos agradecimentos: MaiMai, Yuukii, L'Arcan, Litha-chan, Ju, SAiyo, Lila-chan (muito obrigada pelo e-mail, espero que você goste desse capítulo aqui), e em especial a **_Dark Vampira_** e **_Blanxe_**, que me aturam via msn, sempre contribuindo um montão! _Valeu mesmo meninas_!

**E** se alguém ai ainda estiver interessado em ler... Comentários!

**Q**ueria saber o que vocês estão achando!

**B**ye o/


	8. VIII

_- Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc._

_1x2, 3x4 e talvez mais alguma coisa. –_

_-_

_**G**undam Wing... bem, não me pertence... E esse trabalho aqui? Totalmente sem fins lucrativos... -.-_

_-_

_**A**gradecimentos: A **Litha-chan** pelos pitacos, e principalmente, por ter topado betar a fic pra mim! E a **Blanxe** pelos puxões de orelha, e por me ajudar a desempacar o capítulo! Valeu meninas!_

* * *

_Vínculos._

_VIII

* * *

_

_But if you could read my mind_

_You´d see... I fight myself all the time...

* * *

_

_(#w#)_

_Sally POV_

- Sabe o que eu acho? – me inclinei sobre o colchão ajeitando os travesseiros. – Acho que está mais do que na hora de nós irmos para casa.

- Talvez... Fosse melhor mesmo... – concordou triste, sem tirar seus olhos da vista.

Respirei fundo tentando achar uma forma de ajudá-la, mas simplesmente não vinha nada em mente para fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Na verdade, não acreditava que fosse conseguir qualquer coisa com meus esforços; a única pessoa capaz de colocar um sorriso naquele rosto estava muito longe.

Por mais que ela houvesse tentado me explicar seus motivos, ainda me parecia completamente irracional a decisão de mandar Duo para ficar com o irmão alguns dias, quando quem estava precisando desesperadamente de companhia era ela. Uma atitude totalmente inesperada eu diria, se bem que, quando o assunto é a família Yuy, melhor se preparar para tudo.

Quando comecei a trabalhar para Natsumi, ela havia acabado de se divorciar de seu esposo que deixava para trás uma boa situação financeira, mas um filho de dez anos para cuidar. Não faço idéia dos motivos reais daquela separação, mas Duo sempre fez questão de deixar claro que sua vida não poderia ter ficado melhor depois que o "carrasco" os deixara em paz.

Hoje, entendo os motivos de tanta mágoa que o garoto guarda, mas creio que não seja nem metade do que reprime quando o assunto é o irmão mais velho.

Se eu pudesse apontar um fator realmente intrigante naquela família, esse sem dúvida seria Heero Yuy. Minha convivência com o japonês não passou das breves visitas que esse fez a família durante alguns anos após a separação dos pais, e não creio ser capaz de fazer uma análise muito profunda sobre o rapaz. Apesar de não concordar com o afastamento ocorrido nos últimos dois anos, não posso dizer que tenha alguma coisa contra ele, não me vendo em posição para julgá-lo. Infelizmente, existem pessoas que não vêem necessidade de manter proximidade com seus parentes e entes queridos; e eu desconfiava que Heero fosse uma delas.

Mas ainda assim, eu não conseguia encontrar um motivo plausível para observar as pequenas ligações que esse fazia para a mãe sem nenhum momento perguntar pelo irmão.

No começo, ainda podia ver Duo perguntando pelo japonês, mesmo notando que esse não estava muito interessado em procurar por ele. Mas com as efusivas negativas de sua mãe, seu entusiasmo foi sendo consumido pela indiferença até o dia em que percebi não existir mais indagações da parte do menino. A partir desse momento, começou a vir de Natsumi a iniciativa de dar satisfações de Heero, e sinceramente, me partia o coração ver o esforço do Duo em ouvir tudo sabendo que no fundo era ignorando pelo irmão mais velho...

- Nós vamos mesmo para casa? – a voz suave afastou um pouco meus pensamentos, o bastante para focar minha atenção nela. – Sally?

- Saberemos hoje à noite, quando seus exames ficarem prontos. – puxei uma cadeira para perto, sentando de forma que ela pudesse me ver sem fazer esforços. – Ainda bem que conseguimos falar com o Heero não é mesmo? Tornou as coisas bem mais fáceis...

- Heero é um bom menino... – ela sussurrou em sua nostalgia, sempre com o olhar fixo no horizonte.

Partia meu coração vê-la daquela forma, pálida, magra... Pensava no quão doloroso seria agüentar toda a dor da doença mais os efeitos colaterais dos tratamentos. Eu sabia que isso se estendia não apenas ao corpo, mas sua alma machucada perecia submetida ao martírio do dia a dia. Os estágios da doença foram tão rápidos e severos, que transformaram a mulher vivaz que eu conheci em um fantasma de seus dias de glória. Isso me entristecia profundamente, mas ao mesmo tempo, me fazia admirá-la ainda mais, me surpreendendo com um despertar quando os médicos diziam que ela não tinha mais que uma noite.

- Se eu não tivesse... Estragado tudo, estragado tanto...

Fitei seu rosto contorcido beirando a tristeza, mas ao mesmo tempo conformado, como se seu pequeno suplício estivesse determinado há muito tempo.

- Estragado quem? – perguntei, tentando roubar sua atenção; não fazia nada bem ficar presa em devaneios que só lhe consumiam.

- Há uma carta para cada um deles... – segui seu indicador que apontava para uma das gavetas do armário do lado oposto do quarto, imaginando em que momento aquelas cartas haviam sido escritas. – Dentro daquela cômoda. – Pela distância do móvel o mais provável é que tenha aproveitado seus melhores dias, onde ainda era possível fazer movimentos simples como andar. Fiz menção de me erguer para procurar pelas cartas, mas sua voz fraca me abateu. – Quando... Quando o pior me acontecer... Entregue-as, sim?

Meu coração comprimiu em seu lugar diante do pensamento repentino de que, talvez, fosse aquela a última conversa que eu teria com ela. É verdade que seus dias já não eram tantos, mas ainda nutria a esperança que fossem o suficiente para ver o filho voltar...

Era uma expectativa tola, eu sabia; às vezes, entrava no quarto e via seus olhos vazios, quase perecendo, mas se abrindo novamente por pura força de vontade. Nesses momentos, me pegava imaginando se não seria melhor acabar de vez com seu sofrimento, ao invés de submetê-la mais uma vez a seções exigentes e dolorosas, para prolongar sua sobrevida em mais alguns dias.

Para mim, ter um lado do corpo enrijecido, as pálpebras paralisadas e a fala dificultada, era mais do que ela podia agüentar... Por que prolongar tanto o inevitável?

- Pensei que fosse esperar pelo Duo... – lhe sorri tentando animá-la. – Não foi isso que você prometeu?

Lembrei-me rapidamente do dia em que Duo partiu com os olhos vermelhos e o semblante contrariado. Evidente que para ele, significava muito mais do que rever um irmão, ou deixar a mãe no hospital. Era como se atendendo àquele pedido insistente, pudesse agradecer por tudo que ela havia feito por ele.

Natsumi movimentou-se lentamente, dando seu melhor para forçar seu corpo a obedecer. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, seus olhos estavam completamente voltados para mim.

- Ele está bem...?

- Duo? – perguntei, e ela afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Falei com o seu pequeno ontem, ele pediu desculpas por não ligar, e exigiu que eu o avisasse assim que você acordasse.

Ela sorriu doce, parecendo recordar alguma coisa distante. Tornou a virar o rosto para a janela, perdendo-se nas luzes da colônia. Seus olhos piscaram sonolentos, indicando claramente que voltaria a dormir.

- Quando eu acordar... Quando eu acordar eu falo com ele novamente...

Fiquei tentada a mantê-la acordada, cansada de ver seu oscilar entre o sono e a dor do despertar, mas refreei o impulso, me atendo a cobri seu corpo por completo e colocar tampões novos sobre seus olhos.

Apaguei o abajur no criado mudo e levantei ao mesmo tempo em que uma batida fraca soava na porta. Abri passagem o suficiente para colocar parte do corpo para fora, e me deparei como uma pessoa completamente desconhecida a meus olhos. De estatura alta e um ar quase nobre, a mulher me olhava com grandes olhos azuis e um pequeno sorriso cordial estampado em seu rosto. Mesmo forçando minha memória a recordar suas feições, não conseguia lembrar de ter visto cachos tão cumpridos.

- Pois não? – perguntei, querendo me certificar de que ela estava no lugar certo.

- Perdoe-me por estar aqui tão cedo, mas o vôo atrasou um pouco... – ela se inclinou ligeiramente num cumprimento ao estilo oriental, completamente contrastante com sua aparência. – Era para eu estar aqui ontem à noite, e como vim apenas para isso, achei melhor passar direto no hospital... E... – olhou para um pequeno papel que trazia em mãos. – Esse é o quarto da Yuy Natsumi, certo?

- Certo, mas... Ela acaba de dormir.

- Eu... – uma decepção clara passou pelos olhos azuis enquanto ela repetia a pequena reverência. – Eu entendo... Ainda ficarei na cidade por alguns dias; poderia dizer que Helen...

- Sally?

Olhei para o interior do quarto encontrando Natsumi parcialmente sentada, com a ajuda da inclinação da cama. Sua mão boa já estava a meio caminho dos olhos e seu rosto virado em nossa direção. Voltei a encarar a mulher a minha frente, que agora exibia um pequeno sorriso, aparentemente, contente pela reação da japonesa.

- Você não deveria estar se esforçando. – adverti, me aproximando. – Tenho certeza que a Srª. Helen poderá voltar...

- Peça para ela entrar e nos deixe a sós, sim?

- Mas Natsumi... – encarei os olhos negros recém desprotegidos dos tampões, vendo neles uma determinação que não existia há poucos instantes. – Certo... – murmurei, ciente da necessidade que brilhava nas duas pedras negras. – Mas se alguma coisa acontecer, qualquer coisa...

Observei-a sorrir enquanto me respondia com um curto aceno de cabeça. Meu coração amornou com aquele pequeno gesto, e por algum motivo, senti que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Abri a porta o suficiente para que a visitante entrasse e ela me sorriu, entrando no quarto para se acomodar na cadeira antes ocupada por mim.

- Estava apenas esperando por você... – ouvi, enquanto fechava aporta.

_- Eu estou aqui Umi-chan...

* * *

_

_(#w#)_

_Duo POV_

Era estranho pensar que a menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás, estávamos travando uma batalha de silêncio e indiferença...

Nunca iria imaginar que o japonês se dedicaria tanto a colocar uma pedra em cima dos nossos assuntos, e posso dizer que estava imensamente grato pela ausência de perguntas.

Sinceramente, esperava que aquilo durasse por muito tempo, mas conhecendo Heero... Pelo menos o pouco que conheço, é obvio que a falta de uma resolução definitiva o deixaria extremamente incomodado.

O japonês sempre foi do tipo que gosta de tudo em pratos limpos, sem margens para dúvidas ou ressalvas. Estar ali sentado comigo, apenas algumas horas depois da madruga em que finalmente resolvemos abaixar as armas, sem exigir maiores explicações era uma prova irrefutável da sua boa vontade, e a cima de tudo, do seu respeito ao meu pedido.

É... Não havia como negar... Ele estava realmente se esforçando...

E isso só o tornava ainda mais adorável aos meus olhos.

Não posso descrever o quão confuso e impressionado fiquei quando acordei com um cheiro incomum de café e o encontrei ali, parado no batente da porta do meu quarto como se há muito estivesse observando meu sono. Foi preciso um grande esforço por parte do meu cérebro sonolento para colocar uma máscara em meu rosto rápido o suficiente para que Heero não percebesse nada. Eu ainda estava muito sentido com o que havia nos acontecido e realmente esperava que ele passasse o dia todo ocupado com alguma coisa, e me desse um pouco de tempo para colocar as coisas de volta ao seu devido lugar. Nunca passaria pela minha cabeça que ele me acordaria àquela hora me chamando para acompanhá-lo em seu trabalho.

Estava acontecendo exatamente como eu havia imaginado em meu primeiro dia aqui... E não seria exagero acrescentar que era ainda melhor do que minha imaginação poderia ter alcançado.

Começamos o dia na empresa como Heero havia me prometido, que por sinal, era a cara dele em todos os sentidos.

Ali eram gerados softwares e vários tipos de equipamentos que estivessem ligados com a palavra "segurança", inclusive, um setor com treinamento de pessoal qualificado. Havia computadores para todos os lados; pessoas atoladas em meio à teste de equipamentos e programas sendo desenvolvidos até onde meus olhos podiam alcançar. Todas as salas tinham aquele cheiro inconfundível de material eletrônico, e se possível, nem mesmo a cozinha estava livre desse fato, mesmo lotada de café e outras bebidas com cheiro estimulante, e parecia que todo o lugar trabalhava à base de cafeína...

Como eu disse, tudo muito a cara do Heero.

Pela manhã ele realmente se ocupou de uma reunião; e até onde fiquei sabendo, discutindo o projeto para uma grande empresa que estava prestes a se instalar na cidade, necessitando de consultoria em várias áreas que o japonês pretendia ocupar. Eu não entendia, nem queria entender nada sobre aquilo, mas segundo sua secretária, só significava uma coisa:

Trabalho.

Devo dizer que essa notícia não me deixou nada contente, mas serviu como uma prévia do tamanho do incomodo que ela me causaria. No momento, estava fitando o relógio que marcava o final da segunda hora do meu chá-de-cadeira, esperando apenas pelo fim de uma reunião...

_Só_ pela reunião.

Eles não estavam começando a planejar um novo software, recrutando profissionais ou fazendo algum tipo de plano para a paz mundial; estavam apenas discutindo se participariam ou não daquele negócio.

Há duas horas!

Eu não queria sair andando pela empresa antes de falar um pouquinho com Heero. Sim, sim, era uma besteira; mas eu estava ali para ficar com ele, e não com uma pessoa escolhida em cima da hora pra me apontar meia dúzia de saletas. Sendo assim, me ocupei do que fazia de melhor nos últimos dias:

Pensei, pensei, e repensei.

Tive tempo mais que o suficiente para ver e rever muitas coisas, inclusive nossa conversinha, ou devo dizer, meu discurso? Afinal, a palavra foi minha em quase cem por cento do tempo...

Mas de forma alguma estava arrependido. Cheguei à conclusão que dar espaço para Heero falar poderia ter me quebrado de uma forma irreparável. É claro que trabalhar com hipóteses de "_e_" e "_se_" não é nenhuma garantia; então eu me dava por satisfeito com os resultados conquistados.

No final, tudo havia dado certo não? Eu estava ali afinal de contas...

- Sr. Maxwell?

Ergui os olhos para encontrar os castanhos de Une, me fitando por trás dos óculos de aro fino. Ela estava bem próxima e parecia um tanto preocupada, me fazendo supor que já estava chamando há algum tempo. Apesar do rompante, não deixei de perceber que ela usara o Maxwell para se dirigir a mim e não o "Yuy". A explicação mais óbvia é que o Sr. Yuy ali era Heero, e eu me sentia extremamente grato por isso.

- Senhor era o meu pai... Eu sou Duo. – pisquei para ela.

- Não creio que o Sr. Yuy fosse gostar de me ver chamando dessa forma tão íntima. – replicou, olhando um pouco severa.

- Certo... Então vamos deixar essas formalidades para quando o Heero estiver perto, ok? – ela pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes, mas cedeu, mostrando um pequeno sorriso para mim. – Mas... Por que estava me chamando?

- O Sr. Yuy está aguardando na sala de reuniões, queira me acompanhar.

Senti ímpetos de exclamar um "Até que enfim!", ou similares, mas minha parte racional, apesar de pequena, foi rápida o suficiente para colocar um pouco de bom senso, e me alertar que aquilo não soaria muito bem. Heero era o dono do lugar, como seu... _Irmão_, eu deveria ser no mínimo educado.

Esperei que ela trocasse umas poucas palavras com o japonês, meus ouvidos captando algo parecido com _"trazer almoço"_, e quando ela finalmente me deu passagem, entrei sem olhar na direção do japonês, me ocupando em fechar a porta. Esperava que ele dissesse logo alguma coisa envolvendo as palavras _"trabalho"_, _"adiar"_ e _"desculpa",_ mas para a minha surpresa, o que ouvi foi algo bem diferente.

- Nem acredito que isso acabou.

Larguei a porta e me virei surpreso, sendo agraciado com a visão do belo pedaço de carne que Heero era relaxado em sua cadeira de chefe. As mangas da camisa dobravam-se até os cotovelos, gravata frouxa no colarinho e as mãos trabalhando para abrir os primeiros botões da camisa.

- Eu também... – balbuciei, meio hipnotizado pelos movimentos dos dedos hábeis que já trabalhavam no terceiro botão.

Algum lugar na minha mente gritou que eu estava agindo como um idiota, e que tinha sorte do olhar do japonês estar pregado em um papel qualquer. Em outro extremo, uma segunda voz rezava para que a mão prosseguisse para um quarto botão, mas infelizmente, não tive tal sorte.

- Fiz você esperar muito? – fui pego pela segunda vez em poucos minutos por um sobressalto, e divisei o olhar dos botões para o rosto concentrado em examinar um documento. – Relena chegará apenas para o fim do expediente, e me deixou com essas papeladas para examinar.

Acho que resmunguei uma vogal qualquer em reconhecimento ao nome odioso e uma nota de contentamento me preencheu ao saber como não precisaria me deparar com aquela mulher. Era completamente infantil, afinal, a única coisa que eu sabia saíra da boca de Trowa.

Mas quem gostaria de dividir o homem pelo qual estava apaixonado com uma mulher cujas qualidades atribuídas giram em torno dos adjetivos: _bonita_. _Simpática_, e _atraente_?

Dentre todas as minhas infantilidades, creio que essa seja perfeitamente justificável...

- Eu não vou te morder Duo, pode se sentar...

Observei o japonês indicar uma cadeira ao seu lado, enquanto minha mente me dava ótimas prévias de lugares em que com certeza eu deixaria Heero me morder sem fazer objeções. Depois de alguns segundos, resolvi me aproximar, temendo que ele encarasse minha relutância como uma recusa.

- Por que ela vai chegar ao fim do dia? – perguntei enquanto me acomodava. – Não é uma perda de tempo?

O japonês parou de remexer em seus papéis ainda sem me olhar, e por um momento, cogitei ter falado um pouco mais do que devia. Foi com alívio que vi seu rosto virar em minha direção esboçando um sorriso oblíquo.

- Muito observador... – murmurou, cruzando as mãos e apoiando o queixo sobre elas. – Relena gosta das coisas muito certas; mesmo tendo seus compromissos pessoais, ela costuma passar na empresa para checar possíveis assuntos pendentes. Mas creio que ela tenha outros motivos...

Eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que minhas sobrancelhas estavam absurdamente juntas no centro da testa enquanto fazia o meu melhor para capturar aquela rápida informação que correu pelos olhos azuis. Parte do meu cérebro computou aquele brilho como malícia, mas descartei a hipótese quando o peguei torcendo o nariz ligeiramente incomodado.

- É... Uma boa profissional, exatamente como Trowa disse... – comentei casualmente, mirando meus olhos na vista proporcionada pela grande janela.

- Parece que você e Trowa conversaram bastante, não é mesmo?

Olhei para ele incomodado com o leve tom de ironia que percebi em sua voz. Não havia me esquecido da troca de olhares que peguei entre eles no sábado em que Heero chegou e nos encontrou na porta do apartamento.

- Trowa me pareceu ser uma boa pessoa. – vocalizei minha opinião, me atendo às reações no rosto quase tenso.

- E ele _é_ uma ótima pessoa... – disse depois de um tempo, alternando as folhas em suas mãos. – Eu nunca disse o contrário.

- Eu o encontrei ontem à noite, ele até dividiu um cigarro comigo...

Os olhos azuis estavam em mim antes que eu terminasse a minha frase, e quase ri diante da severidade com a qual me encaravam. Não demorou muito para eu perceber que aquela seria a primeira vez que estaríamos falando sobre o assunto, já que naqueles dias, não lhe dei muita oportunidade para questionar meus novos hábitos. Apoiei o cotovelo sobre a superfície negra e meu queixo em minha mão, encarando-o de forma divertida.

- É, nós dividimos um cigarro. – afirmei.

- Com essa idade já se perdendo nesses vícios... – repreendeu, sustentando o meu olhar. – Não pense que me esqueci o que você fez com a minha vodca...

- Hum, então quer dizer que você só se importa com a garrafa? – indaguei, fingindo inconformismo.

- E com o que mais seria?

- Heero!

Soquei seu ombro e ele me sorriu... Não meio sorrisos irônicos, ou um leve erguer do canto dos lábios. Percebi então, que estávamos num momento... Inusitado.

Heero e eu estávamos nos divertindo.

- Isso é bom... – murmurei, antes que pudesse controlar minha boca.

- Também acho...

Deus... Acho que eu estava ficando vermelho, e Heero concordando não ajudava muito.

- Vamos ficar aqui o dia inteiro? – perguntei, me afundando na cadeira de forma a ficar um pouco mais distante. O calor que emanava do seu corpo sendo outro atenuante para o meu rubor.

- Meu plano era passar à tarde na cidade com você, mas agora... – ele olhou para a pilha de documentos depois para a porta à esquerda, que dava acesso direto ao seu escritório. – Sem Relena aqui terei o dobro do trabalho; mas de qualquer forma não quero prendê-lo...

Eu sabia que Heero estava falando simplesmente por ainda estar ciente do movimento de seus lábios. A partir do momento em que a frase _"Meu plano era passar à tarde na cidade com você" _foi completamente absorvida e compreendida pelo meu cérebro, o resto tornou-se puro 'bla bla bla'.

Acho que não seria capaz de descrever o quanto me agradava ver Heero me tratando daquela forma... Por Deus! Ele estava falando, e muito por sinal. Estava se preocupando comigo, contando seus planos, que apesar de eu não estar ouvindo quase nada, parecia ser muito bom...

Se bem que eu toparia até uma fila de banco ao lado do Heero se fosse a sua vontade...

O que era uma tarde preso em um escritório?

- O que exatamente você tem que fazer? – perguntei, aparentemente, o interrompendo no meio de suas palavras. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso com a pergunta, mas não se recusou a respondê-la.

- Preciso ler, analisar e assinar esses documentos...

Torci o nariz para a pilha reconhecendo minhas limitações. Tinha certeza de que não entenderia metade das coisas que ali deveriam estar escritas, o máximo que eu poderia fazer era me oferecer para ir assinando por ele. Não era algo de que me orgulhar, mas eu posso dizer que sou muito bom para falsificar assinaturas; ou como eu prefiro: _fazer uma réplica da rubrica alheia._

-... e também algumas planilhas...

- Planilhas?

- Sim, uma planilha que não consegui finalizar esse final de semana e...

- Hum, aposto que está naquele negócio odioso...

Me levantei, indo até a porta que ligava ao escritório, voltando com o precioso laptop do japonês em minhas mãos. Ele pareceu um pouco ansioso, e por um momento, pensei que ele fosse voar em minha direção. Acho que ele ainda se lembrava do meu _apreço_ por computadores.

- O que você...

- Sabe? – interrompi, enquanto sentava na cadeira ao seu lado. – Durante a adolescência, eu fiz um pouco mais do que entrar furtivamente em boates e fumar cigarros... – ele me encarou sério, parecendo ponderar sobre aquela informação. – Digita a senha...

Quase caí na gargalhada quando vi seus dedos hesitarem sobre o teclado. Ele estava realmente com medo de que eu fizesse alguma coisa? Certo que eu nunca fui grande simpatizante dos computadores; até hoje, se pudesse evitar o uso direto o faria com muito gosto. Mas o fato é que eu já estava crescidinho e ciente da importância que a informática tinha em nosso mundo.

- Duo, você não acha melhor...

- Não... – balancei a cabeça numa negativa, esticando os braços para estalar as juntas. – Eu te ajudo com esse troço ai, e você me paga um belo pedaço de torta, certo?

Ele não chegou a me responder, mas não impediu que eu desse continuidade a seu trabalho. No fundo, creio que ele me deixou quieto apenas por confiar em um possível backup do arquivo em questão. Demorou um pouco até que ele desistisse de espiar a tela de minuto em minuto para conferir se eu estava realmente levando a sério. Sinceramente, até pensei em fazer uma ou outra alteração que fosse lhe dar algum trabalho depois; mas além de desejar um pouco de tempo com o japonês fora das paredes de apartamentos ou escritórios, queria provar que era capaz de fazer algo sério, provar que tinha minhas qualidades.

E se tudo desse certo, no final, algo me dizia que eu seria recompensado com aquele belo sorriso...

* * *

_(#w#)_

_Heero POV_

Bati com a base das folhas sobre a superfície da mesa, criando uma pequena pilha com os últimos documentos assinados. Há tanto que não lido com as pequenas burocracias, que a lembrança de ser tão trabalhoso não me ocorreu quando entrei no escritório pela manhã. Nunca imaginaria que uma simples reunião se tornaria um debate sobre um novo cliente, e consequentemente, no começo de um trabalhoso processo que envolveria toda a empresa por um longo período.

O interessante é que em outra época, não me incomodaria estar preso no escritório durante todo o dia, e possivelmente, me veria fazendo hora extra para que todo o necessário fosse despachado. Mas no momento eu me via inquieto e um pouco apreensivo, enquanto observava a figura compenetrada de Duo digitando freneticamente no teclado de um laptop que não faço idéia de onde tenha saído, e segundo ele, e meus próprios olhos, tentando "hackear" um dos programas que estão sendo desenvolvidos pelo setor de projetos.

Foi um espanto notar que o americano desenvolveu com perfeição as planilhas que lhe direcionei, que dirá vê-lo burlar com certa habilidade a proteção de um sistema?

É claro que não me contive em perguntar onde havia adquirido o laptop e os conhecimentos tão abrangentes em informática; como resposta, obtive apenas "um amigo", e para a segunda pergunta, um sorriso presunçoso.

Duo não parava de me surpreender.

Observei os dois ponteiros do relógio cravar sobre o seis e suspire em desalento, inconformado com nossa permanência ali até tão tarde. Meus planos consistiam em sair na hora do almoço e não voltar mais para a empresa, querendo aproveitar meu primeiro dia de trégua, mas infelizmente, tudo parecia conspirar contra nós.

Primeiro, o recebimento do projeto. Depois a notícia de que Relena faltaria o dia de trabalho, e consequentemente, deixaria toda a burocracia para mim...

Minha memória não consegue alcançar a última vez que vi tantos papéis lotar a mesa, e para minha total surpresa e contentamento, Duo pareceu entender sem criar caso e até se prontificou a me ajudar.

Por mais improdutiva que tenha sido, à tarde me serviu para começar a colocar em dia tudo o que havia perdido naqueles anos de ausência, e de certa forma, mudar todo o conceito que eu tinha formado sobre o americano.

Para começar, sua postura sempre despreocupada e preguiçosa escondia um Duo determinado e exigente consigo mesmo; pude comprovar enquanto o observava trabalhar em minhas planilhas, recusando-se a fazer uma pausa descente para o almoço. O baka parecia determinado a terminar aquilo e acabamos comendo na sala de reuniões; eu em meio aos meus papéis, e Duo em frente ao laptop, digitando entre uma garfada e outra.

Também comprovei que todo aquele mal-humor era único e exclusivamente dirigido para mim. Duo era exatamente como eu me lembrava, e o total oposto do que mostrara nos últimos dias. Mesmo preso dentro de uma sala, mostrava-se uma bola de energia e amabilidade; todos que entravam na sala eram fisgados por sua presença e nos momentos em que me deixava para andar pelos corredores, Une me passava o quão rápido ele conquistava as pessoas ao seu redor, já tendo feito amizade com metade dos departamentos. Havia um sorriso até mesmo para mim, embora algumas vezes eu tenha pego seus olhos expressando uma tristeza... Uma melancolia profunda. Mas ainda me fugia o significado daqueles olhares, não tendo tido oportunidade para analisá-lo por muito tempo.

E para completar, não restavam dúvidas de que Duo tornara-se um rapaz atraente... Como Trowa havia feito questão de ressaltar.

Tal admissão soava estranha aos meus próprios ouvidos, afinal eu havia visto aquele garoto crescer e parte de mim ainda achava inadmissível tal conjectura.

Mas era inegável que o americano havia crescido tornando-se um homem muito bonito, e tenho certeza, muito desejável aos olhos alheios. Até mesmo Trowa, que costumava ter um padrão bem alto para suas conquistas, estava visivelmente jogando suas iscas para o baka, e isso não me agradava nem um pouquinho.

Controlar minha raiva... Ou deveria dizer ciúmes? Não... Acho que raiva é a palavra correta. O fato é que senti ímpetos de matar aquele latino quando Duo falou que havia _"dividido um cigarro"_ com ele ontem à noite...

Trowa Barton não jogava para perder, e se ele estivesse com segundas intenções, investiria com tudo para cima do americano, creio eu, sem se importar com o fato de sermos amigos e o baka meu irmão.

É claro que eu já havia levado em consideração um quesito muito importante:

A sexualidade de Duo.

Pensando a respeito, descobri que não fazia a mais remota idéia da preferência sexual do americano, e acabei chegando à conclusão de que descobrir que Duo poderia vir a ser gay, seria tão chocante, ou mais, que a descoberta do seu talento para "hackear" programas.

- Heero...

Bem... Havia aquela trança longa, que convenhamos, não era a coisa mais masculina do mundo. _Eu_ sabia que sua vontade era ter certeza de que havia alguma semelhança entre ele e sua mãe, e como única coisa que sabia dela era o pouco que minha mãe lhe contava, restava apenas deixar os cabelos cumpridos. Mas a questão, é que as _outras_ pessoas desconheciam esse pequeno detalhe...

Pelo pouco que havia visto do seu corpo, não era nada muito musculoso, porém definido, eu diria. Não tive muita oportunidade de...

- Hey... Heero... – senti um par de mãos em meus ombros e levantei o rosto para encontrar Duo a minhas costas. Seus grandes olhos ametistas piscaram ao fitar os meus, parecendo genuinamente preocupados. – Você está muito tenso, vai acabar tendo um "treco".

Sorri minimamente para ele, baixando o rosto assim que senti suas mãos fazerem uma ligeira pressão na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro. Em questão de segundos, me vi soltando um pequeno gemido, constatando que um dos nós de tensão havia sumido.

O baka era bom nisso.

- E você se importa se eu tiver um "treco"? – perguntei, alternando uma janela na tela do laptop para checar o e-mail.

- Mas é claro! Você ainda não comprou aquela fatia de torta alemã que me prometeu... – respondeu num tom divertido.

- Ah... Então quer dizer que depois da torta... – murmurei, entrando em seu jogo. Ele aumentou a pressão na base do ombro e me vi gemendo novamente, dessa vez, sentindo um pouco de dor. Busquei por seus olhos e ele me deu uma piscadela, respondendo a pergunta não feita.

- Você pode ter um enfarto ai mesmo.

- Pois bem, acho melhor irmos antes que você me agoure mais...

Ouvi sua risada harmoniosa bem próxima ao meu ouvido, sentindo-me quase planar. Eu estava satisfeito, pleno; e pensar que tudo isso apenas por estar a seu lado. Não pude deixar de me considerar um tolo por ter perdido tanto tempo dessa sensação maravilhosa, ao mesmo passo que me condenava por estar cedendo tanto. Estava ficando a mercê daqueles olhos ametistas de novo...

- Hacker e massagista...? – perguntei sem tirar os olhos da tela, me inclinando um pouco para frente dando-lhe acesso ao centro da minha coluna, caminho pelo qual senti que ele prosseguiria.

- Eu te disse... Fiz muito mais durante a adolescência que dançar, fumar e encher a cara... – suas mãos acharam mais um, dois, três nós; quando dei por mim, o e-mail havia sido completamente abandonado.

Ele era muito, muito bom nisso.

- Hum, qual é a próxima coisa que eu devo esperar de você?

Suas mãos pararam repentinamente seu trabalho se afastando de mim em um rompante. Girei a cadeira para encará-lo de frente, mas ele havia me dado as costas para encarar a janela. Tão subitamente quanto sua reação, veio o esclarecimento dos significados que minha frase poderia ter. Nosso combinado era não fazer perguntas, pelo menos enquanto estivéssemos dando os primeiros passos para um entendimento.

- Não foi minha intenção lhe inquirir nada... – disse num tom ameno, encarando seu reflexo no vidro.

Ele me sorriu tristemente e meu coração comprimiu em seu lugar. Não havia dúvidas de que eu o havia atingido de alguma forma. Sem pensar duas vezes, ou melhor, sem pensar vez alguma, me levantei e o abracei por trás, sentindo seu corpo tencionar no mesmo instante. Não queria encará-lo naquele momento e ver qualquer tipo de recusa em seu olhar, então deixei que meus olhos pairassem na avenida em baixo de nossos pés, observando o fluxo intenso de pessoas e carros. Estávamos no vigésimo andar, o que nos dava uma boa viste de grande parte da cidade.

- Está vendo aquela ruela, a quarta à esquerda? – perguntei, apontando na direção das coordenadas. Duo apenas assentiu com um movimento curto com a cabeça, e se me perguntassem, diria que não o sentia respirar. – Pois ali, tem uma pequena loja, quase espremida entre dois prédios. Eles servem as melhores tortas da cidade. Admito que sou freguês assíduo de lá.

Uma risada curta lhe escapou enquanto seu corpo relaxava em meu abraço. Estava tão aliviado em não ter estragado as coisas, que se houvesse a possibilidade, teria derretido ali mesmo tamanha minha satisfação. Me sentia de volta aos velhos tempos, me alegrando ver aquele pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, tendo a plena consciência de que seria capaz de tudo para mantê-lo...

É... Como as coisas mudavam rápido.

- Heero Yuy freguês assíduo de uma confeitaria? – perguntou, encarando meu reflexo.

- Você vai entender quando comer a sua torta alemã. – ele franziu o cenho, ainda descrente de minhas palavras. – E ali, – apontei para a direita. – no térreo do _Barge,_ o edifício de vidros negros, há outra confeitaria muito boa, mas ouvi dizer que o forte são os sorvetes.

- Sorvetes! – repetiu com uma nota de empolgação na voz, apoiando as duas mãos contra o vidro para encarara o prédio. – Agora eu estou na vontade Heero... – por um momento pensei que ele fosse se virara para me encarar diretamente, mas de certo percebeu a situação estranha que nos colocaria. Em um segundo movimento, suas mãos pegaram a ponta da minha gravata, puxando o tecido com um pouco de força. – Acabe logo esses "trecos" ai, estou com fome...

Desenlacei sua cintura me inclinando sobre a cadeira e fechando rapidamente os aplicativos em funcionamento. Tudo que era realmente necessário ou urgente já havia sido concluído, e parte graças a Duo. Guardei o laptop e me sentei a fim de fazer duas últimas ligações, afinal, Relena havia prometido dar as caras na empresa e até agora, nada.

- Heero eu preciso devolver isso...

Ergui o rosto para encontrar os olhos ametistas bem próximos aos meus. Não havia percebido sua movimentação, e agora, ele estava inclinando sobre a minha mesa, indicando o computador em que vinha trabalhando a tarde toda.

- Você ainda não me disse de quem é esse laptop. – vocalizei um pensamento, genuinamente curioso.

- Hn... É do Stephen...

- E quem é Stephen?

- É um cara legal que eu encontrei no andar de baixo, enquanto procurava algo para fazer... – ele apontou para a máquina sobre a mesa. Enquanto observava seus movimentos preguiçosos, resumidos em erguer o braço a cima da cabeça para alongar os músculos, meus pensamentos sobre Trowa, Duo e sua sexualidade, me atingiram com tudo. – Eu fiquei de entregar antes do fim do expediente, então...

Sua frase foi interrompida por um leve bater na porta, atraindo nossos olhares para o recém chegado. A elucidação de quem seria Stephen veio assim que o homem alto, vestindo o que no começo da manha seria um terno impecável, abriu uma fresta na porta, deixando que víssemos parte de seu corpo.

_Stephen _era_ Harrison;_ _Harrison_ era chefe do setor de desenvolvimento de softwares, uma explicativa mais que plausível para o computador e o programa.

Os comentários de Une sobre o "dom" que Duo tinha em se comunicar com as pessoas, sussurrou em meus ouvidos, e me vi completamente vidrado no desenrolar da cena a minha frente.

- Perdoe-me a intromissão Sr. Yuy, mas Duo está...

- Hey! Eu estava indo atrás de você cara! – o americano adiantou-se até a porta, voltando num pulo para pegar o laptop esquecido. – Acabei me distraindo com o brinquedinho que você me emprestou...

Duo... Ele teve a audácia de chamá-lo de Duo. Não saberia que era meu irmão?

Mas é claro que sim!

Fiz Une levar essa pequena informação ao conhecimento de cada chefe de setor para que fosse passado ao resto dos funcionários.

O rumo de meus pensamentos mudaram enquanto assistia Duo puxar Harrison pelo braço, me deixando em dúvida se sua intenção era buscar privacidade ou não me incomodar, já que ainda segurava o telefone contra o ouvido como se fosse realmente realizar alguma ligação.

Me inclinei ligeiramente para direita, querendo ter uma visão melhor da interação dos dois, alimentando meus parcos dados sobre um assunto que agora passava a me preocupar.

Se Duo fosse hetero, as chances de Trowa conseguir alguma coisa eram mínimas, para não dizer nulas; mas caso o contrário, eu teria de ser cuidadoso... Zelar para que o baka não caísse nas mãos do latino.

Sim, Trowa era meu amigo. E por conhecê-lo penso em não deixar que brinque com meu... Com Duo.

E é claro que eu havia considerado por alguns instantes o papel ridículo que estava fazendo tentando descobrir por meio de palpites se o americano era ou não gay. Claro que eu podia ser simplesmente direto, mas não acreditava que tínhamos intimidade o suficiente para isso. Se sua resposta fosse uma negativa, ele poderia sentir-se ofendido de alguma forma.

Voltei minha atenção para os dois, e no momento, Duo fazia largos gestos com a mão, tocando vez ou outra o braço de Harrison. Este, não parecia nem um pouco incomodado, muito pelo contrário, respondia a tudo com pequenos sorrisos e ria vez ou outra das piadas que o baka provavelmente estava fazendo...

Eu estaria louco... Ou eles estavam flertando...?

Não... Duo só estava sendo educado...

É, apenas educado...

Inferno! Como eu queria poder escutar o que eles estavam...

Ouvi o som familiar do vibrador do celular, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um leve tremor no braço apoiado sobre a mesa. Busquei pelo aparelho ao mesmo tempo em que colocava o telefone de volta no gancho, mirei o visor a tempo de ver o nome de Relena piscando em letras azuis, e atendi.

- Pensei que viesse trabalhar...

_- Eu disse que passaria até o fim do expediente... _– respondeu, parecendo divertir-se.

- O horário comercial vai até às cinco... – rebati, segurando uma imprecação, quando percebi que no momento, Duo parecia estar anotando o número do sujeito no próprio celular.

_- Para as pessoas normais. Geralmente vamos até as sete... oito horas, não_? – contrapôs, e por mais que não quisesse dar o braço a torcer, ela estava certa. Mas de qualquer forma, o que me importava, eram os dois do lado de fora. – _Adivinha onde eu estou?_

- Comprando um conversivel rosa?

_- Heero!_

Afastei o aparelho do ouvido a tempo de salvar meus tímpanos de uma possível ruptura. Quando ergui meus olhos, encontrei a expressão surpresa de Duo, aparentemente, ciente do chamado de Relena... Porém, ela não havia falado tão alto assim...

Ou teria?

- Onde você está, Relena? – perguntei, me levantando.

Minha resposta foi o barulho da linha sendo desligada e Duo alterar sua expressão de puro desentendimento para a crua indisposição. Não tive muito tempo para ponderar a respeito, assim que Relena entrou no meu campo de visão, um sorriso educado perambulava os lábios do americano, enquanto minha sócia se aproximava visivelmente empolgada.

- Oh meu Deus! Você deve ser o Duo, certo? Heero não fez jus a sua beleza, querido... Você não se parece em nada com um pirralho...

- Ah... Então Heero disse que eu era um pirralho, ahm? – observei um pouco surpreso Duo buscar pela mão de Relena, levando-a aos lábios num cumprimento tradicional. – É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita... Peacecraft, certo?

- E ainda é um cavalheiro... – ressaltou, sorrindo para ele. – E você, como vai Stephen? Está fazendo hora extra?

Peguei o olhar enviesado que Harrison lançou para a loira, mas não me dei ao trabalho de repreendê-lo. Relena havia soado um tanto irônica, só não sabia dizer se havia ou não sido sua intenção.

- Não senhora, já estou de saída, uma boa noite para todos.

Minha resposta foi um ligeiro menear de cabeça e Relena lançou-lhe um sorriso afetado. Estava claro que os dois não se davam bem, apenas me escapava o motivo para a pequena desavença. Afastei o pensamento para um canto assim que Duo voltou ao escritório, parando perto da porta, provavelmente, esperando por uma atitude minha.

- Então, Heero resolveu tirar você da toca? – perguntou, puxando uma das cadeiras para se sentar, cruzando suas longas pernas torneadas.

- Pois é... Se até prisioneiros tem direito a banho de sol, os pirralhos também, não é mesmo?

- Bem Relena, acho que chegou um pouco tarde, Duo e eu estamos de saída... – anunciei, sentindo o ar ficar um pouco pesado na sala. Duo me encarava com certa ironia brilhando em suas ametistas, enquanto Relena olhava dele para mim, sustentando seu sorriso inteligível.

- Que interessante! Acho que vocês não se importariam se eu os acompanhasse, certo?

Duo teve um pequeno acesso de tosse, exibindo um sorriso que rivalizava o de Relena. Minha mente trabalhou a procura de qualquer referência a uma expressão como a que ele exibia, mas a meus olhos era completamente singular. Mas de qualquer forma, era óbvio que eu não pretendia leva-la conosco. Já me bastava ter desperdiçado um dia atolado em papéis, as poucas horas que passaríamos a seguir seriam apenas nossas.

Se conseguir arrancar alguma coisa do baka seria complicado, imagina com Relena a tira colo?

- Sinto muito, mas Duo e eu havíamos feito planos apenas para dois... – esclareci, enquanto buscava pelas chaves do carro.

- Mas sempre cabe mais um, não é mesmo? – interrompi minha busca erguendo o rosto para fitar-la.

- Por que te interessa tanto ir conosco?

- Como por que? Somos amigos, não? – respondeu num tom defensivo. – E ainda seria uma oportunidade de conhecer o belo irmão que você tem...

Suspirei dirigindo um olhar para Duo encostado no batente da porta, sustentando um o mesmo pequeno sorriso indecifrável nos lábios. Ao mesmo tempo, ele parecia divertido e satisfeito, o que me levou a crer que recusar o pedido de Relena estaria sendo a coisa certa a fazer. Sendo assim, não pensei duas vezes antes de negar-lhe novamente.

- Sinto muito, mas a resposta continua sendo não. – lhe disse, puxando o blazer e indo em direção à porta. – Já que está aqui, por que não confere a documentação?

- Você não está falando sério... está?

- Olha Heero se sua amiga faz tanta questão...

- Calado baka. – interrompi, o empurrando para fora do escritório. – Nos vemos amanhã, Relena.

Ouvi uma pequena risada a minha frente e adiantei um passo, encarando o rosto risonho agora ao meu lado. Duo parecia estar realmente se divertindo, e apesar de não saber o motivo, o seu contentamento me era o suficiente. Paramos ao alcançar a entrada do elevador e avançamos juntos em direção ao botão.

- Que tanto ri? – perguntei, pressionando a seta que direcionada para baixo.

Ele apenas deu de ombros sem desviar os olhos da porta metálica.

- É interessante ver como você trata seus amigos.

Mirei-o de soslaio não sabendo como responder aquela afirmação. Eu poderia dizer que Relena não era bem uma amiga, mas não estaria sendo totalmente verdadeiro, afinal, éramos sócios há um bom tempo, sendo quase inevitável o estreitamento de nossa relação.

Claro que não era o suficiente para convidar-lhe a minha casa ou usar seus ouvidos para descarregar minhas frustrações; esse papel eu atribuía a Trowa.

Seria certo dizer a ele que tipo de consolo que eu buscava na amizade de Relena?

Não... Acho que sua idéia sobre a minha pessoa já estava deturpada o suficiente. Não creio ser necessário adicionar mais um item a sua longa lista das coisas para sentir mágoa de mim.

- Minha amizade com Relena possui pequenas restrições. – disse, considerando uma boa saída, não tendo dito nada que pudesse me comprometer.

- E que restrições seriam essas? – perguntou, entrando no elevador assim que as portas se abriram. – Ela pareceu bem íntima sua quando ligou lá para ca... Para a sua casa um dia desses.

Novamente me vi desconsiderando a hipótese de esclarecer-lhe o quão íntimos Relena e eu poderíamos ter sido, preferindo dar atenção a uma pequena falha em seu discurso. Ele havia dito _"para casa",_ como se por algum momento houvesse considerado a possibilidade de reconhecer meu apartamento como seu lar. Isso seria um indicativo de que talvez, não me seria negado quando lhe sugerisse que viesse morar comigo depois que nossa mãe viesse a falecer.

- Não creio que o que eu tenha com Relena tenha algo a ver com afeto... – disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos, tomando a dianteira quando as portas voltaram a abrir dando passagem para a garagem. – E só para constar, aquela casa, também é sua.

Tive a impressão de ouvir um pequeno ofego, mas dada à distância, não poderia dizer ao certo. Ainda demorou alguns segundos para que ouvisse seus passos me seguindo e ele logo estava ao meu lado, me fitando com um pequeno sorriso, mas ainda carregando uma nota de interrogação no rosto.

- O que você quis dizer com não ter _"algo a ver com afeto"_?

- Você é muito intrometido... – murmurei, colocando as mãos no bolso em busca do controle para abrir o carro, mas encontrando apenas as chaves de casa. – Kuso...

- Não é pra tanto seu grosso...

- Não é você, baka... Esqueci as chaves do carro. – murmurei, puxando tudo que tinha dentro dos bolsos, mas só achando o celular e as chaves do apartamento.

- Sua porta não abre com senha? – perguntou, olhando para o carro preto estacionado não muito longe de nós.

- Abre, mas as chaves não estão comigo. – respondi, empurrando o laptop e o celular em suas mãos. – Me espere aqui, volto em dois segundos.

- Mas Heero...

Andei a passos largos na direção do elevador, apertando o botão com irritação. Ainda custava acreditar que havia esquecido as malditas chaves dentro da gaveta durante a insistente tentativa de Relena em sair conosco.

Eu estava perdendo mais tempo que deveria passar com Duo e corria o risco de ficar preso com a loira e suas conversas, que às vezes, poderiam se tornar infindáveis; ainda mais quando nervosa com alguma coisa, como certamente estaria nesse exato momento.

Era rezar para que ela tenha deixado a minha sala...

- Kuso...

* * *

_(#w#)_

_Duo POV_

Observei as tralhas em minhas mãos, alternando um olhar com a porta do elevador e suspirando resignado. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Heero havia me largado ali sozinho para buscar as chaves do carro... Custava ter me levado junto?

Não, acho que não.

E digo que é óbvio que meu problema não era ter sido deixado plantado no estacionamento, tinha algo a ver com a loira que deveria estar em sua sala, ainda inconformada em ter sido deixada para trás.

Não podia deixar de imaginar se ela tentaria convencer o Heero a trazê-la conosco... Sinceramente, não me agradaria em nada ter aquela mulher nos seguindo para tudo que é lado. O japonês havia deixado bem claro que aquela noite, pelo menos, seria nossa; não queria loira gostosa nenhuma se intrometendo onde não era... Da sua conta...

Eu estava parecendo algum tipo de namoradinha enciumada, não?

E a culpa de tudo era do Heero e suas inesperadas demonstrações de afeto!

Um sorriso bobo escapou dos meus lábios ao lembrar de seu abraço enquanto pensava ter dito algo indevido. Se eu fechasse bem os olhos e me apegasse àquela lembrança, ainda poderia sentir o aperto dos seus braços em minha cintura, o calor do seu corpo junto ao meu... Mas devo admitir que o melhor foi a pequena massagem que fiz em suas costas...

Ah... Valeu cada centavo que paguei naquele bendito curso.

Fazer o curso de massagem havia sido uma iniciativa minha, alguns meses antes de realizarmos exames mais completos. Como no inicio não fazíamos idéia de que poderia ser algo tão grave, e me preocupavam as tensões e dormências que ela vinha sentido, decidi por fazer um curso, pelo menos o básico para ajudá-la com os incômodos.

Nunca pensei que um dia viria usar meus conhecimentos nessa área para aplicar uma massagem de relaxamento nos ombros largos e fores do japonês. E pelos pequenos sons que ele emitia, eu estava indo muito bem, tanto que por um momento, quase sucumbi à tentação de mudar um pouco a aplicação, quem sabe para algo mais sensual... Mas felizmente o pouco de bom senso que me restava entrou em cena e me impediu de fazer uma grande burrada.

Como deveria ser massagear aqueles músculos definidos...

- Duo? – abri meus olhos alarmado, encontrado Stephen parado a minha frente. Seu cenho estava ligeiramente franzido lhe dando um ar preocupado. Eu precisava aprender a parar de viajar desse jeito, pelo menos em público. – Está tudo bem?

- Ahm... Tudo bem, por acaso lhe pareço mal?

- Está meio corado e... Tinha os olhos fechados, não sei, me parecia...

- Não, não! – interrompi, me poupado de ouvir sua descrição do quão ridículo eu deveria estar parado ali enquanto lembrava do japonês. – Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. – suspirei, soprando uma mexa que atrapalhava minha visão. – Você não tinha ido embora?

- Ainda demorei despachando algumas coisas... – respondeu, um pequeno sorriso cruzando seus lábios. – Por acaso vai sem seu irmão? Se quiser posso te dar uma carona, estou de carro.

Stephen era um homem bonito; muito bonito na verdade. Devia ser pouca coisa mais velho do que eu, e já assumia um cargo importante na empresa. No pouco que conversamos me pareceu ser tão inteligente quanto seu cargo deveria impor, mas de longe fazia o tipo arrogante. Era mais uma pessoa que certamente eu correria atrás se não houvesse o empecilho chamado _Heero Yuy_.

- Não, o baka já deve estar voltando, foi atrás das chaves... De qualquer forma, muito obrigado. – procurei uma mão para estender-lhe, mas as duas encontravam-se ocupadas: uma pelo celular e chaves do apartamento e outra pela pasta do laptop. – Acho que estou meio enrolado...

O loiro me sorriu pegando a maleta que eu trazia em meus braços e mostrando a alça presa em um pequeno compartimento. Sorri encabulado enquanto Stephen desdobrava a tira e passava por meu ombro.

- Agora está melhor?

- É... Acho que sim... – um minuto desconfortável passou, onde ficamos apenas em silêncio. Eu fitava com muito interesse as faixas guia pintadas no chão, enquanto sentia o peso dos olhos de Stephen sobre mim. – Bem Heero está demorando um pouco, acho que vou ver como ele está...

- Duo. – senti um aperto em meu braço me fazendo procurar os olhos verdes involuntariamente. Eu provavelmente estava corando devido a intensidade e o carisma que ele emanava, me fazendo sentir como aquelas garotinhas dos tempos de colegial. – Sei que é um pouco precipitado, mas... Você tem algum tipo de compromisso ou algo assim?

Antes que pudesse pensar a respeito minha cabeça já estava se mexendo em uma negativa. Segundos depois eu estava me recriminando silenciosamente, afinal, havia perdido a oportunidade perfeita de evitar maiores avanços do rapaz. Stephen era um homem inegavelmente bonito, assim como Trowa o era, e Hilde certamente daria uma companhia esteticamente invejável, mas nem um deles era Heero...

Eu não sabia se me parabenizava pelo empenho em levar aquela idéia de amor pelo japonês a diante, ou se me mordia, infligindo algum tipo de dor como castigo por insistir naquela idiotice. Será que eu não parava um momento para pensar nas oportunidades que eu estava perdendo enquanto esperava que Heero olhasse para mim?

Não... Nem por um segundo.

- Olha eu...

- Apenas prometa me levar em consideração, caso exista uma possibilidade. – sorriu, se inclinando em minha direção. Meus instintos, se é que eu tinha isso, gritaram para que eu me afastasse, mas só consegui ficar ali, imóvel enquanto seus lábios tocavam minha bochecha e sussurram bem próximo ao meu ouvido. – Tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender...

Stephen se afastou sustentando em seus olhos algo que subentendi como uma promessa, não podendo evitar um ligeiro arrepio diante da segurança que ele transmitia em suas palavras. Observei-o se afastar em seu carro prata com apenas um pensamento ecoando em minha cabeça:

Estaria na hora de começar a pensar um pouco mais nas oportunidades que eu estava perdendo?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente fitando o celular e as chaves em minhas mãos. Eu ainda não havia me decidido completamente sobre o que sentia... Claro, eu amava aquele homem, essa era uma das grandes certezas da minha vida, mas não sabia se tinha forças o suficiente para lutar por esse amor... Ou ao menos, se não estava confundindo os meus sentimentos. Tenho certeza que esse seria o primeiro argumento do Heero, caso um dia eu viesse a contar para ele o que eu sinto.

- Aquele bastardo irresistível está demorando muito... – murmurei para o nada, rumando para o elevador.

Tentando matar o tempo, novamente me vi contemplando as lembranças da pequena massagem em seus ombros. Será que eu seria abençoado como uma nova oportunidade? Acho que me contentaria apenas com mais um daqueles abraços, como o que ele havia me dado de madrugada... Esse sim foi como voltar aos velhos tempos, sentindo a proteção que eu sabia que só encontraria em seus braços fortes.

Suspirei enquanto passava pelas portas de metal, observando o andar quase vazio, nada comparado a movimentação constante que vi pela manhã. À minha direita, duas das cinco salas que antecedia a do Heero ainda mantinham suas luzes acesas, mas não havia uma alma se quer perambulando pelo lugar.

Apressei o passo em direção à sala do japonês, ofegando sem surpresa quando senti o aparelho em minhas mãos vibrar, acompanhado de uma melodia baixa. Olhei para o telefone indeciso entre atender ou não, mas quando o nome em letras azul começou a piscar no visor do flip, me vi atendendo automaticamente.

_- Heero?_

- Não... Alguém mais bonito. – brinquei, sendo recompensado, segundos depois com uma risada completamente estranha aos meus ouvidos, mas não menos harmoniosa.

_- Duo..._

- Em carne, osso, e voz de veludo! – novamente fui agraciado com a bela risada de Trowa, sem perceber estava rindo com ele.

_- Estamos de bom humor hoje... Devo presumir que você e Heero estão se acertando?_

- Digamos que sim... – me escorei em uma parede próxima, fitando a porta do escritório não muito distante. A madeira estava entreaberta e um fio de luz amarelada passava pela fresta, mas nem sinal do japonês. – Heero realmente pode ser legal quando quer...

_- Experimente dar uns goles de cerveja para ele..._ – disse em um tom que eu jurava beirar o conspiratório, me levando a dar mais algumas risadas. – _Heero está por perto? Ele não costuma se separar desse telefone._

- O baka deixou as chaves no escritório, e acabou me deixando na garagem segurando suas coisas... – expliquei a meio passo do escritório. – Relena deve estar com ele, vou chamá-lo.

_- Relena... No escritório com ele?_

- É... – afirmei, estranhando seu tom incerto.

_- Duo, acho melhor você esperar por..._

- Heero, baka! – empurrei a porta do escritório, sorrindo em antecipação. – Telefone pra...

Senti minha voz sufocar na garganta, como se um nó vultoso me impedisse de falar ou até mesmo respirar. Algum lugar em minhas entranhas se contraiu violentamente, enquanto meus olhos abriam de maneira considerável, espantados e incrédulos diante da cena que eu contemplava.

Durante aquele longo segundo, dentre a gama de sentimentos que me desorientava, veio à luz a constatação de que mesmo que não estivéssemos ligados por aquele vínculo fraterno, nada me garantia que Heero me aceitaria, pura e simplesmente por eu ser... Um homem.

Ele me beijaria... Tocaria o meu corpo como estava fazendo com ela...?

O corpo de Relena estava por cima, sentado sobre as pernas do japonês, na confortável cadeira de couro. As mãos fortes seguravam a cintura fina enquanto Relena deslizava seus dedos pelo tórax defino, e tenho certeza, aproveitando aquele momento... Como eu desejei por anos poder fazer...

- Duo?

Creio que meu corpo estava se movimentando sozinho, retirando a alça dos meus ombros e largando a pasta perto da porta, enquanto assistia a tentativa dos dois de se recompor. Acho que eu estava sorrindo, não sei... Essa é a minha máscara mais natural, sem assim, automática.

- Duo!

Não... Eu não queria ouvir, eu não queria saber!

- Trowa quer falar com você. – estapeei e a mão que veio em minha direção, empurrando o celular contra o seu peito. – Eu tenho um compromisso agora, Heero... Aproveite a sua noite!

Deixei a sala em passos rápidos, ouvindo Heero falar alguma coisa, não sei se com Relena ou com Trowa no telefone. A tormenta de sentimentos parecia finalmente estar apaziguando, agora, oscilando entre a dor e um desejo quase... Vingativo...

Eu queria dar o troco, expurgar aquele sentimento... Eu queria...

- Espera!

Senti meu braço ser puxado, me fazendo recuar alguns passos. Heero me encarava com um misto de confusão e... Medo?

Não... Não podia ser...

_Eu_ não queria que fosse...

A sua camisa ainda estava aberta mostrando parte do abdômen liso que aquela... Que Relena estava acariciando quando entrei na sala.

- Eu sinto muito, você não devia ter...

- Você tem razão, eu não deveria ter visto! – me vi dizendo, arrancando meu braço do seu aperto com um puxão.

Seu rosto se contraiu como seu eu o houvesse machucado, mas eu não deixaria que ele se tornasse a vítima ali, não hoje.

- Porque você está reagindo desse jeito? Não é pra tanto, Duo!

- Você não sabe absolutamente nada!

Dei as costas indo em direção ao elevador ainda aberto, não querendo confrontar aqueles olhos e dizer algo de que me arrependeria pelo resto dos meus dias.

Não era assim que eu tinha imaginado...

Não com gritos ou remorso...

Não por raiva!

E além do mais, depois daquela cena, do que me adiantaria dizer que o amava?

- Me deixe ser livre essa noite Heero... Apenas essa noite...

Apertei o botão na lateral do elevador, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o celular do bolso procurando pelo último número adicionado. Eu não queria pensar no que havia visto, nem nas conseqüências do que eu iria fazer... Estava tudo irremediavelmente estagnado. Uma coisa era imaginar, subentender, ouvir boatos... Outra era ver com meus próprios olhos que enquanto eu sonhava, me debatia e repudiava, ele estava vivendo a sua vida, aproveitando como tinha de ser...

- Seu convite ainda está de pé? – perguntei assim que o som se fez presente do outro lado da linha. Não havia motivos para rodeios, não hoje.

_- Duo? Mais é claro..._

- Quando?

_- Quando você quiser, estou a sua disposição._

- Agora? – perguntei, tendo a certeza de ter soado mais como uma afirmação.

A linha ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que uma risada baixa e a confirmação chegar a meus ouvidos.

_- Estou na entrada do prédio em dois minutos._

Eu queria aquela liberdade que Heero tinha... E eu a teria...

Pelo menos, por essa noite...

_(#w#)_

_

* * *

_

Continua...

_-_

_**O**h! Esse capítulo está um pouco grande, não? o.o_

_**B**eeeem... Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer aos reviews que recebi no capítulo anterior, foi bom saber que, embora eu esteja demorando um pouquinho, ainda tem gente acompanhando! Creio ter respondido a todos..._

_**Q**uanto a fic, os acontecimentos continuam traçando o caminho para o próximo ponto da história..._

_Espero que estejam gostando e continuem acompanhando..._

_Bye o/_


	9. IX

**Avisos: **_- Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc. – 1x2, 3x4 e talvez mais alguma coisa. –_

**Beta: **_Likaah _

**Disclaimer: **_GW não me pertence e eu num ganho um tostão por esse trabalho aqui._

**Agradecimentos: **_Hn. Acho que eu poderia e deveria agradecer a muita gente por esse capítulo estar saindo... Mas em especial a **Blanxe** pela imensa ajuda, a **Niu** e a **Litha-chan** pelo incentivo e a **Larcan** pelos e-mails e reviews!

* * *

_

_**Vínculos **_

_**IX

* * *

**_

_O inverno aqui é frio e amargo_

_Nos congela até os ossos_

_Eu não vejo o sol há semanas_

_Muito longe, muito distante de casa...

* * *

_

_(#w#)_

_Heero POV_

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo fiquei parado ali; segundos... minutos...

Penso que seria um exagero sequer cogitar a palavra _horas_, mas a sensação que eu tinha era de que o tempo havia parado enquanto eu observava a porta metálica se fechar.

Seus olhos fora de foco, suas palavras magoadas...e algumas delas não fazendo total sentido aos meus ouvidos, mas o pesar que pontuava cada sílaba era pesado demais para que eu não pudesse compreender uma coisa:

Eu havia feito algo estúpido novamente.

"_Me deixe ser livre essa noite Heero... Apenas essa noite..."_

Ele estava saindo... Para algum lugar com um alguém que eu não podia sequer imaginar; ou melhor, até podia, mas não queria realmente cogitar tal possibilidade. Minha inabilidade em correr atrás dele e tentar... tentar consertar, tentar explicar...

Mas... Explicar o quê?

- Heero...

Pisquei, ainda encarando o elevador como se Duo fosse sair dali a qualquer momento, me dando a oportunidade de reparar seja lá o que eu tivesse quebrado.

- Você...

- É melhor você pensar muito bem no que vai falar Relena... – minha voz soou fria aos meus próprios ouvidos, com uma intensidade que há muito não era usada. Quando me virei para encará-la, tive a certeza de que não apenas a voz, mas meus olhos também refletiam toda a minha raiva naquele momento. – Se quiser que eu modere as minhas palavras para você...

- Eu... Sinto muito Heero... – prontificou-se, recuando dois passos à medida em que eu avançava na direção do escritório.

- Não, você não sente. – murmurei passando por ela, pegando com o canto dos olhos a sua tentativa de estender as mãos em minha direção, mas brequei-a de qualquer intento. – _Nem tente._

Obriguei meu corpo a arrastar-se até a cadeira, me jogando como um peso morto sobre ela. O peso da frustração caía sobre meus ombros, pesando toneladas. Além dela, havia também a raiva por ver as coisas mudarem tão repentinamente, como se alguém quisesse deixar bem claro que eu não tinha controle sobre minha própria vida e isso me irritava profundamente.

- Sinceramente Heero, a reação do seu irmão foi um pouco exagerada, não? Como se o que estivéssemos fazendo fosse a coisa mais anormal do mundo...

Meus olhos ainda estavam pregados na porta, recriando o momento em que percebi a presença dele ali. Relena e eu estávamos discutindo minutos antes sobre a sua insistência em algo que não existia. Eu tentava deixar claro para ela que entre nós nunca haveria afeto, e em sua patética resolução para provar que eu estava errado, a loira investiu da forma que sabia melhor:

Usando o seu corpo.

Seria hipocrisia negar que parte de mim achava o seu toque bem vindo. Sempre fui um homem ativo, e nos últimos dias eu estava me contentando apenas com as rápidas visitas na casa de Relena. Mas diabos! Eu costumava pensar com a cabeça de cima, não com a de baixo. Estava resoluto em afastá-la de uma vez por todas enquanto sentia seus dedos retirarem os botões da minha camisa de suas casas. Infelizmente, não pude ser rápido o suficiente...

Duo estava ali quando me afastei; olhos abertos em choque, rosto contorcido no que eu poderia classificar como... desgosto talvez?

- Heero! – exigiu. – Eu estou falando com...

- Se não se lembra, eu deveria estar lá embaixo com ele...

- Você tinha toda a razão, ele é um tanto mimado, não? Duo exagerou saindo daquele jeito, estávamos apenas...

- Como você esperava que ele reagisse vendo você em cima de mim como uma vagabunda, e eu, correspondendo às suas investidas?

Com os olhos no mesmo ponto era impossível observar as reações que passavam pelo rosto de Relena, mas pelo findar do leve som rítmico de sua respiração, eu diria que ela estava no mínimo surpresa. E a verdade é que eu estava pouco me lixando.

- Como ousa? Heero Yuy, você não pode falar comigo desse jeito! – protestou, espalmando as duas mãos sobre o tampão da mesa, me encarando com a face vermelha.

- Mas foi a isso mesmo que você se rebaixou... – murmurei, estranhando minha própria calma.

- Você ainda insiste em negar que não somos nada um para outro, quando na primeira oportunidade que teve, estava sobre os meus lençóis?

- Por pura conveniência... – dei de ombros, não absorvendo metade de suas palavras. Meus pensamentos estavam em onde Duo poderia ter ido, e para quem eu poderia ligar.

- Não seja cego, eu sei que você reage à minha presença, eu...

- Quer que eu diga o que reage à sua presença? – perguntei, lançando um olhar significativo ao meio das minhas pernas, voltando-me a tempo de ver seu rosto contorcer-se raivosamente.

- Olha aqui...

- Relena! – interrompi, cansado de sua ladainha. – Escute bem o que eu vou falar, porque essa vai ser a última vez. Nunca, escute bem, nunca foi mais que sexo e nunca será. – seus olhos verdes se abriram espantados e seu rosto ganhou um tom ainda mais intenso de vermelho.

- Não vou...

- Quem não vai sou eu, Relena. – interrompi meu discurso, ouvindo o toque do meu celular. No chão próximo à porta o aparelho tremia ligeiramente com o vibrar da bateria. – Pelo bem da nossa sociedade, acho melhor esse assunto morrer aqui.

Levantei em busca do aparelho, ouvindo o que deveria ser a movimentação da loira para deixar a sala. Poucos segundos depois seu corpo esbarrava no meu enquanto saía pisando duro, sem olhar para trás uma única vez. De qualquer forma, eu não me arrependia nem um pouco das minhas palavras, muito pelo contrário, havia servido para deixar de uma vez por todas as coisas mais claras entre nós.

Fitei o aparelho que ainda vibrava em minhas mãos, apesar de a bateria parecer fora do lugar. Procurei não mexer muito no telefone e atendi a chamada, que já havia sido identificada como de Trowa.

- É bom ser impor...

- _Me diga que você e Relena não estavam transando no escritório. _– veio a pergunta, que sinceramente, me soou mais como uma afirmação.

- E se eu estivesse?

- _Seria a pessoa mais estúpida do Universo, Yuy_.

Palavras me faltaram para rebater aquela resposta, pois me faltava a compreensão de suas bases para fazer tal declaração. Algo me dizia que Trowa Barton sabia muito mais do que eu naquela história, por mais ridículo que isso pudesse soar. _Eu_ era o irmão de Duo, era no _meu_ apartamento em que ele vivia... _eu_ estava atento às suas reações... eu...

"_Você não sabe de absolutamente nada!"_

- O que você quer, Barton? – perguntei seco, sentindo minha cabeça começar a latejar.

- _Agora? Com você nada, quero é saber como o Duo está_.

Novamente me vi surpreso com as suas palavras, definitivamente curioso para saber quando Duo havia subido tanto assim no conceito do moreno.

- Não estávamos transando... – comecei. – Relena estava em cima de mim quando ele entrou, e sua reação não foi uma das melhores...

- _Isso foi uma amostra da sua completa falta de sensibilidade..._

- Não entendo o porquê de tanta preocupação, não é como se fôssemos casados ou algo assim. – respondi sem pensar, ouvindo um grunhido mal-humorado do outro lado da linha.

_- Não vou perder tempo com você._

Suspirei tentando recolher os cacos da minha paciência, não querendo descontar em Trowa algo do qual ele não tinha culpa.

- Procure Duo no celular dele, eu...

- _Já tentei Heero, ou não estaria lhe fazendo perguntas... _

- Ótimo, se souber de alguma coisa eu te aviso. – e sem mais palavras fechei o flip com mais força do que o necessário, sentindo segundos depois um pequeno peso cair sobre meu colo. – Kuso...

Em minhas mãos eu tinha o que parecia ser um tipo de encaixe que, em outros tempos, prendiam a bateria ao celular. Meus olhos se alternaram do aparelho para a porta do escritório onde eu o havia recolhido, não demorando muito para encontrar o motivo da avaria.

Com um suspiro desolado, encaixei a pequena peça o melhor que pude, não me surpreendendo ao constatar que o celular só ficaria ligado enquanto eu estivesse fazendo algum tipo de pressão sobre a bateria. Mal as configurações foram carregadas, a melodia que eu usava como toque soou estridente, chamando minha atenção para o visor onde piscava um número desconhecido. Fazendo meu melhor para manter a bateria em seu lugar, acionei o viva-voz.

- Yuy. – não houve retorno do outro lado, apenas um som ambiente. Esperei por uma resposta, mas longos segundos se passaram sem que nada viesse. –Hoje não é um bom dia para piadas...

- _Heero...?_ – a voz arrastada que prontamente reconheci como sendo a de Sally impediu que eu desligasse o telefone. – _Duo está por ai?_

Suprimi um grunhido ante a sua indagação, me perguntando quem mais ligaria à procura do americano. Talvez o próximo fosse Quatre; ele e Duo não se falavam diretamente desde o dia em que o loiro foi ao meu apartamento.

- Não, não está... – a linha ficou muda novamente e a tensão presente naquele silêncio era tão densa que chegava a ser papável. Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo e temi pela notícia que eu estava prestes a receber. – Sally...

Um suspiro e um soluço foi tudo o que eu precisei ouvir para antecipar suas próximas palavras e, antes mesmo que algo fosse dito, meu corpo inclinava-se contra a escrivaninha, meus braços servindo de esconderijo para o meu rosto.

- _As coisas se complicaram de ontem para hoje, nem tivemos tempo de iniciar o novo tratamento._ – ela falava de maneira rápida e dolorida, como se estivesse forçando as palavras a deixarem o seu refúgio. – _Eu notei que ela estava um pouco mais cansada, mas... deixei que ela se excedesse, e há algumas horas..._

Sally calou-se e eu lhe dei privacidade, não me sentindo capaz de dizer ou fazer alguma coisa. Fechei meus olhos de forma quase dolorosa, sentindo-os arder ante a iminência das lágrimas. Não foi difícil constatar que eu nunca estaria preparado o suficiente para aquela notícia, e isso se traduzia em minha incapacidade de fazer a única pergunta que interessava naquele momento.

- Ela... – tentei, mas minha voz não saiu mais do que um sussurro.

- _Não... ainda não... Mas segundo os médicos não vai demorar muito; ela entrou em coma e... é apenas uma questão de tempo. Seria melhor que você e Duo viessem, mesmo que ela não vá mais..._ – um soluço atropelou suas palavras. – _Existem decisões a serem tomadas e..._

- Tudo bem... – murmurei, poupando-a de mais palavras desnecessárias.

- _Você se importaria de comunicar ao Duo?_

Prendi minha respiração sentindo meu coração comprimir-se em angústia.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – tranqüilizei-a, incapaz de lhe dizer que desconhecia o paradeiro do meu irmão. – Você está com o seu celular? Entrarei em contato com você assim que estivermos prontos para ir até ai.

- _Ok., e..._ – houve uma pequena hesitação e um suspiro pesaroso. – _Cuide do Duo, sim? Ele precisará de você agora mais do que nunca..._

Meus olhos se abriram ante o estalo da ligação sendo finalizada, a ardência de antes produzindo uma única lágrima. Mantive o rosto ainda escondido na proteção dos meus braços sobre a mesa enquanto minha respiração foi sendo liberada aos poucos.

Mas o peso em meu peito não diminuía...

A angústia não passava...

"_Me deixe ser livre essa noite Heero... Apenas essa noite..."_

"_Isso foi uma amostra da sua completa falta de sensibilidade..."_

"_Cuide do Duo, sim? Ele precisará de você agora mais do que nunca..."_

Minha cabeça latejava e uma dor me consumia bem no âmago. Por um segundo pensei que fosse sufocar no turbilhão de emoções diferentes que me atingiam, uma a uma como muitas vezes vi passar pelos olhos do Duo.

Dor, remorso, dúvida, solidão... e então a raiva foi a última a pedir passagem. Num ímpeto incontrolável me vi erguendo o pulso e jogando o maldito aparelho contra a parede oposta, depositando naquele gesto tudo o que eu não seria capaz de demonstrar, de dizer...

Minha cabeça voltou a cair contra a madeira sólida da escrivaninha, a leve dor física em nada se comparava ao sentimento que me consumia naquele momento.

Eu precisava achar o meu centro novamente...

Eu precisava de um novo celular...

Eu precisava arrumar tudo para uma viagem relâmpago rumo a L2 e...

Eu precisava do Duo...

* * *

_(#w#) _

_Duo POV_

Meus olhos miravam o movimento da avenida, mas no fundo, eu não via nada além dos meus próprios pensamentos. Há muito que o burburinho dos transeuntes não se fazia presente em meus ouvidos, assim como a conversa que Stephen estava gentilmente tentando desenvolver. No fundo eu me sentia culpado por colocá-lo em tal situação, afinal, o havia convidado para sair comigo e estava sendo uma péssima companhia. Sinceramente, pensei que fosse capaz de deixar os pensamentos sobre Heero de lado e simplesmente me entregar a um pouco de diversão, mas isso estava sendo um pouco mais complicado do que eu tinha imaginado.

- Você está perdido de novo... – o hálito morno próximo ao meu ouvido chamou minha atenção para o homem ao meu lado, agora, inclinado em minha direção. – Prometi que não me intrometeria, mas permita-me dizer que estou o achando um pouco abatido.

Sorri um pouco, tentando expressar o meu constrangimento com o deslize. Olhei do grande copo de café que eu tinha em mãos para o relógio no centro da praça, surpreso ao constatar que estávamos ali há muito mais tempo do que eu havia imaginado: quase uma hora! Encarando Stephen novamente, murmurei um pedido de desculpas, não me esforçando muito para esconder o desânimo que estava me abatendo.

- Eu pensei que uma boa companhia fosse me ajudar... mas não consigo me distrair.

- Pois pra mim você parece bastante distraído.

Me permiti uma risada curta, realmente apreciando sua disposição em me entreter.

- Eu quis dizer...

- Tudo bem Duo, entendi o que você quis dizer. – me interrompeu, um sorriso dançando em seus lábios. – Talvez, falando um pouco sobre um de seus problemas, o peso se torne mais leve.

O encarei com certa curiosidade, observando seus dedos traçarem o contorno do próprio copo para depois leva-lo aos lábios; seus olhos nunca me abandonando, talvez, tentando buscar em meu rosto a confirmação de que eu falaria a respeito de um dos meus _problemas._

A idéia de me abrir para um quase estranho não era a das mais atrativas, mas eu precisava levar em consideração que já fazia um bom tempo desde minha última conversa amistosa com alguém. Mesmo que eu não abrisse o jogo a respeito de Heero e meus sentimentos, ainda havia muita coisa me sobrecarregando, coisas sobre as quais eu realmente gostaria de conversar com alguém.

Liberei todo o ar que havia prendido durante aquela pequena disputa interna, e voltei a procurar os olhos verdes, pronto para abusar de sua gentileza novamente.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas... a minha mãe está hospitalizada.

Stephen remexeu-se um pouco no banco até estar numa posição que o permitisse me encarar de frente. Talvez fosse a seriedade que se instaurou em seu rosto, ou o suspiro trêmulo que ele deixou escapar, mas algo me disse que sim, ele já estava ciente da situação.

- Eu ouvi dizer. – comentou educadamente. – E eu sinto muito.

- Todos sentem. – dei de ombros, voltando a encarar o movimento. – Nós demoramos muito para descobrir que ela estava doente e para complicar, o tumor é de avanço rápido... eu gostaria muito de estar ao lado dela agora.

- E por que não está?

Suspirei ante a pergunta, sentindo uma vontade insana de cair na gargalhada. Por que infernos eu estava ali afinal?

- Porque eu sou um idiota. – respondi num tom amargo. – Minha mãe estava morrendo e eu a deixei porque ela pediu.

Um pequeno silêncio caiu entre nós enquanto eu relembrava aquele dia, me sentindo um bastardo por ter abandonado aquele leito. Ao meu lado, Stephen apenas continuava me olhando numa espécie de contemplação. Apesar de apreciar sua vontade em me dar um certo espaço, ficaria realmente agradecido em não ser o único a levar aquela conversa.

Não sei dizer se expressei minha vontade de alguma forma, mas segundos depois o loiro estava indagando alguma coisa:

- O que você pretende fazer quando vê-la de novo?

Pisquei algumas vezes, um pouco surpreso com aquela pergunta. Sinceramente, esperava algo relacionado à doença da minha mãe, não em como eu me sinto a respeito. De qualquer forma, não demorei muito para responder a questão, pois, apesar dos pesares, eu tinha gastado um bom tempo divagando sobre o que eu faria assim que colocasse meus olhos nela.

-Eu vou abraçá-la, acho... claro, da maneira que puder. – sorri um pouco nervoso, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e apoiando-a numa mão, da mesma forma que Stephen estava fazendo. – A doença a deixou bem... deficiente, eu diria.

- Entendo... – ele murmurou. E apesar de eu saber que essa é uma típica palavra de conversas difíceis, achei gentil de sua parte. – Vocês eram muito próximos? Digo, seus pais, seu irmão e você?

Uma risada amarga deixou os meus lábios no momento em que, instintivamente, minha cabeça conjurou uma imagem de nós quatro numa espécie de união familiar. A idéia era tão absurda que nem o pior do meu humor negro poderia conceber.

- Talvez seja válido dizer que eu sou adotado... – e ri ainda mais ante a surpresa óbvia estampada no rosto do loiro. – E se me permite, o pai do Heero era um grande bastardo. – ignorando as sobranceiras erguidas, continuei. – Natsumi sempre tentou ser uma boa mãe... – franzi o cenho, lembrando das inúmeras brigas que ela tinha com Heero sobre só Deus sabe o quê. – Desconfio até que tenha tentado um pouco demais...

- E o seu irmão?

Inspirei uma boa quantidade de ar, prendendo-o por alguns segundos antes de suspirar um pouco aborrecido. Era odioso como, de uma forma ou de outra, alguma força maior dava um jeito do tópico _"Heero Yuy"_ fazer parte dos meus pensamentos, ou no mínimo, de uma conversa.

- Nós nos afastamos nos últimos tempos, e é por isso que a minha mãe me mandou até aqui... – _eu acho_, concluí em pensamentos, não querendo entrar em muitos detalhes sobre a minha relação com o japonês.

- E quando você voltará para casa? – novamente chego à conclusão de que expressei minha vontade em afastar esse assunto, pois Stephen estava voltando para um terreno que eu considerava neutro o bastante para conversar a respeito. Talvez o loiro seja do tipo que consegue ler as pessoas com grande facilidade...

Mas voltando à pergunta, me dei conta de que essa era uma questão que eu não saberia responder. Se tivesse sido feita há algumas horas atrás, com certeza teria dito que por volta de um mês, mas agora, depois do que tinha presenciado no escritório do Heero, eu duvidava de que conseguisse permanecer ali por mais alguns dias. Se antes eu estava indeciso entre acatar aquele pedido estúpido e ficar com Heero ou voltar para cada de vez, os últimos acontecimentos tinham creditado um bom peso à balança.

- Eu não sei... – murmurei, dando de ombros. – A única coisa que eu espero é chegar a tempo de vê-la com vida... e quem sabe, agradecer por tudo que ela fez por mim...

- Vai chegar... – ele sussurrou para mim, se inclinando na minha direção e estendendo uma mão para tocar o meu rosto. Para minha surpresa, seus dedos contornaram o canto dos meus olhos e, ao sentir a umidade contra a minha pele, me dei conta de que estava prestes a chorar. – Você queria se distrair, certo?

Apesar da confusão, acenei positivamente e, me surpreendendo novamente, o loiro se inclinou um pouco mais, acabando com a pequena distância que havia entre nós. Fechei meus olhos automaticamente, sentindo o leve roçar dos seus lábios contra os meus. Foi tão suave e quente... quase uma reverência, assim como ele havia feito mais cedo no estacionamento.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, voltei a abrir meus olhos, encarando um suave sorriso que me vi correspondendo sem nenhum esforço.

Não pude deixar de me lembrar do que ele havia me dito mais cedo... que eu não me arrependeria se lhe desse uma chance. Depois dos altos e baixos daquele dia, a idéia me parecia uma das mais tentadoras, e se ela levasse Heero embora da minha cabeça, ao menos por aquela noite, com certeza valeria a pena.

- Talvez seja uma boa hora para eu anunciar que há uma vaga na minha agenda hoje...

O sorriso que delineava os seus lábios aumentou consideravelmente e os dedos que contornavam os traços do meu rosto desceram para enlaçar a minha mão e, sem mais palavras, começou a me guiar para fora do parque na direção onde havíamos deixado o carro.

Eu seria livre aquela noite... pelo menos naquela noite...

* * *

_(#w#) _

_Quatre POV_

As portas metálicas do elevador levaram anos para se abrirem completamente e em meio a minha impaciência, empurrei bruscamente o casal que estava à minha frente, agitado demais para recorrer à minha usual educação. Minha cabeça estava uma bagunça, dividida entre a dor da perda e o desespero por não ter informações sobre uma pessoa que era muito importante para mim.

Apressando o passo, praticamente corri em direção ao restaurante, varrendo todo o lugar com os olhos ávidos E não demorando mais que alguns segundos para encontrar a pessoa que eu estava procurando. Dispensei o garçom que me abordou no meio do caminho e me direcionei como uma bala até o bar à esquerda do grande salão.

Heero estava a um canto do enorme balcão de mogno, sua postura outrora imponente, substituída pelos ombros curvos que pareciam pesados demais para se manterem rijos e erguidos. Ele parecia concentrado em algo que descansava sobre a superfície do balcão e por conta disso não notou a minha aproximação.

- Ele ainda não apareceu? – perguntei, assim que me encontrava próximo o suficiente para ser entendido.

Seu corpo tremeu ligeiramente, o que comprovou minha suspeita anterior. Sentando no banco ao seu lado, pude observar melhor no que ele trabalhava e me surpreendi ao perceber que se tratava de um celular aparentemente novo, no qual ele tentava nervosamente instalar um chip.

Não posso negar que, quando recebi sua ligação alguns minutos atrás, o amaldiçoei e praguejei com tudo que Duo havia me ensinado em todos aqueles anos. Pelo telefone sua voz parecia perfeitamente controlada e sem emoções, como eu já havia me acostumado a ouvir naqueles poucos dias. Era no mínimo chocante chegar aqui embaixo e perceber que não passava de uma fachada, pois o homem ao meu lado estava tão _calmo _que mal conseguia colocar um simples chip no encaixe do aparelho.

- Deixe que eu cuido disso. – o interrompi, tirando o aparelho de suas mãos.

- Não antes dos cinco minutos que perdi tentando encaixar essa porcaria.

Fitei sua face um pouco confuso, mas logo me dei conta de que ele se referia a minha pergunta anterior.

- Certo. Agora, será que você podia me explicar exatamente como tudo aconteceu?

Dividi minha atenção entre o aparelho e a história que Heero contava, querendo saber exatamente como tudo aconteceu. O japonês havia me contatado há poucos instantes, dizendo que estava no restaurante do hotel e que precisava falar comigo com certa urgência. Apesar de alarmado com o status daquela chamada, não pude deixar de indagar o motivo daquela conversa e, em toda sua sensibilidade, Heero apenas grunhiu algo sobre Natsumi estar morrendo e Duo desaparecido.

Enquanto os minutos se passavam e eu ficava ciente do que exatamente havia acontecido, a grande quantidade de paciência da qual que eu me orgulhava em possuir se esvaía com uma rapidez impressionante, sendo substituída por uma vontade quase irracional de esmurrar o homem ao meu lado. Infelizmente, eu não sou fã de confrontos físicos e me vi empurrando tal desejo para o mais fundo da minha mente, tentando focar toda a minha energia no paradeiro do meu melhor amigo.

- Você não se lembra exatamente o que ele disse? – indaguei, no ponto da história em que Heero grunhiu algo sobre Duo ter se despedido com uma frase estranha.

Uma tensão palpável passou pelo corpo e rosto do japonês, e demorou quase um minuto até que ele se sentisse disposto a falar.

- Algo sobre eu o deixar ser livre hoje à noite... uma baboseira assim...

Suspirei exasperado, completamente ciente _do que_ aquelas palavras queriam realmente dizer. Duo era uma pessoa muito impulsiva quando se sentia ferido, e ver o irmão se atracando com a sócia era o suficiente para causar um grande machucado.

O arrependimento me bateu de imediato, pois se eu não tivesse ajudado Heero, o baque que Duo sofreu não teria sido tão grande... talvez ele nem estivesse naquele escritório para começar.

- Não vai ser fácil encontrá-lo. – informei, assim que o japonês terminou o seu relato. – Duo conhece bem a região, principalmente o centro.

Demorou apenas uma fração de segundo para eu perceber que não havia dito a coisa certa. Minha raiva se evaporou tão rápido quanto apareceu, e o nervosismo entrou em seu lugar.

- Ele conhece bem a região?

Encarei os olhos azuis de Heero, vendo neles a confusão e a dúvida acima de qualquer outro sentimento. Em nossos outros encontros tais emoções estavam mascaradas por trás de sua face inexpressiva, mas não o suficiente para que eu não percebesse que no fundo, ele estava tão confuso e perturbado com aquela situação quanto o próprio Duo.

Ainda me fugia completamente o motivo pelo qual o japonês se afastou da família, mas se eu pudesse palpitar a respeito, apostaria que algo o deixou confuso o bastante para manter uma distância segura do irmão e da mãe.

- Quatre? – o tom baixo me puxou de volta para a realidade, quebrando minha linha de raciocínio. – Como ele pode conhecer essa região? – voltou a perguntar.

- Bem... – mordi o lábio inferior, um pouco indeciso sobre revelar algo tão pessoal. Por mais que eu tenha tentado ajudar Heero com a tarefa de se aproximar do Duo, em nenhum momento me dispus a revelar seus segredos, e esperava continuar assim.

- Eu sei que ele é seu amigo e que vocês têm os seus segredos, – ele fechou os olhos por um momento e quando voltou a abri-los, estavam tão vivos e intensos que pareciam não lhe pertencer. – mas tenho certeza de que foi por uma omissão de vocês que Duo saiu correndo do meu escritório.

Deixei que meus ombros caíssem numa postura vencida, a mesma que havia visto em Heero quando cheguei no restaurante. Com um suspiro cansado, pedi uma bebida forte o suficiente para me manter alerta e quebrar um pouco da tensão. Quando o copo foi colocado à minha frente, degustei um grande gole, lembrando das várias noites em que estive em uma situação muito semelhante, mas tinha Duo sentado ao meu lado, lamentando sobre o afastamento do irmão mais velho e de como isso o magoava.

A centelha da raiva que pensei ter sido consumida pelo nervosismo inflamou dentro de mim novamente e, antes que eu pudesse me controlar, estava atacando o japonês.

- Talvez se você fosse mais presente na vida do Duo, nada disso estivesse acontecendo.

Heero pareceu verdadeiramente chocado, e depois de um silêncio momentâneo, tentou se esquivar:

- Os motivos que eu tive para me afastar não são...

- _Não são da minha conta_, é só isso que você vai dizer? Pois fique sabendo que fui eu quem esteve ao lado do Duo todas as vezes que ele lamentou a sua ausência, e se te interessa, também fui eu quem cansou de trazê-lo aqui!

Os olhos azuis de Heero estavam abertos e ainda mais surpresos quando eu reuni calma o bastante para encarar o japonês novamente. Por anos eu havia tentando compreender os motivos dele, até porque não acreditava que o amor que Duo sentia por Heero fosse o bastante para transformar os laços que eles tinham em uma relação profunda. Meu amigo não era a pessoa mais madura da qual tive notícia e, naquela situação, essa era uma grande desvantagem.

Duo ter fugido daquele escritório só provava que minha teoria estava certa, e que ele nunca seria forte o suficiente para levar seus sentimentos adiante.

- Eu...

- Quando eu me encontrei com você aquele dia, realmente acreditei que fosse capaz de ajudar o Duo... mas pelo visto, você só fez piorar as coisas. – balancei a cabeça numa negativa, sentindo uma espécie de cansaço em abater. – Eu não acho que ele deva continuar com você...

- Um momento. – o japonês se virou bruscamente em minha direção, me fitando com os olhos gélidos que Duo cansara de me descrever. – Você não pode chegar aqui, simplesmente apontar os meus erros e dizer se eu mereço ou não ficar com ele.

- E eu realmente não preciso. Seus atos já dizem isso por você.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, e quando pensei que era a hora certa para me retirar, fui puxando de volta ao assento.

- Aquele baka caiu de pára-quedas de volta na minha vida e em menos de uma semana me fez perceber que eu sentia falta até mesmo da sua estupidez... eu não vou perdê-lo outra vez...

A intensidade daquelas palavras me pegaram de surpresa e quando dei por mim, estava encarando o vazio à minha frente. Olhei ao meu redor tentando divisar o japonês em meio às pessoas que desciam para o jantar, e o encontrei desviando de alguns hóspedes já na saída do restaurante. Sem pensar duas vezes, me coloquei de pé e fui atrás dele o mais rápido que o movimento no recinto me permitia.

- Heero! – agarrei seu pulso antes que ele pudesse passar pela porta principal. – Eu vou entrar em contato com alguns conhecidos e arrumar o endereço de alguns lugares que costumávamos freqüentar.

Os olhos azuis dele encararam os meus, buscando algo que eu nunca saberei se ele encontrou ou não.

- Não estou dizendo que concordo com você. A única coisa que eu quero é o Duo de volta.

- Vou passar no apartamento para ver se ele esteve lá... vou aguardar sua ligação. – e sem outras palavras, ele deixou o hotel.

Não perdi muito tempo ali parado, praticamente corri em direção aos elevadores, andando de um lado para o outro no pequeno espaço.

Eu ainda não concordava com aquela situação, tão pouco achava que Duo ou Heero estivessem prontos para qualquer coisa mais profunda que pudesse nascer entre eles. Mas acreditava que o japonês realmente se importava... pelo menos, como um irmão.

Restava saber se Duo estaria pronto para aceitar somente isso...

* * *

_(#w#) _

_Duo POV_

Era como um mundo paralelo à realidade; enquanto parte dos meus sentidos pareciam dormentes, outros estavam mais aguçados do que nunca. Acho que meus ouvidos estavam em pleno funcionamento; eu podia ouvir a batida forte, porém contida, quase lânguida, que instigava o meu sentido mais hábil a fazer seu trabalho:

O tato.

Em algum momento eu havia me agarrado aos ombros fortes, e a pouca percepção que o álcool e a dor ainda não haviam me roubado dizia que eu precisava daquele apoio pra continuar em pé. Nossos quadris estavam absurdamente colados e, embora nossos movimentos não fossem completamente sincronizados, dançávamos com certa leveza e, acima de tudo, sensualidade.

Era isso o que eu queria: libertação; e tinha a certeza de estar me saindo muito melhor do que naquele dia em que bebi como um louco na_ casa do meu irmão_... porque era isso que Heero sempre seria... _Meu_ bastardo e rico _irmão_ mais velho... era desse patamar que ele sempre me olharia, pelo menos, enquanto eu agisse feito o _idiota_ e _inocente_ _irmão_ mais novo...

Mas isso iria mudar... eu não permitiria que ele continuasse a me ver daquela forma, não depois dessa noite, não mais...

- Você está ficando tenso de novo Duo... – a voz grave sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo minha pele arrepiar ligeiramente. – Abandone esses problemas aqui... agora somos só eu e você.

Ergui o braço que pendia ao lado do meu corpo levando a garrafa de cerveja aos lábios, inclinando a cabeça para trás enquanto o líquido descia gelado e rascante. Ao passo em que sentia algo molhado descer pelo meu queixo e garganta, a boca talentosa de Stephen estava lá, executando sua mágica da distração, como vinha fazendo nas últimas duas horas. Uma de suas mãos, por sinal, tão talentosa quanto seus lábios, desceu habilmente pela curva das minhas costas, enquanto a outra me puxava para mais perto, como se realmente existisse algum espaço entre nós.

E pensar que há algumas horas atrás eu ainda estava relutante se era isso mesmo que eu deveria fazer... do ângulo em que estava, apesar de não soar muito correto, estava sendo imensamente divertido.

Quando finalizei a ligação confirmando o encontro com Stephen e cheguei ao saguão do prédio, tive tempo apenas para concentrar-me em não permitir que as lágrimas deixassem seu refúgio. Chorar ainda era um sinal de fraqueza e eu não toleraria que ninguém me visse daquela forma, ainda mais quando estava chorando por uma coisa que não valia a pena...

O loiro foi muito mais compreensivo do que eu poderia ter imaginado; fez questão de não me encher de perguntas, como por exemplo, _o que havia feito eu mudar de idéia_, ou quem sabe, _o porquê do meu semblante abatido_. Ele foi apenas atencioso, tendo a certeza de me manter distraído com sua conversa fácil durante uma tentativa de jantar. Meu humor não era um dos melhores, eu tinha plena consciência disso, e foi por isso que partiu do loiro toda e qualquer iniciativa de puxar um assunto agradável.

Não pude deixar de pensar em Heero ao ouvir suas palavras...

Não pude deixar de revê-lo sentado naquela cadeira com aquela mulher em seu colo...

Não pude deixar de lembrar das minhas próprias palavras...

"_Me deixe ser livre essa noite Heero... Apenas essa noite..."_

E eu estava fazendo o meu melhor para me libertar das amarras que havia colocado em torno de mim mesmo apenas para assegurar que seria apenas dele... apenas de Heero Yuy...

Ainda havia uma voz bem lá no fundo que sussurrava palavras de repreensão, deixando claro que eu não deveria estar fazendo isso. Com uma risada desdenhosa e sem sentido, cheguei à conclusão de que aquilo deveria ser o que os outros chamam de bom senso e, que até então, eu havia feito questão de dar muita atenção em alguns aspectos da minha vida. Mas no momento a voz mais forte parecia estar tão embriagada quanto eu e, quando uma das longas pernas se colocou entre as minhas iniciando um movimento lento e prazeroso, a pequena resistência foi completamente derrubada. Eu me vi gemendo e me embalando no ritmo imposto pelo loiro, deixando que mais da bebida escorresse por meus lábios e dando a Stephen uma nova oportunidade de atacar meu pescoço.

Era assim que ele estava se sentindo enquanto aquela mulher o beijava? Era isso que ele queria...? Era assim que eu deveria me comportar se quisesse ele para mim, como ela o tinha...?

- Duo... – tive a ligeira impressão de ter gemido um pouco mais alto do que deveria e, quando seus dentes mordiscaram a pele sensível abaixo do meu ouvido combinando o movimento da sua coxa entre as minhas pernas, não tive a menor dúvida de que algumas pessoas ao nosso redor ficaram cientes do tipo de _dança_ que estava acontecendo ali. – O que você acha de nós estendermos a nossa noite, hm?

Ergui meu rosto para encontrar os olhos verdes nublados de desejo como, certamente, os meus também deveriam estar. Não havia dúvidas nem promessas, apenas uma vontade palpável. Naquele longo segundo, me vi considerando todas as opções, ou melhor, derrubando todas elas e dando ouvidos à voz que gritava um _sim_ tão desesperado quanto os movimentos do meu corpo contra os daquele loiro.

- _Estender_ parece divertido... – sorri malicioso rodando meu corpo em seus braços, apoiando minhas costas em seu peito. – Onde?

Ouvi uma risada baixa e provocante enquanto um par de mãos contornava a lateral do meu corpo e descia pelo meu abdômen. Num flash, me veio em mente várias lembranças de tantos outros colegas e até mesmo desconhecidos que tentaram tantas vezes me tocar dessa forma e foram sutilmente dispensados. Não pude deixar de rir com desdém novamente, dessa vez, debochando do efeito que o álcool estava tendo sobre mim.

- Não acho que seu irmão vá gostar de nos ter em sua casa...

O tempo ínfimo que levou para aquele comentário ser registrado me fez imaginar o que Heero faria se me visse em seu apartamento, gemendo sofregamente em baixo de outro homem... não, seria demais pedir que ele tivesse alguma reação que não fosse o puro histerismo apenas por ver o irmão com outro homem debaixo do seu próprio teto.

- Também acho que não... – concordei, rindo ainda mais alto, sentindo o que seriam lágrimas se acumularem no canto dos meus olhos.

Eu não estava totalmente fora do meu juízo perfeito e mesmo assim, considerava a idéia de entregar àquele homem o que eu havia guardado por tanto tempo apenas para dar a uma pessoa que eu julgava ser especial...

Não... que _é _muito especial...

Creio que no momento, eu não estava apenas me _vingando_ do que havia visto naquela sala, era algo muito maior.

Sendo ou não um homem, eu não era bom o suficiente para o japonês... Me julgava o senhor gostosão quando nunca tive a coragem de sequer insinuar de maneira mais clara o que eu queria dele.

Relena era uma vaca, mas uma vaca experiente e com atitude o bastante para ir atrás do que ela queria... e ela queria o Heero...

- Mas antes de mais nada... vamos resolver um probleminha...

- Que probleminha? – pisquei, genuinamente confuso com o sentido de suas palavras, mas sendo totalmente esclarecido quando uma de suas mãos encontraram um ponto que estava necessitando urgentemente de atenção.

- Esse... – sussurrou, enquanto descia com o polegar pela frente do meu jeans, causando espasmos imediatos em meu baixo ventre.

A partir daquele momento tudo aconteceu muito rápido e, em parte, creio ser culpa do resto de cerveja que eu virava enquanto era puxado no meio dos corpos agitados da pista de dança. No caminho para seja lá onde Stephen planejava me levar e cuidar do - agora _nosso_ - probleminha, tive a ligeira impressão de ouvir meu nome ser chamado enquanto cruzávamos a área com algumas mesas. Provavelmente alguém que me reconheceu das noitadas em que eu e Quatre costumávamos passar naquela mesma boate, quando meu amigo me trazia para... para ver o Heero... mesmo que no final acabasse sendo tudo um desperdício, graças à minha falta de coragem que não me permitia fazer nada mais além olhar de longe...

Não, não era desse tipo de idiota que Heero precisava...

- Agora, ao nosso problema...

A voz grave me tirou do irritante devaneio, enquanto meu corpo era puxado de encontro ao colo de seu dono. Estávamos em uma das cabines do banheiro, que por alguns segundos, tentei distinguir ser o feminino ou masculino. Estava quase optando pela segunda opção quando um gemido que indiscutivelmente pertencia a uma mulher chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Pro inferno as conjecturas sobre banheiros!

Os lábios ávidos atacaram os meus sem piedade enquanto as mãos caçavam a frente da minha blusa, erguendo-a para ter melhor acesso à calça. Novamente, tudo parecia acontecer rápido demais; suas mãos manipulando meu membro enquanto eu buscava com movimentos sinuosos aliviar sua própria excitação.

E no meio daquela avalanche de sensações a maldita cena cismava em passar pela minha cabeça como um vídeo contínuo, misturando-se com a realidade daquele ato e me colocando em uma situação no mínimo embaraçosa.

Não era mais Stephen que eu via enquanto me apoiava em seus ombros e me esfregava em seu membro no mesmo ritmo em que sua mão manejava o meu de maneira forte e rápida. Era o rosto de um japonês, os olhos azuis febris de desejo e aquele pequeno sorriso estampado em sua face corada e suada.

O mais vergonhoso é que eu _sabia_ que ele não estava ali, não _podia_ estar. Era apenas a mistura de bebidas que eu havia feito naquela noite unida à minha maldita vontade de ter aquele homem pra mim, dentro de mim, de todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis.

Pior é que no fundo eu estava gostando, pois era o mais perto do Heero que eu poderia chegar naquele momento.

Enquanto sentia a mão forte subir, descer e subir novamente, eu apertava meus olhos ao máximo, tentando me apegar aquela imagem fictícia que meu cérebro embriagado estava traçando. Mordendo o lábio inferior, juntei todo o último fio de concentração que me restava para não chamar o nome do japonês.

- Duo...

Meus sentidos foram assaltados pela percepção da voz de Heero parecendo tão real como se ele estivesse realmente ali comigo, chamando pelo meu nome. Talvez em condições normais, eu tivesse atestado minha própria insanidade, mas naquele momento a voz rouca me chamando uma segunda vez foi a gota d'água para os meus nervos já à flor da pele.

Qualquer outro pensamento coerente foi esquecido ao sentir o clímax se aproximar a cada segundo, enquanto meus movimentos quase frenéticos pareciam ter surtido efeito em Stephen; os ombros largos em que eu me apoiava tencionaram e em meio ao meu momento de puro deleite, considerei este um sinal de que ele estava alcançando sua própria libertação.

Infelizmente, tudo durou muito pouco, mas posso garantir que há muito não sentia minha mente tão livre de... tudo. Talvez por isso tenha doído tanto ser puxado de volta à realidade devido a uma movimentação estranha ao meu redor e a tenção no corpo do embaixo do meu.

Ergui meu rosto para encarar os olhos verdes, querendo entender o que estava errado. Ele parecia tão animado há poucos instantes, o que pode ter mudado?

Pisquei algumas vezes ao constatar que ele não estava olhando para mim, e sim na direção de algum ponto às minhas costas. Sua face carregava um misto de confusão, incredulidade e mais algumas coisas que eu não conseguia ler.

Um pouco assustado e até curioso, ordenei que meu corpo saísse daquele estado de torpor, e me virei o suficiente para olhar na mesma direção em que os olhos de Stephen estavam pregados.

A única coisa na qual eu queria acreditar naquele instante é que se tratava de algum efeito alucinógeno provocado pela maravilhosa combinação do álcool ainda presente em meu sistema mais a sensação inebriante do pós-orgasmo. Confiante nessa teoria, pisquei algumas vezes tentando fazer com que aquela imagem de um Heero parado no meio do banheiro sumisse da minha frente.

- Duo Maxwell...

- Yuy... – murmurei, buscando em Stephen a confirmação de que eu não estava vendo nem ouvindo coisas.

Olhos semi-cerrados, punhos fechados e a face mais expressiva que eu já vi o japonês usar em toda a minha vida... aquele era Heero Yuy, e bem real, por sinal... tão real como a raiva que escurecia os olhos azul cobalto...

Antes que qualquer reação pudesse me assaltar, cheguei à conclusão de que aquela era a minha merecida vingança...

E a ironia de ver nossos papéis trocados apenas a tornava ainda mais doce...

* * *

_Continua...

* * *

_

_**Notas:**_

_Hey o/_

_Bom... e eu que pensei que não sairia tão cedo da gaveta...e aki está!  
Eu poderia culpar muita coisa pelo atraso, mas prefiro citar minha dificuldade em levar esse enredo... "Vínculos" não é mais o que eu imaginava a princípio... mas estamos tentando levar adiante... Além do mais, esse site anda de mal a pior... -.-'_

_E para terminar, gostaria de agradecer os reviews que eu recebi nesse ultimo capítulo, especialmente os últimos que chegaram. Parte do animo para concluir esse cap. veio delas: **Litha-chan, MaiMai, Dark Vampira, Blanxe, Larcan, **_**Mey Lyen, Yuukii, Ju, Tammy, Amy e Niu.**

_Obrigada a todos, por comentar ou apenas ler... _

_Sem mais delongas... até o próximo o//_


	10. X

**Avisos: **_- Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc. – 1x2, 3x4 e talvez mais alguma coisa. –_

**Beta: **_Likaah _

**Disclaimer: **_GW não me pertence e eu num ganho um tostão por esse trabalho aqui._

_**Nota: **Irrelevante, mas o capítulo foi escrito com Full of Grace da Sarah Mclachlan. Se alguém tiver a oportunidade de ouvir, acho que fica um cadinho melhor._

_**Agredecimentos:** As G-girls, que me animaram um cado nesse momento de blackout.

* * *

_

_**Vínculos **_

**X

* * *

**

_Então, é melhor desse jeito, eu digo._

_Já vi esse lugar antes_

_Onde tudo o que dizemos e fazemos_

_Nos machuca ainda mais_

* * *

_(#w#)_

_Heero POV_

Tenho certeza de que minha garganta emitiu algo como um rosnado quando o maldito barulho chegou aos meus ouvidos, me privando de qualquer outra percepção que não fosse aquela batida irritante. Assim como creio estar soando completamente contraditório, afinal, boates como essas são minhas primeiras opções quando busco por algum tipo de divertimento. Mas dessa vez, a única coisa que consigo sentir ao olhar toda essa massa dançante é uma vontade latente de socar cada um deles, principalmente o responsável por aquele som.

Ciente de que tal desejo não poderia ser realizado, empurrei-o para um canto, usando de toda a minha atenção para encontrar, em meio ao amontoado de pessoas, o motivo da minha vinda a este lugar:

Duo.

A total falta de notícias sobre seu paradeiro estava me deixando cheio de um sentimento inominável que me movia e não deixava que eu desistisse de procurá-lo, assim como me guiava em meio aos corpos suados da pista de dança, no intento de alcançar o bar no outro extremo do estabelecimento e pedir por alguma informação.

Junto a essa sensação desconhecida, ainda havia uma tonelada de outros sentimentos tão contraditórios e intensos que, em alguns momentos, me deixavam desnorteado.

Mesmo que o momento não fosse o mais adequado, não pude deixar de me admirar e, ao mesmo tempo, recriminar pela forma como Duo tem um estranho controle sobre mim, afinal, quantas pessoas seriam capazes de mudar a vida de outra do dia para a noite como ele fez?

Inclinando-me sobre o balcão, fiz sinal para um barman que veio até mim prontamente, já trazendo um copo em mãos.

- Vai beber o quê?

- Nada. – cortei, tentando elevar minha voz acima da música e me fazer ser ouvido. – Estou procurando um rapaz, estatura média, olhos claros cabelos castanhos e... – o homem me olhou como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais idiota do mundo e tentei estipular quantas pessoas com aquela descrição passavam por ali só em uma noite. – E uma longa trança. – completei, seus olhos pareceram brilhar em esclarecimento.

- Shinigami, você quer dizer? – foi a minha vez de erguer uma sobrancelha, querendo mostrar o quão estúpido aquele apelido me soava e o barman elaborou. – Bonito demais pra um homem, cabelo grande, roupas pretas e um humor negro.

Apesar de contrariado com o fato de outro homem estar analisando o meu irmão daquele jeito, assenti em reconhecimento à descrição, retirando duas notas do meu bolso para reforçar meu inquérito.

- Você o viu essa noite?

O barman sorriu ante a soma, colocando-a no bolso traseiro da calça de linho e fazendo um pequeno gesto para que eu aguardasse. Observei impaciente enquanto ele confabulava com seus companheiros e voltava um minuto depois, já apontando à direita da pista de dança.

- Noah o viu com um boa pinta, seguindo para os banheiros, não faz dez minutos. Ele tentou chamá-lo, mas parece que o rapaz estava um pouco ocupado, se é que você me entende...

Novamente, tenho a certeza de ter rosnado ou grunhido algo incompreensível, e o homem parece ter notado isso, pois se afastava notoriamente receoso.

Enquanto seguia a passos duros em direção ao banheiro, imaginava se o "boa pinta" era Stephen e fazia duas notas mentais: uma para indagar sobre o apelido "shinigami" e a segunda para forçá-lo a me dizer como pôde ter vindo à cidade vezes o suficiente para ser reconhecido pelo barman e nunca ter me feito uma visita ou pelo menos comentado a respeito.

O trajeto não durou mais do que um minuto, e logo eu estava dentro do banheiro masculino. Durante a fração de segundos que levei para ter uma percepção completa do que estava a meu redor, fui preenchido por uma pequena dose de alívio por meus ouvidos serem poupados da maldita batida que agora parecia ainda mais frenética do que há alguns minutos atrás. Infelizmente, essa leveza evaporou-se quando minha audição captou o inconfundível som de gemidos vindo dos privativos à minha esquerda.

É claro que eu tenho a noção de que, num lugar como esse, uma cena dessas é mais do que normal, não tenho vergonha alguma de admitir que eu mesmo já fui protagonista de algo semelhante. Minha inquietação vinha do reconhecimento do nome que foi chamado entre um gemido e outro:

Ou estava ficando completamente louco, ou havia escutado o nome de Duo ser balbuciado em uma das cabines.

Esmurrando qualquer tipo de senso de privacidade, avancei alguns privativos, guiado pelos gemidos cada vez mais desconexos e constantes, até que alcancei um onde a porta meio aberta não escondia a última cena que eu imaginei presenciar em toda a minha vida.

A minha frente, eu tinha Duo sentado sobre o colo de Stephen, seu corpo movendo-se frenética e sinuosamente sobre o colo do loiro que, evidentemente, estava masturbando o meu...

- Duo... – chamei sem poder nem querer me conter.

O primeiro a notar minha presença foi o maldito Stephen, que me encarava como se estivesse diante de um de seus piores pesadelos e, sinceramente, não estava tão longe da verdade. Duo parecia envolvido demais em sua atividade para prestar atenção ao que estava ao seu redor. Isso não ajudou em nada a aplacar minha torrente de reações adversas e, no momento, eu podia mudar meu status de "pasmo" para furioso.

Em meio ao meu choque e revolução emocional, compreendi o momento em que Duo alcançou seu próprio orgasmo, pois seu corpo caía leve sobre o colo do loiro, que estava tão tenso como uma pedra e, aparentemente, sem qualquer idéia de como proceder.

Após alguns segundos naquela tensão, um entorpecido americano virou-se apenas o suficiente para vislumbrar sobre seu ombro, piscando diversas vezes, talvez, testando o quão embriagado estava para ver a minha figura ali, parado em frente à cabine onde ele estava quase... transando com aquele infeliz.

- Duo Maxwell...

- Yuy... – ele me interrompeu, não sei se completando o que eu ia dizer, ou chamando por mim; isso eu não sabia dizer e, sinceramente, não fazia a menor questão.

Eu estava completamente... surpreso? Sim, porque angústia e receio já havia me abandonado há muito tempo, sobrando apenas uma vontade insana de agarrar aquela trança e arrancá-lo do colo daquele sujeito.

Quando a consciência do que estava acontecendo o abateu, Duo ergueu-se num pulo, ajeitando-se apenas o suficiente para poder deixar a cabine. Um sorriso presunçoso e desnecessário dançava por seus lábios, enquanto ele rumava em direção à pia, puxando um maço de lenços de papel e... por todos os demônios! Ele ainda estava rindo!

- O que diabos é tão engraçado? – rosnei, inconformado com sua capacidade de manter qualquer resquício de humor ante uma cena como aquela.

Ele apenas continuou com aquele estranho sorriso nos lábios, esfregando o papel contra o tecido da camisa. Sua total despreocupação com o que eu havia acabado de ver só fazia aumentar minha inquietação. Querendo evitar algo do qual eu fosse me arrepender, iniciei uma contagem progressiva.

_Um... dois..._

- Sabe o que é, Hee-chan? – começou, tão calmo como se estivéssemos em casa falando sobre o tempo, e não no banheiro de uma boate onde eu o havia visto se masturbando com um dos funcionários da minha empresa. – De tudo que eu imaginei que pudesse acontecer essa noite... você me encontrar nesse estado,– enfatizou com sua voz ligeiramente rouca e amolecida, em parte, pela bebida que ele claramente havia consumido em grande escala. – nunca passou pela minha cabeça...

_Três..._

Lancei um olhar para Stephen que, eu esperava, transmitisse toda a ira que ameaçava me engolir. Eu estava vendo o meu... Duo, parcialmente embriagado, limpando o próprio sêmen da camisa e agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido...

_Quatro... cinco..._

- Duo...

- E você sabe o que mais, Hee-chan? – indagou, nunca levantando seu rosto para mim e continuando a esfregar o mesmo ponto do tecido.

_Seis, sete, oito, nove..._

- Não, Duo.. o que é? – grunhi, dividido entre avançar em Stephen, trazer o baka de volta a seu centro ou gritar de pura frustração e inconformismo.

Os olhos ametistas voltaram-se finalmente na minha direção e me vi sendo tragado inevitavelmente para a rede de lembranças da primeira vez que mirei seu rosto naquele aeroporto, dias atrás...

- Eu estou achando isso tudo muito engraçado.

_Mil..._

Em dois passos eu estava agarrando um de seus braços, o puxando comigo banheiro afora, não sem antes lançar um último olhar àquele maldito loiro que fazia menção de se levantar, o prometendo muito mais do que o inferno poderia lhe reservar. Duo se debatia em minha pegada e eu tinha certeza de que ele estava gritando profanações abafadas pela música, ou barulho, isso não me importava naquele momento.

O arrastei meia boate, saindo pela porta dos fundos que me daria um acesso mais rápido ao estacionamento onde havia deixado o carro. Com o som reduzido, podia distinguir algo próximo de "_maldição", "socar"_ e alguma coisa sobre minhas futuras gerações que, por algum motivo, não vingariam.

Graças a sua insistência em tornar tudo mais difícil, chegar até o carro tornou-se uma tarefa desnecessariamente desgastante, além de estar elevando minha irritação ao que eu consideraria um nível alarmente.

- Me solta, seu bastardo!

Em um único movimento, larguei seu braço e me virei, vislumbrando um traço de alívio em seu rosto, que sumiu no instante em que ele se deu conta do que eu estava prestes a fazer. Me inclinei o suficiente para passar um braço por suas pernas e o ergui com a ajuda da mão livre, jogando seu corpo sobre o meu ombro.

- Maldito seja, Heero Yuy!!

Continuei o carregando, ignorando os socos que ele infligia em minhas costas e sua tentativa de despejar todo o seu rico dicionário de insultos e profanações sobre mim.

Enquanto isso, eu refletia sobre o que deveria fazer primeiro: passar um sermão, esmurrar a cara dele, absorver tudo que eu havia visto, ou contar o motivo que me levou a ir até ali...

A última alternativa trouxe de volta o baque que eu havia sofrido há algumas horas e, com ele, uma estranha e indesejada calma.

Não digo que eu estava menos irado com o que havia visto naquela boate; não, eu estava desnorteado e confuso demais para simplesmente apagar aquilo sem algumas respostas. Mas a perspectiva da conversa que eu teria de ter com Duo fazia a situação se tornar um pormenor.

Com a proximidade do carro e a recente conclusão, me vi colocando o americano de volta sobre os próprios pés para, segundos depois, apoiá-lo a fim de manobrar uma aparente vertigem.

- Pensei que não o veria beber depois daquele porre no apartamento... – alfinetei, não me contendo ao vê-lo lutando para manter o próprio centro.

- Tolo... – replicou com um toque de desdém.

- Baka... – devolvi.

Houve um longo momento em que ficamos apenas em silêncio. Eu aproveitava a oportunidade para encontrar um jeito de lhe contar aquilo sem agravar seu estado já deplorável, e ele parecia perdido em sua própria batalha interna.

Reiniciando minha contagem progressiva, suspirei e alcei uma mão para afagar sua franja, mas ele pareceu prever meu movimento e se afastou, imprensando-se contra a lateral do carro.

- Duo...

- O que aconteceu? – indagou, usando ambas as mãos para esfregar os olhos com os nós dos dedos. Seu corpo se movia inquietamente de um lado para o outro num gingado estranho, como se estivesse sem seu senso de orientação.

Antes que eu pudesse ajudá-lo ou pedir que esclarecesse aquela pergunta, ele emendou:

- Relena não terminou o serviço e você veio atrás de outro tipo de diversão?

Franzi o cenho ante minha incapacidade de compreender prontamente o sentido daquela pergunta, mas fui rapidamente elucidado por um flash que era um misto do que eu havia visto no reservado e do que havia feito com Relena no início da noite.

"_E você sabe o que mais. Hee-chan? Eu estou achando isso tudo muito engraçado..."_

Voltei a fitar seu rosto enfeitado com um pequeno sorriso escarninho que tentava disfarçar a mágoa evidente em seus olhos.

E foi naquele estacionamento em plena madrugada, carregando uma bomba em minhas costas, que uma parte do grande quebra-cabeça chamado Duo juntou-se célere e atordoantemente.

Teria sido aquilo tudo apenas para... dar uma espécie de troco?

O quão longe Duo chegaria para tentar me ferir como eu havia feito com ele...?

* * *

(#w#)

_Duo POV_

Eu não estava gostando nem um pouco da forma como ele me encarava naquele momento... como se tentasse me decifrar olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Acho que ainda tentei disfarçar qualquer traço de emoção em meu rosto, mas era impossível manter minha atenção focada nisso enquanto tentava lutar contra alguns sintomas já existentes da bebida. No fim, decidi apenas desviar meu olhar, me concentrando em manter meu equilíbrio e controlar as "coisinhas" estranhas dentro do meu estômago que estavam me deixando mais do que enjoado.

Aquele silêncio estranho ainda prolongou-se por um bom tempo, onde aproveitei para rever os últimos acontecimentos e me parabenizar por ter sido forte o bastante para não desmoronar quando descobri que Heero havia me flagrado naquela situação um tanto quanto... inusitada?

Ou eu deveria dizer ironicamente divertida?

Afinal, estaria mentindo se negasse que senti uma satisfação indescritível ao vê-lo me encarar dividido entre o choque e.. a raiva?

Bem, isso era algo que eu não sabia dizer.

Mas quem poderia me culpar, não é mesmo? Como eu ia imaginar que esse infeliz viria atrás de mim?

E pensando bem, essa era uma boa pergunta:

O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

- As coisas não são bem como você está pensando, Duo.

Senti o pequeno mal estar em meu estômago dar uma volta completa ante aquela declaração e deixei que a sensação desconhecida se transformasse em uma curta, desdenhosa e audível risada.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo. – a réplica saiu antes que eu pudesse impedi-la, me deixando com a ligeira impressão de estar parecendo alguém que realmente se importa com o que aconteceu naquela porcaria de escritório e essa era a última coisa que eu queria passar. – Mas isso não importa, você não me deve satisfações, não é mesmo? Nunca deveu, por que começaria agora? – alfinetei, esperando consertar meu deslize e, com alguma sorte, desencadear uma espécie de ataque raivoso no japonês.

Mas, contrariando minhas expectativas, Heero só suspirou longa e profundamente, correndo os dedos pelos fios cor de chocolate como se tentasse aplacar seu nervosismo.

Não dando tempo para que tal coisa acontecesse, prossegui:

- Eu não sei que diabos você estava fazendo aqui agindo como o bom irmão mais velho, mas eu não vou me submeter a sua vontade besta. – dei de ombros, tentando dar mais veracidade a minha aparência despreocupada.

- Duo... – tentou me cortar naquele tom baixo que geralmente me convenceria, mas no momento, eu estava me sentindo alto o suficiente para continuar com aquela provocação.

Sem que eu percebesse, estava voltando a agir baseado no meu plano original, que, sinceramente, não deveria ter abandonado. Se eu tivesse permanecido irredutível, nada disso estaria acontecendo e na pior das hipóteses, eu estaria no apartamento, trancado no quarto e me lamentando sobre o quão injusta era aquela merda de vida.

É, eu queria o meu plano original de volta... queria que Heero gritasse e exigisse coisas para que eu pudesse rebater tudo e jogar coisas em sua cara; eu queria poder magoá-lo... eu queria que ele me magoasse... era o único jeito de eu ficar livre para ir pra casa...

Havia funcionado no começo, teria de dar certo agora.

- A culpa não é minha se Relena não terminou o serviço dela... – adicionei com um sorriso escarninho e pisquei antes de lhe dar as costas. – Felizmente eu tenho alguém que faça isso por mim e se você me der licença, vou remediar sua grosseria e...

Com um ofego que misturava a surpresa e a dor, retrocedi os poucos passos que havia dado, sendo puxado pela mão forte que agarrava o meu braço e me jogava contra o carro para adotar minha posição anterior. Dessa vez, Heero estava perigosamente próximo e minha mente fez questão de reprisar uma cena muito familiar àquela em um rápido flash.

Nem preciso dizer que uma certa parte do meu corpo reagiu de maneira instantânea e, apesar de parcialmente excitado com o que aconteceria, agradeci pelo japonês ainda manter uma certa distância entre nós.

- Eu não quero brigar com você... – ele murmurou num tom estranhamente calmo para alguém que possuía aquele brilho estranho nos olhos. Acho que ainda tentei analisá-los, mas a noção de seu corpo tão próximo ao meu tornava a tarefa impossível. – Assim como me convenci de que não é o momento de falar sobre o que aconteceu entre você e aquele sujeito...

- Aquele sujeito tem nome... – repliquei tentando soar desafiador, mas minha voz não conseguiu passar de um pequeno murmúrio.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, Duo.

Mesmo sabendo que não ganhava nada falando sobre o amasso que estava dando com Stephen naquele reservado, não pude impedir minha boca de continuar a replicar. Eu sentia que estava chegando num ponto onde Heero se descontrolaria.

Além do mais, não podia acreditar que ele não tinha nada a dizer. Por Deus! Ele havia encontrado o irmão se masturbando com outro cara! Tudo bem que Heero tinha a estranha capacidade de ser um bastardo frio quando precisava, mas isso era demais.

- E por que não? Não está nem um pouquinho curioso sobre o que nós fizemos ali? Eu não me incomodaria em dividir umas histórias com você.

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram e um grunhido estranho escapou da garganta do Heero; eu havia conseguido.

A mão em meu braço aumentou seu aperto e me vi fechando os olhos em antecipação, esperando qualquer tipo de reação vinda do japonês, até mesmo algo mais agressivo.

Mas para minha total surpresa, não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Me senti ser puxado contra o corpo firme e ser envolvido num abraço forte, mesmo que um pouco desajeitado. A mão em meu braço deslizou para as minhas costas e a outra envolveu minha cintura, tornando a distância entre nós ainda menor.

Que merda era aquela?

Acho que tentei me debater, mas Heero era obviamente mais forte, principalmente quando eu me encontrava um pouco mais que ligeiramente bêbado e com o senso de equilíbrio em falta no estoque. Não foi preciso muito tempo até que eu me rendesse às minhas limitações e ficasse apenas ali, deixando que o japonês me abraçasse enquanto eu ficava imóvel à espera de seu próximo passo e, quem sabe, uma boa explicação para o que estava acontecendo.

Aproveitando aquele pequeno momento de contemplação, atentei-me para detalhes que até então haviam passado completamente despercebidos, como o fato do japonês estar usando a mesma roupa que vestiu durante o dia no escritório, ou o leve abatimento em seu rosto, o que, para o senhor cubo de gelo, era um sinal e tanto de que algo estava fora do lugar.

- Heero...? – chamei, minha voz saindo mais alarmada do que eu gostaria.

- Eu não vim para brigar com você... – ele sussurrou algum tempo depois, me deixando ainda mais desconfiado e receoso. – Não mais...

O.k. Agora eu estava _realmente _preocupado.

Senti meu estômago se contrair, me deixando enjoado e um pouco tonto. Sem me importar com aparências ou com a briga que eu estava tentando provocar instantes atrás, ergui ambos os braços passando um pelo pescoço do japonês e apoiando a outra mão em seu braço. Fiz um pequeno movimento demonstrando minha intenção de fitá-lo e ele afrouxou o aperto ao meu redor, permitindo que eu o encarasse.

- Por que, Heero? – indaguei, esperando que aquela simples pergunta me trouxesse todas as respostas para a confusão daquela noite.

O japonês suspirou, fechando os olhos brevemente. Quando os dois orbes azuis voltaram a se abrir, havia uma estranha resolução ofuscando o amontoado de sentimentos que ele havia deixado transparecer.

- Porque agora, você é a única pessoa que eu tenho.

Pisquei ante aquelas palavras, ainda confuso com o significado que elas continham.

Que diabos ele queria dizer com esse papo de que eu era a única pessoa que ele tinha?

E por que ele continuava me olhando como se esperasse que a elucidação brilhasse na minha cara que nem letreiro de néon?

Um pouco irritado com sua falta de jeito com as palavras em um momento como aquele, estreitei meus olhos e me forcei para trás, tentando fugir de seu abraço.

- Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer com isso, mas a brincadeira já está perdendo a graça. – grunhi, forçando minha fuga, mas eu estava ridiculamente tonto demais para conseguir lutar contra qualquer um.

E ele continuava me encarando, esperando sabe-se lá Deus o quê, me deixando cada segundo mais irritado.

- Que merda, Yuy! – rosnei, socando seu braço. – Me deixe ir embora! Você pode não ter ninguém pra voltar, mas eu... tenho...

"_Porque agora, você é a única pessoa que eu tenho."_

Foi como se todo o meu ar houvesse sido roubado, ou um tapete estivesse sendo repentinamente puxado sob meus pés. Todos os sentimentos e reações que eu provava diluíram até reduzir minha mente a um grande nada.

Minha mãe, ela... eu não... não havia falado com ela hoje... eu não...

- Hee... Heero?

Minha voz não passou de um choro estrangulado e me senti tremer quando uma das mãos do japonês tocou minha nuca, me forçando a recostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Não podia ser... não o que eu estava pensando, não...

- Nós vamos pra casa agora, Duo... lá eu te explicarei tudo...

- Não! – rosnei, me afastando e cambaleando para longe do abraço. – Eu quero respostas agora! De que merda você está falando?

- Aqui não é o lugar certo pra isso. – ele tentou se aproximar, mas parou ao perceber que eu me afastava ainda mais com seus avanços. – Duo... por favor...

- Não! Você começou a falar essa droga, agora termina! – exigi, tentando me concentrar em sua voz para esquecer que o mundo estava girando ao meu redor.

- Você não está em condições pra isso... – continuou, e em algum lugar eu sabia que ele estava tentando me poupar ou sei lá o que... mas...

Droga! Eu queria ouvir da boca dele, eu queria... queria que ele dissesse que eu estava enganado...

- Duo...

Ignorando seus chamados, procurei pelo celular no bolso da calça, meus olhos embaçados e as mãos trêmulas não facilitando o trabalho.

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, não ela.. Deus!

- Heero... – supliquei, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo, o aparelho deslizando das minhas mãos. – Diz...

O japonês se aproximou até estar apenas a alguns passos de distância, nunca quebrando o contato dos nossos olhos. Segundos intermináveis se passaram até que ele finalmente suspirou:

- Natsumi está... morrendo. Colocaram-na em um coma induzido que, com sorte, vai durar até chegarmos ao hospital...

Acho que Heero ainda estava falando alguma coisa... em algum lugar. Meus sentidos pareciam amortecidos, dispersos. A única coisa da qual eu tinha noção no momento eram suas primeiras palavras reverberando constantemente em meus ouvidos:

"_Natsumi está... morrendo"._

Morrendo, ele disse...

As coisinhas em meu estômago pareciam finalmente ter desaparecido, porque eu não sentia nada a não ser uma estranha leveza que, somada ao grande branco da minha mente, parecia estar roubando a pouca força que ainda me restava. Eu deveria estar lutando contra o torpor que ameaçava me dominar, mas a dor parecia muito mais forte...

"_Eu não sei... A única coisa que eu espero é chegar a tempo de vê-la com vida... e quem sabe, agradecer por tudo que ela fez por mim..."_

"_Vai chegar..."_

E o meu último pensamento antes de me render à inconsciência foi a certeza de que, infelizmente, eu não ia chegar a tempo...

Eu havia falhado com ela.. a única pessoa que esteve ao meu lado apesar de tudo...

O que seria da minha vida agora?

-

Deixei que meus olhos se abrissem, não suportando mais o oscilar entre o despertar e a inconsciência. Sentia meu corpo esgotado apesar de não ter feito nenhum tipo de esforço, mas creio que o pior seja o latejar profundo em minhas têmporas.

Nem sabia dizer se havia ou não passado algumas horas; minha noção de tempo e espaço se resumia a saber que aquele quarto não podia pertencer a ninguém menos do que Heero; que eu não estava vestindo as roupas com as quais deixei a boate, muito menos cheirava a álcool, sexo ou cigarro; e que pela luz fraca vinda das frestas da cortina, ainda era madrugada... da noite em que meu mundo havia dado uma volta completa.

É incrível como em um pequeno movimento as coisas que pareciam ser as mais doloridas e incompreensíveis do mundo passam a não ter nenhum significado para você.

Ou ainda melhor, como todas elas passam a ser meras bobagens.

Em um segundo, Heero e Relena tornaram-se algo tão ínfimo perto da grandiosidade da dor...

Da perda.

Ofeguei sentindo novas lágrimas acharem seu curso por minha face, perturbado pela sensação incômoda em meu peito, como se um grande punho pressionasse o meu coração. Parecia que meu chão havia sido roubado em uma fração de segundo, e eu me via caindo em um abismo, aparentemente sem fim.

Encarar a realidade nunca doeu tanto...

Puxei um dos travesseiros ao meu redor, escondendo meu rosto em sua maciez para tentar abafar meus soluços. Eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado seu leito... Eu não deveria ter cedido aos seus apelos.

Infernos! Vir até a Terra só me trouxe mais problemas do que qualquer outra coisa.

Eu sempre soube... Esquecer era a melhor opção, não enfrentar meu problema de frente. Naquela semana miserável eu tinha ido ao inferno e subido aos céus em poucos dias, para depois ser arremessado de volta às profundezas. Nada disso estaria acontecendo se eu estivesse lá ao seu lado, lá onde era o meu lugar...

E por todos os demônios, eu estava chorando como há muito não fazia...

E eu sabia que não era somente por ela... era por _ele_ também.

Tudo o que eu havia imaginado ao entrar naquele ônibus espacial estava acontecendo diante dos meus olhos. Heero havia quebrado cada uma de minhas barreiras, e agora, quando eu mais precisava delas, estava tudo resumido a um grande nada. Minhas preciosas regras de sobrevivência foram deixadas de lado em algum momento e meu único alicerce estava perecendo... estava desaparecendo, e o que me restava?

Como se meus pensamentos houvessem sido ouvidos de alguma forma observei, ressabiado, a porta do quarto se abrir apenas o suficiente para que Heero passasse, mãos ocupadas com um copo de água e um pequeno vidro que especulo conter algum tipo de remédio. Com sua aproximação posso notar o quão abatido seu semblante está e que assim como eu, já não estava mais usando as roupas que havia visto antes de apagar.

Aguardei sua aproximação em silêncio, esperando que ele fizesse ou dissesse algo e, ao mesmo tempo, desejando que nada fosse dito. É claro que havia muitas coisas que eu queria saber, principalmente quando eu ia dar o fora daquele lugar e ir até o hospital, mas a perspectiva de uma conversa com Heero me deixava um tanto quanto receoso. Eu ainda estava com raiva; eu ainda queria magoá-lo... e por alguma razão que desconheço, queria que ele me abraçasse como havia feito no estacionamento e que me assegurasse que estava tudo bem...

Tentei me erguer quando Heero sentou-se ao meu lado, mas a pontada lancinante foi um sinal claro para voltar à posição inicial. Esperei alguns segundos até estar hábil para uma segunda tentativa e me surpreendi ao sentir uma mão apoiando minha nuca e a outra ajeitando os travesseiros em minhas costas.

- Aspirina. – veio o aviso num murmúrio baixo, que se não fosse pelo silêncio presente no quarto, teria me passado completamente despercebido.

Aceitei a água e o comprimido, ávido por me livrar da dor pungente. Devidamente medicado, me recostei contra os travesseiros e entreguei o copo ao japonês que apenas o colocou no criado mudo, nunca tirando os olhos de mim.

Mesmo em minha condição precária, ainda tinha neurônios o suficiente para perceber que Heero não sairia dali até que eu falasse alguma coisa ou, quem sabe, ele mesmo o fizesse.

Movido pela torrente de pensamentos e sentimentos incertos, me vi decidido a apenas ficar ali e sustentar o seu olhar, mas um movimento rápido e inesperado vindo do japonês me deixou completamente perplexo e sem saber como reagir.

No momento seguinte, eu tinha um Heero deitado ao meu lado; a massa de cabelos cor de chocolate roçando contra o meu queixo e o peso sobre meu peito não deixando dúvida alguma de que ele estava realmente apoiado de encontro ao meu corpo. Eu queria gritar para que ele saísse, ou perguntar o porquê daquele gesto, mas me lembrando da forma como ele me abordou no estacionamento acabei por ficar imóvel, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Sem que eu percebesse, minutos se passaram e em algum momento o japonês pareceu seguro o suficiente para falar:

- Eu nunca entendi muito bem o que fazia você correr pra mim quando algo te assustava... – franzi o cenho, completamente alheio ao que ele estava querendo me dizer, até que ele acrescentou: – Mas sempre imaginei que fosse por sermos irmãos... acho que eu estava enganado.

- Isso faz muito tempo Heero... – murmurei, minha voz soando amarga demais até para os meus próprios ouvidos.

- Eu sei... – ele respondeu sem pestanejar. – As coisa não são mais as mesmas... você me disse isso ontem e eu sei que falhei com você, apesar de não saber exatamente como... ou o porquê.

Em meio à pequena pausa que se seguiu, tentei juntar aquelas pequenas informações com a situação pela qual estávamos passando e não pude deixar de considerar aquilo como um estranho pedidos de desculpas. Ouvir Heero falando daquelas coisas era tão... estranho, e ao mesmo tempo, reconfortante... Me agradava saber que não era o único a reter aquelas memórias ou considerá-las de algum valor.

Ainda assim, não me sentia confortável para tocar naquele assunto, não agora. Haviam coisas mais importantes para mim, outras prioridades e o japonês precisava entender isso.

- Como ela...

- Dormindo. – interrompeu, parecendo saber exatamente o quê eu queria saber. – E ficará assim até nós chegarmos lá... eu espero.

- E quando nós vamos? – indaguei não querendo dar tempo para que outro momento de silêncio caísse entre nós.

- Quatre insistiu em cuidar do nosso embarque, – apesar de estranhar o fato de Heero e Quatre terem se comunicado dessa forma, me vi sorrindo ante a presença do loiro em mais um momento importante na minha vida. – e Trowa vai cuidar do necessário para que eu possa ficar em L2 o tempo que for necessário... com a influência dos dois, não acho que vamos ter muitos problemas... – terminou com um suspiro, enterrando ainda mais o rosto contra o meu ombro.

Aquilo estava me deixando realmente confuso. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria afastá-lo dali ao me lembrar do que havia sido feito àquela noite, também desejava manter seu calor próximo de mim. Ter Heero assim, mesmo que sem outras intenções, foi uma das coisas pelas quais mais ansiei durante aqueles anos em que ficamos longe e agora que me era oferecido, eu já não sabia dizer se era a coisa certa.

- Heero, o que você tem? – me vi perguntando antes que pudesse evitar, sentido o corpo ao meu lado enrijecer.

Ficamos um longo minuto em silêncio, onde pensei que não teria uma resposta, mas para a minha surpresa, ouvi a última coisa que esperava:

- Medo.

Em um gesto automático, me vi passando os braços ao seu redor, abraçando-o sem reservas, como ele fazia comigo quando eu era menor.

- Do quê, exatamente?

O silêncio veio novamente, mas dessa vez me pus a esperar, entendendo que aquele era uma espécie de preparação para que ele pudesse vocalizar o que lhe afligia.

- De ser muito tarde...

Inspirei em desalento, compreendendo o que ele queria dizer melhor do que eu gostaria. No fundo, eu desejava poder confortá-lo e garantir que ainda havia uma oportunidade, mas eu estaria mentindo se o fizesse.

- O tempo já passou para muitas coisas... – respondi algum tempo depois, deslizando meus dedos preguiçosamente pelos fios castanhos.

- Até para nós?

Um sorriso triste adornou minha face ao mesmo tempo em que meus braços afrouxavam o aperto ao redor de Heero. Por mais dolorida que fosse, a resposta àquela pergunta nunca me pareceu tão clara e certa:

- Para a família Yuy... sim.

O japonês remexeu-se até que seu rosto estivesse completamente virado para o meu. Acho que nunca havia visto suas emoções tão expressas naqueles belos traços e infelizmente, era um misto de tristeza e arrependimento que eu via neles. Nos encaramos por um longo tempo, tudo que precisava ser dito brilhando intenso dos olhos cobalto e, eu esperava, que nos meus também.

Quando Heero voltou a apoiar a cabeça contra o meu peito, pude ver de relance sua expressão tornando-se vazia como de costume, e interpretei aquilo como um sinal de que as coisas seriam como tinham de ser, como se aquela semana jamais houvesse existido.

Não importava o quão grande fosse nossa vontade, não podíamos voltar atrás e consertar as dezenas de erros que cometemos. Não havia mais chances de eu ser claro quanto ao que sentia, nem de Heero ter sido mais presente ou dado valor ao que tinha diante dos seus olhos. Estávamos presos às conseqüências das decisões que tomamos e naquele momento só nos restava aceitar e seguir em frente.

Não importa o quão doloroso isso venha a ser...

* * *

_(#w#)_

_Quatre POV_

A chuva caía fraca naquele fim de tarde, dando um toque ainda mais melancólico à ocasião; eu podia perceber que Duo havia notado isso também. Os olhos ametistas não perdiam um momento do céu acinzentado, braços abraçando o próprio corpo e o rosto livre de qualquer expressão.

Meu amigo estava sofrendo, algo tão palpável quanto a água que molhava aos poucos a varanda em que estávamos à espera do táxi que levaria Heero embora.

Quase duas semanas haviam se passado e, dentro delas, assisti Duo ir e vir preso em suas próprias lamentações, distante demais para que algum de nós pudesse ajudá-lo.

Nunca vou esquecer sua expressão ao ver o rosto pálido e tranqüilo de sua mãe e de sua voz me dizendo que ela estava apenas descansando, que era como se a qualquer momento fosse abrir os olhos e deixá-lo dizer adeus. Até poderia dizer que Duo havia se quebrado por inteiro naquele momento, mas sei que isso não se comparou a ter de desligar os aparelhos que mantinham Natsumi viva...

Aquela foi a última vez que vi Duo chorar.

Heero também não estava em seus melhores dias. Era perceptível que aquela casa não lhe fazia bem e por mais que ele tenha tentado adiar sua partida, creio que a dor das lembranças foi demais para ele. Quando a situação em seu trabalho ficou insustentável, não houve outro remédio a não ser partir.

Essa parte da história ainda era um pouco obscura para mim; sabia apenas que a sócia dele estava querendo transferir os cuidados para com a sociedade ao irmão mais velho. Heero não parecia à vontade em dar mais detalhes e Duo... bem, este falava pouco demais para me dar algum tipo de informação.

Sally e eu ainda insistimos por algum tempo, mas logo percebemos que o americano não quebraria seu silêncio com nossa insistência. O japonês ainda persistiu, ou melhor, _persiste_, mas Duo continua irredutível nesse ponto. Quando ele se fecha em seu quarto, não há quem consiga tira-lo de lá.

Era triste ver como Heero ainda tentava arrumar uma forma de se aproximar...

Inquietante a forma como só nos damos conta das coisas que realmente são importantes para nós quando estamos prestes a perdê-las e, muitas vezes, é tarde demais para voltar atrás e consertar onde erramos ou reaver o que deixamos de cuidar... Infelizmente, Heero se enquadrava perfeitamente nessa condição, e a relutância de Duo em seguir com ele para a Terra provava que realmente era um pouco tarde para ele reaver o que tinha perdido.

A decisão de meu amigo havia me surpreendido tanto quanto parecia ter machucado o japonês e apesar de compreender suas motivações, não posso deixar de me preocupar com o futuro que ele terá ali, numa casa cheia de recordações doces e, ao mesmo tempo, amargas.

Eu sinceramente já não sabia mais o que pensar ou como opinar. Sabia da dor que o acometeria se ele voltasse com Heero, mas também temia o quão dolorido seria permanecer. No final das contas, tentei incentivar sua ida para Terra, mas Duo estava convencido de que não havia lugar para ele com o irmão...

- Trowa quer falar com você. – a voz do japonês ecoou pelo cômodo, causando um pequeno sobressalto tanto em mim quanto em Duo.

Acho que um sorriso inconsciente delineou meus lábios, o qual tentei esconder mais do que depressa enquanto observava meu amigo pegar o aparelho e deixar a varanda. Havia conhecido Trowa em sua vinda há uma semana atrás para o enterro de Natsumi. Apesar de a situação ser uma das piores para se começar uma amizade, podia dizer que tinha simpatizado e muito com o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Eu não queria deixá-lo.

Ergui meus olhos do ponto aleatório que encarava e encarei as duas pedras azuis, me fitando com uma amenidade muito diferente da frieza de sua voz.

- Eu sei que não. – respondi, apontando para a cadeira a minha frente. – Mas infelizmente, não há nada que possa ser feito... Duo não acredita mais em você, Heero.

Sei que minhas palavras podem ter soado duras, mas a ocasião pedia sinceridade e sei que o japonês concordava comigo.

- E não me conforta saber que você também não estará aqui por algum tempo.

Suspirei ante aquele comentário, me sentindo ainda mais apreensivo em relação àquela partida. Infelizmente, os deveres para com a minha família me manteriam longe da colônia por algum tempo, e mesmo que permanecêssemos em contato por telefone ou por qualquer outro meio, não seria a mesma coisa que acompanhar seu progresso de perto.

- Isso também não me agrada nem um pouco... eu realmente queria que ele fosse com você, pois tenho negócios naquela cidade também.

- Vou voltar assim que conseguir dar um jeito em Relena... – suspirou, esfregando o rosto com ambas as mãos.

- Eu só vou te pedir uma coisa Heero: - seus olhos abriram-se para fitar os meus, a seriedade expressa em seu rosto era um reflexo da que estava estampada no meu. – Eu não sei o que está se passando pela sua cabeça, mas tome cuidado com o que você vai fazer... Duo já se machucou demais.

- Estou tentando consertar as coisas. – rebateu, visivelmente incomodado com o que eu havia acabado de lhe falar.

- Você não vai consertar nada se não souber o que quer, o que _ele_ quer.

A expressão perdida do japonês foi um sinal claro de que eu havia tocado no ponto certo. Acho que ele pretendia me dizer mais alguma coisa, mais o retorno precoce de Duo interrompeu a minha chance de esclarecer qualquer coisa.

- Ele mandou um abraço pra você, Q. – comentou assim que entrou no quarto, tentando esboçar um sorriso divertido...

Apenas _tentando_.

- Já disse que você está vendo coisas demais...

- A baba no seu queixo quando o viu me pareceu bem real.

- Cretino...

Ficamos nessa pequena troca de farpas por alguns minutos, onde Heero apenas nos observava com um sorriso ínfimo dando um ar nostálgico ao seu rosto. Ao meu lado, Duo tentava sorrir e brincar, mas eu tinha certeza de que estava tão ferido quanto o japonês, e quando o táxi chegou, interrompendo nossa conversa, isso ficou bem claro.

- Acho que está na minha hora.

Heero ergueu-se, procurando pelas malas deixadas em um canto da varanda e eu abri um guarda-chuva para ajudá-lo a levá-las para o carro. Duo apenas observava nossa movimentação com o rosto contorcido numa expressão estranha, mas que eu poderia resumir com uma única palavra:

Tristeza

Malas devidamente guardadas, voltamos à varanda, onde dei um pequeno espaço para que os dois pudessem se despedir. Por um momento achei que eu teria que empurrá-los e fazer com que dessem um abraço decente, mas Heero foi mais rápido e se adiantou para puxar o americano em um abraço apertado que, depois de alguns segundos, foi correspondido com a mesma intensidade.

- Volta comigo... – o japonês pediu assim que desfez o abraço. E vendo o tamanho da dor nos olhos de Duo, por um momento pensei que ele cederia, mas não o fez.

- Eu não posso...

- Por quê?

Assisti Heero engolir a recusa mais uma vez, sem obter uma resposta para sua pergunta. Abraçando o irmão novamente, prometeu voltar em breve e manter contato.

De minha parte, dei apenas um breve aceno, certo de que o veria em apenas alguns dias quando chegasse à cidade para resolver alguns assuntos que haviam ficado pendentes.

Alternando um olhar entre o carro que se afastava e o corpo agora trêmulo de Duo, avancei alguns passos, o puxando para um abraço apertado. Seu rosto continuava virado para o horizonte e quando o carro finalmente sumiu de nossa vista, senti que o ligeiro tremor se transforma em um soluço.

- Porque eu te amo, Heero...

Meu amigo finalmente estava chorando, lavando suas tristezas como a chuva fazia com aquele fim de tarde.

A mim, restava confortá-lo e rezar para que aquela decisão tenha sido a mais sábia...

Duo sempre amaria Heero, estando perto ou estando longe...

Heero amava Duo, à sua estranha maneira...

Eu só queria saber se aquele sentimento era forte o suficiente para suportar o caminho que eles tinham pela frente...

* * *

_Se toda a força e toda a coragem_

_Viessem e me tirassem desse lugar_

_Eu sei que eu poderia te amar bem melhor do que isso_

* * *

_Continua..._

_

* * *

__**Notas da Autora: **Yeah.. mais um. Confesso que achei que esse cap. daria um belo fim de fic, mas acho que não seria uma idéia muito inteligente... ºolha pros leitoresº _

_Fiquei particularmente feliz com esse cap. só espero que vcs gostem também._

**-**

**_Notas da Beta:_** _Que notas? O que falar sobre isso que eu acabei de ler? Esse capítulo foi sem dúvidas o mais lindo, o mais profundo e o mais triste da fic até então, pelo menos pra mim... só espero que eles saibam o que fizeram..._


	11. XI

_- Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc. – 1x2, 3x4 e talvez mais alguma coisa. -_

**Disclaimer: GW não me pertence.**

**Agradecimentos: **_A _**Larcan**_ pelas idéias e palpites sem noção XD e a _**Blanxe**_ pelo apoio e incentivo o/_

**Notas:** _Me desculpem por eventuais erros no texto, minha beta está impossibilitada de me ajudar, depois de me deixar mal acostumada... u.u __Volte Lika!! XD_

* * *

_**Vínculos **_

**_XI_**

* * *

_Você continua construindo a mentira_

_Que você inventa para tudo que lhe falta..._

_Não faz nenhuma diferença escapar uma última vez..._

_É mais fácil acreditar nesta doce loucura,_

* * *

_(#w#)_

_**Duo POV**_

Observei o arranjo de copos de leite uma ultima vez, gravando o contraste entre o branco puro da for e o negro do mármore da lápide. Diferente das outras vezes em que visitei seu túmulo, não havia lágrimas, fato que não me surpreendia muito. Depois de tantos dias lamentando, acho que finalmente tinha conseguido uma certa estabilidade, mesmo que um tanto mórbida.

Hoje faz exatamente um mês que minha mãe faleceu e, por mais que eu tenha tentado, ainda era difícil aceitar ou me conformar com o que havia acontecido. A pior parte daquele processo, era tocar a vida para frente, tentar voltar a uma rotina que, pelo menos no meu caso, nunca mais seria a mesma principalmente vivendo naquela casa...

Faltava um pedaço vital que não retornaria mais.

É claro que, eu poderia muito bem pegar as minhas coisas e escolher um outro lugar para viver, mas da mesma forma que aquela casa me enchia de melancolia também me lembrava dos bons tempos que eu passei ali; era uma sensação agridoce, um sentimento de nostalgia do qual eu não queria abrir mão.

Podia parecer um pouco confuso, mas era o que eu sentia de verdade.

E enquanto não me recuperava do baque que eu havia sofrido, ia vivendo, ou melhor, sobrevivendo sem muito gosto pelas coisas e pessoas que estavam ao meu redor. Eu tinha plena noção de que com meus atos, silêncio e isolamento eu estava magoando aqueles que gostavam de mim. Um bom exemplo disso era Quatre que apesar de ter me dado uma explicação muito plausível para ter deixado a colônia rumo a Terra, também o fazia por não suportar mais aquele meu constante abatimento.

Infelizmente, isso estava muito além do meu controle, pelos menos, por enquanto.

Cruzando os grandes portões que cercavam o terreno, entrei no táxi que havia deixado a minha espera e segui para casa, não me sentindo cômodo em fazer algo na rua. Essa era uma das coisas pelas quais eu mais perdi o gosto; simplesmente não conseguia ver graça alguma em sair, dançar ou qualquer outra atividade que fazia antes. Eu sabia que deveria estar me tornando uma dessas pessoas insuportáveis, mas quem poderia me culpar? Há menos de um mês havia decidido desligar os aparelhos que mantinham a minha mãe viva, como deveria estar me sentindo?

O caminho não era longo e, enquanto observava o movimento das pessoas o tempo passou sem que eu percebesse e de certa forma me surpreendi quando o carro parou frente aos portões da propriedade. Como de costume, Sally estava ao meu lado assim que adentrei o hall, solícita e preocupada como sempre.

- Está tudo bem Duo? – indagou, seguindo meus passos em direção as escadas. Ao receber meu aceno positivo, ela continuou: – Gostaria de ter ido com você, mas havia tanto o que fazer pela manhã.

Ela me sorriu triste e lhe devolvi o gesto mais por educação do que vontade. Sally estava sendo paciente e compreensiva, mesmo que não estivesse afim de muito contato, fazia questão de me lembrar o quão grato a ela eu precisava ser.

- Vai subir para seu quarto? Não quer comer algo?

Neguei com um movimento de cabeça, não estando com muita vontade de usar minhas habilidades vocais. Em momentos como esse eu sempre lembrava de Heero, de como sempre me intriguei com sua capacidade de ficar calado por horas...

- Você realmente não se chateou por eu não ter ido, certo?

Continuei subindo as escadas e, antes de adentrar o corredor, respondi:

- Você tem ido lá toda semana Sally, é o suficiente para mim.

E eu não estava mentindo, afinal, ela estava fazendo muito mais que o seu trabalho.

Quando dei por mim, meus pés tinham me levado direto para o quarto da minha mãe, lugar aonde vinha ficando a maior parte do meu tempo. Várias caixas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, em sua maioria, ainda vazias. Eu havia feito questão de ver coisa por coisa, separando algo que eu gostaria de guardar e outras que seriam doadas, mas tinha tanta coisa ali, algumas que eu sequer havia posto meus olhos um dia. Dar um fim aos pertences dela se tornou um processo bem mais demorado do que eu poderia ter imaginado.

Olhando ao meu redor, busquei por algo que pudesse distrair minha cabeça por um bom tempo e acabei optando por uma pilha de caixas de vários tamanhos diferentes, um pouco escondidas em um vão do armário atrás dos casacos. Me sentando ao pé da cama, comecei abrindo as caixas menores, encontrando várias e várias fotos reveladas , além de alguns CD's que, pela etiqueta, eram álbuns digitais.

A primeira caixinha estava cheia de fotos nas quais apenas Natsumi aparecia ao lado do seu, até então, esposo. O homem de boa estatura e postura imponente que ajudou a destruir boa parte da vida da minha mãe.

Nem preciso dizer que a imagem daquele homem não fazia muito bem ao meu humor, sendo assim, passei para a caixa seguinte, onde vislumbrei várias e várias fotografias onde um Heero ainda muito novo era o alvo dos flashs. Pensando bem, lembro te ter visto aquelas fotos há muitos anos atrás, enquanto minha mãe contava algumas curiosidades sobre elas.

Numa outra caixa as fotos já mostravam uma larga linha do tempo onde não só eu aparecia, como Sally também. Aquelas já eram do período após a separação... Não era à toa que eu não estava muito sorridente na maioria delas... Eu não fazia idéia de que minha mãe guardava tantas fotografias.

E em meio aquele momento nostálgico fui surpreendido pelo toque do celular que dispensei assim que dei uma olhada no visor... Era incrível como às vezes parecia que Heero sabia que eu estava pensando nele... Não que o estivesse evitando por algum motivo em particular... ou melhor, pelo _meu_ motivo em particular, mas eu estava completamente sem cabeça para discutir qualquer coisa com ele.

Eu tinha certeza que deveria ser algo sobre o inventário... Que outros motivos ele teria para ligar afinal?

Um minuto depois que o celular parou de vibrar, o sinal de mensagem de voz ecoou pelo quarto e, por mais que eu tenha tentado voltar minha atenção para as fotos, minha eterna curiosidade não me deixou sossegar até que eu avancei na direção da cama, pegando aparelho. Segundos depois a voz de Heero chegou aos meus ouvidos, parecendo desnecessariamente severa.

"_- Sally disse que você não quer atender ao telefone, Duo. O que está acontecendo?"_ – a linha ficou em silêncio por um segundo até que ele suspirou e prosseguiu. – _"Eu não acho que você deva se isolar em um momento como esse... Amanhã vou dar entrada em alguns papéis e pegarei o primeiro ônibus para L2 e você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo..." _– houve uma pequena pousa novamente. –_ "Nos vemos, baka."_

- Merda... – murmurei, afundando o rosto contra a lateral do colchão.

Heero vindo atrás de mim era a última coisa que eu precisava... Esses últimos 15 dias foram muito mais suportáveis do que os primeiros em que ele esteve aqui. Será que qualquer entidade lá em cima - ou embaixo - não estava vendo que eu já tinha problemas o suficiente?

Nervoso com a possibilidade de ter Heero de volta para atormentar a minha cabeça já não muito sadia, me levantei em busca de algo que não fazia uso a muito tempo: meus cigarros. Mas, antes que pudesse sequer deixar o quarto, me vi tropeçando em uma das caixas que havia separado, me surpreendendo com a quantidade de cartas que deslizou pelo chão.

- Mas que diabos é isso? – me agachei, pegando um bolo delas e checando os remetentes. No instante seguinte a porta do quarto abriu revelando Sally, trazendo uma bandeja com o que parecia ser um lanche qualquer. – Você sabe do que se trata? – indaguei, sem lhe dar tempo de falar qualquer coisa.

Ela olhou para as cartas a minha frente e depositou a bandeja em uma das estantes.

- Na verdade não... – se aproximou, sentando ao meu lado. – Não me lembro de sua mãe ter recebido muitas cartas desde que comecei a trabalhar para vocês.

- Elas são antigas. – comentei, olhando as datas de postagem.

- É tão incomum trocar de cartas hoje em dia, não acha? – pegou um dos inúmeros envelopes, franzindo o cenho um segundo depois. – Helen...

- O que tem nesse nome? – olhei um dos envelopes onde o remetente vinha assinado por _Helen Corwin_.

Ela me olhou meio incerta, parecendo ponderar sobre revelar ou não o que a incomodava.

- Bem... Pode ser coincidência, mas uma mulher com esse mesmo nome esteve no hospital na noite em que sua mãe entrou em coma...

Voltei a encarar o envelope, pensando se em alguma daquelas cartas teria algo que revelasse que tipo de ligação ela e minha mãe tinham... Eu não estaria invadindo a privacidade de ninguém, afinal, minha mãe não estava mais viva, estava? Busquei entre o bolo que estava em minhas mãos a que possuía a data de postagem mais antiga, mas antes que pudesse abri-la fui surpreendido por uma pergunta:

- Já que o assunto esta girando em torno de cartas, por acaso você leu a que sua mãe deixou?

Meus dedos pararam seu trabalho e meu corpo retesou assim que Sally terminou sua sentença.

- Carta? – indaguei, sentindo meu estômago afundar.

- Eu a entreguei na noite em que você e Heero chegaram... não se lembra? Estava para te perguntar isso há um tempo, mas não via uma abertura...

A noite em questão me veio em mente num único baque, e me senti gelar ao relembrar as diversas sensações que experimentei naquele único dia. Estava exausto, pois não havia dormido na noite antes da viagem nem durante ela. Quando cheguei ao hospital fui bombardeado com a notícia de que as chances de minha mãe acordar eram nulas, e que eu precisava decidir entre desligar os aparelhos ou continuar mantendo-a naquela sobrevida.

Ao chegar em casa estava tão cansado que mal registrei o que Sally havia me oferecido e simplesmente andei até aquele mesmo quarto e me deitei na cama, chorando até adormecer.

- Eu não... – me levantei num único movimento, olhando para todo o espaço ao meu redor tentando me lembrar onde havia largado o envelope que Sally havia me dado, em questão de segundos, edredons, lençóis e travesseiros estavam voando pelo chão.

- Duo, fique calmo, se quiser eu posso te ajudar a...

- Não. – - alertei bruscamente, voltando a me agachar, procurando qualquer sinal do envelope debaixo da cama. – É melhor você me deixar só...

- Mas eu só queria...

- Sally. – a interrompi. – Eu quero ficar sozinho. – pedi, tentando ao máximo manter meu tom de voz neutro.

Ela ainda me observou por um momento, mas logo acatou ao meu pedido, sem dizer mais nada.

Quando o som da porta se fechando chegou aos meus ouvidos, voltei a me sentar, suspirando exasperado. Eu não conseguia acreditar que havia me esquecido de uma coisa como essa. Não importava o quão acabado eu estava, era algo que a minha mãe havia deixado para mim, uma coisa assim não tinha desculpa.

Cego pela irritação, agarrei o primeiro objeto que vi pela frente e taquei contra a parede ouvindo o barulho do vidro caindo pelo chão.

- Onde você está... onde você está... – murmurei, batendo minha cabeça contra o criado mudo. Durante o processo, visualizei algo que parecia ser a ponta de um papel pardo escondido entre o encosto e o colchão da cama. Afastando o criado mudo, puxei dentre a fresta o que revelou ser um envelope.

Acho que tremi quando desdobrei o pacote e espiei seu conteúdo, ansioso como que poderia estar ali dentro. Sentando na cama, puxei dois envelopes de cartas, cada um com a caligrafia que logo reconheci como da minha mãe. Um com o meu nome escrito e o outro para o Heero.

Num primeiro momento, senti vontade de abrir a carta do japonês; ele nunca precisaria saber que recebeu algo, no final das contas, o japonês nunca se importou conosco. Depois de pensar bem, decidi que mesmo não merecendo, era um direito dele ler as ultimas palavras que lhe eram dedicadas; quem sabe minha mãe tenha descrito sua indignação com aquele abandono quando nós mais precisamos.

Jogando a carta do Heero para um lado, abri a minha própria, observando o papel tremer sob meus dedos. Pela caligrafia firme que regia a carta cheguei à conclusão de que esta havia sido escrita antes que o estado da minha mãe se agravasse durante a internação. Sem perder mais tempo, meus olhos recaíram sobre as linhas e comecei a absorver cada palavra e o que antes era pura ansiedade começou a se transformar em um sentimento muito semelhante ao terror.

A princípio, nada fez muito sentido, mas a cada novo parágrafo o nervosismo que eu sentia simplesmente evaporou virando uma grande e inexplicável inércia.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava escrito...

Quando a assinatura indicou o final da carta, meus olhos voltaram a percorrer todo papel, lendo e relendo até que cada trecho estivesse gravado na minha mente... dolorosamente gravado.

Por mais que eu quisesse encontrar outro sentido, não havia como; era claro como o dia.

Ela havia feito de propósito... só eu poderia entender o que tinha ali...

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo fiquei parado, apenas vivendo a dormência da revelação contida naquelas ultimas palavras... Quando o torpor havia passado o suficiente para que eu conseguisse ao menos me mover, o quarto parecia mais frio e as luzes da colônia estavam diminutas, numa imitação das noites da Terra.

Deixei o quarto sem me importar com a bagunça que havia ficado para trás, na verdade, não estava ligado para muita coisa. Cruzando os corredores já escuros, desci a escadaria principal e me refugiei na sala, sendo recebido pelo calor da lareira. Mas ainda não era o suficiente... eu ainda me sentia tão frio por dentro...

Busquei uma garrafa qualquer no pequeno bar que havia nos fundos da sala e me sentei frente ao fogo, só então percebendo que a carta ainda estava segura em uma de minhas mãos, apertada como se pudesse pulverizar o papel.

Doía tanto... era surreal demais...

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo... – murmurei para o nada, estranhando a gravidade da minha própria voz.

O crepitar do fogo foi a única coisa que ouvi por um bom tempo, nem meus pensamentos pareciam estar presentes. Fiquei assim pelo que pareceu horas até que Sally adentrou o cômodo, lançando suas perguntas num tom ameno.

Dessa vez, não importava o quanto eu estivesse devendo, não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém ou fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Bebendo um o que ainda havia sobrado na garrafa, li um pela ultima vez o conteúdo da carta, querendo ter a certeza de que havia memorizado. Olhando para a assinatura uma ultima vez a lancei contra o fogo, vendo-a desaparecer entre as chamas.

- Duo o que aconteceu?

- Nunca é tarde demais...

Senti um par de braços me envolverem por trás, mas não reagi ou movi um músculo para afastar ou retribuir o gesto. Apenas continuei ali, as linhas sedo repetidas e repetidas... e repetidas...

_Ainda há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você, querido e essa carta não daria para um terço delas. Entretanto, há ainda mais pelas quais eu gostaria de me desculpar, mas devido às circunstancias, tentarei e serei breve._

_Antes de mais nada, queria que você soubesse que nunca, absolutamente nunca me arrependi de tê-lo trazido comigo aquela tarde; creio que essa tenha sido uma das poucas coisas certas que fiz em vida. Não importa o que venha a saber e independente de qualquer coisa: não houve um dia em que não tive orgulho de você._

_E é justamente por isso que devo pedir, ou melhor, implorar que me perdoe por tudo que fiz a você, mesmo que indiretamente, durante os últimos anos. Tudo que eu quis foi ser uma boa mãe, protege-lo, mas no fim só lhe causei dor e sofrimento._

_Hoje eu sei que deveria ter compreendido e aceitado seus sentimentos, ter te dado a oportunidade de ser feliz como as outras pessoas... ter enxergado a grandiosidade do que você sentia e apoiado, não importando qual fosse sua decisão._

_Eu falhei como mãe, como amiga, e lhe peço minhas sinceras desculpas._

_Sei que você deve estar pensando que é um pouco tarde, mas, sinceramente, não acho que seja. Talvez tenha algo a ver com meu estado e a descoberta na carne de como a vida pode ser curta. Meu maior desejo agora, é que você e Heero possam um dia olhar para trás orgulhosos do que fizeram, que possam dar adeus a vida sem arrependimentos algo que, infelizmente, não estou podendo fazer._

_E foi por isso que o mandei até lá, querido, para que tivesse uma segunda chance, essa preciosa oportunidade, a chance de recomeçar do zero... algo que jamais poderei ter._

_Recupere o tempo que o fiz perder, vença as barreiras que fiz com que você criasse... _

_Cuide dele, querido. Depois de tudo que eu fiz, Heero merece..._

_E, acima de tudo, seja feliz..._

_Acredite; nunca é tarde demais._

_Com amor, _

* * *

_(#w#) _

_**Trowa POV**_

Era tarde da noite quando uma movimentação no hall chamou minha atenção. Levando em consideração que eu tinha apenas um vizinho naquele andar e este era tão ou mais discreto do que eu, todo aquele barulho e o insistente ruído metálico eram um tanto quanto anormais. Apurei meus ouvidos e fiquei em silêncio, tentando desvendar o que seria aquele som ao mesmo tempo em que cogitava a idéia de levantar ou não do abrigo confortável em que estava, mas depois de um tempo, a curiosidade levou a melhor.

Levantei do sofá com cuidado, tentando não despertar o corpo ao meu lado, mas os resmungos que vieram assim que me pus de pé era um sinal de que não havia sido bem sucedido. Com um pequeno sorriso, apontei para a entrada enquanto vestia uma regata descartada horas atrás e abri a porta da sala com cuidado, tentando não emitir qualquer ruído.

De fato, consegui meu intento, mas me surpreendeu assistir Heero levar quase um minuto até perceber que eu estava o observando, algo que teria me deixado chocado se eu já não estivesse tentando absorver o fato de que o ruído metálico que eu estava escutando era o japonês que não conseguia abrir a porta do próprio apartamento.

Enquanto imaginava o quão cansado Heero deveria estar para realizar tal proeza, retirei as chaves de suas mãos, percebendo que ele estava realmente surpreso com a minha aparição. Recolhendo a pequena bagagem, o empurrei para dentro do apartamento, acendendo as luzes ao perceber que o japonês não se deu ao trabalho de fazê-lo.

O observei andar a passos mecânicos até o sofá, onde praticamente desabou, emitindo um suspiro longo e cansado.

- Obrigado. – ouvi, apesar de sua voz soar um pouco mais alto que um murmúrio. E ele pareceu perceber, pois pigarreou na tentativa de limpar a garganta e esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos antes de acrescentar: – Acho que minha cabeça ainda esta em L2.

- Percebe-se. – sentei na poltrona a sua frente, pensando se deveria ou não tentar extrair alguma informação sobre aquela ida relâmpago até a colônia.

Nos últimos três meses tais viagens vinham sendo muito comuns, segundo Heero, em sua maioria eram tentativas vãs de convencer Duo a participar dos assuntos referentes a divisão dos bens deixados pela mãe deles.

Infelizmente, Duo não parecia pronto para assumir qualquer responsabilidade. Pelo que Quatre e o próprio Heero contavam, sua debilidade emocional o fazia se isolar e encontrar meios nada construtivos para sanar a dor.

- Ele está melhor?

O japonês emitiu um ruído muito semelhante a um rosnado, enquanto corria as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Heero?

- Duo está completamente perdido... louco. – grunhiu. – E se eu não fizer alguma coisa ele vai deixar a mim e a Sally também.

Fiquei sem reação por alguns instantes, divagando sobre o quão _perdido _Duo estaria, e se era possível que ele estivesse tão diferente da pessoa que eu conheci há alguns meses atrás.

- Ele continua bebendo muito?

Heero me olhou por um tempo, parecendo procurar pelas palavras certas para responder àquela pergunta, no final, tudo que fez foi suspirar e acenar positivamente, deixando o corpo recostar contra o encosto do sofá.

Aquele ponto da conversa era um pouco mais familiar; creio ter falado a respeito disso todas as vezes em que o japonês foi até a colônia e minha opinião continuava a mesma:

- Insisto que você deveria trazê-lo, Heero... e a Sally se for preciso.

Ele fechou os olhos, massageando as têmporas e retirando os sapatos.

- Duo ainda tem pleno controle de suas faculdades mentais... – ergui uma sobrancelha e, de alguma forma, Heero parecia ciente disso, pois acrescentou: - Mesmo que não pareça... – voltou a abrir os olhos, fitando o teto como se pudesse enxergar além. – Por mais que fosse a minha vontade, não posso simplesmente enfia-lo dentro do ônibus espacial e trancafia-lo aqui.

O observei em silêncio por um tempo, lhe dando a escolha de continuar ou não com seu desabafo. Enquanto isso, não pude deixar de comparar o Heero que via em minha frente com o que conheci, tão seguro de si mesmo e com o controle de tudo e todos. Duo havia, sem duvidas, agido como um vendaval na vida do japonês.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer...

- Conversar seria um bom começo. – palpitei, ciente de que uma conversa franca era tudo que aqueles dois precisavam. Eu tinha uma larga idéia do que movia Duo e não conseguia entender como Heero ainda não havia percebido.

O japonês riu secamente, deitando no sofá e protegendo o rosto com um dos braços.

- Se fosse simples assim...

Percebendo que ele pretendia dormir por ali mesmo, fui até o quarto de hospedes, trazendo a manta que forrava a cama e o cobrindo com ela.

- Ainda acordado? – não obtendo qualquer resposta, andei até a porta, deixando a sala à meia luz antes de lançar-lhe um ultimo olhar. – Talvez amanhã você possa me responder o porquê de continuar indo até lá.

Fechei a porta do apartamento, não antes de assistir Heero tencionar ante as minhas palavras. Não fazia idéia se o próprio já havia parado para se fazer aquela pergunta, mas não me custava nada semeá-la caso nunca tenha sido cogitada.

Ao adentrar meu próprio apartamento, estranhei encontrar a sala vazia, não somente da pessoa que me fazia companhia, mas das roupas que até eu sair, estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Segui na direção do quarto, sem deixar de espiar pelos cômodos pelos quais passava, findando por encontrá-lo deitado entre as cobertas, sorrindo ao notar minha presença.

- Era o Heero? – indagou, abrindo o edredom para que eu me juntasse a ele.

- Ele mesmo, exausto demais para abrir a própria porta. – comentei, não escondendo meu incômodo com aquela situação.

Ele suspirou, me abraçando assim que me deitei a seu lado.

- Pela sua cara, Duo andou aprontando novamente... – murmurou, escondendo o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. – Eu queria poder ajudá-lo..

Beijei os fios dourados, afagando seu rosto.

- Eu também, meu anjo, mas nesse caso, apenas Heero pode ajudar o Duo.. e o Duo ao Heero.

- Eu sei... tentei confortar e amparar o Duo da forma que pude... – confessou, deixando uma ponta de tristeza transparecer em sua voz. – Mas chegou uma hora em que o melhor que pude fazer foi deixá-lo se consumir... não era a mim que ele queria, de qualquer forma.

- Melhor pra mim. – brinquei, tentando quebrar o clima pesado que se instalou tão rapidamente.

Quatre ergueu o rosto deixando que eu visse seu cenho franzido.

- Eu estava falando sério, Trowa.

- E quem disse que eu estou brincando. – retruquei.

Ele me fitou com profundidade, como se tentasse medir a veracidade das minhas palavras e apenas fiquei ali sustentando seu olhar, satisfeito em apenas observar os dois orbes azuis. Conhecer Quatre foi a coisa mais surpreendentemente maravilhosa que me aconteceu, mas confesso que ainda é estranho me ver numa situação como aquela, tão enlevado apenas por estar na companhia de uma pessoa. Ainda assim era um sentimento do qual não abriria mão por nada.

- Anjo? – chamei, não gostando daquele silêncio que havia se instalado entre nós. A quietude que o dominou era um sinal claro de que aquele assunto ainda estava martelado em sua cabeça e, mesmo que eu soubesse do que se tratava, não podia deixar de me sentir um pouco enciumado. Em meio a toda aquela novidade era estranho ter que observar a preocupação e cuidado que Quatre tinha em reação a Duo, mesmo sabendo que a relação entre eles era de pura amizade.

- Apenas pensando. – me respondeu instantes depois, parecendo meio distante.

- Em que exatamente. – forcei, não querendo deixar que emudecesse novamente.

- Em como tudo esta acontecendo tão rápido, em como ele só esta piorando...

- Você quer ir falar com Heero? – indaguei. Apesar de não ser minha vontade deixa-lo levantar daquela cama, queria dar algum tipo de conforto para ele. – Ou quer ver o Duo? Já tem um mês que você não vai até lá.

- Aparecer em L2 não ia fazer bem nem a mim, nem ao Duo, não sei como ele iria reagir...

Me abstive de responder aquele comentário, não vendo mais onde argumentar. Para mim aquele problema poderia estar resolvido há muito tempo, se Heero não fosse tão cego e Duo menos temeroso. Eu reconhecia que o fato dos dois terem sido criados como irmãos tornava tudo muito mais complicado, mas expor o assunto terminaria com aquela agonia.

- Não vamos fazer nada?

Foi a minha vez de franzir o cenho, o encarando como uma evidente interrogação enquanto o abraça por completo, usando pernas e braços.

- Eu estava falando do Duo e do Heero. – esclareceu, deixando um beijo em meus lábios entre uma risada.

- Bem, quanto a isso não a nada que possamos fazer, o jeito é esperar.

- Esperar? – mordeu o canto dos lábios, voltando a apoiar seu rosto contra o meu pescoço. – Alá sabe que um é mais cego do que o outro.

- Então será uma longa espera... – ressaltei.

Sem lhe dar tempo para contestar, o virei contra o colchão, satisfeito ao escutar sua risada preencher o quarto.

- Enquanto isso, o que você acha de nos distrairmos um pouco?

A única resposta que obtive foi o par de mãos segurando minha nuca e me puxando para um beijo profundo ao qual correspondi de imediato.

Seria uma distração e tanto.

* * *

_**Sally POV**_

Fazia mais de um dia que Duo não voltava para casa e o que mais me afetava era estar ali, de mãos atadas vendo uma pessoa pela qual eu tinha um carinho enorme se destruir, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada. Vontade de ajudá-lo não me faltava, mas era simplesmente impossível fazer algo sem saber os motivos que estavam levando Duo a agir daquela forma.

No começo, imaginei que as atitudes dele tinham algo a ver com sua perda, talvez ele culpasse a si mesmo por tudo que aconteceu, mas com o passar dos dias, percebi que a coisa não era bem assim. Minha segunda teoria girava em torno daqueles atos serem dirigidos exclusivamente para Heero, uma forma de chamar atenção ou até castigar o irmão, mas tal teoria também foi por água abaixo assim que vi os dois brigarem pela primeira vez.

Poderia parecer estranho, afinal, Duo havia acabado de sofrer uma perda importante, mas eu não achava que suas crises recentes tivessem a ver com a more de Natsumi. O Duo que eu vi sofrer pela mãe andava calado pelos cantos, do tipo que guardava a dor em silêncio, talvez, como uma punição. Todos sabiam que, a princípio, ele se culpou muito por não estar aqui para lhe dar um último adeus. Mas, semanas depois, as coisas começaram a tomar um rumo muito diferente.

Quando não fumava descontroladamente, estava segurando um copo de qualquer coisa que contivesse álcool, sempre andando de um lado para o outro, parecendo um animal enjaulado. Quando qualquer um tentava se aproximar sua única reação era gritar e nos mandar embora e, quando este era Heero, ele simplesmente saia, voltando horas depois e às vezes ficando até um dia inteiro fora e chegando num estado deplorável...

Era dessa forma que, provavelmente, ele chegaria hoje, afinal, foi por causa do irmão que ele saiu de casa... Minha maior preocupação era o quão chateado Duo poderia estar, afinal, os dois haviam brigado como nunca. Heero havia explodido, tentando colocar algum senso na cabeça do irmão, mas infelizmente, Duo não aceitou muito bem ter algumas coisas esfregadas na sua cara.

Por mais que minha tendência fosse proteger o mais novo, dessa vez não podia tirar a razão do Heero, pois esse vinha suportando muitas coisas para estar ali.

Talvez ele estivesse pagando agora por aqueles anos em que se fez ausente...

- Sally?

Tive meus pensamentos interrompidos por uma das empregadas da casa entrando na sala, trazendo nas mãos uma pilha impecavelmente dobrada de lençóis limpos.

- Precisa de alguma ajuda?

Ela me olhou meio incerta, alisando o tecido distraidamente.

- Bem, eu pensei em arrumar o quarto da senhora Yuy... ela sempre foi tão cuidadosa com as próprias coisas...

Ofereci um sorriso, compartilhando daquela lembrança. Realmente a casa sempre foi impecável enquanto Natsumi estava viva, nada escapava de seu olhar exigente. Mas hoje...

- Eu agradeço a sua boa intenção Alba, mas Duo deixou bem claro que não quer ninguém naquele quarto.

- O jovem Maxwell anda tão diferente, não é mesmo? – comentou, se aproximando um pouco mais. – Sei que não deveria dizer isso, mas dou graças pela senhora Yuy não estar mais entre nós, ela morreria se visse o filho desse jeito.

Tive de concordar com ela;realmente seria muito doloroso para Natsumi ver o filho naquele estado.

- Eu vou pedir ao Duo que nos deixe cuidar do quarto por algumas horas, ok?

- Obrigada e com licença.

Assim que me vi sozinha novamente voltei a divagar sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo. Sentada frente a lareira apagada, me lembrei da primeira vez que o vi naquele estado. Já havia pensando naquela noite várias vezes, reforçando a minha idéia de que sua transformação não tinha nada a ver com o falecimento de Natsumi e sim com a carta que ele leu naquele dia...

Infelizmente ela já havia virado pó e somente Duo sabia seu conteúdo.

Enquanto isso, só me restava ficar de braços cruzados, afinal, cedo ou tarde ele voltaria. Ele sempre voltava.

Sentindo o cansaço me abater, apaguei as luzes da sala e deixei o cômodo com a pretensão de dormir, mas antes que eu alcançasse meu quarto fui surpreendida pelo barulho de chaves e para o meu alívio, a entrada do Duo.

- Graças a Deus... – murmurei.

Ele me olhou por um estante e para o meu espanto me sorriu.

Eu não tinha qualquer lembrança da ultima vez que Duo havia me mostrado seu sorriso... Sem dizer qualquer outra palavra, ele seguiu seu caminho pelas escadas e, pelo som dos passos, se refugiou dentro de seu próprio quarto.

Eu sei que aquele gesto deveria ter me tranqüilizado de alguma forma, mas tudo que me proporcionou foi uma angustia ainda maior. Quando finalmente me deitei para descansar, adormeci tentando encontrar um significado para aquele sorriso...

_**-**_

Não sei se deveria culpar a consciência pesada, mas naquela manhã acordei angustiada como não me sentia há muito tempo. Meu primeiro pensamento não fui muito diferente do de todos os dias; sempre girando em torno de Duo e de como ele acordaria ou se já havia voltado ou saído.

Normalmente, eu tentava dar início a rotina da casa antes de tomar qualquer atitude em relação a ele, mas algo me dizia que eu precisava vê-lo. A imagem daquele sorriso ainda perpassava pela minha mente e eu não conseguia me sentir bem ao relembrá-lo.

Me cobrindo com um roupão, deixei o quarto rumo ao andar de cima, tentando bolar uma desculpa qualquer para caso ele estivesse acordado. Quando finalmente alcancei a porta, bati de forma firme, querendo ter a certeza de que ele me ouviria.

Não houve resposta.

Compelida pela ansiedade, virei a maçaneta e para a minha surpresa a porta não só estava aberta como o quarto encontrava-se vazio. Tentei dizer a mim mesma que Duo tinha saído como em várias ocasiões, mas havia algo muito errado ali. Estava a meio caminho de abrir os armários quando um pequeno papel negro sobre a escrivaninha chamou minha atenção. Não havia nada ao seu redor, era apenas ele e um celular.

Desdobrei a folha um pouco receosa e foi como se toda a minha aflição tivesse ganho um significado:

**"_Ela disse que nunca é tarde demais... Quando eu voltar tudo vai ser como antes..._**

**_Duo"_**

****

* * *

**_Continua... _**

* * *

_Primeiro, gostaria de agradecer tardiamente, há algumas pessoas que deixaram review mas não pude responder por não ter e-mail pra contato. São elas: __**Ruth, **__**Uki-chan, Yuukii e Ayame.**__E se por acaso tiver alguém por ai que não teve seu review respondido, minhas sinceras desculpas, e pode reclamar a vontade XD_

_Bem, depois de séculos, aqui está o cap. Um pouco curtinho, é verdade, mas tive que repassar um trecho daqui para o próximo cap, que já está sendo escrito._

_Espero que vocês gostem... e se tudo der certo, até breve._

Sra. Richellier


	12. XII

_- Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc. – 1x2, 3x4 e talvez mais alguma coisa. -_

**Disclaimer:**_O mesmo de sempre._

**Notas:**_** Cap. sem betagem**_

**Agradecimentos:**Obrigada Tutih (seu e-mail parece está incorreto o/) e Uki-chan (deixe seu e-mail na próxima o/) pelos reviews.

* * *

_**Vínculos **_

**XII**

* * *

_Eu sei que não sou perfeito,_

_Mas eu posso sorrir._

_E eu espero que veja esse meu coração_

_Atrás de meus olhos cansados._

* * *

_**-**_

_(#w#)_

_Passava das três da madrugada quando seus olhos focaram o relógio no criado mudo. Olhando para baixo, contemplou o rosto de Duo por alguns instantes, procurando pelas delicadas mudanças que ocorreram naqueles meses em que não o via. Trabalho e estudos somados podia ser um veneno, principalmente quando vício por eles já corria em suas veias. Ainda assim, não conseguia acreditar que ficara quase sete meses longe do irmão; não era à toa que o trançado havia passado o dia todo o rodeando e enchendo de perguntas. Heero não conseguia lembrar de outra oca0sião recente em que tenha falado tanto quanto naquele dia._

_Até ai, não acreditava que havia grandes problemas, poderia dizer-se satisfeito e como não se sentia há um bom tempo. Seu "erro" foi ter se deixado levar pela empolgação de Duo e, no final das contas, acabar aninhando o garoto em seus braços enquanto lhe contava sobre seus dias na Terra. Talvez não tivesse se importado muito se fosse há alguns anos atrás e se a voz de sua mãe não ecoasse em sua cabeça, mas hoje se sentia estranho com a situação._

_Usando a mão livre, esfregou os olhos e retirou parte dos fios que caiam sobre o rosto, inclusive os de Duo que estavam parcialmente livre num enorme rabo-de-cavalo. Era impressionante como a cada vez que o via a costumeira trança estava ainda maior e - ao contrário do que poderia se esperar para um garoto, - muito bem tratada; podia sentir a maciez da mecha que tinha enrolada entre os dedos da mão presa embaixo do corpo do irmão, e ainda havia o perfume que preenchia todo o quarto._

_Era indiscutivelmente como estar em casa._

_A linha de pensamento o fez lembrar de sua mãe, e do quanto ouviria se ela descobrisse que terminara por cair no sono dessa forma. A idéia de deixar o quarto daquele jeito não lhe agradava; era como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, e não era isso que Heero pensava. Talvez, depois de dezenas de discursos e monólogos desprovidas de todo e qualquer sentido, sua mãe finalmente havia conseguido plantar sua semente... _

_Querendo evitar sermões tão prolongados como os que costumava receber, iniciou a tentativa de livrar-se do meio abraço em que o irmão o envolvia. Após alguns minutos de pequenas manobras, o japonês chegou à conclusão de que a tarefa se tornava mais difícil a cada ano; manejar um adolescente de quase treze anos era muito mais complicado que uma criança de dois. Ainda sim, conseguiu cumprir sua pequena tarefa com sucesso, deixando a cama com um Duo ainda desacordado sobre ela._

_Ignorando a necessidade de deixar o quarto, Heero permaneceu ali de pé por mais alguns minutos, apenas contemplando o sono do irmão. Era como se estivesse de volta aos velhos tempos e em parte, não sabia dizer exatamente como se sentia a respeito. Havia o contentamento, isso era inegável; estar com Duo parecia trazer o melhor do japonês à tona, mas, ao mesmo tempo, também o deixava receoso... desconfortável. _

_Heero já não sabia o que falava mais alto em sua cabeça; os discursos de sua mãe ou sua própria vontade. Por mais que quisesse desacreditar tudo que lhe era dito, não podia negar que alguns pontos tinham lá seu fundamento, como por exemplo, o fato de não conseguir ser ele mesmo quando estava perto de Duo. Isso o assustava mais do que qualquer outra coisa e dava créditos aos sermões de Natsumi._

_Sentindo a cabeça latejar, o japonês inclinou-se sobre a cama novamente, afastando a franja do irmão e deixando um beijo em sua testa no exato momento em que o ruído da porta sendo aberta ecoou pelo quarto. Acariciando a franja uma ultima vez, Heero respirou fundo, se preparando para o que viria a seguir. Murmurando uma imprecação qualquer, deixou o cômodo, fechando a porta para que uma briga eventual não acordasse seu irmão._

_- O que eu havia pedido a você, Heero? – ouviu assim que deixou o corredor que dava acesso aos quartos. – Nós combinamos que você deixaria..._

_- Nós não combinamos nada. – o japonês grunhiu, recostando-se em uma das paredes._

_- Você não quer que seu irmão cresça como os outros garotos. – começou, os dedos longos correndo impaciente pelos cabelos negros. – O está privando de ter uma adolescência normal._

_- Com todo o respeito, mas a senhora está ficando louca. – murmurou, massageando as têmporas ao sentir o início de uma dor de cabeça. – E sinceramente, está me deixando louco também._

_A japonesa inalou uma grande quantidade de ar, fazendo seu melhor para conter sua vontade de erguer a voz._

_- Louca? Bem, se apenas eu estou vendo que Duo está crescendo agarrado na barra da calça do irmão... talvez eu seja louca. Ou for a única preocupada com o fato dele não viver nos dias em que você não estar aqui... Bem, pode ser loucura também._

_- Eu também me preocupo, mas..._

_- Ou – ergueu a voz um tom a mais do que a do filho, o impedindo de continuar. – se sou a única que não acha normal a forma como vocês dois se comportam._

_- Isso de novo não._

_Heero deu as costas para a mãe, não querendo acreditar que iria ouvir aquela conversa outra vez. Voltando para o corredor, rumou para o próprio quarto, batendo a porta assim que passou por esta. Soltando um suspiro exasperado, agradeceu a escuridão e o silêncio que o recebeu, mas viu sua paz momentânea desmoronar assim que Natsumi irrompeu sem fazer cerimônias._

_- Não dê as costas para a sua mãe, Heero._

_- Eu não sou obrigado a ouvir esse absurdo. – sibilou, os olhos estreitos em irritação._

_- É obrigado a ouvir enquanto estiver debaixo do meu teto. – elucidou, adotando um tom de voz autoritário. – Eu não vou fingir que não vejo certas coisas, Heero._

_- Não a nada para se ver, Natsumi..._

_- Você acha normal ver dois irmãos assim? Essa dependência?_

_O japonês ainda tentou responder as acusações, mas as palavras não queriam deixar sua boca. Seu cérebro praticamente gritava que ela estava vendo coisas onde não existiam, que ele devia responder a altura, mas havia uma segunda voz que, apesar de infinitamente menor, murmurava que no fundo, Natsumi tinha razão; que ele sabia que havia algo estranho..._

_- Eu vim para ver o Duo, - disse por fim. – não para discutir com você._

_- Que bom que você sabe. – uma terceira voz ecoou pelo cômodo, chamando a atenção dos dois orientais._

_Heero congelou onde estava, temendo que o irmão houvesse escutado alguma parte da conversa, principalmente, a ultima coisa que sua mãe havia falado. Sentando à beira da cama, fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse, indicando o lugar vago ao seu lado._

_Como se estranhando o silêncio que havia se instalado no quarto desde sua entrada, Duo alternou um olhar entre a mãe e o irmão, mas não negou o pedido mudo que lhe havia sido feito. Assim que sentou na cama, uma das mãos do japonês foi até seu rosto, levando uma mecha para a curva atrás da orelha._

_- Há quanto tempo você está bisbilhotando._

_- Hey, eu não estava bisbilhotando! – retrucou, empurrando o ombro do irmão. – Vocês me acordaram com a conversinha de vocês... – cruzou os braços, encarando a mãe com a expressão severa, muito semelhante a que o japonês costumava usar. – Ficou tudo silencioso de repente... Pensei que tivessem se matado._

_Heero permitiu-se rir, em parte, aliviado por Duo não comentar ter escutado nada da conversa. O puxando para um abraço meio desajeitado, acariciou-lhe as costas ternamente, antes de enrolar os dedos no cumprido rabo de cavalo. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, em nenhum momento seus olhos deixavam de fitar os de sua mãe._

_- Ele devia estar dormindo. – censurou._

_- Ele está. – respondeu no mesmo tom desafiante. – Se você nos der licença..._

_- Heero, acho melhor levar ele..._

_- Duo fica aqui, Natsumi... não vou acordá-lo por isso._

_Houve mais uma troca de olhares antes que a japonesa se resignasse e deixasse o quarto, batendo a porta com mais força que o necessário._

_Heero sentiu o corpo menor remexer-se em seu colo, mas nada que indicasse o que o sono do americano havia sido completamente interrompido. A fim de manter sua palavra, manobrou Duo em seus braços e o acomodou ao seu lado na cama, cobrindo a ambos com edredom que já havia separado. Deitado de costas para o colchão, permaneceu alguns instantes fitando o teto, as palavras de sua mãe vagando por sua cabeça incessantemente._

_- Desculpe por ter causado essa confusão, Hee... _

_Apesar da voz não passar de um sussurro, o japonês sobressaltou-se ligeiramente, pego de surpresa. Inclinando o rosto para o lado, encontrou as duas ametistas brilhando na escuridão do quarto. Por um momento ainda pensou em fingir-se de desentendido, mas logo desistiu da idéia, ciente do quão angustiado o irmão deveria estar._

_- Esqueça o que Natsumi disse. – grunhiu, voltando a fitar o teto._

_- Ela tem razão. – insistiu com a mesma voz pequena. – Se eu não fosse tão..._

_- Ai não seria o meu Duo._

_Um silêncio estranho caiu entre os dois e em meio aquele longo segundo, Heero viu-se atormentado pela voz sussurrante em algum canto do seu cérebro, dizendo o quão errada era aquela situação, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo a respeito, viu-se sendo abraçado por um risonho Duo, se aconchegando da mesma forma que havia feito no outro quarto._

_- Talvez mamãe tenha razão. – declarou entre um bocejo. – Mas senti sua falta, Hee..._

_Heero ainda demorou algum tempo para conseguir retribuir o abraço sem reservas, terminando por enrolar uma das mãos no rabo de cavalo enquanto a outra acariciava a cabeça apoiado em seu peito._

_- Eu também, baka... – murmurou, mesmo incerto sobre Duo estar ou não acordado para ouvi-lo. – Eu também..._

_**-**_

_**Heero POV**_

Apesar de extremamente cansado, me obriguei a abrir os olhos, tentando fazer com que aquele sentimento de angustia desaparecesse. Acho que era uma mescla do sonho que estava tendo com as emoções ainda acumuladas dessa ultima passagem que fiz por L2.

De qualquer forma, passou um bom tempo até que as imagens daquele sonho fossem desaparecendo gradualmente, restando apenas a sensação de nostalgia, algo que eu tinha certeza que me perseguiria por boa parte do dia, como em todas as outras vezes que fui abordado por sonhos como esse.

Acho que tudo teve início na primeira noite em que dormi na noite em que a morte de Natsumi foi anunciada oficialmente. Sonhos que reviviam memórias passadas, mesmo sendo raros, não costumavam me incomodar, mas desde aquele dia as lembranças sempre giram em torno do período em que Duo passou a ser parte da nossa família, momentos que eu não mais lembrava e a cada nova recordação eu tinha mais certeza do por quê.

E ao mesmo tempo em que meu cérebro resolvia fazer um momento "recordar é viver", Duo resolvia agir de maneira completamente oposta. Ao invés daquela proximidade que perturbava tanto a Natsumi, ele fazia questão de sair assim que eu colocava o primeiro pé dentro de casa, passando noites e mais noites fora, se afundando na bebida assim como fez naqueles dois dias em que esteve aqui em casa.

Por mais que eu soubesse que casos como aqueles não eram isolados, nunca passaria pela minha cabeça que Duo os tornaria um hábito.

O que eu não conseguia entender era como as coisas se intensificaram tão rápido. Quando precisei retornar para casa da primeira vez, o deixei com Quatre e nada pareceu muito diferente nos dias que se seguiram. Algumas semanas depois, foi a vez do árabe deixar a colônia e não demorou muito para que notícias nada agradáveis viessem de Sally.

A partir daí, a cada vez que eu ia tentando resolver os problemas, eles agravavam ainda mais, e é só o que vem ocorrendo desde então. Às vezes me pegava pensando se ele não teria começado com isso por se sentir só, já que essa _"má fase"_ começou no mesmo período que Quatre se afastou, mas foi o próprio Duo que negou todos os meus convites para viver comigo, assim como os que Quatre lhe fez.

Isso me fazia ponderar a respeito do que Trowa vivia me dizendo; talvez a única solução para os meus problemas fosse trazer Duo comigo, mesmo que para mantê-lo aqui fosse preciso trancar portas e janelas. Ao mesmo tempo me perguntava se isso seria bom para ele; se não o tornaria dependente de mim novamente...

"_Você acha normal ver dois irmãos assim? Essa dependência?"_

Balancei a cabeça, como se isso fosse capaz de fazer aqueles pensamentos sumirem e me sentei, consultando o relógio de pulso. Ainda eram seis e meia da manhã. Sentindo meus músculos protestarem pela noite mal dormida no sofá da sala, priorizei um bom banho quente como a primeira coisa a se fazer naquela manhã para relaxar corpo e mente. Depois procuraria saber sobre Duo e então iria agradecer a ajuda de Trowa; talvez eu ainda estivesse lá fora se não fosse por ele...

"_... você possa me responder o porquê de continuar indo até lá."_

Ou talvez o agradecimento pudesse ficar para mais tarde...

Essa pergunta eu já havia me feito inúmeras vezes, mas nunca encontrei uma resposta satisfatória. Qualquer motivação que eu tente dar às minhas idas constantes a L2 é desacreditada ao bater de frente com o fato de que por anos eu não dei a menor importância para aquele lugar. Eu tinha certeza que debater a respeito com Trowa traria isso à tona e ele não deixaria passar.

Não, não era uma leve impressão, eu realmente estava temendo qualquer coisa que pudesse surgir daquele assunto e aqueles sonhos não me deixavam em nada aliviado.

Por mais que minha intenção fosse relaxar, entre o banho e um café da manhã rápido, gastei um pouco mais de meia hora, ansioso para ter notícias de Duo.

Toda essa necessidade era estranha, às vezes atemorizante, pois me fazia lembrar de anos atrás, quando Duo, ainda pequeno, entrou timidamente em minha vida e de como esse processo estava se repetindo...

Ou melhor, _havia_ se repetido.

Era estranho olhar para aquela semana e descobrir que eu sentia falta, até mesmo de suas birras, mas, acima de tudo, daquela única tarde que conseguimos passar em paz.

Eu realmente sentia falta de sua companhia.

O mais atordoante não era a falta exatamente e sim as conseqüências daquela sensação. A cada vez que eu pegava no telefone na iminência de ligar, várias memórias da minha mãe vinham com tudo, fazendo uma grande bagunça na desordem crescente que eram os meus pensamentos.

A idéia de que Natsumi podia me influenciar mesmo depois de morta, não me agradava nem um pouco.

Mas, por mais que eu tentasse expurgar as dezenas de sermões e conversas que eu tinha decorado com o passar dos anos, certas coisas continuavam martelando na minha cabeça incessantemente, agravada por essa sucessão de recordações.

Era mesmo errado Duo ser tão apegado a mim? E também era errado eu retribuir?

Foi realmente o mais sábio me afastar e deixar que ele vivesse a sua vida longe da minha influência? E minha permanência teria feito dele uma pessoa pior? Destruiria a vida dele como Natsumi nunca cansou de me repetir?

Tais perguntas levaram meu pensamento de volta para dois dias atrás, quando cheguei pela manhã em L2 encontrando Duo voltando de mais uma de suas noitadas. Por mais que minha intenção ao ir lá tenha sido apenas conversar e colocar algum senso naquela cabeça aparentemente vazia, terminamos por discutir mais uma vez e, sinceramente, acho que não tinha como ser diferente.

Ver Duo naquele estado me deixava completamente sem foco e, antes que eu pudesse filtrar minhas palavras, já havia dito mais do que pretendia e consequentemente, o magoado.

O que mais me deixava sem chão era não saber o exato motivo pelo qual estávamos discutindo. Não estarmos brigando por algo semelhante às acusações que ele _"gostava"_ de jogar na minha cara, apenas existia aquela exigente de que eu o deixasse em paz, que _todos_ o deixassem em paz e eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o motivo daquela auto-flagelação... O porquê de ele querer se isolar daquela forma.

Eu estava me sentindo completamente impotente...

Meu único consolo era que, aparentemente, pior não poderia ficar; não antes de eu buscar alguma solução.

Entre devaneios, fui surpreendido pelo vibrar do celular onde o nome da Sally piscava e logo dominado por uma estranha sensação funesta de dejá vù, lembrança de quando descobri que Natsumi havia partido. Respirando fundo, atendi a ligação logo escutando a voz da governanta dando ordens para alguém sair com o carro.

- Sally? – chamei, percebendo que ela não havia percebido que eu já estava na linha.

- Eu gostaria de poder te dar essa notícia de uma outra forma, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda agora, Heero.

- Da minha ajuda? – repeti, logo pensando no pior. Do jeito que aquele idiota vinha se comportando, não era difícil ter se metido em uma encrenca maior. – Duo? Ele esta bem? Pra onde vocês o levaram?

- A questão é exatamente essa, Heero, Duo não está. – tentei vocalizar minha incompreensão, mas minha voz simplesmente não saía. Como sempre, Sally pareceu entender a situação e não poupou palavras. – Duo deixou um bilhete estranho, ele simplesmente... fugiu de casa.

Pior não poderia ficar?...

Parecia que alguém lá em cima queria testar minha teoria...

* * *

_(#w#)_

_**Quatre POV**_

Alternando um olhar entre Trowa em sua tentativa caridosa de acalmar o amigo e Heero que era um amontoado de nervos, ficava tentando imaginar se eu seria o único naquela sala que havia achado a atitude de Duo completamente incoerente.

Entre as conversas desencadeadas desde que eu e Trowa chegamos ao apartamento do japonês, ouvi várias e várias vezes Sally pelo telefone ou o próprio Heero cogitando o fator "suicídio", pra mim, teoria mais sem nexo do que o sumiço em si. Segundo a governanta, Duo havia partido levando sua roupa e pela descrição de alguns pertences faltantes reconheci vários como sendo de sua estima. Eu duvidava muito que um provável suicida levaria tanta bagagem para pular de uma ponte ou ainda cortar os pulsos num quarto de hotel.

Eu estive com Duo durante todo o primeiro mês após a morte de Natsumi e em nenhum momento observei qualquer movimento que levantasse tal hipótese, mesmo quando seu comportamento mudou da água para o vinho... Literalmente falando.

Meu amigo pode ter sido tudo, até infantil como várias vezes fui obrigado a ressaltar, mas nem nos seus piores momentos o suicídio foi considerado uma solução para os seus problemas... Fugir era mais a sua cara, afinal, foi apenas isso que fez nos últimos anos, fugir de seus sentimentos.

Pra mim, essa era a primeira vez nos últimos três meses que Duo estava mostrando um comportamento de acordo com seus períodos mais lúcidos.

- A sua calma me assombra.

Quebrei a atenção que prestava a um ponto qualquer da sala, só então me dando conta da presença de Trowa ao meu lado. Este me estendia uma caneca do que, pelo cheiro, só podia ser café, e bem forte.

- Bem... – estendi as mãos para aceitar o que me era oferecido, aspirando um pouco do ar quente antes de responder: - Pode parecer estranho, mas não vejo tanto motivo para pânico.

Trowa franziu o cenho, deixando clara sua confusão. Por mais que eu quisesse explicá-lo melhor o meu motivo para tanta calma, não havia um "por que" exato. Eu simplesmente conhecia Duo demais para achar que ele tinha resolvido deixar toda uma vida para trás.

- Ontem mesmo estávamos conversando sobre suas aflições, e hoje você está calmo? – elaborou, ante ao meu silêncio.

- Eu sei... – murmurei, fitando a caneca segura entre meus dedos. – Mas... eu conheço bem o Duo. – comentei, mesmo sabendo que esse não é o tipo de comentário que Trowa gostava de ouvir. – E por conhecê-lo acho angustiante vê-lo sofrer calado. O Duo que conheci age impulsivamente, como acabou de fazer.

Trowa me fitou em silêncio por um tempo, parecendo digerir o que eu havia acabado de dizer. Eu sabia, independente do que saísse de sua boca, que meu comentário tinha lhe deixado incomodado.

Apesar de o moreno ser o mais velho daquela relação, logo, o mais experiente, vinha dele as reações mais inesperadas, como por exemplo, um ciúme sem nenhum fundamento da minha amizade com Duo. Trowa o havia conhecido e, até onde eu sabia, simpatizado com ele, tornando aquelas pequenas birras mais do que descabidas. Mas, de certa forma, me deixava um pouco mais tranqüilo quanto à nossa paridade no relacionamento.

Ainda assim, traziam certa dificuldade...

- Acho que Heero não concorda muito com você. – balbuciou, voltando seu olhar para o japonês que continuava sua passada larga por toda a sala enquanto discutia de forma inesperadamente eloqüente, com Sally pelo telefone.

Minha vontade foi retrucar algo como _"Heero não conhece nem um fio de cabelo do irmão"_, mas algo me dizia que tal comentário não melhoraria muito a minha situação.

Ao invés disso, apenas dei de ombros, bebendo um pouco mais do café.

Mais alguns minutos passaram e o único som no cômodo era a voz de Heero, cada vez mais alterada. Por fim, o japonês informou que estava pegando o primeiro transporte para L2 e desligou o telefone, jogando o aparelho contra a poltrona.

- Devemos interpretar isso como falta de notícias? – Trowa perguntou, passando a minha frente. Heero apenas alternou um olhar entre nós dois e afirmou com um meneio de cabeça. – Você pretende _caçá-lo_ pessoalmente? – voltou a questionar.

- O que mais seu poderia fazer. – o japonês respondeu sob a respiração, deixando a pergunta implícita. Em seu rosto, os traços de preocupação eram nítidos, assim como os de angustia.

Eu sabia que os últimos meses vinham sendo bem difíceis para o japonês e o tempo só agravou seu desalento. Primeiro Duo caiu de pára-quedas em sua vida, saindo com a morte da mãe deles e cortando qualquer possibilidade de uma aproximação entre eles. Quando vim para Terra, assisti de perto Heero definhar, sempre do seu jeito discreto, é claro, perdido no que parecia ser o desmoronamento da suas concepções.

Agora, Duo fugia de casa e não era difícil de imaginar a infinidade de coisas que estavam passando na cabeça do japonês. Era de se esperar que ele não estivesse em seu momento mais racional...

Nem ele nem Duo estavam.

-... uma mala e ir direto pro aeroporto. – escutei, quando meus pensamentos se dispersaram o suficiente para minha atenção voltar à conversa.

- Heero. – chamei, interrompendo a pretensão que o japonês tinha de se levantar. – Eu não acho uma boa idéia você ir até lá.

Ele me olhou de uma forma muito semelhante a que Trowa me encarou quando comentei sobre achar desnecessário toda aquela movimentação.

- E o que você espera que eu faça? Cruze os braços e espere?

- Exatamente.

Heero nem se dignou a me responder, com um sorriso sardônico levantou e seguiu rumo ao quarto, provavelmente, pretendendo cumprir sua palavra.

- Eu falo sério, Heero. – me levantei, indo atrás dele. – Eu sei que sua cabeça está uma confusão, mas tenta raciocinar um pouco: pra onde mais o Duo poderia ir?

- Minha maior preocupação não é se ele vai ou não pra algum lugar. – replicou, abrindo a porta do armário e jogando uma bolsa de viagem sobre a cama. – Mas o que ele vai fazer a si mesmo.

- E você acha que ele teria coragem para tanto?

Ele interrompeu o que fazia por um momento, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas como sinal de incredulidade.

- Estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

Corri as mãos pelo cabelo, ansioso pela falta de um argumento que pudesse fazer Heero seguir a mesma linha de raciocínio que eu e sabendo que seria muito mais simples dizer logo toda a verdade.

Durante as muitas conversas que eu e Trowa tivemos logo depois de nos conhecermos, a possibilidade de abrir ou não o jogo para o japonês, ou pelo menos, dar alguma pista que trouxesse uma luz ao seu conflito interno, surgiu diversas vezes e ele tinha uma opinião muito semelhante a minha; o segredo que Duo guardava era o principal impedimento.

Abrir a boca significaria perder toda a confiança que Duo depositava em mim... Mas estava cada vez mais difícil manter a imparcialidade, sabendo que a verdade colocaria um ponto final em tudo.

O som do telefone voltando a tocar me alertou para a necessidade de tomar uma atitude, e o nome de Sally sendo proferido por Heero me alarmou ainda mais.

_- Eu já estou saindo._

- Ele vai vir atrás de você, Heero, será que é tão difícil de entender? Duo não tem pra onde ir...

- Eu já disse que essa não é minha preocupação. – repetiu.

- Eu sei! Mas por mais que ele queira se acovardar e fugir do que quer que esteja o atormentando, só existe um lugar aonde ele vai se sentir seguro... e é ao seu lado.

Cerrei meus lábios, me esforçando para não dizer algo ainda mais comprometedor. No centro da sala, Trowa me olhava visivelmente impressionado com o meu rompante.

Eu havia passado _um pouco_ dos meus limites.

Heero poderia estar perturbado com os acontecimentos recentes, mas ainda era inteligente o suficiente para juntar ­­"dois mais dois". O relacionamento deles, mesmo antes da separação de seus pais, não era algo que pudesse se chamar de puramente fraternal, pelo menos, levando em conta o que Duo contava. Nunca acreditei que Heero fosse completamente ignorante... apenas cego demais.

- Ele não quer se aproximar de mim...

Encarei os olhos azuis do japonês que vasculhavam os meus em busca de algo que deduzo ser sinceridade. Nos dele, estava claro o tamanho da confusão que o atormentava, mas infelizmente, eu não poderia fazer nada para saná-la.

- Eu sei que parece loucura o que eu estou te pedindo, mas fique aqui, pelo menos por mais um ou dois dias... – me aproximei, puxando a bolsa que ele ainda segurava e a estendendo para Trowa. – Eu já disse pra você uma vez... Duo tem os seus motivos pra agir assim.

Ante meu comentário, Heero pareceu sair da leve inércia em que estava e adquiriu um semblante sério e irritado.

- E eu já disse que por culpa dessas suas omissões Duo ia se meter em uma confusão maior... e olha onde chegamos.

Retrocedi um passo, receoso com a mudança rápida de humor do japonês.

- Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer com relação a isso...

- Falar seria um bom começo. – retrucou impaciente. – Você e Barton vivem me dizendo que esse seria um ótimo começo pra tudo.

- Mas não podemos interferir assim, Heero. – Trowa interferiu, segurando meu braço e me trazendo para junto. – É um problema seu e do Duo que vai se resolver quando _vocês_ falarem... e enxergarem também.

Heero ainda ficou nos encarando, na iminência de rebater nossos argumentos, mas acabou se rendendo, desabando como um peso morto sobre o sofá.

- E se você não estiver certo? – murmurou, erguendo as mãos e escondendo o rosto por trás delas. – Não faremos nada?

- Bem... – essa pergunta não me pegou desprevenido, pois já havia decidido fazer alguma coisa mesmo que Heero partisse pra colônia. – Eu até poderia ir até lá, mas, sinceramente, não creio que Duo ainda esteja em L2...

- Se a questão é descobrir o paradeiro, – Trowa interrompeu, tomando a palavra para si. – Podemos contratar alguém para investigar de lá.

- É uma idéia... – o japonês balbuciou. – Vou fazer algumas ligações...

- Deixe isso por minha conta. – ofereci. – Quando contar aos meus pais, tenho certeza que eles farão o possível para encontrá-lo. – toquei seu ombro, pedindo por sua atenção. – Eu tenho certeza que você vai precisar de um bom tempo com Duo quando ele aparecer... Se você tiver algo pendente, o faça, além do mais, será uma boa distração.

Heero me fitou por um momento antes de concordar silenciosamente.

- Vou ligar para Sally. – informou, procurando pelo celular.

- Nós já vamos então.

Não esperando por uma resposta, me encaminhei até a porta fazendo sinal para que Trowa me acompanhasse. Ele se inclinou na direção do japonês sussurrando algo em seu ouvido antes de apertar-lhe o ombro e finalmente se afastar.

Quando voltamos ao apartamento, Trowa não emitiu qualquer som, dando início a rotina vespertina que foi interrompida pela notícia súbita trazida por Heero, me fazendo perceber pela primeira vez naquela manhã que apesar da tormenta, aquela ainda era uma segunda-feira como outra qualquer.

Querendo dar um pouco de espaço para que Trowa digerisse o que lhe incomodava, não me aproximei de imediato, dando prioridade a ligação aos meus pais. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, eu estava encerrando o telefonema com a garantia de que eles colocariam alguns conhecidos para investigar o paradeiro do Duo.

Tendo resolvido esse pequeno obstáculo, fui atrás do meu amante, chegando a tempo de vê-lo fechar os últimos botões da camisa.

- Tem algo lhe incomodando... – comentei, não gostando daquele clima pesado.

Trowa me olhou por um instante, mas logo voltou a sua tarefa.

- Não é nada. Apenas pensando.

- Não quer dividir? – insisti, não querendo deixar a conversa morrer.

Ele pegou a gravata sob a cômoda e se prostrou frente ao espelho.

- Se você estiver certo, se Duo realmente voltar...

- E ele vai. – afirmei, ganhando um olhar de soslaio. – Por que isso te preocupa?

Trowa pareceu ponderar sobre sua resposta, finalizando o laço da gravata antes de responder:

- No estado em que está Heero vai fazer qualquer coisa para que o Duo fique. – franzi o cenho, não conseguindo enxergar uma problemática. – _Qualquer_ coisa. – repetiu.

Vocalizei uma vogal qualquer, deixando que Trowa percebesse meu entendimento.

Com Duo apertando a tecla certa, Heero cederia às vontades dele, mas isso não era necessariamente algo bom. Se um deles não estivesse preparado para as implicações daquela nova relação, os dois fatalmente acabariam sofrendo as conseqüências.

- Bem... Você mesmo disse, não há nada que possamos fazer...

Ele assentiu, se aproximando de mim e me puxando para um abraço.

- Heero é uma boa pessoa. – murmurou num tom distante enquanto afagava meu cabelo e costas.

- E o Duo também. – acrescentei.

Ouvi uma risada curta e discreta antes de receber um beijo leve nos lábios.

- É meu anjo, e o Duo também.

E o avançar da hora não permitiu que Trowa ficasse por muito mais tempo e terminei por ficar só no apartamento, esperando a hora de sair para cuidar dos meus próprios compromissos e afazeres.

Por mais que existissem as preocupações, o mundo continuava girando... Só nos restava seguir enfrente e esperar que Duo estivesse pronto para nos acompanhar.

* * *

_(#w#)_

_**Heero POV**_

Eu realmente tentei de todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis, mas aquela sensação de perda estava me sufocando, me deixando angustiado. Passar três dias esperando que Duo simplesmente caísse do céu enquanto terceiros tentavam saber do seu paradeiro, sem nenhum sucesso, era mais do que meus nervos podiam suportar.

E enquanto as horas não passavam, eu permanecia no escritório tentando supervisionar um trabalho que deveria ser meu, mas que há muito já havia delegado a outras pessoas por me sentir incapaz de manter a atenção em algo por um longo período. A verdade é que eu estava ali simplesmente por estar, certo de que em casa eu já estaria subindo pelas paredes ou no mínimo, perambulando pelos cômodos como um animal enjaulado, e tudo por causa do Duo.

O que mais me intrigava e preocupava naquela história era aquele bilhete. Ok, ele nos dizia que ia voltar, mas para onde? Voltar pra L2 quando se sentisse melhor? Voltar para o meu apartamento?

Ou será que a conotação daquela palavra era um pouco mais profunda do que um simples retorno?

Todas aquelas suposições estavam me deixando maluco de forma que nada ao meu redor parecia funcionar. Meu trabalho havia se tornado uma descida diária ao inferno, Trowa não parava de me dizer o quão introspectivo e rude eu estava ficando - algo que me surpreendia já que nunca pensei que poderia me tornar pior do que eu já era. - e Quatre que ultimamente parecia não deixar o apartamento do seu, agora, namorado, me olhava como se sentisse uma espécie de pena infinita de mim.

Eu procurava meu trabalho em busca de uma distração, mas infelizmente, por aqui as coisas estavam calmas demais. Eu quase sentia falta da presença da Relena e suas intromissões que eu costumava achar completamente irritante. E pensar que, há três meses atrás, quando Relena anunciou sua vontade de romper nossa sociedade, pensei que o estresse acarretado pela notícia acabaria por me levar a um pronto-socorro...

É claro que eu não esperava que ela simplesmente digerisse perfeitamente o fato de eu tê-la _insultado_ da forma como fiz, mas também não contava com uma decisão como aquela. O rompimento da sociedade me trouxe sérios problemas, algo que eu já possuía em grande escala com o falecimento da minha mãe e a obstinação de Duo em continuar morando sozinho naquela maldita colônia.

No final das contas, a dor de cabeça não foi tão grande quanto eu esperava. É verdade que precisei me ocupar com a integração de um completo estranho, mas de fato foi uma boa forma de me distrair enquanto Duo causava toda aquela confusão.

Tais problemas ainda não haviam me permitido conhecer melhor o meu novo sócio, mas pelo que pude observar por alto, me parecia uma pessoa, no mínimo, confiável.

O ranger discreto ranger das dobradiças chamaram minha atenção para a porta se abrindo e, como se atraído pelos meus pensamentos, Chang Wufei surgiu entre a brecha criada, seu olhar pedindo uma permissão silenciosa que concedi também abdicando das palavras. Trocas como essas estavam se tornando corriqueiras e, no mínimo, interessantes.

Com um sorriso discreto e triunfante em seus lábios, o chinês se aproximou, puxando a poltrona a minha frente e se sentando.

- Temos um novo contrato. – informou, assim que tomou assento a minha frente. – E um dos grandes.

Apesar de satisfeito com a notícia, não pude deixar de imaginar que mais um contrato poderia significar certos impedimentos que eu não podia sofrer. Eu estava fazendo uma espécie de malabarismo para levar o meu trabalho e ainda por cima os negócios deixados pela minha mãe. Contratos grandes significavam compromisso em tempo quase integral...

- Ótimo... – murmurei vago, omitindo o que realmente passava bela minha cabeça.

Wufei me fitou por um instante, e eu quase pude imaginar suas engrenagens trabalhando. O chinês tinha uma ótima percepção do ambiente ao seu redor, escondida atrás de sua postura discreta e controlada. De alguma forma, tais características eram um atrativo sem precedentes para aqueles que procuravam nossos serviços... Fato que me deixava um pouco curioso.

Como sua postura reservada e palavras cuidadosamente calculadas atraiam o respeito e admiração dos nossos clientes enquanto a minha, deveras similar a dele, os deixava desconfortáveis e, por que não, _receosos_?

- Você não me parece muito satisfeito.

Afastei aquelas conjecturas tolas e tentei voltar minha atenção ao chinês, que me fitava com certa preocupação.

- São outros problemas. – me esquivei, não querendo discutir o assunto. Já estava sendo bem difícil sem precisar debatê-los, além do mais, confiar problemas a terceiros nunca foi meu forte.

- Pessoais, eu presumo.

- De fato. – confirmei, pegando o pequeno CD de dados que ele havia deixado sobre a mesa assim que entrou na sala. – Da reunião? – indaguei, acreditando que a boa percepção de Wufei o faria entender que a abordagem daquele assunto não me agradava. Mas, contrariando as minhas especulações, ele assentiu e continuou:

- Ouvi dizer que está passando por um período conturbado. – comentou, indicando que sabia o bastante para opinar. – Problemas familiares?

Suspirei diante de mais uma pergunta, não sabendo exatamente como encará-la. Seria hipocrisia negar que estava me sentindo incomodado com aquela insistência, mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia ver más intenções em seu gesto. Talvez ele estivesse realmente preocupado; se não comigo, com minha falta de entrosamento. Além do mais, era bem provável que uma história ou outra estivesse circulando pelos corredores...

Logo, cheguei à conclusão de que, uma hora ou outra, eu teria de abordar aquele assunto diretamente com ele, mesmo que de forma superficial. Por mais que isso não me deixasse à vontade, meus "problemas pessoais_"_ estavam interferindo em assuntos que não eram apenas meus e, no fundo, eu devia alguma explicação ao meu sócio.

- Digamos que... – ponderei por um momento, tentando encontrar uma explicação plausível que não me obrigasse a entrar em detalhes. – Sejam algumas complicações com o falecimento da minha mãe...

Ele assentiu como se tivesse um conhecimento denso a respeito.

- Além da perda ainda é preciso lidar com a parte burocrática.

- Exatamente. – concordei, internamente satisfeito por não existirem mais margens para um aprofundamento maior do assunto.

- Eu já havia percebido sua apatia, Yuy, e gostaria de me colocar a disposição caso haja algo em que possa ajudar. – ofereceu, soando genuinamente sincero em suas palavras.

Um pouco surpreso com seu gesto, não tardei a responder:

- E eu agradeço. – me recostei sobre a poltrona, olhando para tela do computador onde os dados do CD carregavam. – Mas infelizmente, no momento, ninguém pode realmente me ajudar... – murmurei, soando distante aos meus próprios ouvidos, já divagando sobre o assunto que mais me corroia naquele momento; Duo.

Eu não podia deixar de pensar onde aquele baka poderia ter se enfiado; se estava dormindo debaixo de algum teto ou quem sabe se alimentando bem... Melhor ainda, se ainda estava vivo, de fato. Eu não fazia idéia de como ele estava conseguindo se virar sem movimentar um centavo da sua conta...

- Você tem um irmão, não é verdade? Como ele está...

- Não somos irmãos.

Aquelas palavras irromperam meus lábios de uma forma tão brusca que quase não pude acreditar que haviam sido ditas por mim. Todo aquele estresse havia me afetado ao ponto de agregar um daqueles discursos de Duo e do Quatre...

- Não é seu irmão?

Deixando de lado os "por quês" que já começavam a infestar minha cabeça, tentei desfazer aquele mal entendido, no fim das contas, dando mais informações do que eu pretendia a princípio.

- Duo foi adotado pela minha mãe ainda muito novo... Mas não convivemos muito nos últimos anos. Não somos propriamente irmãos ou... agimos como tal...

Minha própria afirmação me deixou mais pensativo do que eu gostaria, e agradeci internamente a Wufei por ter continuado a conversa, mas dando um rumo diferente a ela.

- Entendo... – afirmou, apesar de seu tom não parecer tão convincente. – Bem, não é pra menos que você esteja com um sério déficit de atenção e falta de comprometimento.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, um pouco impressionado com sua franqueza e, apesar de me sentir insultado, admirei sua falta de frivolidades e rodeios.

- Posso garantir que não é um comportamento habitual. – repliquei.

- E eu acredito. Por isso vim aqui, na verdade... Você não esta ajudando nem a nós nem a si mesmo estando aqui. – disse, objetivo como sempre. – Não seria melhor você ir pra casa e tentar resolver esse seu problema?

- Se fosse tão simples... – grunhi, esfregando os olhos com os nós dos dedos.

- Bem, eu não sei do que se trata... mas pense dessa forma: – se levantou. – Todo problema tem solução... Porque se não tem, solucionado está. – o observei caminhar até a porta, seu jeito simplista de encarar as coisas me lembrando muito uma certa pessoa. – Vá pra casa, qualquer imprevisto eu estarei por aqui.

Talvez, Wufei não estivesse de todo errado. Eu estava esquentando minha cabeça por algo que tinha uma solução realmente muito simples: era arrumar as malas pegar um transporte espacial para L2 e fazer as coisas a minha maneira.

Era assim que deveria ter agido desde o princípio.

- Wufei. – chamei, antes que a porta se fechasse por completo. Quando ele voltou a aparecer no meu campo de visão, lhe ofereci um sorriso: – Te devo uma.

- Justo. – replicou, devolvendo o gesto e então saindo.

Buscando pelas pequenas coisas que me eram necessárias como chaves e carteira, alcei a bolsa sobre um ombro e joguei o blazer sobre o outro, deixando o andar sem olhar para trás. Se eu parasse para pensar e agir da mesma forma calculista que me era de costume, com certeza não chegaria a por os pés no espaço-porto.

Percorri todo o caminho até em casa sem realmente percebe-lo, tendo quase toda a minha atenção voltada em montar uma lista de coisas a serem levadas para a colônia, tendo em vista que meu tempo de permanência lá era indeterminado. Quando os artigos foram previamente escolhidos, comecei a imaginar possíveis lugares onde Duo teria ido, fazendo uma pequena nota mental para não esquecer de vasculhar cada canto de seu quarto, a procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse me dar uma pista. Eu sabia que Sally já havia se certificado, mas eu queria verificar tudo com os meus próprios olhos.

Logo eu já estava imaginado o que faria se conseguisse encontra-lo. Ali, com a cabeça fria, só conseguia pensar em um monte de sermões que poderiam lhe dar; coisas que provavelmente gritaria, afinal, Duo tinha esse dom, me fazer perder o controle em qualquer tipo de situação.

De certa forma, algo do gênero estava acontecendo naquele momento. Eu havia me deixado levar pela vontade dos outros, escutado tanto os conselhos de Quatre e Trowa que ocultei minha própria voz. A necessidade de encontrá-lo estava sobrepujando meu bom senso... Tirando meu controle.

Quando finalmente estacionei dentro do condomínio marchei a passos rápidos rumo ao elevador. Ao alcançar o hall do meu andar, ainda cheguei a olhar para a porta ao lado, cogitar a possibilidade de avisar a Trowa o que eu pretendia fazer; se eu viesse a precisar dele ou ele de mim, ele saberia onde começar a me procurar. Mas no instante seguinte, cheguei à conclusão de que comunicar a ele seria o mesmo que contar a Quatre...

E eu não queria que mais um daqueles discursos diabolicamente convincentes me fizesse desistir.

Agora minha meta seria entrar e sair do apartamento sem chamar atenção daqueles dois, caso estivessem por aqui.

Abri e fechei a porta silenciosamente, me escorando sobre a madeira por um minuto, querendo ter a certeza de que ninguém viria ao meu encontro. E enquanto os segundos passavam, aquele foi se tornando um pensamento secundário, pois outra coisa era alvo da minha atenção...

Não exatamente uma coisa, um cheiro... Um perfume.

Inspirei profundamente, querendo ter a certeza de que meu olfato não estava me pregando uma peça, mas não havia dúvidas... Eu já havia sentido aquele mesmo perfume centenas de vezes... Até mesmo em vários daqueles sonhos que vinha tendo nos últimos dias... O mesmo que senti falta quando Duo voltou para L2.

Apesar do nervosismo que me abateu de imediato, ainda custei um pouco a me mover e, cautelosa e silenciosamente, comecei a vasculhar os espaços mais próximos, como a cozinha e a varanda. Todos vazios.

Meus pés começaram a fazer o caminho para a área privativa e a cada passo tinha uma certeza maior de onde encontra-lo. Dispensando os cômodos por onde passava, parei frente à porta do meu quarto e o perfume estava ali, delicadamente impregnado no ar. Quando finalmente empurrei a madeira semi-cerrada, minha primeira impressão foi de ter voltado ao tempo.

Sobre a cama havia uma confusão de lençóis e edredom e no meio deles estava Duo, cercado de almofadas e travesseiros, o cabelo molhado caindo sobre suas costas e a respiração calma e ritmada numa prova irrefutável de seu sono.

Chegava a ser hilário, se não fosse frustrante. Eu havia passados três dias pensando em todo e qualquer lugar onde Duo poderia ter se enfiado e há poucos minutos estava tecendo uma teia de possibilidades pra no final das contas encontrá-lo ali, aninhado na minha cama.

E o que mais me inquietava era o fato de eu simplesmente não estar conseguindo me irritar com aquilo. Não havia raiva... Na verdade, se eu fosse realmente sincero comigo mesmo, admitiria que não havia nada além de um alívio imenso... e uma espécie de presunção.

Não importava o motivo; Duo havia voltado para mim, no final das contas.

Mas, apesar dessa completude, ainda me faltava a noção do próximo passo, do que eu deveria ou poderia fazer. Seria melhor acorda-lo e perguntar ou conversar a respeito do que o levou a voltar, ou melhor, o que gerou toda aquela crise? Havia acontecido algo?

Me aproximei um pouco querendo ter certeza de que ele estava bem, pelo menos, fisicamente e para a minha surpresa os olhos escondidos pela franja castanha estavam um pouco inchados.

No mesmo instante excluí a possibilidade de acordá-lo para perguntar qualquer coisa.

Ainda fiquei ali, observando seu sono enquanto pensava incessantemente no que fazer. Por fim, me rendi ao meu próprio cansaço, ignorando qualquer comprometimento com a razão ou lógica. Chutando os sapatos pra longe, me desfiz da gravata e abri os primeiros botões da camisa, sentando cuidadosamente no lado da cama não ocupado por Duo. Com cuidado, ajeitei o edredom, afastei os lençóis e me deitei, cobrindo a mim e a ele, sem nenhum sinal de que seu sono foi interrompido.

Duo deveria estar esgotado...

E apesar da minha própria exaustão, me vi capturado pelas feições bonitas que, apesar do sono profundo, não pareciam relaxadas. Sem pensar muito a respeito, afastei o travesseiro que ele abraçava e o puxei na minha direção, ouvindo alguns resmungos e palavras balbuciadas, mas sem mostras de um despertar concreto. Um pouco depois o próprio Duo se acomodou a mim, suspirando, aparentemente, satisfeito e finalmente relaxando.

E aquela sensação me invadiu novamente...

Era certo...

Era como estar em casa, depois de muito tempo longe.

Sem perceber, fui me deixando embalar pelo sono e a última coisa que me veio em mente foi a necessidade de nunca mais deixar aquela espécie conforto desaparecer...

- Talvez ela tivesse mesmo razão... Mas eu senti sua falta, Duo...

* * *

_Você faz algo comigo que eu não posso explicar..._

_Eu sairia da linha se dissesse:_

"_Eu sinto sua falta"_

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

Obrigada aos reviews e o apoio daqueles que ainda continuam acompanhando a fic. o/ 

Espero que gostem do capítulo...

E comentem o/

_Sra. Richellier._


	13. XIII

**Classificação: **Angústia/Romance/Universo Alternativo etc. – 1x2, 3x4.

**Disclaimer****: **GW não me pertence.

**Nota:**Cap. sem betagem. Logo, desculpem os errinhos pelo caminho... A intenção é que conta, ne?

**N/A:** Isso me parece tão surreal que nem sei que dizer! Anyway, estou feliz por escrever, apesar da ferrugem!

* * *

_**Vínculos**_

**XIII**

* * *

_Se a vergonha tivesse um rosto acho que se pareceria um pouco com o meu_  
_Se tivesse um lar seriam meus olhos_  
_Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que estou cansado disso?_  
_Bem, e agora vamos nós uma vez mais..._

* * *

_(#w#)_

**_Duo POV_**

Observei meu reflexo no espelho dando atenção maior ao meu rosto abatido. Eu havia dormido por toda a tarde e atravessado a noite, os sinais do sono prolongado estavam nas pequenas marcas em minha pele e na bagunça do cabelo que por sinal estava completamente embaraçado. Por um segundo, cheguei a cogitar a ideia de ir até meu antigo quarto a procura de uma escova de cabelo que possa ter sido deixada para trás, mas isso chamaria atenção para o fato de eu já estar acordado, e não queria que Heero viesse me abordar ainda.

Resignado de que aquele não era o momento para vaidades, prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo firme e me ocupei da tarefa de lavar o rosto.

As engrenagens em minha cabeça trabalhavam ávidas em simulações do momento em que eu estaria frente a frente com Heero e quanto mais pensava a respeito mais insistente ficava a pequena voz que sussurrava que voltar era mais uma de minhas péssimas ideias. Em contra partida, havia um senso comum entre eu e meu subconsciente de que só existia uma certeza palpável em minha atual situação:

Eu precisava de ajuda.

Tal fato era tão absoluto que a ele cabiam várias interpretações. Eu poderia dizer que precisava de ajuda para me erguer do buraco onde havia me enterrado. E falando em enterros, também existia a constatação óbvia de que eu ainda não havia superado em nada a morte da minha mãe... Ou melhor, superado suas últimas palavras para mim.

O pensamento em Natsumi me causou um aperto no coração que, apesar de já conhecido, não tinha mais como fator determinante o seu falecimento. O pesar ainda existia, é claro. Nada nesse mundo poderia mudar o fato de que ela havia me criado, de que era minha mãe. Mas era impossível negar que depois daquela carta, a dor de sua perda estava se tornando um sentimento tão mesquinho que as boas memórias que me restavam dela aos poucos se esvaiam.

Mais do que órfão eu estava me sentido traído.

E esse era o motivo de eu estar ali de novo.

Era complicado por em palavras as minhas expectativas para aquela conversa que não tardaria a acontecer, muito menos os motivos que me levaram a decidir voltar para a casa do Heero. Provavelmente, eu deveria estar odiando aquele lugar; era onde meus principais infortúnios aconteceram e acredito ser exatamente isso que passava pela minha cabeça até eu ler aquela carta... Até provar aquele amargor.

Eu já havia remoído aquelas linhas várias e várias vezes, não conseguindo encontrar nenhum significado diferente de: _"Sinto muito por ter cagado a sua vida"_. E revendo vários momentos do meu passado, fui obrigado a reconhecer que em todas as situações desconfortáveis entre eu e Heero, Natsumi estava no meio de alguma forma. Faltariam dedos nas mãos para contar às vezes em que ela e o filho brigaram por minha causa e agora eu podia imaginar o teor exato de suas discussões.

Diante desses fatos, foi impossível não questionar minha resolução de me afastar e tentar botar uma pedra em tudo que eu sentia. Não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez o japonês tenha sido compelido a se afastar de mim...

Depois daquela carta, era uma ideia plausível, afinal.

Se minhas desconfianças estivessem certas, Heero nunca foi o completo bastardo que eu tentava pintar para não me sentir rechaçado, e apesar dos estragos causados durante todos esses anos, como a própria Natsumi disse, nunca é tarde demais...

Eu estava desposto a me presentear com essa última oportunidade de bancar o tolo.

Dando uma ultima olhada no quarto, tentei captar alguma mudança no cômodo, qualquer sinal de que algo havia mudado desde que eu estivera ali. Mas além da mala de viagem que eu já conhecia nada estava fora do lugar. Sorrateira, a lembrança de meses atrás me alcançou, e me vi relembrando a noite em que Heero e eu selamos nosso curto acordo de paz... A esperança inocente de que tudo se resolveria sem grandes transtornos...

- Eu deveria é ter desconfiado que a esmola 'tava grande demais. – resmunguei, finalmente deixando o quarto.

Não foi difícil encontrar Heero. Havia um forte aroma de café que se alastrava pela sala escura se intensificando conforme me aproximava da cozinha. Internamente abençoei sua iniciativa, pois não fazia ideia de quanto tempo essa conversa nos tomaria e talvez, o reforço da cafeína fosse muito bem vindo. A cada passo, minha ansiedade crescia arrebatadora, me trazendo a compreensão de que aquele seria um momento decisivo.

Inevitavelmente me vi contemplando a memória do dia em que embarquei em L2, momento em que tive uma concepção parecida com a de hoje. Lembrei o turbilhão de lembranças afloradas por aquela oportunidade, meus sentimentos tão inconstantes... Minha preocupação em ser forte, em não quebrar minhas barreiras... Lembro de desejar com todas as forças que eu fosse capaz de mantê-las, sem sonhar com o fato de que meses depois elas seriam inexistentes graças às inúmeras rasteiras que levaria naquele percurso.

Apesar de todos os meus receios, nem de longe imaginava que as coisas tomariam aquela proporção.

Meu único consolo era que pelo menos para uma coisa toda aquela situação havia servido.

Eu já tinha certeza de que eu e Heero não servíamos mais para o papel de irmãos.

Se esse foi o desejo de Natsumi em vida, ela podia dar como concretizado.

Mas será que ela contava com a possibilidade de eu ser tão cabeça dura? Ou quem sabe de eu gostar tanto de Heero que no final, se todos os meus esforços não dessem frutos, não poderia aceitar não ter pelo menos sua amizade?

Balançando a cabeça, inspirei uma ultima vez, como se aquele ar amargo de café pudesse me encher de coragem. De fato, não cheguei a me surpreender quando entrei na cozinha e encontrei Heero sentado no balcão central, olhos atentos a minha chegada e um semblante tão cansado como o meu.

Ainda na porta, tentei vocalizar um "_boa noite"_, mas minhas cordas vocais pareciam paralisada pelo momento. De alguma forma o japonês pareceu entender, pois se resumiu a indicar a cadeira a sua frente enquanto retirava uma caneca de seu suporte a completava com café.

Se pudesse usar uma palavra para descrever essa situação, esta seria _"surreal"_.

Enquanto procurava o jeito certo de começar, minha cabeça maquinava pensamentos conspiratórios sobre a aparente calma de Heero e novamente, não pude deixar de remoer o possível erro que estava cometendo.

- Eu preciso de ajuda. – soltei de uma vez, soltando o ar que havia prendido em algum momento.

A minha frente, Heero deixou escapar seu próprio suspiro, de alguma forma, aliviado com minha abordagem. Dado nossos recentes encontros, acho que ele esperava algo completamente diferente.

Mas quem poderia culpá-lo?

- Certo... – pareceu testar as palavras em sua língua antes de continuar. – Eu vou poder saber o que aconteceu ou você vai mentir para mim de novo?

Desviei meus olhos dos seus, fitando a superfície do café tremular ante a minha respiração.

- Eu nunca menti, você sabe. _Omitir_ é a palavra certa. – provei um gole da bebida, observando a frustração pontuar os olhos azuis, usando aqueles segundos como um pretexto para organizar meus pensamentos. – Sei que errei muito, mas quero tentar de novo; da melhor forma possível.

Em seu lugar, Heero pareceu relaxar um pouco.

- Acho que deveria brigar com você. – foi sua vez de beber o café, mas seus olhos nunca deixavam os meus. – Mas a verdade é que eu só gostaria de saber o que aconteceu... A verdade.

Frente a seu pedido simples, não consegui considerá-lo nada mais do que justo.

- A verdade, - comecei, partindo de sua deixa. – é que Natsumi nos deixou uma carta.

- Carta? – repetiu, suas sobrancelhas impossivelmente unidas. – Que tipo de carta?

"_E foi por isso que o mandei até lá, querido, para que tivesse uma segunda chance, essa preciosa oportunidade, a chance de recomeçar do zero...__"._

- Uma... – pisquei algumas vezes, tentando afastar aquelas linhas para um canto da mente. – _Tentativa_ de despedida, eu acho. E eu não li a sua, antes que você resolva perguntar. – me adiantei.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante parecendo refletir a respeito e terminou por encolher os ombros.

- Não sei se me importaria muito com isso...

Uma risada amarga deixou meus lábios sem que eu pudesse contê-la e todo o rancor que eu vinha tentando suprimir carregou minha voz:

- E eu não sei se quero saber... Ou melhor, que você saiba o que tem lá. – confessei, ganhando um olhar desconfiado em resposta. – Não pretendo te contar o que li, e sei que isso não vai te deixar muito feliz, mas queria que você entendesse que fiquei um pouco... Perturbado, por assim dizer.

Heero me encarou de uma forma tão incerta que era impossível decifrar o que passava por sua cabeça. Eu esperei que ele vocalizasse um pouco de sua confusão ou curiosidade, mas tudo que ganhei foi o seu silêncio. Me vi obrigado a elaborar:

- Seu relacionamento com ela não parecia um dos mais agradáveis... Se eu não gostei do que li imagine você?

Não era uma mentira.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, tentando encontrar as palavras para não dizer a Heero mais do que ele podia saber. Apesar de ter decidido voltar, não estava certo de que partes revelar, ou em que momento declarar tudo o que eu sentia...

Nem saberia dizer se tal oportunidade iria surgir...

- Você vai ficar?

A pergunta me pegou tão desprevenido que não tive tempo de disfarçar a surpresa. Minha completa falta de capacidade em absorver aquela simples pergunta também me fez inábil a respondê-la.

É claro que decidindo voltar e ter uma conversa _quase_ franca com Heero, havia considerado o fato de que graças as suas tentativas de apaziguar as idas e vindas de nossa recente e estranha "relação", não haveria muita dificuldade em entrarmos em um consenso. Mesmo assim, aquela pergunta fora de lugar me fez vacilar.

E eu sabia que deveria responder alguma coisa, mas... O que havia para ser dito?

- Como assim?

- É simples. – ele continuou; seus olhos parecendo escuros e temerosos. – Você disse precisar de ajuda, e eu... Preciso que você fique.

* * *

_(#w#)_

_**Quatre POV**_

Quando meu celular tocou naquela manhã mostrando o nome de Heero no visor, assumo que temi o pior. Não uma tragédia propriamente dita, pois apesar de seus esforços, o japonês ainda não havia conseguido colocar na minha cabeça que Duo estava debilitado a ponto de sair por ai fazendo algo mais drástico...

Minha concepção de "pior" tinha mais a ver com o japonês me ligando do espaço porto, anunciando ter ido para L2 sem nos avisar para caçar o irmão sem a menor ideia de onde começar. Mas de todos os meus temores, o maior era o de ver Heero perdesse a cabeça. Estava claro para os mais próximos que as inconstâncias de sua vida não estavam lhe fazendo nada bem.

Com tudo isso em mente, me preparei para uma possível dor de cabeça matinal, mas para minha total surpresa, foi Duo quem chamou do outro lado da linha não somente dando sinais de vida como anunciando que, obviamente, estava de volta a casa do irmão.

Instintivamente, me vi encarando a porta da sala tentando imaginar meu amigo no apartamento do outro lado do corredor, falando comigo ao telefone como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Era tão a sua cara que não pude deixar de me sentir indignado.

Entre um belo sermão que lhe passei e as respostas cheias de sarcasmo que recebi nossa ligação não durou mais que alguns minutos e, a seu pedido, meia hora depois estávamos seguindo rumo a uma cafeteria próxima.

Num primeiro momento, não pude deixar de observar as pequenas mudanças no comportamento do Duo que havia visto pela ultima vez. Se não tivesse presenciado seu luto e todo o sofrimento decorrente, poderia atestar que tais acontecimentos nunca ocorreram.

Seu velho sorriso largo e sincero estava em seu rosto quando o abracei apertado, transmitindo todo meu alívio em vê-lo bem, assim como seu humor lascivo quando lhe contei sobre minha recente mudança para o apartamento de Trowa. Aqueles pequenos sinais me retomavam o velho padrão de nossa amizade, a simplicidade de nos reunirmos para conversar, desabafar.

De fato, até chegarmos ao café a única coisa que me pareceu completamente fora de lugar era o próprio comportamento, tão inadequado para a situação. Não se esperava esse tipo de normalidade de alguém que tinha deixado um bilhete duvidoso e sumido por alguns dias.

Quando finalmente nos sentamos, percebi que a aparente tranquilidade de Duo durou o tempo que levou para sermos servidos, logo sendo substituída por uma expressão confusa e exausta.

Nem precisei vocalizar as inúmeras perguntas que borbulhavam na minha cabeça, pois Duo já estava falando sem que eu precisasse coagi-lo.

- Ele parece muito confuso. – Duo comentou com a voz embargada - Queria te perguntar sobre isso... Você sabe de algo?

Demorei alguns segundos para alcançar seu raciocínio, que no final, não estava tão longe da temática do meu.

- Heero e eu não somos grandes amigos. – atestei o obvio, não vendo outra forma de começar. – Mas não é difícil perceber que o seu sofrimento causa muita dor a ele... Ele estava bem preocupado com seu sumiço.

Bem, preocupado era um eufemismo, mas não quis entrar em detalhes.

- Eu sou o... Irmão dele. Acho que sua preocupação é normal...

- E eu acho que você está querendo se enganar, Duo.

Ao invés de replicar, ele apenas me encarou, talvez medindo em meus olhos a veracidade das minhas palavras.

- Hoje mais cedo, Heero me pediu para que não fosse embora... Me pergunto se ele faz ideia de que não tenho mais para onde ir.– seus olhos passaram a focar um ponto qualquer, como se o peso daquela confissão não lhe permitisse sustentar o meu olhar.

Apenas assenti, deixando espaço para que ele continuasse seu desabafo. Durante aquele minuto de silêncio, não pude deixar de observar a mudança em seu comportamento, o ar maduro que suas feições carregavam. Seria apenas o peso das palavras de Natsumi?

- Você não desistiu dele... – as palavras saíram sem que eu pudesse controlar.

-Onde Diabos eu fui me enfiar, Quatre... – murmurou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Tentando lhe dar algum tipo de privacidade, desviei meus olhos para o croissant esquecido sobre a mesa. Minha imaginação fértil já estava em Heero antes que eu pudesse evitar, traçando as inúmeras possibilidades que o levaram a fazer aquele pedido.

Levando em consideração a história mais recente, estava inclinado a aceitar de vez a teoria de Trowa e encarar o fato de que Heero poderia estar mesmo vendo Duo com outros olhos. Ou pelo menos próximo de.

- Você quer saber a mais nova fofoca da _Família Yuy_?

Franzi a sobrancelha não entendendo bem a mudança de tópico, mas assenti.

- Minha mãe deixou uma carta póstuma. – anunciou, seu tom se tornando pesado, diferente de quando citou a conversa com Heero. – Uma maldita carta de desculpas, e você nem imagina pelo que.

Duo pareceu ponderar por um momento, mas não tardou a iniciar seu monólogo. A princípio não entendi bem o motivo de sua exaltação, mas conforme tomava conhecimento do conteúdo da carta foi difícil não ter uma reação semelhante. Após alguns minutos, eu tinha a certeza de que Duo continuava a falar a respeito, mas esta compreensão vinha apenas do fato de sua boca ainda estar se mexendo, pois meus ouvidos não conseguissem captar qualquer som. Meu cérebro parecia completamente travado na ideia absurda de que Natsumi Yuy havia deixado uma carta com o conteúdo esdrúxulo que Duo havia, debochadamente, tentado reproduzir.

Enquanto parte da minha mente trabalhava para digerir aquelas informações, a outra metade já tecia teorias conspiratórias envolvendo Natsumi completamente ciente da paixão de seu filho adotivo por... Seu filho biológico.

- Quatre, você ainda está ai?

Pisquei algumas vezes, encarando os olhos violetas que pareciam ligeiramente divertidos com meu estado de inércia. Se eu estava achando difícil assimilar isso... Como teria sido para o próprio Duo ler uma coisa como aquela?

- Mas... Você tem certeza que era isso que estava escrito Duo?

- Eu li aquela merda por um dia inteiro. – respondeu, sua voz calculada, como se tentasse controlar seu temperamento. – Até pensei em guardar... Mas pensei em Heero lendo aquilo. – observei seus olhos perderem o foco, parecendo mergulhado em suas memórias. – Na hora me pareceu uma boa ideia queimar.

Não sei se foi a melancolia tão crua em seu rosto ou talvez a noção do peso que aquela descoberta poderia ter, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo senti uma pena real do meu amigo, quase tão forte como no dia em que ele me confessou seus sentimentos. Era mais do que minha empatia natural às suas desventuras. O Duo que estava a minha frente parecia atormentado... Sofrido. E não era para menos.

De repente tudo tinha mudado. A atitude de Duo ter sumido fez todo o sentido, bem como sua inesperada decisão de tentar mais uma vez ficar ao lado de Heero.

E eu que pensava que a história daqueles dois não podia ficar mais complicada.

- _"Compreendido e aceitado os seus sentimentos"._ – ele reproduziu o que deveria ser um dos trechos da carta, seu tom de voz era carregado de deboche. – O que mais ela poderia querer dizer com isso?

- Acho que não há outras formas de interpretar... – murmurei. Apesar de estar relutante em aceitar os fatos, não conseguia atribuir outro significado aquelas palavras. – Na verdade... Se pensarmos bem, o quebra-cabeça Heero passa a fazer sentido.

- Eu sei. – suspirou. – Acho que isso explica o incentivo que ele teve para se afastar, não é?

Concordei com um aceno, a figura do japonês ganhando um papel maior em minhas teorias daquela conspiração.

- Ele já sabe da carta?

- Bem... Comentei sobre a carta, mas não relatei o conteúdo, como poderia? – seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso, o mais honesto até então. – Ele foi muito... Compreensivo. Ainda disse que não fazia questão de ler a dele, algo que me deixou extremamente aliviado.

E esse foi o momento em que meu cérebro fundiu.

- Há uma carta para ele?

Duo assentiu e o repentino traço de humor pareceu evaporar de seu rosto.

- E essa foi a questão que não me deixou dormir. Se ela pede "desculpas" por não ter me compreendido... O que não estará escrito na carta pro Heero?

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Acho que vou seguir o meu próprio conselho e deixar que as coisas se resolvam a seu tempo. – suspirou, parecendo satisfeito com a própria conclusão.

- Você não tem... Medo de que ele resolva ler?

- Eu agi muito mal nos últimos meses e... Ele não pareceu desistir de mim. – justificou-se, voltando a me encarar. – E além do mais, depois do que li fiquei com muito medo de... Acabar como ela. A carta é um direito dele, não poderia simplesmente tacar fogo nela como fiz com a minha... E no final, pode ser que nem exista algo comprometedor já que, aparentemente, o último desejo da Natsumi era o de que eu resolvesse o meu _probleminha_.

- Muito maduro... – ressaltei.

- Um homem pode sonhar, não é?

Levando em conta todos aqueles problemas... Acho que era isso que lhe restava.

Um silêncio confortável se instalou entre nós e em uma mudança drástica de pensamentos, me vi tentando imaginar Heero sofrendo alguma retaliação de sua mãe, e me deparei com a possibilidade da mente do japonês ser um território ainda mais hostil do que a do Duo jamais conseguiria ser.

De repente, me vi preocupado com Heero. Preocupado com o que talvez tenha escutado durante anos... Do que estava tentando esconder.

- Você vai... Conviver debaixo do mesmo teto que Heero como se nada fosse?

- Você se espantaria se soubesse o quão fácil é me deixar levar por ele.

- Isso não te preocupa em nada? – insisti, um pouco desconfiado com a simplicidade de sua decisão.

- Não tenho outra escolha... Preciso saber o que ela fez com ele... Se é que fez. E além do mais, -franziu as sobrancelhas ganhando um ar falsamente indignado. – não foi você quem me disse uma vez que eu tinha uma _"visão muito imatura das coisas"_? Pois então, aqui está Duo Maxwell Yuy versão 2.0.

Não consegui evitar um sorriso ante todo aquele altruísmo.

- Está certo então... Estarei do outro lado da sua porta, assistindo de camarote.

Ele apenas riu.

Por um momento, pensei em perguntar sobre seus sentimentos, mas não sabia como aquela pergunta seria recebida. A verdade é que não falávamos nisso desde o falecimento de Natsumi e tudo o que eu tinha em mãos eram especulações, como a que fazia agora, enquanto ele desabafava ou quando concluí que havia desistido de Heero no dia em que decidiu ficar em L2.

- Quatre... Tem mais uma coisa.

O tom sério de sua voz chamou minha atenção de imediato, e se não fosse por isso, o objeto novo em cima de nossa mesa o teria feito. Era um envelope pequeno e pelo tom amarelado do papel, deveria ser muito antigo. A parte que me era exposta trazia uma bonita caligrafia e um nome que, até ali, me era completamente desconhecido.

- O que é isso? –perguntei, não encontrando sentido na situação.

- _Isso_ é o motivo pelo qual não quis conversar em casa... – empurrou o envelope na minha direção. – Você deve ler. Eu só peço que não conte nada a ninguém... Nem mesmo ao Trowa. Eu ainda não sei o que eu fazer com isso, e preciso de sua ajuda.

Movido pela curiosidade, peguei a carta entre as mãos virando-a no lado do destinatário, reconhecendo o nome de Natsumi Yuy em seu endereço antigo no Japão. Sentindo meu coração apertar, reconheci aquela sensação como um mau pressentimento.

- Quem é Helen Corwin? – indaguei enquanto retirava duas folhas grossas de dento do envelope.

- Se isso estiver certo... Acho que é minha mãe.

* * *

_Porque eu tentei seguir seus passos_  
_Tentei ver quão baixo_  
_Eu poderia me aproximar do chão_  
_Tentei fazer meu caminho valer a pena_  
_Tentei mudar essa mentalidade._  
_É melhor que acredite que eu estou tentando superar isso._

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A²: Então... Há um tempo tentei voltar a escrever algumas coisas, mas não me animava muito, nem consegui procurar outro fandom... E, há uns dias, depois de um momento "recordar é viver", cá estou!

E foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei que seria...

Bom...*coça a cabeça* reviews? #._.#


End file.
